The Mad Telemental
by tilinelson2
Summary: One of the most powerful men of Algol, a legendary telemental, is on a very strange quest. Does he know something nobody knows or has he just gone mad?
1. A Strange Visitor

The girl is seated in a chair by the window. She holds a small vase with some dying flowers inside. She is with her right palm close to the dry leaves, almost touching them. Her eyes are staring at the dying flowers with deep love. Her mind is focused on something supernatural, maybe she is silently praying, maybe she is silently muttering an incantation. Mysteriously, the dying plant start to recover, the dry leaves start growing green again, the withered flowers slowly start blossoming again.

Suddenly she feels a chill on her spine and is startled by a very low noise. She loses her concentration and turns her head to examine her room. Everything is locked, it looks like there is no one in the room. There is no way a person could enter her room unnoticed. She returns her attention to the flower vase in her hands. As she lost the concentration, the flower withered again. She looks to the flowers in sadness and try to relax again, recover the focus on the task she was so carefully performing. She doesn't really know how she is able to make dead flowers live again and she doesn't know if it will work out next time she tries. Eventually she regains her focus and, after some minutes, the flowers start recovering again.

The flowers are alive again and the girl smiles in exultation. She stands up and walks to the left corner of the room, in order to put the vase on the dressing table. She hears a strong whisper coming from the opposite side of the room. "I've seen that! I've seen that!" Frightened, she turns to see who it is and she sees a tall man dressed in a white robe coming from behind the curtains. She can't see his face, but his yes, shining in an odd yellow.

"Gahhhhhhhhhh!" She drops the vase and screams. The strange man runs to her, embraces her and puts his hand on her mouth, to prevent her from screaming. "Quiet! I'll not hurt you, I promise." She tries to jerk her body to release herself, but his grab is too strong for her, so she shakes her head affirmatively and he releases her. Before she can recover from the frightening situation, he starts asking questions with a menacing whisper.

"How did you do that?"

"I don't kno-know."

"Can you do that again?"

"Maybe, sometimes it works, sometimes it doesn't."

"Have you ever revived a dead person?"

"No, I've never tried."

"But can you do that?"

"Please, stop." The girl is with tears in her blue eyes "I don't know anything about that. I just know it happens. You are scaring me."

"Oh, excuse-me, girl. I need you to revive a dead person for me."

"Why?"

"I can't tell you now. You must come with me."

"Hey, hey, hey, who do you think you are?" The girl's mood changes from scared to angry. "You think you can come here, sneak into my room and demand me some crazy things? Do you think I'll accept that?"

"Cut off the dramatics! You will come with me."

"No, I will not."

"Yes, you will."

"If I scream again, in seconds, dozens of soldiers will come through that door."

"Do you think I'm afraid?"

"Why aren't you?"

"You don't know me."

"You don't know me as well. Everybody in this kingdom would die for me."

"I know you."

"Who am I so?"

"You are princess Marlena le Cille."

"Everybody knows that."

"I know you better than you can imagine."

"I'm not impressed by your display of knowledge."

"Do you think I'd come here if I didn't know about your powers?"

"How can you know that? I've never told anybody about them."

"I know many things more about you. That you were found in Orakian lands, that you'd marry an Orakian prince, that you were kidnapped, that the prince has come to rescue you, that he jilted you in the end."

"That is public knowledge, but I don't want you talking about that. It is still painful."

"I know why he has jilted you. I know who has kidnapped you, it is someone you know very well."

"Hey! If you know these things, tell me why."

"It is not the right time for you to know."

"What an insolence! Will you blackmail me? I'll not tolerate that."

"Calm down, pretty, I know how did you get there in Landen shores."

"How can you know that if even I do not know? You are making fun of me!"

"I know much more than you will ever know. Stop making me waste my time, just come with me."

"Forget about that, I'll never go with a crazy man who invades my room and orders me to follow him."

"Marlena, errr, princess, I know also that you are a kind and compassionate person who will not deny help to anyone in need. It is very important that you come with me and try to revive this person. The future may depend on her."

"Are you talking about Laya?"

"No."

"Hmmm, if it was for her, I'd do anything."

"Anyway... the future may depend on her, will you help? I beg you to help me."

"Well, well, well, look, now you beg me to help you? Do you think this cheap compassionate demonstration will convince me? I may be a princess, but I'm not a fairy-tale princess who is ruled only be her heart. I will not help you unless you give me a good reason to do so."

"I can't tell you why you must help me, but I can assure you it is really important, it will be a short trip, no dangers involved. Soon you will be back home, if you want."

"OK, I don't know who you are, but I already hate you. On the other hand, Laya has taught us to not do any harm to any living thing. The person or thing you are asking me to revive is not living, but technically I'd be helping this person, not a mad man like you, so I can feel Laya's call in my heart to help this poor creature."

"So stop wasting time and come with me."

"I will not unless you tell me at least who you are. I will not follow a scary man with yellow eyes, hidden in a robe and who enters into other people's houses without introducing himself. Tell me or I'll call the guards!"

"Girl, what a nasty temper! Nobody can stand your hissy fits.

"Hey! You invade my room, demands me to do something I've never done before and then insults me. I've never been so insulted in my whole life!"

"OK, forgive me, Highness. I'll tell you who I am, but you won't understand. I am a telemental, a man of great and legendary powers. In the whole history of Algol, there has been very few people who had the same powers as me. Soon you will have a display of my powers."

"I hope your great powers are not like your persuasion power is, otherwise I'll laugh at you. "Oh, my... calm, calm, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10... let's get going?"

"Wait! What is a telemental? What is Algol?"

"I'll explain all those things to you as soon as we start moving."

"I think you are just fooling around."

"I swear you I'm not. I promise you I'll never do you any harm. Please, we cannot lose any minute more, let's go immediately."

"Wait a minute. I haven't decided if I will go with you. Even in the case I decide to follow you, do you think I will take a trip empty-handed? Let me call a maid to arrange my things into a trunk and then..."

"Hey! Don't do that! I don't want anybody seeing me. You will not tell anyone about me or your whereabouts. If you say anything to anyone, the whole thing may be ruined."

"But I have to tell papa I'm going away. He has already suffered a lot when I was lost the first time. I can't leave without telling him."

"You can't."

"Let me leave a message. I will not say anything specific, just that I had to go to help a friend."

"Alright, so be it. But, please, hurry."

"While I write the message, you could arrange my clothes in the trunk."

"What?"

"Yes, if you want me to collaborate, start by collaborating with me."

"I can't believe..."

"You'd better start believing. Take the trunk which is over the wardrobe and arrange some clothes into it. And, please, don't mess up the things."

"I must be mad... Well, if this means you will come with me, why not?"

The princess sat down and started writing a message to her father, while the telemental got the trunk and started arranging the princess' clothes. The whole affair was not without some bickering "Hey, don't throw my dresses like that! Fold them carefully!" "What? Only three pairs of shoes? No, I need at least 10! Alright, I will settle with 6." "Stop staring my underwear! What happened? Have you never seen women underwear before?" "Don't forget the laces." After some minutes, the princess lets the feather slip from her left hand.

"I'm finished! We can leave now!" Then turning her face to the telemental, she sees him panting. "What happened? Haven't you finished yet?"

"I think you have clothes for a whole year in this trunk. Please, read to me what you did write to your father."

"Alright. Please, pay attention, I'll not read it twice."

_Dear Father_

_ I ask you forgiveness, but I could not tell you before what I had in mind. I'm leaving for a short time, in order to do something important, only I have to warn you I don't know exactly when I will come back, so do not be anxious about my return . You know, I just can't see anything suffering and stay doing nothing, so I'll help any living thing that is in need until it doesn't need my help anymore. _

_ For the love of Laya, I will help this man. I can't forget her teachings, so I must do that. Don't be angry with me, soon I'll be back home. Don't be sad, I'm not running away, I'm not betraying you. I promise I'll bring you something nice, if I remember. I love you, dad. _

_Marlena. _

"That is fine. Leave this note and, please, come here inside this circle."

"What is this in the floor of my bedroom? You painted my carpet?"

"It is a magical circle. It will take us to our destination."

"I can't believe, you are joking with me. Ha, now I get it, you must be the new court jester!"

"No, I'm deadly serious about that. Well, your trunk weighs more than I expected, so the teleport will be a bit difficult..."

"Teleport? What are you talking about? It doesn't exist."

"It does exist, you will see."

"Why don't we use a boat?"

"When you arrive there, you will see why. Please, now don't let any part of your body outside the circle. I will cast the spell and, if something that is inside the circle exits it while I'm casting the spell, it will be destroyed."

"Seriously? Are you sure that is safe? I don't want to die because of your madness."

"Look here!" The telemental touches the princess forehead and, in some seconds, she enters in a lethargic state. "That will be better. This way I can concentrate better in the spell. Motavia, we are coming!".

The telemental starts casting the spell, which requires a lots of concentration. After some seconds, white plasma raises from the circle because of the huge energy concentration and...

"BAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMM"

The king almost had a heart attack. Seated in his comfortable chair at his office, he was discussing some papers with his minister when the sudden explosion shook the castle. He covered his mouth and mostache with his right hand and put his left hand on his chest, over his heart, which was racing madly.

"By Laya! What happened?"

"Your Majesty, I'm shocked too!"

"I almost died! Let's run away from here! The castle may not be safe!"

The two men left their chairs, still scared, shaking. They started leaving the room and hurried the pace through the main corridor. No one was able to say a word. They arrived at the main hall, where there were some servants gathered, saying things at random, wondering what could have happened.

"What happened? What happened?" The king asks, anxiously.

"I don't know, Your Majesty, sounds like an explosion upwards." A maid answers while bowing to the king.

"Has everyone checked where did the explosion came from?"

"No, not yet, Your Majesty... look, it is Luna upstairs. Luna, can we tell us what has happened?"

"No... no... no... I... I... I..."

The king, in maddening anxiety, screams at Luna. "Hey, woman, come downstairs and tell us!"

"Ma... ma... majes... ty... I... I... I... have se... e... e... en a whi... whi... whi... te smo... mo... mo... ke... coming fro... om Miss Ma... ma... ma... mar... le... na's room..."

"No! No! It can't be! Marlena! Marlena! Are you ok? Marlena!" The king runs upstairs, followed by his minister and some servants. Tears started coming from kings' eyes.

He runs madly towards the door and finally reaches it, but the door is locked. He senses the smell of smoke coming out of the room. He forces the door, once, twice, but it won't budge. "Marlena, my dear, I'm coming to save you!" He draws his sword and hits the door several times. The door is a very thick wooden door and it takes a lot of effort for the king to finally break it. As he makes an opening, servants help him enlarging the opening by pulling pieces of wood from the opening. He finally enters the room, but staggers. The room is covered with ashes and the furniture is lightly scorched, as if a giant fireball had erupted from the middle of the room. There is a circle on the floor where the carpet and part of the wooden floor is completely charred, forming a hole, filled with ashes. The servants enter the room cautiously before the king.

"Marlena! Marlena!" The king takes one of the servants by the collar and shakes her. "Where is Marlena? Where is my daughter?"

One of the servants notice a sheet of paper burning on the floor and steps on it to extinguish the fire. He takes the scorched sheet of paper from the floor, examines it and hands it to the king.

"Your Majesty..."

"What?" The king releases the servant and turns toward the other servant, who spoke. "What is that?"

"I think it is from Princess Marlena to your Majesty."

"Give me that now!"

The king takes the letter from the servant's hands violently and starts reading it. As he advances through the letter, his excitation gives room to a deep feeling of sorrow. Tears start coming from his eyes as a waterfall and he feels weak, letting the letter fall from his hands. Servants come to assist him, as he was starting to lose balance. The minister took the charred letter from the floor and read it.

_Dear Father_

_ I ask you forgiveness, but I could not tell you before what I had in mind. I'm leaving... to do something ... have to warn you I … will ...not ...return . You know, I just can't ... suffering ...stay ... living … anymore... love ... this man … can't forget ...I must … Don't be angry with me... Don't be sad… remember. I love you, dad. _

_ Marlena_

"No, Marlena, no... by Laya, no... My daughter, why? That damned Orakian... No, Marlena, you couldn't have done that... my daughter... my princess... Marlena!" The king's cry echoes through the large corridors of the palace, followed by a long, long silence.


	2. Miracle

A strange white mist appears out of nowhere over a marble pad built nearby a cottage, in the middle of the desert backyard. The mist rises over the ground, creating a plasma circle. The circle grows, absorbing energy from the environment. The air grows colder outside the circle, as the plasma circle expands and suddenly a loud crack can be heard. Some thin ice layers are formed over the exterior parts of the marble pad and over the sandy ground. A tall man wearing a white robe, a pretty young girl and a trunk suddenly appear on the marble pad, as the plasma circle disappears. The telemental touch the girl's forehead and she regains conscience.

"What... what has happened?"

"We have just arrived our destination."

"I felt a bit dizzy... It is cold... but this looks like a desert. What about this ice?"

"It is formed by the teleport process. It absorbs energy from the environment to materialize our matter in the destination. It also causes a burst of energy in the origin."

"Burst of energy, that means things get hot there?"

"Yeah."

"That means things may burn in the process?"

"For sure."

"That means my bedroom may be on fire?" The princess barked at the telemental with fire in her eyes.

"Err.. well... if so, blame it on your large trunk. The amount of energy released is proportional to the mass being teleported." The telemental tries to reason, but he feels uncomfortable with the princess' aggressive mood.

"Are you saying that my room is on fire now and you knew that would happen?"

"I can assure you it is not on fire now." The telemental says so as he starts moving towards the cottage.

"How can you be so sure?"

"It has been four days since we left. Even if the room was set on fire, the fire must have been extinguished by now."

"You... you... Wait! Four days? But I don't remember anything."

"I put you under a spell. I didn't want you to get hurt or distressed." The telemental starts moving faster to the cottage, increasing his distance from the princess who was still on the marble pad with her trunk.

"Put me under a spell? Hey, you didn't tell me about that?"

"Don't worry, this way was better as you don't remember anything that happened in the last four days". The telemental unlocks the cottage door, enters and closes the door again.

"And what has happened in the last four days?" The princess is blind with rage and start running before the telemental. "What have you done to me?"

"Nothing you didn't enjoy, I swear!" The telemental screamed from inside with a bit of laughter in his voice, after locking the door.

"Open this door! I'll kill you!" The princess hits the door with her fists. "Open this door, scoundrel!"

"You will stay outside till you cool down a bit, honey."

The princess kept hitting the door with her fists and screaming all the offenses she knew, until she got tired. With her fists hurt, she returned to the marble pad. She sat on the floor, leaning on her trunk, and started to cry. She was alone, with a strange man she didn't know anything about, in a place she has never been before. Thinking of her life, it had been always suffering and deception. She wished she had drowned on that occasion, so there would be no falling in love, no rejection, no war, no suffering, nothing. The ice had already melted, the sun was scorching her, but she felt cold, a cold chill that came from inside. Then, she felt a hand touching her hair, in a gentle and warm touch.

"Please, forgive my rude manners, princess. I didn't mean to harm you."

"You... you... why did you do this to me?" She lifted her head and, with her wet cyan eyes, stared direct into the telemental's yellow eyes, making his heart break immediately in regret of making the bad joke with her.

"Come, princess Marlena, let's go inside. I swear I've not did to you what you think I did. I have not touched you, I swear." His voice was so gentle, it almost sounded like music.

"I know you are lying... why did you ruin my life? Why do you hate me so much?"

"I don't hate you, princess. Please, come home. I'll take the trunk inside."

"You swear you didn't..."

"I swear."

Princess Marlena walked slowly to the cottage, followed by the telemental, who was having a hard time pulling the heavy trunk. After both were inside, the telemental showed his cottage to the princess and assigned his own bedroom for her to sleep. He would sleep in the couch, in the living room. He made sure she was comfortable and then told her he would answer her questions after the dinner. The princess, used to a luxury life, was not happy with the simple furniture and apparel in the telemental's cottage, but she did not care to complain because she was still emotionally weakened after the last argument with the telemental. She was also afraid of some strange things into his house she had never seen in her life.

The princess took a shower, changed her clothes to ones more suitable to the hot climate of that place and waited for the dinner locked in her room. The telemental did not pay much attention to her. He himself cooked some vegetables and served the dinner. At first, the princess didn't like the "menu", but she later on recognized it was tasty. No words were spoken during the dinner. After the dinner, the telemental did the dishes while the princess waited in the living room, thinking about the questions she would ask.

The telemental approaches enters the living room and sits on the floor.

"Well, princess, you can ask your questions now."

"To begin, I'd like to know your name."

"This I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"I simply can't. Don't ask me that anymore."

"Well, that will be harder than I thought..."

"Any more questions?"

"Oh yeah, lots of. You didn't tell me anything! Where are we?"

"At my home."

"Duh! I know it already! I mean, the country."

"We are in Motavia, one of the planets of Algol star system."

"Am I in another planet? How did you do that?"

"Now can you understand the extent of my powers?"

"Well, sort of. Why are we on this place?"

"I'm from here. I can say you are not completely strange to this star system."

"I have never heard about it. Why are we here, anyway?"

"As I've told you, I need you to try to revive someone who died. The future of the entire universe may depend on her being alive, so I ask you to cooperate with this task."

"Well, I don't know if I can..."

"If you can't, nobody can. Please, try."

"Yes, yes, I'll try, I'll help you, despite of I hating you."

"I wish you didn't hate me."

"Please, stop! You disrespect me from the time you met me and now you say that you'd wish I didn't hate you? Why didn't you treat me like a princess from the start?"

"Forget about that, I'm tired of arguing with you about silly things."

"Is your lack of manners is a silly thing? Alright. Well, how did you know about me, if I were there and you here?"

"I have my powers, but most important is the fact that your people once lived among us."

"Really? I can't even imagine how."

"I'll teach you many things, princess Marlena. After you help me."

"Alright, so it is no use asking anymore now. Let's help the mad telemental... Well, when will we see this dead person?"

"Tomorrow, if it doesn't rain."

"And if it rains?"

"It will not, you can be sure." The telemental winks at the princess. "Now it is time for bed. I hope your stay in my humble house is at least bearable. Have a good night."

"Good night."

The princess climbs up the stairs. When she reaches the upper hall, she turns her back to look at the telemental. He has removed his robe and is arranging the couch to sleep on it. She sees he is a normal man, somewhat young and handsome, with long blond hair, a delicate, but manly face. Except for the odd yellow color of his eyes, he is just like her and her people.

Both the princess and the telemental lay on their beds, but they don't sleep much. The princess is still worried about the travel, the strange man, the strange place and all the mysteries surrounding her past, present and, most probably, future. The telemental, for his turn, is deeply worried whether the princess will be able to perform her task or not. In the end, both fall asleep. The princess dreams with many trivial things regarding her life, but she also has a strange dream of a green planet being destroyed. The telemental only hears the calls for help of a tortured soul in his dreams.

The princess is woken up by some light knocks on the door. She hears the telemental singing with a gentle tenor voice, different from his usual baritone. "_Morning has broken, like the first morning..." _She tries to understand what is happening, but her brain is working slowly as she has got only a few hours of sleep. "_Praise for the singing, praise for the morning..." _She looks through the window and sees that the sun is just rising. She shouts from inside her room.

"It is too early!"

"_Praise with elation, praise every morning..."_

"Stop this singing, I want to sleep!"

"_God's recreation of the new day"_

"Alright, I'll get up, but please, stop singing."

The telemental stops singing. "Why? Don't you like it?"

"Well, I've never heard a song like that in my life." The princess unlocks the door and adjusts her light robe to prevent the telemental seeing her body barely covered by the nightgown.

"No wonder, it is not Algolian. I'll tell you about the Earthmen, when the right time arrives."

"Always when the right time arrives... this planet is too hot! The sun is rising and I'm already sweating. Why do we have to get up so early?"

"Because we have a long journey ahead. I'm sure you will not want to be walking around when the sun is high on the sky."

"No, of course not. But why should we walk? Why don't you teleport us to our destination."

"A telemental shall never abuse his powers."

"Oh my... well, I'll get dressed and then we can leave."

"Please, do so. And be quick. We are not going to a ball."

The princess slammed the door into the telemental's face. While she was getting dressed, the telemental prepared some food, some water bottles and put them on a backpack. He also chose an extra light white robe of his. After more than one hour, the princess climbed down the stairs, in a stunning white lace summer dress. The telemental was about to say "luckily I didn't forget the laces", but he didn't want to worsen the already strained relationship between himself and the girl.

"Very well, princess. Now, wrap your feet with this white cloth and put cover yourself in this light robe before we leave."

"But... I've dressed myself so carefully, now you want me to look like a beggar."

"Better to look like a beggar than to die on the desert."

"Oh well..."

"After you have finished, there is a bread for you over the kitchen's table. Take it and eat it on the way."

"Are we so late?"

"Yes, we are."

"Alright, alright, excuse me for delaying you."

The princess follows the telemental instructions about dressing, looks the results with disgust, takes her bread and leaves the house together with the telemental.

"Were are we going?"

"Northwest, near 5 miles, there is a plateau. There is where the person we are looking for can be found."

"5 miles? We will go walking?"

"Yes."

"I'm not used to walking for so long, but what to do?"

"Well, princess, I have something to tell you. We are not living in peaceful times..."

"What does it mean?"

"We can find some... foes... along our way."

"Really? Is it dangerous?"

"It shouldn't be so dangerous. My magic is, most probably, enough. Just watch your step and take care, princess."

"I'll try, I'll try."

They started walking through the sandy desert. The sun was very hot, though it was still early. After ten minutes, the princess started complaining.

"I'm thirsty, can't we just stop for some rest?"

"Girl, you haven't walked half a mile yet!"

"It can't be true, we have been walking for hours!"

"Listen here, princess. I know you are not used to walking, but try a bit harder. If we stop every ten minutes to rest, we will not be able to arrive there today. As I've told you, it is not safe to stay outside. We can't risk spending a night on the wilderness."

"My feet are sore. My legs are weighing a ton each. I'm trying, but that is just too hard for me."

"Come, dear, walk just more two hundred yards with me, then we have some rest."

"I'll try."

As the two start moving again, the telemental suddenly stops.

"Halt!"

"What is it?"

"Quiet! There is something out there!"

"Where?"

"Shhhhhhh."

"Please, tell me...Ahhhh!"

"Stay calm! They are just some big sandworms."

"They will get me! They will get me! Do something!"

"Nafoi!" A giant fire ray hits the sandworms, which are roasted immediately.

"Wha-what was th-that?"

"Magic! The sandworms will not be a problem anymore."

"I really hope so."

The rest of the trip to the plateau wasn't really remarkable. The telemental annihilated some minor monsters with different magic spells and the princess kept complaining a lot about the heat, the distance. They made some pauses to rest and, in less than 3 hours, finally reached the plateau.

"At last! We've reached our destination."

"Hmmm, this looks strange..."

"Why?"

"There is nothing in this plateau."

"But what did you expect?"

"What did I expect? We came here looking for a dead person to revive. Where is this person?"

"She is buried in this plateau."

"Buried? Where?"

"This I don't know."

"Don't you know where she is?"

"No, I don't."

"Isn't there any mark?"

"Even if there was at the time, now it would have disappeared."

"At the time? When did this person die?"

"A thousand years ago."

"A thousand years ago?" The princess gets perplexed and angry "You took me from my home, put me in a strange planet, made me walk in the desert like mad, with dangerous creatures lurking everywhere, in order to try to revive someone whose body you don't know where it lays and she has been dead for a thousand years? You don't even know her! You are mad, completely mad! Oh, Laya, why did you make me trust this mad man?"

"Shhhhh! The desert will have preserved her body. Now let me concentrate to find her."

The princess sits by a shade provided by a large rock, with her face buried in her hands. She doesn't know if she cries, she goes away or she punches the telemental. The telemental concentrates himself. After some seconds, he releases a scream "Aha! Got it!", then he walks some yards, take the portable shovel from his backpack and start digging a hole in the ground. The princess doesn't pay attention to him, as if she already knew that he would fail to find the body.

"Why don't you give up this mad search? You will never find anything here. If her corpse was really buried here, it must have been dissolved a long time ago."

"I'll find her! I'm sure!"

"Oh, my..."

The telemental digs lots more holes in the ground, but to no avail. Suddenly, some figures wearing white robes arrive at the plateau. The group passes by the princess, but ignores her. They go straight to the telemental the man who is leading the group steps up to speak with the telemental.

"What are you doing?"

"It is none of your business. You always come when you are not wanted."

"We have detected your magic activity and you know our council has agreed that using magic is not allowed unless the planet is really on danger."

"To the hell with your council!" The telemental throws his shovel with rage on the floor. "Why don't you leave me alone!"

"In the name of the Espers, I make a formal request that you stop doing whatever you are doing and immediately report to the Esper Mansion."

"You don't understand anything! You espers are a bunch of sissies under the rule of that arrogant one. You are fools if you believe that your leader is a man of a great wisdom."

"How dare you say that about Lutz?"

"You don't even know who Lutz is, so stop wasting my time. What will you gonna do? Take me by force? Of course not, you are powerless. Now go away!"

"You are making a great mistake."

"GO AWAY!"

The espers leave the place, discussing what to do about the man. The princess, who was watching the whole argument, confirmed her expectations. She was sure the telemental was either mad or doing something wrong. But if even those men were afraid of the telemental's powers, what could she do?

Some hours passed and the telemental was exhausted, but he kept digging holes in the ground. The princess was tired of waiting, but at least she was resting under a comfortable shade. She had already drank almost all the water and eaten all the food, but the telemental didn't seem to care. Suddenly, there is a cry of joy..

"I knew that I'd find you! Now I have found you! Princess Marlena, come here to help me! I've found her!"

"What? Are you sure?" The princess stands up and starts walking towards the telemental.

"Yes, I'm sure. Here is her coffin, I can feel her energy inside it. Help me here, princess."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Take the shovel and remove the sand that is covering the coffin. I'll go inside the hole and pull the coffin to the surface."

"Alright, give me the shovel." She didn't look excited at all.

After some minutes, the telemental was able to pull the coffin to the surface. After removing the sand on its top, he started looking for its locks.

"Are you sure this is the right coffin? Who knows how many people may have been buried here in the last 1,000 years."

"I'm sure. It is time for you to get ready to your task."

"I've told you I may not be able to revive her."

"Don't worry, I'm sure you will succeed."

The telemental finally manages to open the coffin. A very bad smell comes from inside. Besides the dust, there are remains of bones and some pieces of rotten flesh inside. The desert has preserved the corpse partially, but from the remains it is impossible to tell even if it is a human corpse or not.

"It is your turn, princess."

"But, I've never tried..."

"Don't worry, I'll be here by your side. Just try."

The princess sits by the coffin and focus her mind on the task. She puts her hand over some of the remains, without touching them. She tries very hard to keep focused, as the bad smell, the scorching sun, the though of trying to revive someone dead were all sources of distraction. She stays there for almost an hour, but no changes can be noticed inside the coffin. She thinks of giving up the task, but hears inside her mind the telemental speaking "Don't!". Afraid, she has no alternative, but to keep on trying.

After many time, who seemed to the princess like years, she began to feel exhausted. She also felt a flow of energy from her body to the corpse. Magically, it started to change and recover the past forms it used to have, even if most of its original mass was lost. The air surrounding the body grew colder and colder as the time passed. The princess was so focused on the task that she didn't notice the telemental's exultation. The ashes gradually became bones, then organs, veins, tissues, nerves and finally skin. The princess noticed the forms of the corpse becoming defined again. After a long time, the corpse was still devoid of any signs of life, but it looked like the corpse of someone who had just died. The energy flow from the princess body increased, she could not stand that anymore. She was so focused and exhausted that she didn't feel nor hear anything. She didn't see that the sun was starting to set. She only regarded the woman in the coffin with love in her eyes.

Suddenly, the princess releases a long wail of pain and falls unconscious over the coffin. The telemental is amazed, but not because the princess. The woman inside the coffin is breathing.


	3. The Art of Making Enemies

The princess opens her eyes. She feels her body aching, as if she had been trampled by an elephant. She blinks to adjust her eyes to the environment. It is dark and she can see the stars behind something blurred. As the seconds pass, her eyes gain focus and the blurred image becomes the face of a girl, who is shyly smiling as she strokes the princess´ hair lightly with her right hand. Her purple eyes show some excitation as she sees the princess open her cyan eyes.

The princess tries to lift her head and torso, but she still feels weak. The purple-haired girl puts her hand under the princess neck to support her. The princess feels something cold touching her skin and turns her head to look at it. She is scared by the sight of three parallel sharp blades coming from under her neck. She felt that terrible feeling inside her chest, but the girl holding her put her left hand in her chest to prevent her from moving and said sweetly "Don´t worry, I will not harm you."

The princess gave a deep sigh. She was helped by the other girl to move to the seated position. She looked at the girl´s left hand and it also had sharp blades coming out of it. She turned her head to look at the girl and noticed she had strange pointed ears. The girl hugged her, with tears in her eyes.

"Thanks for what you have done to me! Thanks!"

"Oh, that is fine." The princess, surprised by the display of affection, just held softly the girl´s arms.

"What you have done to me is unbelievable! I love you!"

"Thanks..."

"Hey, the sleeping beauty is awake!" The telemental, who was doing something else, turns himself to the girls.

"You rascal! I've almost died to bring this girl back and you talk to me like that?"

"Don´t be angry, that was just a joke. Well, we need to move on, it is already dark. Your nap cost two hours."

"Nap? I've fainted!"

"Anyway. Let´s move on. Dangerous creatures may be near us."

"Alright, alright. OUCH!"

"What was that?" The purple-haired girl seems worried.

"It is my back, it still hurts. But let´s get moving, or Mr. Arrogance will kill me."

"Well, I will help you, you can lean on me if you want, Ms..., I think we weren´t introduced yet."

"Marlena. And what is your name, pretty girl."

"My name is Nei."

The princess held the arm of the purple-haired girl and the two started walking slowly. It was not easy for both girls. The princess was weakened by the great effort she had done to revive the other girl. The purple-haired girl was a bit "rusty", after being dead for a thousand years. The telemental lead the group, not caring too much about the girls. The girls tried to discover things about themselves.

"Excuse me for asking, but you look a bit different..."

"Ah, don't worry. I´m not completely human..."

"Really? Well, your ears..."

"Yes, they are different. I was the result of a bioengineering experiment which didn´t work very well. I have some animal parts. That is why my ears look like that."

"Sorry, Nei, I don´t understand... bioengineering?"

"Have you never heard about that?"

"No. It must be something from your planet..."

"Aren't you from Motavia?"

"No, I´m not."

"You must be from Palma."

"Me? No. I´m from Cille, in Aquatica."

"I´ve never heard about that place."

"The telemental can explain you better. It is from outside your solar system."

"Wow! I thought we didn't have technology to go that far."

"Ladies, could you stop gossiping and hurry?" The telemental screamed at them. "Later I´ll explain everything for you."

"Damn it! He is a liar! He says so then he doesn't explain anything for us." The princess whispered to the purple-haired girl.

"Who is this man, after all?"

"I don´t know, but he is the one who has brought me here to revive you."

"Hmmm. He really owes us some explanations."

"Silence, girls!"

"What is that?" The princess was fuming with rage.

"There is something around!"

Some monsters appeared. The telemental would tell the girls to protected themselves, but Nei's fighting instinct was very strong and before he could say anything, she was already ripping her claws through a caterpillar body, leaving it pouring out blood like a fountain.

"I thought these biomonsters were gone for good." The purple-haired girl is surprised.

"Well, sort of, but I have some things to explain you later. Let me finish these others. THUNDER!" Electric discharges rip the other caterpillars apart. "We are safe for the moment, but let´s hurry!"

"Wow! I've never seen someone as fast as you are!" The princess, surprised, compliments the purple-haired girl.

"Thanks! Being partly-animal has its advantages." The purple-haired girl giggles and sticks her tongue out of her mouth in a joking way.

"Use your speed to move faster! I don´t want to spend the whole night walking in the sands and fighting monsters."

"Gee, it is cold! Let´s hurry."

"Well, with the clothes you wear, Nei, what would you expect? But let´s hurry before I strangle this Mr. Arrogance."

"Mr Arrogance? Oh, girl, you are funny! I really like you!"

"Thanks, Nei, I like you too."

The rest of the journey was uneventful. The girls exchanged only a few words to avoid further unpleasant words from the telemental. The princess hated the telemental more than ever and the purple-haired girl had already grown a disliking for him. As the time passed, walking was becoming easier for the purple-haired girl as she was getting used to walking again. For the princess, on the other hand, it was becoming almost unbearable. Her muscles were tired, some even strained and she could barely keep moving them. Her feet were filled with blisters, some of them bursting. When she arrived at the telemental´s cottage, her feet wrappings had many dried blood spots and some blisters that burst were so bad that the skin was completely destroyed in these parts. The purple-haired girl provided her a lot of support in the last mile and almost carried her home at the very end of the journey. The telemental seemed deaf to the princess´ complaints and sighs of pain.

"Please, I can´t stand it anymore. Help me to the bed upstairs, Nei, please."

"Yes, of course, Marlena. Oh, dear, your feet are looking very bad. It must be terrible."

"It is terrible. I have to lay down immediately."

The telemental ignored the girls for the moment. As he returned home, he went to one very small room under the stairs, where he kept a small library and lab.

"I can´t believe! Oh, how comfortable this bed is! How much I longed for some rest! Thank Laya for that!"

"Laya?" The purple-haired girl looked puzzled.

"Don´t you know about Laya?"

"Sorry, I've never heard about her. She must have lived after I... died..."

"Oh, maybe, she was a Holy woman who was our spiritual leader and lead our people in a fierce war against an evil enemy. She sacrificed herself to end the war, but we still praise her and believe she watches over us."

"Hmmm, here people used to worship Mother Brain, but that was more than a thousand years ago, according to the telemental, so I don´t know if they still do that."

"Can you help me removing these wrappings? My feet are a mass of flesh and blood."

"Oh yes, of course. Let´s try to unwrap them carefully."

"You are so kind, Nei. Please, do so... AAAAAAGGGHH!"

"Forgive me, Marlena, the cloth is glued on your wounds."

"Pl-leas-se, spar-kle so-o-me water... ouch!... on th-he woun-und..."

"I will, I will..."

The purple-haired girl kept unwrapping the princess´ feet with caution to not injure them further. When the purple-haired girl removed the last piece of cloth, she took a step backwards to see a better picture of the princess´ feet. The sight was terrible. The soft skin of the princess feet was ripped open in many places. There were lots of blisters which would burst if not taken care of. The princess couldn't even place her feet on the floor, the pain was unbearable.

"Oh, poor Marlena, your feet..."

"Ouch! It hurts a lot!"

"Oh, girl, what that man has made to you?"

"Maybe it is my fault, Nei, but I have never walked long distances."

"I see. Let me try to relieve your pain."

"Oh..."

The purple-haired girl covers the sore feet with her both hands and starts moving them slowly, touching the skin very lightly. At first she sees the princess looking at her with curiosity, but after some seconds the princess close her eyes and start breathing more slowly. The pain on her face disappears and the princess sighs in relief. The purple-haired girl gives a broad smile when she sees the relief in the princess´ face.

"Well, looks like these thousand years didn´t make me forget it."

"Oh, the pain is almost gone, though they look as bad as they were before."

"I´m glad you are feeling better, Marlena."

"Thank you so much, Nei. You are being very kind to me."

"Nevermind." The purple-haired girl blushes.

"You two, don´t you want to eat something before sleeping?" The telemental screams from outside.

"Yeah, I´m hungry." The purple-haired girl screams back.

"Then just come down, there is some food at the kitchen."

"You rascal!" the purple-haired girl unlocks the door and opens it. "Look how are her feet!"

"Hmmm, well, I think I´ll bring her something."

"Why do you treat me this way?"

The telemental had already turned his back and climbed down the stairs, so he didn't answer the princess.

"This man, Nei, I don´t know what´s up with him. He never answers my questions and he ignores my suffering."

"This guy is weird. It was him who ordered you to revive me, but he didn´t say a word to me since you have brought me to life again. Besides, he has yellow eyes..."

"I will not waste my time trying to understand this man anymore. I just want to go home."

"I´m afraid of him. But he owes me some answers."

"If you are lucky, he may answer only one of your many questions."

The telemental noisily enters the room. "Here is your food, ladies. Eat well, you need it."

"I´m so hungry I´d eat an entire cow now." The purple-haired grabbed her plate excited.

"Sorry, no meat in my house. But you should like the food."

"No meat! Oh..."

"Don´t worry, it is tasty, you will see."

The telemental sits in a chair by the corner of the room and watch the girls eating. The princess eats in silence, but the purple-haired girl is excited, so the telemental tells her to finish eating because he will be answering questions only after dinner. The purple-haired girl eats in a hurry just in order to start with the questions."

"I have finished this tepid and tasteless thing you call food. Now let´s start answering my questions!"

"What do you want to know, dear?"

"First of all, why did you want to revive me?"

"Nei, it is something I had to do. The future of the entire universe may depend on you."

"Why?"

"I can´t explain it to you now."

"See? What have I told you, Nei?"

"Please, princess Marlena, don´t start that!"

"Princess? Well, nevermind. What about those biomonsters? Was my sacrifice useless? What about this climate?"

"Dear Nei, your sacrifice was not useless. There were no more biomonsters for almost a thousand years. It is just that nowadays Algol is facing another crisis. I can sense an evil force rising just now. The climate is consequence of past events. With luck, we will be able to bring someone who can explain that better for you."

"That is ok. Marlena, you are right, he never answers our questions. You mentioned an evil force... Neifirst? Back then, when I defeated her, I had to die with her. When you revived me, she must have been revived as well."

"Oh my! This may be possible, Nei! We have to investigate. She must be in the old Climatrol! We must go there immediately!"

"Oh no, not me! I´ll not go anywhere with my feet like that."

"We are deadly tired, man!"

"Alright, girls, so go sleep and tomorrow we go after your sister, Nei. We have to hurry!"

"But..."

"No but. Good night, girls."

"Where will I sleep?"

"The bed is large enough for you both!"

"..." The telemental leaves the room before the girls can say anything.

"Ahhhh! I hate this man!"

"He is very weird, Marlena."

"Anyway, let´s get some rest because he will wake us up at dawn. I don´t know what I´ll do with my feet..."

"Poor Marlena."

"Well, Nei, can you help me? I want to wash myself."

"Alright. I'll fill the bathtub."

"Thanks, Nei."

"Err.. Marlena?"

"Yes?"

"I too wish to wash myself, but I don´t have any clothes other than this I´m wearing."

"Don´t worry, Nei, I can lend you something. You are just a bit taller than me. Just open my trunk and choose something for you."

"Thanks, Marlena, you are so sweet. Besides that, your body assets are larger than mine, so I think your clothes will fit me perfectly. Can I choose anything?"

"My body assets? Nei, oh, Nei, were you paying attention to that? Anyway, feel as it were your own clothes."

The princess walks carefully into the bathroom, while the purple-haired girl opens the princess´ trunk. Though the princess´ feet are still sore, she doesn't feel the pain she should. She enters the bathtub and blesses the warm water touching her body. Meanwhile, Nei is impressed with the princess´ clothes.

"Marlena, dear, where did you buy those clothes? They are stunning! Every piece is made of the purest silk and cotton! They must be very expensive! I just don´t know what to choose! I have never owned anything other than leotards like this one I´m wearing."

"They are common in my homeland. Well, I have the best clothes available over there made by the best tailors."

"You must be one of these girls who are really into fashion!"

"No, Nei, not much. In fact I don´t really care about fashion at all. It is just that I´m obliged to dress high-quality clothes."

"Obliged? Why so?"

"Well, Nei, I haven´t told you before, but I´m a princess."

"A princess? A real princess?"

"Yes, a real princess. My dad is the king."

"Wow! That is why the telemental called you princess..."

"Yes, it is so."

"Unbelievable! I've never thought I´d meet a princess. You know, monarchy in Algol was overthrown a long, long time ago, since the inception of the Mother Brain."

"What is this Mother Brain?"

"It is a huge computer system that controls everything: the weather, harvesting, transportation, building things, manufacturing..."

"That is a strange idea."

"Stranger than that is that no one knows who made it."

"Well... I´m finished here. If you want, you can wash yourself now. Do you mind if I don´t wait for you? I´m deadly tired."

"Don´t worry, Marlena, errr... princess. Sorry, I don´t know how to properly address you."

"Just Marlena is fine. Ah, I've seen you had already chosen a dress. Well, have a good night, Nei."

"Good night, Marlena."

The princess sits on the bed and start combing her long blue hair before lying down, while the purple-haired girl enters the bathroom. The bathtub is almost full again, as the princess left the faucet open for her. The purple-haired girl undresses herself and touches the warm water with the tip of her right toes. It feels like the first time she has ever felt water. It has been a thousand years since the last time. As she enters the bathtub, she feels so comfortable. "Ah, it is so good to be alive!". She starts thinking better about what has happened, how awkward it is to be alive again, after a thousand years. She thinks about her past as well. She wonders what may have happened to Rolf and his friends, whether they succeeded on their mission or not. Tears flow from her eyes. "How I miss Rolf..."

The purple-haired girl exits the bathtub, dries herself with a towel and puts on the nightgown the princess has lent her. She feels so comfortable inside the pure silk nightgown. She realizes how good she when wearing a beautiful dress. She remembers how Kain used to look her in a different way...

She exits the bathroom and finds the princess already laid on one side of the bed. She carefully lays on the other side, in order to not wake the princess. It is an awkward feeling "Sleeping in the same bed with another person, another woman." She tries to erase these thoughts from her mind and get some sleep, but she is too excited to sleep now. Millions of thoughts kept her awake. She turns to the other side and faces the princess back. She feels a strange attraction to the princess. She touches the girl´s uncovered arm. "Your skin is so soft." She caresses lightly the arm. "You are so pretty, Marlena." She can´t stop herself from caressing the princess. "Oh, Marlena, I've never felt like that." She starts caressing the princess´ body...

"Nei!"

"Uh... oh... Marlena?"

"What are you doing?"

"No... nothing."

"Nothing? You were touching me."

"Sorry, Marlena, I don´t know what happened. I was there and then I felt an urge to touch you..."

"I didn't think you were..."

"I´m not! I just don´t know what has happened."

"That´s alright, Nei. Let´s sleep because soon the telemental will be waking us."

"Yes, it is already 1 am."

"How do you know that?"

"There, in the alarm-clock. It is 1:13."

"Is this a clock? Sorry, I´ve never seen such a thing before?"

"Really? It is a clock, it shows the hours and the minutes."

"Interesting. Well, let´s sleep, so."

"OK. Sorry about that, Marlena."

"I've already forgotten that. Good night, Nei."

"Good night."

The purple-haired girl was still confused by the strange force that has driven her to the princess, but the weight of the tiredness made it impossible for her to keep awake, so her mind floated into a dream.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

The noise wakened up the princess. She tried to cover her ears with the pillow, but the noise was still loud. The purple-haired girl was wakened by the noise as well. The princess, angrily, threw her pillow on the wall, stood up and opened the window.

"Hey, what is that?"

"Good morning, princess!"

"Good morning? Are you demolishing the house?"

"Not yet. It is good that you are awake, we must leave as soon as possible."

"Oh, my..."

"What is he doing, Marlena."

"I just don´t know, Nei. Let´s get ready for another journey..."

"How are your feet?"

"They still look bad, but better than yesterday. Thank Laya I felt no pain after you made that massage to them."

"I´m so glad I could help you. Well... Marlena?"

"Uh?"

"Sorry for yesterday night."

"Don´t worry about that, Nei."

"Thanks."

"I´ll change my clothes in the bathroom. Feel free to choose a comfortable dress for you."

"Thank you very much, Marlena."

"And there is one thing else, Nei. If I catch you peeping through the keyhole..."

"Marlena!" The purple-haired girl blushes.

"Ha, it was only a joke, Nei, don´t worry."

The girls got dressed and ready for the new day´s journey. Meanwhile, the telemental kept himself busy with his tools. He was building something in the back porch. The girls went to the kitchen and ate some bread with coffee.

Then, the telemental enters the kitchen.

"Good morning, ladies. I have everything ready for our journey."

"Where are we going, after all?" The purple-haired girl asked carelessly.

"We are going to the climatrol. We need to check whether your sister is revived or not."

"Oh yes, now I remembered."

"Well, let´s hurry. If she is alive, she may leave the climatrol. If that happens, our search will be much harder."

"That is true. Does the climatrol still exist?

"Most probably there are only ruins left. Since it was disabled by you and your friends, Nei, it never went operational again. The lake has dried up, so we can reach there walking."

"Hmmm, that explains the hot climate. Well, if it is dried up, it will be much easier. In my times, we had to enter it underwater."

"More important than that" the princess interrupted the conversation "Is it too far from here?"

"Just a bit less than the plateau."

"Oh, my, I can´t believe. I´ll not be able to do it!"

"Save your curses, dear princess."

"Why? Will you teleport us there?"

"No, I can´t spend my magic on that. The enemy we will face is powerful."

"So what?"

"Come out and see."

The telemental moves out of the kitchen and stays, with arms crossed, looking at the princess´ face to see her reaction. But the princess only frowns when she sees the telemental´s surprise.

"What is that?"

"A carriage. For you."

"Who will pull it?"

"Me."

"Don´t say that. Is it true?"

"Yes, it is true. It is the only way."

"Why did you do that?"

"Because I love you." The telemental says that staring deeply at the princess cyan eyes.

"What?"

"Because I love you."

"Are you insane?" The princess is furious.

"Oh!" The telemental shakes his head as if going out of a trance. "You complained too much about the walking yesterday and your feet don´t look well, so I think the only way to get there is carrying you, at least for part of the journey."

"Hmm, thanks." The princess is still uneasy.

"Let´s start the journey before it gets too hot."

The princess climbs into the improvised carriage, wondering why both the telemental and the purple-haired girl were acting so strangely towards her. The telemental tries to pull the carriage and it isn't so heavy as he thought it would be.

"Hey, princess, you are so light. It is not that hard to pull you. Well, lucky is on our side, we may get there sooner than I expected."

"Thanks."

But the journey was not so uneventful. They have met dozens of caterpillars, sandworms, flies and locustas on the way. At first, the princess was still scared, but soon she got accustomed to all those fights, mainly because the telemental and the purple-haired girl were able to handle them with ease. After one hour and a half, rusty ruins could be seen shining in the middle of the desert.

"Look, look, there! There is something there!" The purple-haired girl jumps in excitation.

"That must be the climatrol, let´s hurry!"

"Hey, don´t leave me here!" The princess was left in the carriage.

"Oh, Marlena, I think you can walk from here. I´m tired of pulling you."

"Alright, alright!"

The purple-haired girl runs fast towards the ruins, so she reaches there much before the others. The princess has a hard time walking, as her feet are still wounded, but she eventually managed to reach the gates of the building.

"This looks like the entrance of the climatrol..." The purple-haired girl looks worried.

"What happened, Nei?"

"Ah, Marlena, you know, this is the place I´ve died..."

"Oh, dear."

"If my sister was revived, will I survive if she dies again?"

"Oh, Nei, I´ll do everything I can for you."

"Marlena, you are so kind. I hope your help is not needed."

"Girls, look! There are no footprints here, so, most probably, no one has exited these ruins recently. Let´s get inside."

"Oh, well, my fate is already sealed, let´s go..."

"Nei..."

The trio entered the building. The telemental lead the group through the ruins, holding a powerful flashlight. Everything inside was dark, the walls and ceiling were crumpled in many places, making it difficult to walk inside the ruined building. The mazes had become large halls with piles of rusty iron bars and broken electronic components. The group advanced carefully. There was no sign of life. The smell of dust and mold was very strong. They have found some stairs they had to climb up, but they were partly destroyed, so the telemental had to take some junk and make a pile of junk to allow the girls to reach the upper part of the stairs. As soon as Nei climbed up the stairs, she felt a strange sensation.

"There is someone over there."

"Where?" The telemental seemed worried.

"I don´t know, but I can sense it."

"Is it your sister?"

"I think so." Deception and fear were clearly noticed in the purple-haired girl´s voice.

"Nei, I´ll protect you, I swear."

"Thanks, Marlena." The purple-haired girl gave a shy smile, but her mood was still bleak.

The group advanced more carefully, trying to hear or see something, but they were unable to do so. After some time, they could hear the steps of someone running and, suddenly, a familiar image appeared in front of the group.

"Aha! I knew it! Someone has revived you, sister! Now it is time to face your death again."

"Shut up, you are the one who will die!" screamed the telemental.

"Nei, didn't you learn anything? You died when you killed me. You will die again. You can´t defeat me."

"Marlena, Nei, protect themselves, I´ll finish her off now."

"Hey, I´m not talking to you, man! You are too arrogant! I´ll only fight my sister."

"Neifirst, you wretched devil, it is time for you to die again! Your sister is the hope of the universe, you are just another evil plaguing the mankind. Prepare to die!"

"Do you think yourself so powerful? Why don´t you try defeating me first? Be ready!"

"Be careful, my sister is more agile than me!"

"Haha, see? Even my sister recognizes I´m more powerful than her."

"Marlena, I´m so afraid. I don´t want to die."

"You will not, dear, I´ll protect you with my life."

"Nooo!" The purple-haired girl screamed as she saw her sister attacking the telemental.

"Megid!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

The princess and the purple-haired girl are thrown towards the wall with the energy unleashed by the spell. Energy waves hit the purple-haired´s sister body, shattering the skin, muscles, organs and bones. Tiny pieces of her body are thrown violently towards the wall behind her. The result is gruesome: tiny pieces of her body and stains of blood splattered along the walls, floor and ceiling of the room.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Nei!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! It is painful!"

"What happened?"

"It is no use, Marlena, I´m dying."

"No, you will not die! I won´t let that happen."

"Princess, do something. We can´t let her die!"

"Ahhhhhhhhh! I feel my body bursting!"

"No, Nei, you will not die!" The princess tightly hugged the purple-haired girl "I won´t let you die, Nei. Not again. You cannot die, you don´t deserve that. Laya, help me!" Tears start to flow from the princess´ eyes, soaking the purple-haired girl´s forehead. "Nei, stay with us, please, please. Don´t leave us. We love you, Nei. Stay with us, stay with us..."

The princess stayed holding the purple-haired girl for some minutes. The telemental watched the scene silently, but inside he was a turmoil of feelings. If the purple-haired girl died, he would be powerless to achieve his goals.

After some minutes, the princess softened the hold on the purple-haired girl. With her eyes soaked, she looked at the purple-haired girl´s face. The girl was breathing slowly, as if she was sleeping. The princess ran her fingers lightly over the purple-haired girl´s eyelids and the opened her eyes. The girl sees the princess looking at her with so much love in her eyes that she gets confused.

"Huh?"

"Nei!"

"Marlena?"

"You are alive!"

"Marlena..."

The purple-haired girl lays her head on the princess´ chest and starts crying. The princess gently strokes the purple hair, embracing the girl again. The telemental, watching the scene, closes his eyes and sighs in relief.

"Thanks, Marlena, thanks, thanks, thanks, I love you."

"You deserve it."

"I don´t know how you do that, but you are the most amazing person in the whole universe!"

"Oh, Nei!"

"Yes, you are. I love you. I love you."

The purple-haired girl soaks the princess´ dress with her tears, making it transparent, but the princess doesn't care. She is too happy to see Nei alive to care about her pains, problems or modesty. The purple-haired girl had an image to keep forever in her mind, the image of the love in the princess´ eyes.

The blue-haired robed man was drinking an refreshment, seated in a comfortable couch when he feels something strange "This anger, this hate, this energy... oh, it can´t be! I must check this immediately." So he stands up, gets his wand and talks to the blue-furred man seated in the other comfortable couch, opposite to the one he is seated.

"Grandmaster Dorin, I really appreciate your hospitality, but I need to leave Tonoe before the time I had planned. Something very wrong has just happened."

"Oh, Rune, don´t be detained by this old man here. I know it must be something really important."

"Thanks again, I hope to see you soon."

The blue-haired robbed man leaves the old man´s house and hurries through the desert. "Whoever triggered Megid, he must be crazy! I know it is not Chaz neither Zio, so who else could be? Is there somewhere else in this battle?" The blue-haired robbed man runs through the desert dunes. "Luckily the person responsible for that is not too far. I must check that immediately."

After climbing a small dune, the blue-haired robbed man sees a small group consisting of a robed man and two women. "They are moving in a slow pace through the desert and they are quite close to the place where Megid was triggered, so it must be one of them." He climbs down the dune running and intercepts the group.

"Halt!"

"Hey!" The robed man from the group steps up to talk with the man.

"What are you doing here?"

"It is none of your business!"

"None of my business? Do you know who I am, weirdo?"

"Rune."

"Hey! How do you know that?"

"I know many, many things."

"You are..."

"Yes, just like you."

"You are not like me, weirdo. Don´t you know I´m..."

"Lutz? I know. I wish they´d choose a proper Esper to be the next Lutz, not a weakling like you. A real telemental, like the first Lutz."

"Hey, stop that, otherwise I´ll have to teach you a lesson, weirdo."

"Why don´t you try?"

"My hands are clean and I don´t want to make them dirty by having to beat you up."

"Don´t make me laugh! You are powerless."

"Why did you use Megid, weirdo? You know you are forbidden to do so."

"I had to deal with some enemies."

"This is not the way to deal with enemies. If I hadn't more urging affairs to attend, I'd teach you a lesson right away. By the way, who is that girl? She looks like Rika."

"She is Nei."

"You are lying, weirdo. How is it possible?"

"We revived her."

"You are mad! What are you thinking?"

"It is none of your business."

"Man, we are facing the greatest crisis this entire solar system has ever faced and, instead of helping, you are doing nonsense things."

"Don´t worry, you don´t need me. You are just puppets under The Great Light. My goal is beyond."

"Nonsense, weirdo. You are really mad."

"Do you want an advice, Rune?"

"An advice from a mad man? How worthy!"

"Watch carefully your step and stop being a prick. You may have already committed a huge mistake by now. If you wish to succeed, be humble."

"Look who is saying that! Weirdo, shut up, I don´t want to see your face again, otherwise you will end badly hurt!"

"Alright, Rune, alright. Soon you will remember me."

"Yeah, when I visit the sanatorium to do charity, I´ll probably find you there. Goodbye, weirdo, and, if you are not helping, stop messing with serious things."

"Goodbye! Cheers to the great Lutz!"

"Humpf..."

As the blue-haired robed man moves away, the two girls looked puzzled at each other. The princess whispered "This has happened before. I wonder what the telemental is up to." The group resumed the journey back home, which was uneventful, interrupted occasionally by some flies and sandworms which were easily eliminated.

The group arrives at the telemental's cottage

"Home, at last! I think you can walk from here, princess."

"Yeah. How much was the ride?" The princess says so mockingly.

"I´ll charge you in the appropriate time." The telemental was serious.

"And now? You've got me revived, I deeply thank you both. But where do we go from here?"

"Well, ladies, enter the cottage, I´ll talk to you after I get put these things in their proper places."

"Well, let´s go, Marlena, I really need a glass of water immediately or my throat will close."

The telemental arranges the carriage while the girls enter the cottage. When he is finished, he enters the cottage to find the girls seated on the couch, chatting excitedly.

"Well, ladies, let´s talk about our next steps."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Now that you are here, Nei, we need to find someone else."

"Great, you take me home first and then you search this someone else. I´m tired of this planet, I miss my home, my people, my dad. He must be worried, it is taking so long."

"I´m afraid it is not the proper time to return, princess."

"Why not? You have told me you needed me to revive someone, which was Nei. Now she is alive, my task was completed."

"The problem is... this person we will be looking for... is not alive as well."

"What?"

"Yeah, unfortunately. The universe needs this person alive again to fight the ultimate evil."

"Oh, stop it. I've almost died to bring Nei back. I´m glad to have revived her, she is so sweet and deserves to be alive. But I´m not sure if I´ll survive another resurrection."

"You are being too hard on her, man! Poor Marlena!"

"But we need to do that. You need to try."

"Why? Explain us now!"

"I can´t explain you now, but this person will be able to explain you many things."

"Hey! Remember what that Rune man told you! He told you to stop messing around with your things. I know I should be thankful for being revived, but I don´t feel comfortable at all with this situation. I still don´t know why you needed to revive me."

"Don´t be afraid, girls. Everything will be alright."

"I hope so, I really hope so."


	4. Awaken the Guardian

After some days of rest, the telemental goes to the princess.

"Princess Marlena, I know you want to avoid this subject, but I´ll need your help once more."

"You lied to me. You´ve asked me to come and try to revive one person. I almost died to bring Nei back and you just ignore her. Now you ask me to try to revive another person. What for?"

"Princess, don´t say these things to me, you are not being fair. Try to understand that my goal needs someone else than Nei. She alone is not powerful enough to save the universe."

"You owe me explanations. If you cared to explain me what are your plans, maybe I´d help you of my own will. But you keep all those secrets and mysteries."

"Marlena, it is too early for you to understand, but I promise you this person will be able to answer your questions and Nei´s questions too."

"Oh, my! Well, who is this person? Where is this person? Don´t tell me you will need to bury hundreds of holes in the desert again to find the body."

"Oh, no, this time I know exactly were this person can be found."

"Well, that is a start. When do you want to travel?"

"Immediately."

"No, stop that. You urged me to come and revive Nei, but there was no hurry. I thought she had died days before you came to me, but she has been dead for centuries and there was no need to hurry. My feet are still wounded, I´m not fully recovered yet from Nei´s resurrection and you want to hurry me to revive someone who, knowing you well, must be dead for a million years."

"Princess, that is not funny. The person is dead for a long time, but that doesn´t mean we can waste time. Look, this planet is facing a crisis, your homeland is facing a crisis as well. If we don´t hurry, my quest may be useless."

"My homeland? What do you know I don´t know?"

"I know your land will face a great crisis soon."

"Let me return home so. I don´t want to stay here fooling around while my people is struggling back home."

"Cool down, princess. You will not return now, your presence is not needed in your homeland by now. Please, help me accomplish this mission. You don´t know yet what we are trying to accomplish, but later you will see how important my quest is, more important than anything else."

"Well, well, well, you always avoid giving me reasons for your quest. If you are so desperate to go, let´s call Nei and get the things ready."

"No no no, Nei will not come with us. It is not safe."

"Do you mean it is dangerous for me?"

"Not exactly, but as soon as we get there, you will see."

"When will we leave?"

"As soon as you are ready. There is no other way, we´ll have to teleport there."

"Hmmm, better so. It would be impossible for me to walk long distances. Let´s just tell Nei we are about to leave."

"Alright, go tell her while I prepare our journey."

The princess leaves the room and goes upstairs, where Nei is. While she is telling Nei about her journey, the telemental goes outside with a telescope and starts looking at the sky. The princess returns and sees the telemental searching something in the sky.

"What are you doing? What is that?"

"This is a telescope. We use that to look the sky."

"What does this thing do?"

"It magnifies the space objects, so we can see them properly."

"And what are you looking for?"

"I´m calculating our path. Teleport is only possible when you know exactly from where you are departing to where you are arriving."

"Will it take too long? It is already late."

"Don´t worry, princess, just some minutes."

The princess waits impatiently while the telemental searches the sky with his telescope. After a couple of minutes he screams "Aha! got it!" Then, he takes the telescope back to his cottage and returns.

"Let´s go to the marble pad. Be ready to teleport."

"Will you knock me unconscious again?"

"Not this time, it will be a short trip."

"Thanks."

Nei appears on the window to say some words to them.

"Can't I go with you?"

"It is better not, Nei. It will be hard to keep just two of us there. Three would be much more dangerous."

"But I'd like so much to see new things."

"Sorry, Nei, this time it is impossible. There are things there you wouldn't like to see."

"Well, if you are saying so..."

"Don't worry, when you wake up tomorrow, we will have already returned."

"So be it. Goodbye, Marlena. Don't be long. I'm sure you will make it!"

"Thanks, Nei. You are so sweet. I'll do my best."

"Hey, Nei, there will be a surprise for you when we return. I'm sure you will like it. Have a good night!"

They leave Nei behind, who stays on the window waving to them. When they reach the marble pad, the telemental draws a circle on the floor, warns the princess to not leave the circle and starts casting the spell. A small white smoke starts coming out of the floor and soon a plasma ring engulfs the telemental and the princess. As the plasma circle grows, the surroundings get hotter and hotter. There is a small explosion as the plasma ring becomes only a white smoke. The telemental and the princess disappear. Nei thinks to herself "At my time, teleport was so easier and safer. I wonder what has happened to Algol..."

"How do you feel, princess?"

"It feels so strange. We are levitating."

"Look down. Isn´t it beautiful?"

"Yes, it is. I´ve never been in such heights before."

"Enjoy the trip, soon we will arrive in our destination."

"Where are we going?"

"Soon you will see."

"Wow! How beautiful your planet is from here! I think I´m the first from my people to go that high."

"I´m sure you aren´t. It won´t be long till you are answered."

"I do hope so. The only thing I'm sure is that you will not be the one who will answer my questions..."

"Oh, such a beautiful princess with such a nasty temper..."

The telemental and the girl climb to the outerspace inside a translucid plasma bubble. The princess is so amazed with the experience that she doesn´t notice the spaceship above them. Soon, a plasma circle starts to rise from the floor of the spaceship and, after a loud crack, the princess and the telemental are inside it.

"Oh, my! Grantz!"

A bubble of energy surrounds the princess and the telemental. The spaceship is completely in the dark. The temperature outside is very cold and the spaceship has no atmosphere inside.

"Pheew! That was close!"

"What happened? Where are we?"

"Inside a spaceship."

"A what?"

"A spaceship. A vehicle to travel in the outerspace."

"Amazing! I didn´t know such a thing existed!"

"You are more used to spaceships than you can think of."

"I know you will not tell me why, so let's do what we have come to do. It is so dark, can't you provide us some light."

"Take the flashlight in my backpack. I cannot distract myself from the spell I've cast. If this protection bubble bursts, we will die immediately. The air inside the spaceship has leaked out."

The princess takes the flashlight and turns it on. The interior of the spaceship is preserved as if it was still operational, though all systems are dead. The princess starts exploring the ship by pointing the flashlight to different directions.

"Yuck! That is terrible. There are many bodies on the floor."

"There has been a great fight on this spaceship. Men of great courage sacrificed themselves to restore the peace on Algol."

"The sight has shocked me! I've never seen an horrible scene like that."

"You've never been in a battlefield, the sights and sounds are much worse than that. We need to search the person we came to revive. Besides that, there are some legendary weapons that I'd like you to gather for me. They may be needed in the future."

"Alright. just tell me when you see something you are looking for. I don't want to look at this terrifying scene for too long."

"Let's hurry. I can't keep this protecting spell going for too long and I have to save some energy to teleport us back."

The princess and the telemental start walking through the corridors of the spaceship. There are dead people wearing capes everywhere.

"How long since they have died?"

"A thousand years."

"Really? Their bodies are preserved as if they have died today."

"That is because all the air has leaked from the spaceship. They could be preserved in this condition forever."

"Hmmm, living and learning."

As they turn to the left at the end of a corridor, the telemental stops in front of a pile of corpses.

"Oh, Rudolf, Amy. You are saviours of Algol. May your souls rest in peace."

"Who are they?"

"People who fought bravely to save Algol."

"They were so young..."

"Yes, but they are true heroes."

"Poor guys."

"Look, there is Neishot. Please, Marlena, take that gun for me."

"Alright, I'll take it for you."

The princess approaches the blond man, whose corpse is still holding the gun. She carefully takes the gun out of his hand and, before leaving, she mutters a prayer while touching both Rudo's and Amy's forehead.

"Maybe their souls rest in peace."

"Yes, let's keep on moving."

After walking through another corridor, in another pile of bodies, they spot a green haired girl laying on the floor, with other dead bodies over her corpse.

"Poor Shir! May her soul rest in peace."

"So young... so beautful..."

The princess goes to the girl and mutters a prayer while touching her forehead. As she stands up and turns the flashlight, a purple-haired man is shown.

"Hugh... may his soul rest in peace."

"Poor guy."

The princess repeats the ritual of praying for his soul. As they move on, they find a crumpled heap of electronics.

"What was that?"

"This is the Mother Brain Nei has told you. These heroes came here to destroy it because it was destroying Algol."

"Nei told me people worshipped it back then."

"Yes, but it was the source of all evil."

"Hmmm, she will be shocked to learn that."

They advance to a large room, with hundreds of dead bodies. There is another purple-haired man dead, surrounded by many other caped corpses.

"Kain! Brave man! It is better that Nei didn't see it."

"Poor young man. Why Nei shouldn't see it? Did she know this man?"

"Yes, she knew him. She knew them all. But she didn't know Kain loved her..."

"Oh, that is very sad. How do you know all these things?"

"I can listen to their souls sometimes."

"That is scary, isn't it?"

"Only the first three times..."

The princess goes to the dead man's body and repeats the ritual of prayer. The advance to the middle of the room where there are many dead bodies, most of them slaughtered, unlike the other corpses who had few signs of violence. As the princess illuminates the center of the circle with her flashlight, they can see a blonde woman soaked in blood, dead, in front of a blue-haired man, dead, with an expression of anger in his face.

"Finally, we have found the person we came to revive."

"Really?"

Looking to the ceiling, the telemental sees a small crack on the spaceship structure. "Now I understand everything."

"What? Please, tell me."

"Poor Rolf. It was all about love..."

"Love?"

"Yes, now I can see it. This girl, she most likely sacrificed herself to protect him. That must have made him so angry that his Megid spell caused that crack on the ceiling, killing everyone. I can still feel his anger filling this place, even after a thousand years."

"What a sad story! Hey, did you say Rolf? Isn't he..."

"Yes, he is Nei's brother."

"So we came here to revive him..."

"Not him, her."

"Why?"

"She is the guardian."

"And?"

"These courageous heroes had already done their part to protect Algol. As much as I'd like to see them alive again, resurrecting them would be abusing your power, as they are not needed for the future. Only Anna is needed."

"I don't understand, but if you are saying so..."

"Pick his sword, please. And try to revive her."

"I'll try, but I can't promise you I'll succeed."

"Please, princess Marlena, for all the love that is in your heart, try."

"I will."

The princess takes the blue-haried man's sword and lay it on the telemental's feet. Then, she mutters a prayer for the blue-haired man and changes her attention to the golden-haired girl. The princess sits on the floor, grabs the golden-haired girl's body and embraces it. She focus herself on the task, putting her right hand over the partly disemboweled abdomen of the girl. After some minutes of concentration, she hears a voice inside her head "Hurry, my magical power is running out!" The girl becomes desperate and starts soaking the golden-haired girl's body with her tears. After some minutes more, the golden-haired girls wounds seems to start closing, with the vital organs returning to their original positions. As the environment is very cold, the reviving process cannot drain energy from the environment, so it starts draining heat and energy from the princess own body. The telemental senses the reviving process is near-completion, so he draws a circle on the floor to teleport them back as soon as the golden-haired girl is revived. The princess feels extreme pains in her body, but she can't give up. She looks to the golden-haired girl with so much love in her eyes that if someone stared her eyes at that moment, his heart would stop.

The golden-haired girl's body was already recovered, but she wasn't alive yet. The telemental, running out of power, said to the princess by telepathy "Sorry, princess, I can't stand anymore. I have to go. I hope you can forgive me." He started the process of teleport, planning to teleport only himself and leaving the princess to die on the spaceship. Before he could complete the teleport spell, he heard a loud wail coming from the princess', as she fell on the floor unconscious. She had made it, the golden-haired girl was breathing again, so he changed his mind and teleported them all out of the spaceship.

A mist rises from the marble pad. The first starlight of the day is illuminating the pad, as the day is just dawning. The purple-haired girl watches the scene from the window of her bedroom. She could get much sleep, so she just waited by the window. As the mists rose, she started climbing downstairs. Suddenly, a loud crack caused the environment besides the marble pad to freeze. A man and two women appeared on the pad. The telemental takes a deep breath and them look to the girls. The golden-haired girl is like waking from a long sleep, partially in state of shock. The princess lays motionless on the floor.

"Am I alive? Why did you sacrificed yourself to me?"

The purple-haired girl runs towards the marble pad. She is dressed in a stunning dress borrowed from the princess. At first, the golden-haired girl doesn't pay much attention as she only notices the shadow of a girl with the corner of her eye and doesn't recognize her.

"Gee, it is cold here. What happened? Marlena?"

"This girl, this girl..." The golden-haired girl caresses the princess' face with her hands "This girl gave her life to me..."

"What have you done to her? Your assassin!" The purple-haired girl grabs the telemental by the hem of his robe and touches the point of her right hand claws in the telemental's jugular.

The golden-haired girl lifts her head a bit to see what is happening.

"These ears... Nei?"

Surprised, the purple-haired girl turns her head and for the first time she looks clearly at the golden-haired girl. Even more surprised, she releases the telelmental.

"Anna? Is it you?"

"Nei? You are alive! How is it possible?"

"Anna, I've never thought I'd see you again." The purple-haired girl turns to the golden-haired girl and hugs her.

"Neither did I. I'm so happy to see you alive again! How is it possible?"

"It was this woman... Marlena..." Tears start coming out of the purple-haired girl's purple eyes.

"My God, did she revive you as well?"

"Yes, she did. But now she looks like dead."

"I think she sacrificed herself to revive me. What for? No, I didn't deserve that."

"Wait a minute, ladies! She is not dead yet. Let's help her inside. Nei, please, take these weapons home."

The telemental and the golden-haired girl lifted the princess from the ground and took her to the cottage. They placed her in the bed, in the telemental's room upstairs. She was in coma, breathing so lightly that she seemed to be dead.

"Oh, by Mother Brain, what happened to her?"

"Don't say that name, Nei!"

"Why, Anna?"

"Girls, I know you are excited to tell the other the news, but let's wait for the princess to recover, so we can answer the questions of everybody."

"Poor Marlena! I love her so much! She is the most wonderful person I've ever met."

"She is really amazing. Is she a princess? Where is she from?"

"Oh, Anna, from a far place, I've heard. The telemental can explain you better."

"Anyway. I'm so happy to see you again, Nei. Let's pray for her recovery."

"Pray? Anna, I didn't know you were religious."

"If you had seen what I have seen, you'd be religious as well. Come, pray with me."

The two girls stayed by the bedside praying for the princess' recovery. They didn't notice when the telemental left the room. The telemental went to his private room. He didn't want to show it to the girls, but he was praying for the princess too.


	5. The Road Back Home

The princess was in a coma, but her mind was active, filled with different images, like movies being shown to her.

"_Hurry, people, embark the ships. The satellite is about to strike the planet!" "Oh my God, we will all die!" The satellite strikes the planet, in such a speed that it creates a crater hundreds of miles deep. Part of the surrounding lands collapse to fill the big crater. Thousands of people are swallowed by the crater. "Let´s hurry, in hours it will be impossible to take off!" "Save the life of my child!" "Oh, where is my daughter? Please, wait for her!" "We have to go now!" "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" "The air is on fire, we all will die." "Take off, take off, or we will die now!" "Don´t leave us here." "It is raining fire and rocks." Soot and rocks are launched on the atmosphere and block the light from the star. Waves hundreds of feet tall hit the coasts, washing away people, buildings, everything in their way. The planet gets cold, all the people that did not die at the first events die from cold and starvation. A fleet of spaceships eventually escape from the dying planet safely. But the cries and pains of people who perished are deafening. "Mother Brain, why have you forsaken us?" _

…...

"_Beware, he is dangerous." "No, let´s defeat him, he is the cause of all evil." "Do you think you are powerful enough to defeat me?" The black-robed man casts some magic at the group. "He is very tough." "We will defeat him!" "Beware" A black energy wave hits the brown-haired woman, who jumped in front of the blond boy, in order to protect him. "Noooooooooo..." "It is no use, no one can save me..."_

…...

_A brown-haired woman has a sword through her body, from her back to her belly. Blood pours from her wound, forming a waterfall falling from the pedestal where she lays. She is on her knees, with tears flowing from her green eyes. "Save me! You are the only who can do it! Save me!"_

…_..._

_A castle is abandoned. The walls are charred, there are many cracks on the walls and many fragments of stone fallen. There is no one inside. There is no one alive in the city. The cries of pain are still in the air, in form of energy. "Ahhhhh, stop that!" "Traitors, you have told us you´d not fight with us and then you send your machines to kill us." "Help us! We will all die!" "Let´s abandon the city, let´s go south." "You have taken my daughter, she was the only thing I had in my life. Now you can take my life and end my pains, heretics!" "By Laya, someone must help us!" "Oh, Laya, why have you forsaken us?"_

…...

The golden-haired girl caresses the face of the princess.

"She is so pretty, so sweet. I feel something strange in her presence."

"Me too. I feel something driving me to her."

"Isn´t that strange? She has so much love on her. I´ll never forget the love in her eyes when she revived me."

"Neither will I. It is the most beautiful thing I´ve ever seen in my life."

"I can´t resist her..."

"Anna?"

The golden-haired girl kisses the princess, who had just opened her eyes two seconds before.

"Hmmm. Hmmmm."

"Oh! You are awake! Thank God!"

"What were you doing... Anna...?"

"No no nothing..." The golden-haired girl gets her usual somber and serious expression in her face.

"You were kissing me! What is up with you all?"

"Oh, Marlena, you are alive! We feared for your life!"

"How long it has been since we returned?"

"Five days."

"Wow! Five days! I had almost died, I don't remember anything."

"Thank God you didn´t die, I could not live knowing you died to bring me back to life."

"Ah, I´m so glad it all went well. Anna, I´m so glad you are alive."

"Thanks."

"Thanks for returning her, Marlena. Did you know I knew her when we were alive in our times?"

"The telemental told me that, Nei. Talking about that rascal, where is him? I´d punch him in the face if my body didn´t hurt so much. I almost died and he doesn't seem to care."

"Let´s call that weird man. He promised to answer all our questions."

"Do you still believe that liar, Nei? Anyway, call that scoundrel here."

"Marlena.. princess... is this man Lutz?"

"No, I think he is like Lutz, but not Lutz. Once we met a guy named Rune who claimed to be Lutz, but the telemental said he was not like the original Lutz, so I don´t know."

"No problems. He has yellow eyes, he gives me creeps."

"I'm worried too because he is very powerful and seems to be doing something wrong. I think we should be careful."

"If he tries something, he will taste the blade of my slasher. Marlena... princess..."

"Just Marlena, please."

"Thanks. Excuse for the kiss, I don´t know where my mind was. It was like a strange force pushed me towards you..."

"Don´t worry, I´ve already forgotten that."

"Thanks. There is something else. Nei lent me some of your dresses and shoes because I didn´t have any clothes to wear..."

"Don´t worry, you can use them as if they were yours."

"Thanks, you are so sweet."

The purple-haired girl returns to the room, the telemental following her.

"Hey, the sleeping beauty is wake again!"

"Man, that was very mean! Can't you see there is no reason for making fun of my situation? I have almost died."

"Don't be angry, it was just a joke."

"You surely need to improve your social skills."

"I think I'm fine the way I am."

"Oh, Laya, why did you put me in the hands of a mad man?"

"Let's stop this bickering. You... I don't know your name yet, telemental, but you promised to answer all our questions, so you'd better start if you don't want to taste the blade of my slasher."

"Alright, Anna. Calm down and, please, take a seat."

The girls sit on the bed, one each side of the princess. The telemental goes to his chair at the corner of the room.

"Who will start?"

"Me me me!" The purple-haired girl is excited as a child.

"So ask me what you want."

"Please, tell me what happened with this planet. Why there are biomonsters alive? Why the climate is so hot? Was my sacrifice useless?"

"I think it is time for Anna to tell a bit of her story."

"Me?"

"Yes."

"I don't like to talk about myself."

"Not about yourself in particular, but about your quest, with Rolf and the others."

"Ah, well, let's see... Nei, after you died, all the biomonsters vanished, but there were some abnormal things still happening in Algol. Later, that same year, Palma was struck by a satellite and every Palmian died."

"Maybe not everyone."

"Does people still live in Palma?"

"No. Gravity pull shattered the planet afterwards. It just doesn't exist anymore."

"My God!"

"But maybe not everyone died."

"How so?"

"It is not the right time to answer this question."

"Hey, don't interrupt me! If you want to answer her questions, just answer them. If you don't want to answer them, let me talk."

"Sorry."

"We went to Dezoris. There we met a man of great wisdom, whose name was Lutz. He took us to a spaceship. There we fought an evil entity named Dark Force and then Mother Brain, which was causing all the harm to Algol."

"Mother Brain? Is that true, Anna?"

"Yes, it is. We destroyed Mother Brain. Then, we discovered a group of people like us living in the spaceship. They have told us they were refugees from a planet called Earth, which they rendered uninhabitable by messing with the environment, just like Mother Brain did. These refugees sailed through the stars until they have found our star system. They decided to take our solar system by force and created the Mother Brain."

"So Mother Brain was evil?"

"Yes, it was work of those evil men."

"And then?"

"Then we fought them to prevent them creating another Mother Brain. They were going to kill Rolf, I couldn't let that happen, so I shielded him from a fatal blow with my body and died."

"Anna, I can't believe! You sacrificed yourself for my brother!"

"Yes..." The golden-haired girl closed her eyes and silenced herself.

"I wonder what have happened after that..."

"May we tell them?" The princess asks the telemental.

"Yes, please, tell them."

"Nei, I've been to that spaceship and it was terrible. Everyone inside was dead."

"Really, Marlena?"

"Yes, Nei, the Earthmen and..."

"And..."

"Your brother and his group. Sorry to say that, Nei..."

"My brother... sacrificed himself for the good of the solar system... Oh, Rolf... I knew you would do that if it was necessary. Wherever you are now, Rolf, I want you to know I'm proud of you... I miss you so much, Rolf..."

"Me too... Rolf..." The golden-haired girl is weeping silently.

"Anna?"

"It is so painful for me..." The princess holds the golden-haired girl's hands and make a soft caress on them.

"Oh, Anna, I've never seen you crying."

"Nei, it hurts... to know... he died..."

"I know..."

"I loved him, Nei."

"I loved my brother too..."

"No, Nei, you didn't understand. I loved him in another way..."

"Anna?"

"Yes, I loved him..."

"I didn't know that, Anna! That is why..."

"I sacrificed myself for him..."

"Anna..." The purple-haired girl stands up, goes to the other side of the bed and embraces the golden-haired girl. "I didn't know that! Oh, Anna..."

"I've never loved another man before..."

"Anna... I'd be so happy... you and Rolf together..."

"Can't you revive him? Please..." The golden-haired girl addresses the princess.

"Oh, Anna, I'd love to revive him..."

"That is forbidden." The telemental adds, harshly.

"Why... why did you revive me so?"

"The future depends on you. And on Nei."

"Alright! Enough of your talk, start explaining me everything. I can't stand you anymore, telemental! You took me from my home, I almost died for you and you treat me like someone unworthy of your time. What do I have to do with all that? Can you take me back home now?"

"Not yet."

"Why not? Just tell me why!"

"Cool down, princess! I'll tell you what you need to know."

"Come on, start saying!"

"Princess Marlena, you don't know that, but you are attached to this solar system, to these girls..." Both the purple-haired girl and the golden-haired girl focus their attention on the ongoing discussion.

"How is that?"

"Have you ever heard about Palma?"

"Yes, Nei told me about the planet. Wasn't it the one which was destroyed, Anna?"

"Yes, it was, Marlena."

"But as I've told you before, not everyone died."

"How?"

"Palmians were ready for a planetary catastrophe. They had built large spaceships which could harbor thousands of people indefinitely, just in case their planet was destroyed."

"Interesting."

"So a large fleet of ships left Palma when disaster struck, saving the life of millions. Unfortunately, the same evil force Anna fought was present in the ships, so many were destroyed."

"By Laya, it is amazing that so many people was saved, but what a sad thing to know that for many it was useless.! Hey, I remembered something strange..."

"What?"  
"While I was unconscious, I had a strange dream of a planetary catastrophe... There were ships leaving the planet, many people dying... It was so real and it looked like the catastrophe that happened on this planet."

"The circle is closing. A certain ship wasn't destroyed. A ship where someone who is in this room lives in."

"Do you mean..."

"Yes."

"My planet is a spaceship?"

"Yes. Have you never noticed how Physics in your planet are strange?"

"I have noticed that, but I have never thought..."

"What a great thing to know, Marlena! You are a Palmian descendant, just like us!"

"That is why I thought you were Palmian!"

"By Laya! That is why I've dreamed so many times of a green planet being destroyed. I have to return home and tell people all the truth."

"No, princess, your words would fall in deaf ears. There are people there who already know the truth."

"But we could return the ship back..."

"It would take at least a thousand years."

"Well..."

"That is it."

"I don't know what to think..."

"There is a problem. Motavia is facing a great crisis. The evil force has returned. It returns every 1,000 years. Maybe it has returned to your spaceship as well..."

"Really? So I must return home immediately!"

"No, Marlena..."

"Do you want me to stay here while my home is facing a great crisis?"

"That is because I have something else to ask you..."

"What? What do you mean by that?"

"There is someone else..."

"There is someone else you want me to revive?" The princess is furious. "Do you want me to revive another person, isn't it?"

"Yes..." The telemental answers shyly.

"What for?"

"The future depends on this person."

"Again? I revived Nei and she was not enough. I revived Anna and she is not enough as well."

"Because there is something else..."

"Then we arrive there, there is a gorgeous girl for me to revive." The purple-haired girl and the golden-haired girl blush. "After reviving them, you don't do anything, you just leave them here, living at your home. Do you want me to revive them just because they are pretty? Are you some kind of necrophile?" The telemental swallows hard. "Please, take me home! I have had enough of you!"

"Princess... I needed the new-one, the guardian, but I also need the healer..."

"The healer is me. I had revived them."

"No, you are not the healer. You haven't healed them."

"Great. so you are the healer. Heal yourself from your madness and take me home."

"Princess Marlena, I swear you, just one more before I take you home."

"No, it will be after you take me home. Regardless who is this gorgeous girl you want to be your third wife, she will have to wait. After all, she must be dead for a million years, a couple of weeks more won't damage her pretty face."

"Marlena! This time you have gone too far!"

"No, you have already made me go too far from where I should have never left. If you don't take me home now, you will never hear from me again!"

"Well, what can I do against such a nasty temper..."

"Girls, do you want to come home with me?"

"Us?"

"Please, please, take me with you, take me with you! I want to know new and exciting things." The purple-haired girl couldn't hide her joy.

"Well, considering I don't know anyone but you, that is not a bad idea." The golden-haired girl reasons coldly.

"Hey, who said I can teleport you three..."

"Don't you consider yourself the most powerful man in the universe? It is your chance to prove it."

"Oh, well. Let's get ready for our journey..."

"Yeah Traveling!" The purple-haired girl jumps and claps her hands in excitation.

"Traveling... the last thing I wanted to do now."

"If you want my help, shut up and accept it. It is my turn to deal the cards."

"If you want to play with me, then go ahead."

"The journey is about to begin. What do you advise us to do, mighty telemental?"

"First, arrange food for me. You will be sleeping during the teleport process."

"No way! I want to see everything, I don't want to lose a second from it."

"Nei, it is dangerous. Besides that it will take more than 3 days to get there."

"It doesn't matter, I'll go awake."

"Me too. It is the chance of a lifetime." The golden-haired girl was unusually excited.

"I won't let you make me sleep again. After what you have told me when you brought me here, I don't trust you anymore."

"That was only a joke, princess."

"A joke or not, I don't trust you. Don't forget, I still hate you."

"Marlena..."

"Well, girls, so prepare food for us. You will be my special guests."

"Guest of a princess? Oh, that is so exciting, Anna, isn't it?"

"For sure." The purple-haired girl and the golden-haired girl leave the room.

"Princess Marlena! See what you have done? Now they think teleport is something cool, to be used for trivial things."

"I can't help it, at their time, teleport was really a trivial thing."

"Oh, princess... why do you hate me so much? If you knew what I feel..."

"I know what you all feel and that is what scares me most."

The princess left the room slowly, with her entire body aching. The telemental was left alone with his thoughts. We seemed worried. Now the situation has got out of control and he had the three girls he needed against him. Besides that, he needed so much the help of the princess because there was still one more person to bring back to life. He had an additional worry in his mind. Even if he could bring the last person to life in safety, the way the things were going, he would not be able to accomplish his goal. "What can I do? What can I do to change her mind?" Then he left the room and the cottage. He went to the marble pad to prepare the teleport process.

Meanwhile, the girls were chatting in the kitchen.

"I can't stand this small cottage, the food the telemental provides us and I don't like him either. I hope at your home I can feel myself more comfortable, more at ease."

"Well, there is something I have to tell you, Anna."

"What is it?"

"I don't know what you were accustomed to, Anna, but in my world there are not machines like those you have here."

"Seriously? I always thought Palmians were more advanced than us, after all most of the inventions were made by Palmians."

"There has been a planetary war a long time ago where more than ninety percent of the population died. We know only legends about it, but they talked about fascinating machines. Maybe all this knowledge was lost after the war..."

"Well, maybe. As the telemental said, your world is, in fact, a huge spaceship, so the machines must be there somewhere."

"The only machines we have seen recently were the combat-robots made by the damned Orakians."

"Who are these Orakians, Marlena?" The purple-haired girl stops packing food and joins the conversation.

"They are people who follow a legendary man whose name was Orakio. They are longtime rivals of our people, Layans. I have lived some time among the Orakians and they are just like us. It is something about prejudice, I think."

"I know a lot about prejudice, Marlena. I was almost killed just because I am... the way I am."

"I understand, Nei. Let's not talk about that, it is a painful chapter of my life I don't want to remember..."

"Sorry, princess Marlena. I didn't want to make you remember that. I just hope your home have some comfortable beds to rest in. My back hurts."

"Now that you mentioned it, Anna, where did you sleep while I was convalescent?"

"We slept..."

"On the bed..."

"With you..."

"Hey! Did we three sleep on the same bed?"

"Well, the telemental has suggested that..."

"We were sleeping at the same bed, Marlena, I thought you would not mind..."

"It was so cold at night..."

"I wonder what you two have done while I was unconscious between you."

"Nothing."

"No... nothing."

"Marlena! How can you think such a thing of us?"

"Nei, I really like you both, but from what I have seen from you, it is my right to get suspicious."

"There is something about you, Marlena, I can't explain..."

"Me too. I'm not what you think I am. I only loved a person in my whole life and you know who he is, I have told you."

"Hmmm, maybe that is why that young rascal wanted me..."

"Who are you talking about, Marlena, the telemental?"

"No, Nei, someone else. But that is buried in my past. Let's get those things ready before that weird rascal storms the kitchen shouting at us."

"Yeah, let's hurry."

The girls finished packing the food and left to the backyard, where the telemental was waiting them. He advised the girls to take some extra clothes just in case they take more time than the planned to reach at their destination. He asked the girls to bring the weapons recovered at the spaceship.

"We are ready now. Let's begin the teleport. Before starting, I'll advise you girls to never leave the plasma circle during the teleport process, otherwise you will be destroyed. Once the teleport process start, we will be surrounded by a translucid plasma bubble. Don't leave it, otherwise you will be destroyed as well. Don't talk too much with me, I must be focused on the teleport spell."

"At our time, teleport was easier and safer."

"I know, Anna, but your time is long gone. The trip will be lengthy, so be ready."

"Alright."

"Before we start, let me do something."

The telemental points his finger towards the princess' forehead in order to touch it. When the princess discovers what he is trying to do, she pushes him away.

"Hey, hey, you promised you wouldn't do that."

"I'll not make you unconscious, I'll just cast a spell that will slow your metabolism. You all will still be conscious, but you will not be moving too much and you will not need to... well, you know..."

"Alright, alright. I don't know why I still trust you."

"Because you know I love you."

"Everybody loves me these days..."

"Let's begin the journey. Take care, girls."

The girls enter the marble pad and stay quiet while the telemental casts the spell. Slowly, a white smoke rises from the circle the telemental has drawn on the floor. Soon, a plasma circle is formed surrounding the telemental and the girls. The circle grows and then there is a huge explosion, that burns the surrounding sparse plants that grew on the rocks in the deserted cottage's backyard.

"We are flying!"

"Amazing!"

"How beautiful is Motavia from here! I have never seem a picture like that!"

"I've already seen Motavia from the space when we went to Dezoris, but the planet was much different than it is now! Impressive!"

"Ladies, save some of your excitation, the journey will take three days."

"But it is so beautiful! I will not sleep a second, I don't want to miss anything."

"You will be so bored when we leave Algol that you will wish the trip was shorter. And what about you, Marlena, what do you have in mind?"

"Many things. I am relieved to be returning home, but there are some images in my head which are disturbing my peace of mind."

"I see. Don't worry too much about them."

The purple-haired girl and the golden-haired girl were very excited at the beauty of Algol seen from the outer space that they couldn't stop talking. They chatted for a long time, commenting about the scenery and other things. They had lots of things to talk, after all they were friends before. The princess occasionally joined the conversation, but she was unusually quiet. The telemental noticed that and wondered what was happening inside of the princess' mind.

After some hours of exciting chat, both the purple-haired girl and the golden-haired girl grew bored of the uneventful trip. Once they have distanced themselves from Algol, there was nothing new too see, just distant stars. They started complaining about the boring trip, as the telemental expected. Then they grew tired and slept. The princess slept too, but she dreamed a scary dream.

"_Help me, help me." A brown-haired girl screams. She is impaled by a sword, with blood dripping from her wounds. "Don't forget me, you are the only who can do it." The girl starts collapsing, her green eyes losing vivacity. "Don't be late, please, don't be late. My time is running out... !"_

The pained scream rung so loud into the princess mind that she woke up startled.

"_Save me!"_

"What? What is this voice? Is it you, isn't it? I know you can speak right to my mind."

"Me? What? Sorry, princess, I don't know what you are talking about. I was focused on my teleport spell..."

"_Save me!"_

"Again! There is a voice inside my head!"

"I can't hear it."

"Of course, it is inside my head."

"No, I mean, I can feel some kind of energy. That's how I've found Nei."

"Yeah, after digging a thousand holes..."

"I'm talking seriously now. I should feel something..."

"You are making me feel scared."

"Why?"

"Maybe it is someone evil..."

"What exactly happens to you?"

"I've already dreamed with the same scene before. A woman dying and asking for help."

"Right."

"But this time I heard her voice again on my head after I had waken up."

"Well, princess, don't worry too much about that now. If this keeps happening again over and over, then we start worrying."

"If you say so..."

The rest of the trip was uneventful. The girls were getting more and more bored by the lack of things to do. The princess and the telemental remained silent, thinking about their own problems. After 3 days of journey, they saw a faint silver object at distance. As they traveled, the object grew bigger and bigger. Soon they could see the lines of a spaceship with seven domes.

"Welcome home, princess."

"Is this my home?"

"Yes, it is."

"Incredible! This spaceship is so large. No wonder you believe it is a planet."

"Yes, Nei, it is very large. I´ve never thought it was a spaceship. It is so beautiful!"

"I´m proud of our ancestors. To build such a spaceship. There is no star nearby. Do you have day and night, seasons, these things?"

"Yes, we do, Anna."

"Amazing!"

"Girls, redouble your care now, we are almost there. I don't want any accident."

"Finally, I´m so bored!"

"Back home! I can´t believe it!"

The group approaches the spaceship and soon they are passing through the domed structure. Then, a circle of plasma appears on a clearing in the middle of a forest. The circle grows, grows and then it is mixed with the plasma bubble that was carrying the group. The environment grows colder as the plasma materializes and after a loud crack the group finds itself on Layan lands. The telemental touches the girl´s foreheads and they return to the normal state again.

"It is so good to be back home! I´m so happy!"

"Palma is so beautiful! It reminds me Motavia at our times. But it is cold here!"

"This is so full of life! I can hear the birds singing, the wildlife..."

"Calm down, Nei, you will have the time to see everything. Now, let´s go home."

"Yes, let´s follow the princess. I´m deadly tired and need some rest. You made me spend all my energy to teleport you here."

"Stop complaining, telemental. Enjoy your vacation." The purple-haired girl sticks her tongue out of her mouth.

The group start walking on a steady pace. The princess leads the group, as she knows Cille roads very well. After they walk a few hundred yards, the princess starts growing uneasy.

"There should be people around here, but it is so quiet."

"Are you sure? I can´t see your castle from here yet."

"I´m sure. These roads were always patrolled by guards. Something has happened."

The princess fastened her pace. The others followed her worried. As she took another road who would take them to the castle, she staggered.

"By Laya, what happened here?"

"What is it, princess?"

"The castle... the castle... is in ruins..."


	6. A Queen Without a Throne

The telemental advances some paces to see what happened to the princess' castle. He notices that the upper part of the castle walls is broken, heaps of rocks lay on the ground. Parts of the walls seem to be have been scorched by fire.

"By Laya, tell me that isn´t true!"

"Let´s see what happened."

The telemental, the purple-haired girl and the golden-haired girl hurry towards the castle and leave the princess behind. She walks very slowly towards the castle, in state of shock. Tears come down from her cyan eyes. "That can´t be true. That can´t be true! Why? Laya, why?" She falls on her knees and starts crying bitterly.

As the group approaches the castle, they are puzzled.

"What happened here? Marlena´s castle is destroyed. Looks like there is no one inside." The golden-haired girl is very serious.

"Poor Marlena. I know what is to have your house set on fire, but to have your entire homeland wiped out is too much!"

"That is really strange. There should be no war. Let´s get inside and see what happened. Be ready, girls."

"Don´t worry, it has been 1,000 years since I hunted my last scoundrel. I´m thirsty for some more scoundrel blood!"

"Anna! Don´t say that!"

"Oh, my, these girls are crazy!"

The group carefully advances through a breach in the castle wall. All the houses were burned and they are partly ruined, some even collapsed entirely to the floor. They notice some charred bodies on the streets and among the ruins. They advance towards the palace and it is partly in ruins as well. As they enter the main hall, they see a mixture of pomp and tragedy, with polished marble stones scorched by fire, the finest carpets they have seen in their lives partly destroyed, pieces of wood everywhere, lots of broken furniture and expensive decorative objects on the ground. They explore briefly some of the corridors, but the wooden structure is not safe and even the masonry is collapsing. They leave the palace to find the princess crying, laid on the grass, in front of a waterless fountain.

"Why? Why did Laya let it happen? My whole city is destroyed!"

"I wonder who have done such evil deeds..."

"Orakians, for sure! Damned Orakians!"

"How can you be so sure?"

"Look, parts of their damned robots are scattered in the city! Scoundrels! I´ve never thought Rhys would do something like that to us..."

"Marlena..." The golden-haired girl embraces the princess.

"It is your fault, you devil!" The princess screams at the telemental. "While you took me from home, my city was wiped out. I´d rather be killed with them than to be here, alive, to see such a scene. My dad... he must have perished. He would not abandon our kingdom unguarded. What can I do now? It is all your fault!"

The telemental remained silent. He knew he could not be held responsible for what has happened to the princess' hometown, but he knew nothing he could say would have a positive impact on the princess' mood. The two girls embraced the princess. The telemental sat on the border or the dried fountain and, with his face buried in his hands, feeling sad for the princess. "That should not have happened with her... what I feel for her... I wish I could make her happy... all this love to the others is paid back with all this sorrow, she doesn't deserve this fate..."

The girls tried to comfort the princess, but they both knew that nothing that could be said or done would really help. The two girls had lost loving ones before, so they knew how hard it is to tragically lose loved people and suddenly be on their own. After almost one hour, the princess sat up and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"We must move on with our journey..."

"Where do we go from here?" The purple-haired girl looks worried.

"We must find someone. There is another kingdom nearby. My uncle is the king there. Maybe we can find some help, if it was not destroyed."

"Princess, I know it is a painful process to do so, but I wonder if you wouldn't like to risk entering the palace. There may something remaining you would like to retrieve. I can enter with you while the girls wait here outside."

"I'm not sure... I think I should take a last look on the things..."

"So let's go and see if it is safe to visit your room."

The telemental stands up and helps the princess to stand up. Then, he advances slowly to the broken doors of the palace, waiting for the princess to steady her pace. She is still subdued. The telemental looks at her and notices there is something missing on her, a _joie de vivre_ she used to have in her eyes even when she was angry at him.

The telemental climbs the steps leading to the palace and enters through the broken door. There, he waits for the princess, expecting her to be shocked at the site of palace's main hall, but, as she enters, she just looks down and shakes her head.

"Your room is upstairs, isn't it?"

The princess shakes her head affirmatively.

"I'll climb it to check whether it is safe or not. Then, if safe, you may follow me."

The telemental lightly squeeze the princess' left shoulder as a sign of affection. He is dealing with a very difficult situation. "I'm not sure whether she really hates me or not, but I have to be very careful now. If I do something wrong now, she will never help me again... Even with all that sorrow, she still irradiates love. What a power she has!"

The telemental carefully climbs the wooden steps of the stairs. The stairs shake a bit, but they are firm enough to be safely climbed. As he reaches the upper hall, he asks in a loud whisper "Left or Right?" The princess just stretches her right arm to indicate the right corridor. As the telemental enters the corridor, he catchs a glimpse of a dead body. So he whispers to the princess, who is starting to climb up the stairs "Wait!." He goes to the dead body and checks that it is from a murdered servant. "I must take this body out of the princess' way." He looks at one of the rooms and finds a big hole on the wooden floor. So, he pulls the corpse and sends it down the hole. The corpse goes down crashing, making a loud noise.

"What was that? Are you OK?"

"Yes, yes, don't worry, princess. I've just sent down some wood which was blocking our path."

"Can I go up?"

"Yes, but be careful."

The telemental advances through the corridor. He knows the princess' room is the room at the end of the corridor. The room doesn't have a door anymore and he can see ashes and dust from the opening. As the princess reaches the upper floor, the telemental is entering her room, blocking her view.

"How does my room look like? Is everything destroyed?"

"No, not everything, though there isn't much left standing. You may want to check it by yourself."

The telemental checks if there are dead bodies hidden inside the room, but there aren't. The princess enters the room and, though sad, her reaction is far less emotional than the telemental expected it would be. The princess started to explore the room, trying to find things that could still be useful. She opened her wardrobe to find most of its contents rotten or burned. She opens some drawers that were not burned and start separating some clothes which can still be worn.

"What do you think you are doing? Are you concerned about clothes?"

"Yes, the girls will need it."

"Come on, Marlena!"

"We don't have anything left. How do you expect we can survive without clothes, money and food?"

"Alright, but hurry. While you are there, I'll check the other rooms."

The telemental leaves the room while the princess choose things that can still be saved. Though she is sad to see her things destroyed, she is somewhat resigned to her fate. The telemental checks the other rooms, but he doesn't see anything useful on them. Most are completely burned or lack useful objects. He spots another corpse in a room, but he ignores it.

He then enters the left corridor and keeps searching the rooms. Part of the floor has collapsed, so he advances carefully. He finally reaches the room at the end of the corner. It is a very large room. As he enters, he sees another corpse. The corpse it partially decayed and belongs to a man who should be in his forties. The corpse has a cape on his back and besides the head there is a crown fallen on the floor. He can't suppress an exclamation "Awgh!". He approaches the corpse. "Oh, my, this must be the king. The princess can't see that!". He stays dazed for some seconds, not knowing what to do. Then he thinks on leaving the room and telling the princess it is not safe to reach there. When he turns back, it is too late, the princess is standing at the door, tears flowing from her eyes. She had heard the telemental exclamation.

"Dear father..."

"Princess..."

The princess kneels down besides her father's corpse. She kisses his forehead and mutters a prayer to Laya. "Oh, dad! Oh, dad... Sorry for not being here with you, dad. I love you so much, dad, you were the most precious thing in my life... I'll always have you and mom in my heart... I'll always honor your memory... Cille's memory... Laya's memory... " Then the princess take her father's royal ring from his hand, his crown and his scepter who were resting near his body. She gets a piece of the rotten curtain and places it carefully over her father's body, covering it. "Goodbye, father. Goodbye. Peace be with you." She goes to the wardrobe, searching for something. She takes out a box, opens it and takes from the box a royal diadem, similar to the one she wears, but a bit different. Then, she takes out the diadem she was wearing and places the new one on her head. She also puts the royal ring in her right ring finger. Despite the tears that insist falling from her eyes, the princess looks changed, colder.

"Let's go. I need to take some things more from my bedroom."

"Do you wish to bury him? We could do that."

"It is better not worry about that now. It would take us a lot of time to properly bury him. Anyway, my father is not inside that corpse anymore."

"Well, if you prefer this way..."

"Please, take these things out and return to help me."

"Do you want to keep these memento from your deceased parents?"

"Memento? What memento? These things are my property."

"Oh, sorry, princess..."

"I'm not a princess anymore. Now I am Queen Marlena of Cille."

"Whatever. Don't waste too much time."

The princess returned to her room while the telemental went outside. He left the things the princess had given him with the girls, who were excited to see such beautiful jewelry, as they have only seen things like that on magazines. The telemental returned to the princess' room. Arriving there, he found a large bundle of clothes laying on the floor. The princess had tied the clothes inside a ragged sheet. He saw that the princess had just opened a safe hidden in her wardrobe and were putting the contents of the safe into the box where her mother's diadem was stored before.

"What are you taking there?"

"Only the useful things."

"I see. May I help you?"

"No, I'm almost done."

The princess gets the last contents of the safe, puts them on the box and turns to the telemental.

"Let's go. There is nothing else I really need here."

"Alright. What is that you were getting... whoa!"

"My family's jewels. My father had already given them to me when my mother died."

"Your family was very rich."

"Yes..."

"Sorry, princess, but it is strange for me to see you as a princess."

"Sometimes it is strange for me too."

The princess leaves her room without looking back. The telemental follows her carrying her bundle. They climb downstairs and soon they are out.

"Marlena, are you feeling fine? I was worried about you."

"Well, Nei, I guess it is over for me. My kingdom has gone."

"And what will you do now?"

"I'll let the time bury these things for me."

"And what are those things you have taken? They are so beautiful."

"Oh, they are my property. Property of Cille's royal family. Sometimes I forget, Anna, you may not be accustomed to monarchy things."

"Yes, I'm not. I've never lived in a monarchy."

"These are the king's scepter, the king's crown, the princess' diadem and, inside the box, my family´s jewels."

"That means..."

"Yes, my father was there..." The princess looks down.

"Oh, Marlena, I'm so sorry. I wish you had not seen that. I myself had seen my parents bodies after they were murdered and that was the worst moment of my life."

"Thanks, Anna. I think it was better this way. It closes the cycle. Of course it is terrible to see such a scene, but I think it would be worse if I´ve never had the opportunity to say goodbye..."

"What?" the purple-haired girl, who was not paying attention, looked confused. "What has happened?"

"Nei, she has found her father dead."

"Oh, my, I can't believe that! Poor Marlena! You didn't deserve that."

"Thanks, Nei."

"Sorry for asking that for you, but what is this ring? And this diadem you are wearing, it is not your diadem..."

"Ladies, this is Queen Marlena of Cille." The telemental exits the palace carrying the large bundle.

"What?" The golden-haired girl stares the telemental with a reproaching look.

"Well, my father is dead, I'm her only heir, so I've crowned myself queen..."

"That is so strange to think of you as a queen, Marlena. Queens are meant to be serious and untouchable old women. Your are so young, so pretty, so sweet, so nice..."

"Thanks, Nei. Let's get moving, after all I'm a queen without a throne, without a kingdom, without subjects. Shusoran is not far from here, just a few miles south. I think we can reach there before the sunset. I just hope it is still standing."

"Let's move, so. Hey, Marlena... majesty... what is this bundle the telemental is carrying."

"This is what I could save from my things."

"Damn, this bundle is very heavy!"

"You always complain of my things on purpose. Grow up. Can´t you see Marlena is facing the most difficult moment of her life?"

"I think I have seen a small cart near that house. I'll take it."

"Yes, go on, steal my property."

"Excuse me, nasty tempered majesty. May you lend me your royal cart?"

"Enough!" The golden-haired girl loses her usual cold temper. "If you keep on talking this way with the princess, I´ll cut you in two with my slashers! Don´t you have just a bit of compassion behind these evil yellow eyes?"

"Please, Anna, leave him. I´m not paying attention to what he says. I just don´t want to see anyone dead anymore... Nevermore..."

The group walks silently, distancing themselves from the dead city. The telemental is worried. He thinks the princess´ last words are a stab at him, meaning that she will not help her to revive the last person. The princess never looks back at her hometown. They advance half a mile when suddenly, the princess seem disturbed.

"_Save me."_

"No, please, don´t start that again! Not now, please."

"_I´m dying."_

"Can´t you see how I am? What I had just faced?"

"_Sorry..."_

"My father is dead! Let me mourn his death."

"_Sorry..."_

"Let the dead be dead!"

"_Please... I´m the healer..."_

"Heal yourself!"

"_I need you. The universe needs you!"_

Leave me alone! I´m just a poor and lonely girl!"

"_You are the personification of love. Please..." _

The voice goes away. The princess seems tormented by it. The telemental and the girls watch her as she seems to be struggling with herself. Suddenly, she calms down, takes some deep breaths and resume walking.

"What happened, princess Marlena? Is everything fine?"

"It was that voice again, but it has gone. Let´s resume walking..."

"Marlena, if you need something, just tell me."

"Don´t worry, telemental, let´s go to Shusoran."

The princess leads the way to Shusoran in silence. She doesn´t look like the princess they have known. The purple-haired girl lets her advance some yards in order to have a private conversation with the telemental, who was behind, pulling the cart with the clothes.

"I´m worried about Marlena."

"Me too. She doesn´t look well."

"But there is something else going on with her."

"What do you mean?"

"In her eyes. There is something different."

"I´ve noticed that, but I don´t know what it is."

"Her expression used to be so lively, so emotional. Now she looks like Anna: cold, sad."

"I hope she eventually returns to the previous form."

"Me too, but these scars will never mend. I know that."

They walk for approximately a mile until the reach the island shores. The sea breeze is refreshing. Though the climate is cool, they all feel relieved by the sea breeze after the long walk.

"Hmmm, looks like the sand bank is gone again. We will have to cross the sea by boat."

"What? How is that?" The telemental is puzzled.

"There used to be a sand back which connected Cille island to the main continent, but depending on the tides, it is submerged. We will need to find a boat to cross the channel."

"Where will we find a boat these days? There is no one here."

"The harbor is less than a mile to the left. There must be some small fishing boat left behind."

"Well, let´s go, then."

"This beach is so beautiful... different from the Motavian beaches." The purple-haired girl is delighted with the sight.

"I used to come here a lot when I was younger, Nei. Many good memories..."

They resumed walking, looking for the harbor. The purple-haired girl was so excited that she took of her sandals and decided to walk in the shoreline, feeling the waves washing her feet. Soon, the princess joined her.

"Nei... do you like to walk on the shore?"

"Oh, Marlena. No... yes... in fact, I´ve never had the opportunity to walk freely on the shore."

"Really?"

"Yes. Rolf has taken me once or twice to the beach, but I could not walk around freely. People hated me there."

"No! That is so sad. Just because..."

"Yes, just because I was different. Every time I went outside, I had to hide my ears. If not, people would insult me, beat me. They even tried to kill me."

"That is terrible!"

"Yes, I met Rolf this way. My adoptive parents were killed, their house burned down by a mob who demanded them to hand me in order to get me killed. I managed to flee from the burning house. I was alone, had nowhere to go. Everywhere there were people who would kill me. I was desperate."

"Oh, Nei, I have never imagined you had endured all these terrible things in your life." The princess hugs the purple-haired girl.

"I was just a child these days. One day, I was cornered by a hunter. Then Rolf appeared. He saved me, adopted me as his sister and treated me as so. Oh, Rolf..."

"I imagine your brother was really an excellent person. No wonder Anna loved him. How many years did you live with him? Ten? You look older than me."

"Just one. In fact, Marlena, I´m only two."

"Really? How is that?"

"You know, I´m the result of a failed experiment with human and animal DNA."

"Don´t say that! For me, you are the result of a successful experiment, whatever DNA means."

"Ha, Marlena, thank you so much. DNA is the thing that carries our genetic traits. It is what makes you be the way you are. That is why you look partly like your mother and partly like your father."

"Well, I can understand that."

"So, resuming my story, my rhythm of aging is by far faster than a normal human."

"Hmmm."

"I don´t know, maybe this rate slows in the future, otherwise I´ll not live much longer. Maybe 10, 12 years..."

"Oh, that would be so sad, Nei. You deserve to live forever. If the world was made only of Neis, it would be much better."

"Thanks, Marlena. You are so sweet. I feel myself so loved when you are near me."

"Oh, Nei, if it wasn´t for you and Anna, I don´t know what would be of me now."

Meanwhile, the telemental and the golden-haired girl stayed walking at the gravel road which bordered the beach. The telemental randomly said.

"This cart is so heavy. Why do the princess need so much? I´d throw half of the things away."

"Oh, please, why don´t you shut your mouth. You are so annoying!"

"But the bundle is so heavy!"

"What would you expect? It is all we three have. I don´t have anything, Nei doesn´t have anything as well. We need clothes, things..."

"You girls..."

"Hey! Are you complaining about us? It was you who went after us. Why didn´t you leave us alone?"

"You are needed."

"Would you care to explain why?"

"There is something going on with this universe. I need you to build a brighter future."

"Don´t answer in riddles. Why can´t you explain us what you have in mind?"

"Not yet. That could be dangerous."

"Dangerous? How could it be dangerous? I think you are hiding something important from us."

"Me? No, it is not that..."

"If it is not that, please, tell us! I´m tired of you. I don´t know how Marlena agreed to help you."

"Anna, let´s leave the things as they are. First, I have a task to perform here, to help her people and then we are almost finished."

"It is better for your safety that you are not fooling us. I´ve killed stronger people than you with my own hands."

Soon they caught a glimpse of the harbor. It was not a large harbor and it was partly destroyed. There were some parts of ships floating on the water or lying on the sand. At the sight of the harbor, the purple-haired girl runs excitedly on the sand. She arrives the harbor and searches for a boat. The rest of the group keep their paces. As they arrived at the harbor, they discover that the situation is not promising.

"Oh, the harbor is in ruins as well. There are many parts of boats floating on the water and scattered on the sand. I wonder someone managed to escape the robot attack and left them adrift when they abandoned the city."

"Yes, this is very bad. I don´t think we will find any boat that can carry us to that city you have mentioned."

"Well, if we don´t find a boat, you will build one. Or teleport us there."

"Oh, my..."

"Hey, Marlena, I´ve found something!"

"What is that, Nei?"

"Come here and see. I think we are lucky."

The princess advanced to where the purple-haired girl´s voice has come from. The purple-haired girl was in front of some abandoned warehouses. The telemental and the golden-haired girl followed the princess.

"Looks like there are some small boats here. Come, take a look!"

The group entered one of the abandoned warehouses, which contained several small fishing boats.

"Let´s check them to see if they can be used."

"I´m no specialist in boats. The closest thing to a boat I´ve even been was that Jet Scooter. But I think the best way is to try them is to take them to the water and see if they whether they make water or not."

"Great idea, Anna! Let the telemental pull the boats to the water."

"Why? Must it be always me?"

"You are the only man here. Be a gentleman once in your life."

"You are really mean to me, princess. Don´t hate me like that."

The telemental chooses the largest boat and pulls it to the water with the help of a rail placed by the door of the warehouse with this purpose. The task is not so difficult. Soon the boat hits the water.

"Looks like it is good. Ladies, please, come aboard."

"Let´s sail!" The purple-haired girl is excited.

"The boat has no sails. How will we make it move?"

"There are some rows here. You know what you are supposed to do, don´t you?"

"Oh, Marlena, you really hate me!"

"Alright, I help him." The golden-haired girl volunteer to row the boat.

"Lift the anchor! Captain Marlena, we are at your orders!" The purple-haired girl speaks mockingly.

"Oh, Nei, you are so fun, so upbeat. It is so good to have you around."

"Thanks, Marlena, you are so kind."

"Let´s put this boat in motion!"

"Well, Captain Marlena, do you know where that city is? Or will you get us lost in the sea?"

"Just move straight to that small island. Sooner than you expect, we will be able to see the continent."

The boat was put in motion. The telemental had a hard time rowing the boat. As for the golden-haired girl, she was at ease. She was responsible for ninety percent of the speed of the boat.

"Puff, that is so hard."

"Come on, straighten your arms! Move your arms the right way. It is not that hard!"

"Anna, you are really strong! I´d never think a blonde bombshell would be so strong!"

"Shut up, concentrate in rowing and you will help me more than this cheap flirtation."

Soon they could see the continent past the small island. There were some guards patrolling the shores, mostly near the harbor. The princess advised them to not go straight to the harbor because she didn´t know whether they were allies or enemies. The telemental and the golden-haired girl rowed towards a deserted spot on the shore. The sea was calm and the trip didn´t take more than 20 minutes. As they approached the shore, the princess recognized the guards as Shusoran guards. As soon as hit the shore lightly and were unloading the boat, guards came towards them running, with swords drawn.

"Hands up! Who are you?"

The princess, who had her back turned to the guards, turned to face them.

"Can´t you see who I am?"

"By Laya, it is princess Marlena! Forgive us, your highness, we didn´t recognize you."

"You are forgiven. Can you take us to the palace?"

"Of course, your highness, your wishes are our commands, your highness. Please, let us help you."

"By Laya, we didn´t know you were alive!"

The group was taken to the palace. There, they were attended by servants, who were all happy to see the princess alive. Cille and Shusoran had very close relations in the past, as the princess´ father and the king of Shusoran were brothers, so every citizen knew the princess well. After some minutes of rest, a tall, green-haired man, enters the room.

"I can´t believe that! Maia! Thanks, Laya, thanks!"

"Oh, cousin Lyle! I´m so glad to see you..."

The princess rushes toward the green-haired man. Meanwhile, the purple-haired girl, from her seat, touches the golden-haired girl ribs with her elbow and whispers.

"Hey, look Marlena´s cousin. He is so handsome!"

"He is very hot!"

"Well, considering how pretty the princess is, it was kinda expected."

"You are right, Nei."

"Well, Anna, have you never dreamt of being a princess? That is your chance!"

"Stop that, Nei. He is very handsome, but he is no Rolf..."

The green-haired man hugs the princess.

"Maia, we all thought you were dead!"

"No, cousin, I was not at home when it was attacked."

"We know that, but you father has told us..."

"Told you what, dear cousin?"

"That you had committed suicide..."

"What?"

"Yes, has told us one day he had heard a huge explosion on your bedroom. When he went to see what has happened, he had just found out ashes and a farewell letter from you stating that you couldn´t stand living without Rhys any longer."

"I can´t believe that! I´ve left him a letter saying that I´d be out for some days, but that I´d return."

"Well, that I can´t tell, I only know what he told us."

"By the way, cousin, what happened to my kingdom?"

"Orakian robots attacked it. Sorry, I´ve tried to send an army to help your father, but when we arrived there, the robots had already destroyed the kingdom."

"Why? Do you know who had sent them?"

"I´ve sent an army to Agoe to press them, but they begged us to not invade as they were not responsible for the attack. Later, I´ve sent Rhys a letter demanding apologies, but he also told us he was not responsible for that. He said they must have been rogue androids. I´m so sorry, dear cousin, your kingdom..."

"Thanks, Lyle. Now I´m a queen without a kingdom..."

"Queen?"

"Yes, you know, my father is dead, I´m his only heir..."

"That is true... sorry, we didn´t know you were alive..."

"Do you mean you intended to take the throne, I mean, you father?"

"Well, yes."

"Lyle! How can you two do such a thing to me? Isn´t it enough that my kingdom was wiped out, all my relatives killed?"

"We didn´t know... sorry."

"Well, now you know."

"Yes, dear. I wish we could unify our kingdoms another way..."

The princess pushes the green-haired man. "Stop that, Lyle, you know I love you, but only as a cousin."

"Damn! You still have that Orakian on your mind."

"No, Lyle, it is not that. In fact, I think I have never really loved him..."

"So why not accept my proposal?"

"Lyle, you will never understand. Excuse me, cousin."

"We could rebuild Cille together..."

"That means you'd not help unless I marry you, cousin."

"It is not like that... remember, Maia, it was our father's wish. Your father wish..."

"Forget about that, Lyle. I just don't feel anything for you."

"Your heart is still with that Orakian, isn't it?"

"No, dear cousin, I despise him now. I've never felt that thing either for you or for him or for anybody else. Leave me now, cousin. It is still too painful to endure the loss of my whole kingdom, my father, my relatives, my friends, acquaintances..."

"Sorry to hear that, Maia."

The green-haired man leaves the princess and goes to the rest of the group.

"Ladies and gentlemen. I don't know you, but as you are with my cousin, you are my guests for tonight. If you need anything, you may ask one of the servants."

"Oh, thanks... highness." The golden-haired girl answers as she blushes.

The green-haired man leaves the room. The princess reunite with the group.

"Rascal!"

"Why, Marlena? He has been a gentleman with us. He even invited us to stay." The golden-haired girl was puzzled with the reaction of the princess.

"Why? When he mentioned you are his guests for today, that means he wants everyone of us out of his palace by tomorrow morning."

"Really? I didn't know he meant that literally."

"Haven't you heard the things he told me? He just want to convince me to marry him."

"That wouldn't be so bad, Marlena. He is your cousin."

"He is a hottie..." The purple-haired girl's eyes are shining.

"Please, girls, I don't feel anything for him other than cousin affection. In fact, I've never felt that for no one, neither Rhys. I'd only marry him because I had nothing else, had lost my memory and he was being kind to me..."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Marlena. Someday you will find someone..."

"I don't think so, Anna, it must be something with me. Everybody feels that thing for me, I don't feel that thing for anybody..."

"Well, princess, we have something to discuss."

"What?"

"Well, there is one person remaining..."

"I don't want to know about that anymore."

"Please, princess..."

"No. You have never given me a proper reason for that. Find someone else who can do it."

"I don't know anyone else who can do it."

"That is your problem. I just want to forget all those things."

"What will you do so?"

"Maybe I'll dedicate my life to Laya, I don't know. I just don't want to know anything about you, your girls, your responsibilities. I wish I had never left my home with you, mad man."

"Please, Marlena, think it over. I need you."

"Everybody needs me. No one cares for what I need or want..."

The telemental turns to the other girls. "Well, girls, I'm hungry and thirsty. Where can I find something to eat?"

"I don't know, just do like my cousin ordered, call the servants."

"Well, I'll go for it."

"Girls, I hope you don't feel offended by that, but after a day like this one, all I want to do is to sleep."

"Oh, Marlena, don't mind us, go for it. We will not be long as well, will we, Nei?"

"No, we won't. Have a good night, Marlena. You surely need that."

The princess call one of the servants and ask for a place to rest. The servant takes her out of the room.

"Poor Marlena! What she had to endure. I'm surprised how she has not broken up in tears and despair."

"Yes, Nei, that was too much for her. Strong as I am, I don't think I would remain calm as she is."

"She is suffering a lot. And this telemental? I don't know yet what he wants from us."

"Oh, I can't understand him. He wanted Marlena to revive us, but he never said a word why he needs us. Besides, he never talks to us, he never asks us meaningful things. I'm afraid he is up to something really bad."

"I'm a bit afraid too. I wonder how Marlena feels, being forced into this situation..."

The purple-haired girl and the golden-haired girl soon felt the weariness of the day and went to sleep themselves. They were taken to the same room as the princess, only now each had one bed to sleep. Both girls stopped a moment to look at the princess and noticed a strange air on her "I wonder what that means, Nei. I hope she finds the peace she deserves.".

During the night, the princess has a strange dream.

"_What is that? Where I am?" The princess looks around to see the building she is inside. "I've never seen a place like that. It is so large, my footsteps echo through the walls... The ceiling is so high, with arches... they form a peculiar geometric form I've never seen before. The ceiling, there is something painted on it... I wonder what those symbols mean." She wanders through the building, amazed. "Look at these colored windows... they form images... it is so beautiful to see the light reflecting these images all around the building... what is the meaning of those images?" She inspects the images. "Looks like they are trying to tell a story, of a man, I just can't understand... all those symbols... I just feel at peace, love..." _

_Suddenly a scent feels the air. "What is that? This smells so good! I wonder from where this scent comes from?..." The princess walks through the corridors, among the wooden benches, trying to find the origin of the scent. "It is getting stronger... oh, that is it! These flowers... they are so beautiful..." The princess finds a large flowerbed behind some benches, filled with lilies. "I feel peace... I feel comfortable..." Suddenly, she feels a light touch on her right shoulder. It is a lily petal. She looks up and there are many petals falling. "Oh, what a beautiful thing, it is raining flowers. They are coming from the ceiling... They are coming from the sky... This is wonderful!" The princess closes her eyes and opens her arms to feel the soft touch of the petals all over her body. After some minutes. the princess is buried to her knees in the lilies. "This is the peace I was longing for..." She opens her eyes and catches a glimpse of a woman in a beautiful white gown smiling at her. The princess is impressed with the beauty of her smile and the light that comes from her green eyes. The woman just nods at her and disappears. Soon the images fade away into the blackness of the night._

The princess wakes up, it is already morning. She is a bit confused and it takes some seconds for her to put her mind in order. She notices both the purple-haired girl and the golden-haired girl are sleeping. She gets up, in silence, trying to not wake up the girls. She hears some noises from outside, seems like there is a heated argument going on outside. She opens the window carefully and she is not really surprised by the scene her eyes meet.

"You don't understand, you fool! Soon your empire will be wiped-out, as your cousin's were!"

"Stop talking nonsense, mad man! I wonder what kind of business my cousin has with you. She must be mad as well."

"Let's see who will cry and who will laugh in the end. I offered you an opportunity to change the fate of your people."

"Go away, mad man. Take my cousin with you. I don't want to see you again. If you say anything else, you will be arrested."

"Stop that, you two. I'll leave Shusoran immediately, as I'm not welcome in my uncle´ s lands."

"What is happening?" The purple-haired girl asks with a drowsy voice, as she was just waken up by the princess' screams.

"Girls, let's pack our things and leave. My cousin wants me out of his kingdom, so be it."

"But... but why?"

"My cousin Lyle and the telemental are discussing outside."

"Always that man. I wonder when we will get rid of this idiot." The golden-haired girl is really angry at the telemental.

"Well, it is his fault, but from what I have heard from the conversation, my cousin wants me out. I never expected that from him, but looks like everybody who wanted to marry me wants me to suffer afterwards..."

The princess dresses quickly and leaves the room.

"When will this girl find peace?"

"I hope it is not too late, Anna."

"What do you mean, Nei?"

"I'm afraid she may die soon."

The girls also get dressed and leave. The princess doesn't bother to talk with the green-haired man. She just waits to her group be reunited and then tell them what she has in mind.

"Well, enough of my planet. I have nothing left in this place. I just wish to pay a visit to the Laya´s Temple and then you can take me to the next woman I'll revive."

"Great! I knew you would eventually make up your mind. Hey, who has said the person is a woman?" The telemental is surprised.

"I can sense it is a woman. I think I already know her face."

"That is impossible, you must be out of your mind. Anyway, princess, as a sign of respect for you, we will not leave your planet so soon."

"Why not? Now that I want to go away, you want to keep me here."

"That is because I have some business before leaving."

"What are these business? Could you please tell me?"

"Remember about the crisis I've told you before? I have to do something to help saving your planet from that evil force."

"Really? I didn't expect an altruistic move from your part."

"Don't be so hard on me, Marlena. Let's go, it will not take too long."

The group departs for the Laya´s Temple. The princess never looks back at Shusoran. She walks with her head down, in silence. The telemental is worried about her, he thinks that, in such a state of mind, she may not be able to revive the last person. The purple-haired girl and the golden-haired girl are worried as well, but for another reason. They fear that love they have seen in her eyes may soon be gone forever. 


	7. For the Last Time

The group walked a few hundreds of yards, nobody said a word. After some minutes, the purple-haired girl couldn't hold her anxiety anymore, so she approached the princess.

"Marlena, my dear, where are we going now?"

"Well, Nei, we are going south, to the Orakian city of Agoe. Hopefully, from there, we will be able to take a ship to Rysel."

"Is it very far from here?"

"Not too much. Just don't ask me why the Laya's Temples are located far from the Layan cities in this continent."

"That is a bit awkward. By the way, Marlena, is it safe for us to go to an Orakian city? Aren't them your enemies?"

"Well, in the past it used to be. Nowadays, as long as we don't meddle with their affairs, it is not dangerous. Besides that, I have money and, you know, with money you can do miracles."

"Yes, I know. Marlena, how are you feeling?"

"About what, Nei?"

"About everything. You look sad."

"Well, Nei, you know, lots of things happened in the past few days. It is not easy, it is still not easy. I've lost my father, my home, everything..." The princess' eyes become wet.

"It is hard, very hard. Unfortunately we shared the same fate."

"Yes, Nei. It is very hard, but what can I do? All those things are now in my past. No prayers or tears will bring my father back again. Empty phrases, lush eulogies with not rebuild my kingdom, will not bring back the lives of those who perished."

"But... you could. If there is anyone in this world who can bring back life, it is you."

"I know, Nei, but I wish I couldn't."

"Really?"

"Oh, sorry, Nei. I didn't mean to say I didn't want you back. It is not that, dear, I'm glad I could bring you back. But I'm tired of all that. I wish it was someone else who had this powers. I wish I could live my life as a common girl..."

"They say you carry no cross heavier than the one you are able to carry."

"Anna?"

"Sorry, Marlena, I was listening to you and Nei talking..."

"No problems, Anna. The words you've just said... they have a deep meaning..."

"Sorry, Marlena, I didn't want to confuse you..."

"No, Anna, these words have a wisdom on them. I wonder where you have found them."

"Well, there were some ancient books in Motavia at my time. People were not much into them as most believed only in the Mother Brain. I quite liked them because they used to comfort me during the toughest times, they gave me hope. After we discovered the truth behing the Mother Brain, I started to believe in this philosophy even more."

"It is really interesting. I wish I could know it better."

"Me too. Unfortunately, after all those years, the remaining books must have been gone for good."

"Yes, that is really sad."

"Look there! It is another city! Is it that city you were talking about, Marlena?"

"Yes, it is. Let's try to find some ship to take us to Rysel."

"Well, I'm hungry... can we make a brief pause on our journey?"

"Of course, Nei. I have some spare money to spend. Anyway, I'll never need it anymore when we leave this planet."

"Great! Let's go. I hope to find food tastier than that junk we eat at the telemental's home."

"Oh, Nei, only you to make me smile at the present circumstances..."

The telemental approaches the princess.

"What's up?"

"Where will eat something and then we will take the boat to Rysel, which is not too far from one of the Laya's temples."

"That is fine. I'll just ask you something, princess, don't waste too much time."

"Why? Is that something really important or it is just you unnecessarily hurrying me?"

"No, this time it is serious. I sense some energy waning. It is almost disappearing."

"And why is that? Did this happen with the other girls?"

"No, there is something strange..."

"Don't worry, in just a few hours we will be at the temple and then we may leave as soon as you want."

"Thanks, Marlena. Seriously. Thanks for helping me."

"Oh, nevermind."

The group entered the city under suspicious eyes. They knew the princess was a Layan. Though they did not hate the Layans as before, they didn't like their presence either. Even knowing the Layans are not monsters or witches, but just common people, they still had prejudice against them. The princess didn't seem to care, she just advanced as if nothing has happened. As they have found the Inn, they took seat on a vacant table. The telemental cast aside the large bundle of clothes he had been carrying since they left Shusoran. The waiter approached eyeing him with disapproval and pulled the bundle to a corner. Then, they ordered some food.

"Marlena, being from here, what do you suggest us?"

"Well, I don't know. What do you like to eat."

"Anything but those tasteless vegetables the telemental served us at his home."

"Come on, Nei, they were not that bad!"

"Well, I want to eat something tasty. Meat, pasta, these things."

"Then you should order _Steak au Reine Alis sauce_."

"Hey, do you have _Dezorian Gnocchi_ here as well? I love it!"

"So just order them, Nei. How about you, Anna?"

"I'd prefer something lighter. A fish, perhaps?"

"The _Elysium Salmon_ is quite tasty. Or maybe you'd prefer locust..."

"No, locusts remind me of Motavian locustas. Maybe I'll try that salmon."

"It is quite a good. And what would you like, Mr. Telemental?"

"You know, always the same."

"I'm afraid there is nothing here like you are used to eat. Let's call the waiter."

A bearded man comes close to the table. "Are you ready to order?"

"Yes. Let's start with the girl there. She wants a _Steak au Reine Alis sauce_ plus _Dezorian Gnocchi_."

"That is good. What this beautiful lady will want?"

"She will have an _Elysium Salmon."_

"Nice. And you, my lady, what do you want?"

"I'm not hungry at all, but bring me a _Landen Salad_."

"Alright. And you, Mr? Gosh!"

"What is it?"

"Sorry, it is just... his eyes are from an unusual color..."

"Well, don't you have anything without meat?"

"We have chicken, pork, fish..."

"No, you didn't understand. No animal flesh."

"Uhn, we have pasta. You can choose minced-meat sauce, chicken-juice sauce or meat-juice sauce."

"You didn't understand. I don't want any kind of animal in my food. No meat, no meat-juice, nothing at all!"

"How strange! Why would someone order something like that?"

"Please!" The princess interrupted. "Bring him a _Landen Salad_, but instead of the chicken pieces, add some potato. Is this OK for you?"

"Yes, that is fine."

"Alright. What will you drink? May I suggest you a special wine?"

"Do you drink wine? I'm not much into it, but if you like it, we can order it. What do you think?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!"

"Ha, Nei, that is fine. Bring the best wine you have."

"Hey, I don't drink alcohol."

"So bring some lemon juice to our old sour grandpa!" The purple-haired girl sticks her tongue out of her mouth.

"Nei!"

"Ha, you did deserve it, telemental." The golden-haired girl joins the purple-haired girl in teasing the telemental.

"Girls, girls, just a second. That is everything. Thanks."

"As your wish, your highness."

"Hey, do you know...?"

"Yes, we know you, princess."

The purple-haired girl and the golden-haired girl stay teasing and mocking the telemental for a while. The princess shyly smiles at their jokes, but she has something else on her mind. She feels a strange sensation, that she can't explain. It is as if she feels there is something longing for her, somewhere.

The dishes are served. The purple-haired girl is very excited. She tried a bit of each dish and loved everything. The golden-haired girl appreciated the food, as it was much like Motavian food, but with some exotic tastes added. The princess was not hungry, but forced herself to eat something, as she had not eaten anything since she has arrived at her planet. The telemental ate the salad and did not made any remark about the taste of the food.

When the wine was served, the purple-haired girl and the golden-haired girl delighted with the quality of the wine.

"This wine is delicious" If we had nothing to do, I'd drink it till I got drunk!"

"Nei, you have never been drunk."

"There is always a first time."

"Ha, girls, is it that good?" The princess takes just a sip of the wine. "Yes, it is very good. Hmmmm, there is something... unusual..."

"What?"

"It is only me or did you feel an scent of lilies in the wine?"

"Oh, Marlena, you had just taken a sip and you are already drunk."

"No, Nei, I'm not joking."

"I don't know, lilies or not, I'd take all the bottles if I could. By the way, what is the name of this wine?"

"I don't know... let me see..." The princess looks to the label and then looks down, remaining in silence.

"What happened? Marlena?"

"It... it is from... Cille..."

"Oh, Marlena, sorry..."

"No, don't worry, you didn't do anything to feel sorry for. It is just me... Well, let's get moving?"

"Yes, I'm full!"

"Too bad, Nei, now I'd order the dessert..."

"Ah! Please, do it, do it, do it!"

"But aren't you full?"

"No, no."

"Let's leave the desert for Rysel. If we are lucky, we'll be there in less than three hours."

"Alright." The purple-haired girl is not exactly happy.

"Mr, here is the bill." The waiter hands the bill to the telemental.

"Hey? Me?"

"Yeah, aren't you the only man in the table?" The golden-haired girl resumes teasing the telemental.

"But... but... how will I pay it? I'm not from here."

"The telemental will wash the dishes! The telemental will wash the dishes!"

"Please, Nei, stop!"

"Give me the bill, telemental. Hmm... a hundred and ten meseta..."

"Meseta? It is the same money we use in Algol. I could pay that."

"Now you have lost the opportunity. Let's see what I have..." The princess searches her box with money and jewels "Damn, only thousand-meseta bills."

"Thousand? Oh..."

"Please, waiter, here is the money. You can keep the change for two hundred meseta."

"Thanks for your generosity, my lady!"

"See? When you have the money, you can be a Layan, a monster, the devil itself. Everybody treats you like a princess."

"Unfortunately that is not always true ..."

The group leaves the Inn. Before heading to the port, the telemental complains.

"Would you mind helping me to carry this bundle of clothes? I'm tired, it is slowing our progress."

"What do you suggest?"

"Isn't there a way to get some backpacks? We could split the weight."

"Alright, alright, I'll see if I find something."

The princess advances to a shop on the same street. After five minutes, she comes out with four large backpacks.

"Do you think they are enough?"

"Let's try."

The telemental opens the bundle and starts loading one of the backpacks carelessly.

"Wait, wait! This is not the way of storing our clothes. Please, fold them adequately."

"Oh, my, we don't have time for that."

"That is not a matter of having time or not. It won't do this way. We can help you, but, please, fold the clothes adequately."

The group manages to store most of the things into the backpacks. The rest is tied again on the ragged sheet and carried by the telemental, but the bundle is now small, so the telemental can carry it with ease. The group heads to the port, which is just three blocks away from they Inn. Arriving there, they hire a fast boat to cross the sea and reach Rysel. The fare is cheap for the princess, a hundred meseta each. She pays the fare and the group embarks the ship.

"Sailing again. It feels so good!"

"You do really like traveling, Nei."

"Yeah. In fact, I like being free, seeing new things. My whole life was lived hiding from people."

"Just because you are different..."

"Yes... do you know what I like about your people? No one has ever asked me about my pointy ears."

"I think that is because here, the concept of a biomonster doesn't exist. Of course there are monsters, but you are so human-like that no one is worried."

"Well, maybe it is because of that. Or it is because we walk with a more uncommon person than me."

"Do you mean the telemental?"

"Yes."

"I don't think it is because of that. People probably mistake him for one of the old sages."

"Maybe it is that. Look, the telemental...

"He is not feeling well. What is happening?"

"Oh, I'm dizzy..."

"It must be motion sickness."

"I don't know, I feel nausea, princess."

"Enter the cabin and try to get some rest."

"I will."

"How about you girls? I'm used to travel by boat, but you don't seem to be. Don't you feel motion sickness?"

"Oh, no, Marlena, after traveling by Jet Scooter, with Kain as a pilot, we've already experienced the worst in terms of motion sickness."

"Kain... have you never noticed, Nei?"

"What?"

"Kain... the way he looked at you."

"Well, sometimes I caught him staring at me in a different way."

"Yes, he did."

"That guy, Kain, was in love with Nei?"

"Yes, he was. Oh, how he suffered when you died, Nei."

"Poor Kain. He was somewhat reckless, but deep inside he was a nice guy. If I only knew, I´d want to know him better..."

"Well... it is too late now, unfortunately, for you and for me.

"It is so good to know at least someone has fell in love with me, even when I am the way I am... But it is so sad to know I'll not be able to live this love..."

"Looks like we three are bounded by the same fate. Hey, what is that, Marlena? Are you feeling sea sick too?"

"No, Anna, it is not like that. It is something strange, I can´t tell. Can´t you feel the scent of lilies on the breeze?"

"No, I can´t."

"Neither do I, Marlena. And I have a better smelling sense than a common human."

"Strange. It is not the first time. I´m afraid something is going on."

"Well, just calm down, Marlena. You can´t do anything now."

"You are right, Anna, but I´m still scared."

The trip was uneventful. The weather was fine, no surrounding mists on their way, the sea was calm as well. After two hours, they caught a glimpse of Rysel.

"The village looks lovely. I wonder if there are many tasty sweets in there."

"Oh, Nei, didn´t you forget them? I thought you would forget..."

"Of course not! My mouth is full of water since we embarked this boat."

"Alright, Nei. As soon as we get there, I´ll buy you some sweets."

The telemental appears, still feeling dizzy.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Luckily this trip is almost over. Oh, princess, don´t ask me to enter a boat so soon."

"Don´t worry. It all depends on you now."

The boat arrived at its destination. The group disembarked and the purple-haired girl made them go straight to the delicatessen. There, she couldn´t decide which sweets she would want, so the princess bought lots of them. Neither the princess nor the telemental wanted to eat anything, so the girls delighted themselves with some tasty Palmian sweets. The princess was happy to see the girls having some pleasure because her own life had become an unending streak of sorrow, suffering and anxiety. They walked a bit more than a mile and finally reached the Laya´s temple.

The temple was an impressive construction. Suspended by forty-feet tall columns, the triangular roof, in a Greek style, was decorated with beautiful engravings of symbols and images representing Laya and other important figures for Layan people. The gates were impressive, being 20-feet tall, made of massive iron. People wondered how they managed to open and close the massive gates. As they entered the temple, they were greeted with a lush shiny marble floor, perfectly polished. There were sculptures on the sides and golden engravings on the columns. The ceiling was painted with impressive images. There was a red carpet who lead the visitors to the altar.

"Please, I´d ask you to stay here. I´ll go to the altar, to say a prayer for my deceased father and all the people who was killed by the robots in CIlle. Only Layans can pray at the altar."

"That is fine, Marlena, just take your time and don´t worry about us. Leave your backpack with me" The golden-haired girl said so with an assuring gesture.

"Thanks."

The princess walks slowly to the altar. The altar is a large square in the middle of the floor, made of blue marble. The princess kneels down at the altar and start muttering prayers in silence, for her father and mother, for Laya, for Layans, for every living thing and for every soul in the universe. She is so concentrated that she enters in a trance. Suddenly, she has a mystic experience, with an image coming to her mind.

_The brown-haired girl is knelt down in an altar. She is wounded. Her limbs are loose, she barely can remain on her knees. Her head is bent down. There is a sense of despair, as if her soul was leaving her body. As a last effort, the girl bends up lightly her head, her green eyes devoid life._

"_It is almost over."_

_ "Please..."_

_ "I can´t stand anymore, please, save me."_

_ "You know, it doesn´t depend only on me."_

_ "I know. It is your love that keeps me alive, but I don´t know for how long. Please, try..."_

_ "I swear you I will try..."_

The images disappear from the princess mind. She is alone in the altar again. She mutters another prayer to Laya and return to meet her companions.

"I´m done. We can leave this planet now."

"Well, first I need to go somewhere else."

"Be quick."

"Why?"

"I´ve had the same dream again, but this time I was awake. Her time is running out."

"Did you feel that person? Did you see that person?"

"I did."

"Let´s hurry. I almost can´t sense the energy anymore."

The group leaves the Laya's temple.

"Where will we go now?"

"It is an island, Sage Island. Have you ever heard about it?"

"I have heard about it, but I'm not really sure where it is."

"Don't worry. I'll find it. I sense... we must travel west..."

"So let's go."

The group travels to the west. The telemental tries to hurry the group, but none of the girls feel inclined to run. They are somewhat tired of walking, specially the purple-haired girl, who had eaten a lot. After a couple of miles, the telemental stops at the entrance of a cave.

"We must get in."

"What for?"

"This cave links Aquatica to other segments of your spaceship."

"Well... I'm not sure but I've heard that you need some kind of key to be able to enter these caves..."

"Don't worry, there is another way. Magic!"

"If you are saying so..."

The telemental focuses his attention for some seconds. "Open the gates!" Magically, the group feels a strange pull and when they notice, they are inside a strange room. The floor is made of metal components, the aisles are suspended bridges made of light metal. They can see machinery and electronic components through the metal grid of the floor. The aisles are lighted by some unnatural light source.

"Impressive! I've never seen something like that in my life!"

"That reminds me the state-of-art buildings we used to have at my time." The golden-haired girl is not so surprised.

"I've never dreamed we had such a place like that in our planet."

"It must be the spaceship structure. Let's go, girls."

They walk through the corridors. The princess can't stop looking at the environment.

"Damn, these passages form a maze!"

"Ha, man, stop whining, you have never seen a real maze in your life." The purple-haired girl says mockingly.

"No, Nei, you have never seen a real maze in your life. The climatrol is nothing compared to the structures in Dezoris."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, we have spent months exploring the palaces to find these Nei weapons."

"I wish I could have been with you all, Anna..."

"Well, Nei, I wish you were with us, but at least now I'm glad that you are here with me." The golden-haired girl lets out one of her rare smiles. The princess is surprised how her smile is beautiful, how she looks lovely when she is not with her usual somber expression.

The maze is not that complicated and in a few minutes they exit the cavern. They find themselves in the middle of green plains.

"Where are we, telemental?"

"Haven't you been here before?"

"Not that I know of. We were forbidden to wander through Orakian lands."

"I see. Let's keep moving west, I have a good feeling about that."

The group walks a couple of miles more. Soon the girls are tired, specially the princess, who was not so used to walk long distances and has got blisters on her feet again. The sun is almost setting and they start complaining to the telemental they need some rest. He asks them just a mile more. The girls keep walking, though complaining more than ever. Only the golden-haired girl doesn't complain too much, but because she is not of talking too much.

The group is walking near the shoreline. There is another group of people walking near them, but the princess, looking down, doesn't notice them. The group consists of a blue-haired man, walking hand-in-hand with a short brown-haired woman. They are followed closely by a red-haired woman and a tall black-haired man, with some strange metal things hanging from his body. The blue-haired man catches a glimpse of the group and, at the sight of a familiar face, starts moving toward the princess. He is pulled by the brown-haired woman.

"No!"

"But, Lena, my love, I just want to say hi to her. After all, she was someone special to me."

"I don't want you talking with that woman!"

"Don't be jealous. I've chosen you, I love you. Just some words..."

"Alright, alright!" The brown-haired girl is fuming in rage.

The blue-haired man advances towards the princess.

"Maia..."

"What?" The princess turns to face the man.

"Maia..."

"You?"

"Oh, Maia, by Orakio! I thought you were dead!"

"For your frustration, I was not at home when your damned robots murdered everybody in Cille."

"Please, Maia, it was not me..."

"Do you expect me to believe in your story?"

The blue-haired man kneels in front of the princess "Forgive me, Maia, but I didn't have anything to do with those robots, they were rogue androids."

Meanwhile, the brown-haired girl comments to her companions.

"Gahhh! Look, that rascal, he has knelt down to her! That witch puts him under a spell! I can't stand it!"

"Cool down, Lena, he has married you, hasn't he? He loves you."

"No, Mieu, you don't understand anything about love. It doesn't matter if you have human feelings or not, you can't see, it is on his face."

"I've never expected something like that from your damned Orakians. I was the first to convince my people you were not bad and then you pay back destroying my kingdom!"

"Please, Maia, be reasonable."

"Reasonable?" The princess points her finger towards the blue-haired man face "First you turned me down because of prejudice. You loved me so dearly, you would marry me without your father consent. Then, when you learned I was a Layan, where has all that love gone?"

"It is not that, Maia..."

"How can it be a thing other than that? You turned me down because I was a Layan. You didn't want to marry the Layan girl. Why would a prince marry the memory-less stranger found on the beach, but not marry a princess? Because the princess was Layan! Don't lie to me."

"Please, Maia, try to understand..."

"And to think I've almost married you. I've loved you. I've given myself to you..."

"But Maia, I still feel the same thing for you, I can't help it..."

"Enough!" The brown-haired girl is bursting with jealousy "I can't stay here while that witch treats my husband like that!"

"Please, Lena, don't! Oh, my..."

The brown-haired girl runs towards the princess.

"Oh, Wren, I fear master Lena will do something wrong... She is out of her mind!"

"That is why I prefer to not have human feelings, Mieu. They are not rational at all."

"Well, sometimes it is better. By the way, have you noticed that girl, with those pointy ears? She has claws like mine."

"But my sensors detect she is a living thing, not an android."

"I wonder where she has got those claws... Oh, no! Lena, no!" Both androids shake their heads negatively.

"Witch! Take my husband out of your spell!" The brown-haired girl pushes the princess violently.

"Hey!" The princess slaps the face of the brown-haired girl. "I was not talking to you."

"Lena, what are you doing?"

"Rhys, she has hit me and you are on her side!" The brown-haired girl falls on her knees and starts crying.

"It is not that, Lena..."

"Mieu! Wren! I've been attacked by a Layan! Protect me! Kill her!"

"Lena, you are out of your mind!"

"Attack them, I'm ordering you!"

"Wren, I don't think we should. Maia just slapped her face, it is not a serious threat."

"Why don't you obey my commands? Are you under the spell of that witch too? Kill her!"

"Sorry, Mieu, I trust your judgement, but we need to attack the girl. Master Lena is ordering us."

"Oh my, what can we do? My sense of duty makes me attack the girl, but my human emotions tell me it is wrong."

The black-haired man readies his gun while large metal claws pop up from the red-haired woman's hands. She positions herself for attacking.

"Kill her! Kill this witch! Wha...?"

A slicer flies through the air so fast that when everybody tries to understand what happened, they just see the golden-haired girl with a dark smile in the corner of her mouth, polishing her slicer which has just returned from the flight. The black-haired man and the red-haired woman are stunned. His gun was chopped in half by the slicer. Her claws were cut out from her hands and lay on the floor.

"What is that? My claws? That woman..."

"She is just too fast."

"You are no match for me."

"Mieu! Wren! Are you ok?" The blue-haired man has just turned his head to face the androids.

"She has broken our androids! Who is this woman? Must be another witch! Let's get away from here, these Layans are all crazy!" The brown-haired woman starts running away.

"Androids?" The purple-haired girl whispers to the telemental. "I could swear the girl with claws was a human. Their technology is amazing!"

"Yeah, she is very well-crafted. She is even hot."

"Men..."

"Sorry, Maia, I didn't want the things to be like that."

"Please, Rhys, forget about me, will you?"

"Maia... I really loved..."

"No, Rhys, please, I don't want to hear from you anymore..." The princess turns away.

"Are you alright? Excuse me..." The golden-haired girl asks the red-haired woman.

"Don't worry. We will be fine. We are androids."

"I admit I've never seen something like that." The black-haired man throws away the useless remains of his gun.

"Take that as a lesson. You need to train more. You need to be ready when the time comes. You need to be strong and fast as this blonde girl here." The telemental speaks to the androids.

"When the time comes? Could you care to explain?"

"Forget about that, woman. The last thing you will get from this man is an answer."

"And you." The telemental shouts at the blue-haired man "Raise your son to be stronger and more valiant than you are."

"What son? I have no sons."

"You will remember me."

The blue-haired man leaves, followed by his androids. The brown-haired girl is waiting them at the distance, completely mad. When the blue-haired man gets near her, she shouts at him.

"I was never so humiliated in my whole life."

"Please, Lena, don't start it again..."

"Don't start it again? You let that witch hit me and you did nothing! And you, your useless pieces of junk, were defeated by a mere girl!"

"Stop it, Lena, let's go home."

"Are you not paying attention to me?" The brown-haired girl pushes the blue-haired man.

"Lena!" The blue-haired girl turns back and see the group moving away "Maia..."

"What? You are looking at her!" The brown-haired girl slaps the blue-haired man's face.

"Today it will be a long night back home, Wren..."

"Even I, who don't understand human emotions very well, know that, Mieu. Luckily we will be busy fixing our damaged parts..."

"That man was your ex-fiancé?"

"Yes, Nei... I wish I had never seen his face again..."

"I see..."

"Hey, it is your fault, telemental! Where are you taking us?"

"I thought the Sage Isle was this way."

"The Sage Isle is in Aquatica! You are completely lost!"

"So let's stop losing time and teleport there."

"What a crazy woman was that, Anna."

"Yes, luckily the guardian was ready, Nei."

"I don't know how that man chose her instead of Marlena."

"Who can tell what goes inside the human heart, Nei?"

"You are right..."

"Be ready, girls. It will be very fast."

The white mists rise from the floor and engulf the group. Before they could realize what was happening, another white mist was rising from the floor of a cave. Soon, a loud crack could be heard and the group found itself inside a strange cave. The cold has lighted out some torches hanging on the wall.

"We have been expecting you!" Some white-robed men approach the group.

"It is about time!"

"Did you bring them to us?"

"Yes, here they are. Please, Nei, hand them the sword and the gun. Anna, lend them your slasher for a few minutes."

"Nei? Did you called this woman Nei?"

"Yes, it is her."

"She was named after the word of power..."

"No, the word of power was named after her. Can you feel the power of these weapons?"

"Yes, we can. Leave us alone for some minutes, we will learn their power and transform it in the Ancient Word of Power."

"I hope this time you can get rid of the evil force forever. Its cause is about to be defeated in Algol, so it must be the last time you will see Dark Force."

"Those are great news."

"_It is finished!"_

"What?"

"_It is finished. I'm done..."_

"Don't say that, I am just going to help you."

"_My time has come. I can't resist any longer..."_

"No, you will not die... not now..."

"_Ahhhhhhh"_

"No, not now..."

A scent of lilies fills the air. The purple-haired girl notices the princess crying.

"Marlena..."

"What is up, girls?"

"I don't know. Marlena is having another of those crisis."

"I'm worried, she is crying."

"Oh no... that can't be... that person... gone forever..."

"Not yet..." The princess wipe the tears from her eyes. "But we must save her immediately!"

"Her? Is she really a woman? Then the princess was right about you, telemental."

"It is not time for that, Anna. Let's hurry."

"We have got it. Now we are ready for the final battle. Here are the legendary weapons. I'd like to thank you all for this. You will be responsible for the future of our planet."

"Thank the princess here, she is the one who made it possible. Now, forgive me, but I have urgent business to attend somewhere else. It will be a long journey."

"We see. Peace be with you all. We will be praying, supporting your teleport spell as a sign of gratitude."

"Thanks. Let's get ready girls."

"I'm tired!"

"Don't worry, Nei, you will have lots of time to sleep in this journey. It will be very long."

The telemental touches the girls' foreheads the same way he did when they teleported to the princess' spaceship. Then, he draws a circle on the floor. The girls enter the circle and he casts the spell. The plasma ring grows much faster than the usual because of the help of the sages. Soon they disappear without igniting anything. The princess feels a blend of sadness and relief as she leaves her former land for the last time. The telemental feels a blend of relief and worry. It is the last part of his journey, but he is still unsure whether he will be successful or not.


	8. Lost In a Lost World

The group is leaving the princess' homeland for the last time. She looks the spaceship fading away from her sight with mixed feelings. The last events had taken its toll on her. She was far more introverted and rational than she used to be.

"Farewell, home... it is time to move on to new ventures... but I'll never forget all the memories I had in this place... Good or bad, it doesn't matter... now they are only part of my past..."

The purple-haired girl notices that the old vitality is missing on the princess. She is accustomed to the dark and somber mood of the golden-haired girl, but the dark and somber tone of the princess scares her. She feels a need to help the princess, but she doesn't know how, her social skills are not the best as she was obliged to avoid human contact through almost all her life. But her instincts tell her she must try something, lest she may lose the princess.

"Marlena... are you feeling sad? Don't cry, dear." Under the spell of the telemental, she can barely move, so she moves slowly her hand trying to reach the princess head and caress her. "It ain't easy to leave behind the place you have lived all your life. Do you really intend to never return?"

"I don't know, Nei..." The princess chokes a bit on her tears. "I... I don't have anything else, neither there, nor anywhere... I just want to... help the telemental... then... I don't know..."

"Oh, princess, you have me." the purple-haired gives a shy smile to the princess.

"Oh, Nei... you are so sweet... the sweetest person I've ever met..."

"By the way, princess, why do you help the telemental? I mean, you didn't have to go through all this..."

"I know, Nei. Sometimes I wonder why I do these things, but I just felt I needed to help. It was like that with you... with Anna... and now."

"And what about the telemental?"

"I really don't hate him, but I'm somewhat... scared of him. He is a jerk as a person, but I don't care too much about that. The problem are all those... mysteries..."

"Yes, I'm somewhat scared too. What will you do when all that is finished? I mean, when you revive this last person."

"I don't know... I don't have anything in mind... I don't know if it will be worthy keep living for nothing..."

"Don't say that, Marlena! If you have nothing else in mind, please, stay with me."

"Thanks, Nei. Well, when the time arrives, I'll think about that..."

The princess closes her eyes and remains silent. The purple-haired girl is more worried than ever because the princess looks depressed. She tries to remove unpleasant thoughts from her mind talking to the telemental.

"Looks like we are traveling faster than the first time."

"We are, indeed. The sages helped me with the spell, so we are traveling much faster than I expected we would."

"Where are we going, anyway?"

"I don't know."

"How can you say that you don't know?" The golden-haired girl joins the conversation already angry. "Have you gone mad?"

"I don't know, I'm just heading to the place where I feel the energy of the last person coming from... I've never been in that place."

"And who is this person, Mr know-it-all?"

"I don't know well either."

"Oh, my God, we will starve to death trapped inside this bubble because the mad man there had the great idea of searching a person he doesn't know who is in an unknown location. It must be some craziness of his own mind."

"Don't say that, Anna. It is a task most important. Remember that if it was not me, you wouldn't be here."

"And maybe that would be better. I'll try to get some sleep. If I have to die again, that it be when I'm sleeping."

The journey kept on going for some hours. The telemental was focused on the spell, so he stayed quiet all the time. The golden-haired girl decided to sleep. The princess remained silent, motionless, staring blankly to a random spot. The purple-haired girl felt lonely and deeply worried with the princess. She knew something really strange was happening with the princess, but there was nothing she could do. So she went to sleep, worried by the princess' mental state, praying for her.

After some hours of inactivity, the princess felt in a trance.

_The brown-haired girl has fell on the floor, blood pouring from her back and belly wounds. Her green eyes are open, but lifeless._

"_It's over"_

"No! Don't die!"

"_My energy can't be held anymore... I must go... forever..."_

"Don't let that happen! Now that we are almost there..."

"_I just can't... there is a time for everything..."_

"I will not let you die... I won't... I won't..."

"_..."_

"No, I won't... I'd rather die myself."

"_You must live..."_

"You too. I won't let you... I won't..."

The plasma bubble reduces its speed dramatically, throwing everybody to the upper extremity of the plasma bubble, that almost bursts.

"What was that?" The purple-haired girls wakes up in panic.

"What are you doing? I've almost broken my neck!" The golden-haired girl is wakened by the impact too.

"The energy... the energy... is gone... is gone..."

"What does it mean, man? Say it!"

"Sorry... girls... the other person... is gone... forever..."

"And what happened to us here?"

"I've lost the focus... if it wasn't for the sage's energy, we'd be dead now..."

"You rascal, you almost got us killed!" The golden-haired girl readies her slashers.

"Calm down, Anna! Killing him now will do no good for us..."

"I don't know what to do... We have failed..."

"Shut up! Take us to a safe place, mad man!"

"Hey... Marlena?" The purple-haired girl turns her attention to the princess, who was forgotten amidst the confusion.

"I won't... I won't..."

"Marlena? Are you feeling well?"

"I won't... I won't..."

"What's up with the princess? Has she gone insane?"

"I will be here with you..."

"Well, where do you want to go, girls?"

"Nowhere! Shut up and keep on moving!" The princess barks at the telemental.

"What?"

"Keep on moving! Now!"

"But that person..."

"Now!"

The plasma bubble starts accelerating again, as the telemental focus again on the teleport spell. He is scared with the princess' reaction. "Has she gone insane?". As he doesn't know what to do, he just follows her orders.

"I won't let you go... I won't let you go..."

"Marlena? What is that? What are you saying? What are you feeling?"

"Not now, Nei. Not now!"

"Alright..." The purple-haired girl feels embarrassed and saddened at the princess' angry tone.

"I will stay with you... I will..."

The group keeps on traveling to an unknown destination.

"Anna, I'm scared."

"Me too."

"Look at Marlena! What happened to her?"

"I don't know. If I used to be afraid of the telemental, now I'm even more scared with the princess. We know he is mad, but we also know she isn't..."

"Look at the fire in her eyes. Looks like she is possessed by the devil himself!"

"Don't say that, Nei! Do you think Dark Force...?"

"I don't know, but I hope she knows exactly what she is doing. I don't want to miss that lovely girl we learned to love so dearly as we did."

"Yes, I've never met anyone so amazing as she is."

The trip to the unknown destination kept going for an indeterminate amount of time. The telemental was already feeling weak, the girls dead bored and, even with their metabolism slowed down by the telemental spell, weak by the lack of food and water. Only the princess was still on the same trance as before, muttering the same words, with her eyes on fire. Suddenly they approached a planet very fast and when they realized what was going on, they were in a rocky desert. The plasma bubble had become smoke. They had arrived their destination.

"Whew! Finally! We have made it!"

"Thank God! I'm so weak... I'd not resist for much longer..." The golden-haired girl starts moving freely as the telemental releases her from the spell

"Yes. Where are we?" The purple-haired girl was also released from the spell.

"Well, I don't know, but we must have reached our original destination..."

"I'm here! Where are you? I'm here..."

"_Oh... oh... this love... find me..."_

"I swear you I will... I will..."

"Marlena? Are you OK, Marlena?" The purple-haired girl is deeply worried with the princess.

"I'm going to do what I have to do. Will you come with me?"

"Oh, I will, but we need to rest..."

"I have no time for such things!"

"If we don't get some rest now, we will die. The same applies to you..."

"I just can't! Please, go on with your business. Eventually you will find me."

The princess starts walking north. She leaves all the things she is carrying behind and advances to a place only she knows where it is.

"Where are you going, Marlena? Don't leave us!"

"There is a village to the south, get some rest there. Now, leave me, Nei!"

"Marlena..."

"Let her go, what can we do?"

"I don't want to leave her alone..."

"We can't do anything about her right now." The telemental seems resigned.

"Marlena..."

The group starts moving south, after the telemental takes hold of the possessions the princess has left behind. The purple-haired girl is very sad and walks reluctantly, her eyes filled with tears.

"I'm afraid we will never see her again, Anna?"

"Why?"

"She has left us. She is acting so strange. She is weak as us..."

"Let's hope she will be fine."

"We are lost in this world. If we lose her, we may never be able to see her again."

"I know, Nei. You know, I'm not much emotional, but I feel the same as you do now."

"Oh, Anna. We can't lose all that love..."

After some walking, the group arrives at a village, which looks more like a junkyard than a proper village. Lots of waste are scattered through the village, sometimes forming walls of junk, sometimes blocking the streets. There are some tents and small wooden houses in the village. Some people roam around. They don't care about the strangers who had just arrived.

"And now? What will we do? We don't have money, we don't speak they languages, we don't know anybody in this planet." The golden-haired girl asks with her usual somber tone.

"I may cast a spell that will make us understand their language. Let's try to discover where we are."

"This village is disgusting! Look at all this junk! I've never imagined people could live in a place like that."

"Well, Nei, when I was young, I've lived in a place which wasn't much better than that."

"Really, Anna? Sorry to hear that..."

"Don't worry, it is part of the past. Let's try to discover something, anything about this planet."

The telemental approaches a middle-aged man who is smoking a pipe, seated in a chair outside a tent.

"Hello."

"Hi."

"Could you give us some info?"

"About what?"

"About this city..."

"Our village? There is nothing interesting going on here."

"Anyway, we are starving and deadly tired."

"Is it an Inn what you need? There is one just at the end of this street."

"Thanks."

The group start moving towards the Inn. The telemental looks the sign hanging on the entrance of the small wooden house, but he can´t understand what is written there. His spell works only for talking.

"People in this planet don´t seem to be very friendly..."

"Yes, but I´m sure we will eventually find a place to rest."

"I hope so, telemental."

"Marlena... I can´t believe it..."

"Don´t cry, Nei, everything will be alright."

"I really hope so, Anna..."

The group enters the Inn. The clerk eyes them suspiciously. They are clearly foreigners, specially the girls, dressed with the gorgeous dresses of the princess, who were very uncommon for the planet.

"Please, Mr, is this an Inn?"

"Can´t you read the sign outside."

"In fact I can´t. We have been traveling from a far place..."

"What do you want? A room?"

"Yes, besides that we are starving."

"I see. That will be a hundred."

"There is one problem, Mr."

"What is that?"

"We don´t have any of your money with us..."

"If so, buzz off!"

"Isn´t there anything we could do for you instead of paying the fare? We really need some rest."

"Now I understand. Here we don´t have any use for your goods, but there is a city to the east which will make good use of your things. Just three miles from here."

"Oh, my, we are dying. Three miles?"

"Yeah, now go away! Beggars are not welcome here."

The group abandons the Inn.

"It is being harder than I thought. Maybe we could sell some of Marlena´s jewels."

"No! Never! They are her property."

"But we are starving... dying, Nei."

"I´d never betray her. Let´s get moving."

"Oh my..."

The group exits the village and start walking eastward. The desert turns into a forest, which provides at least some cool shades for them. After walking half a mile, they hear the sound of a water stream. They stop and refresh themselves, drinking and washing off a bit of the dirt in their bodies. The purple-haired girl demands a time for a rest. Though starving, they all agree with the short rest. After some minutes, they resume walking.

"Anna."

"Yes?"

"I can´t take Marlena out of my mind? Where has she gone?"

"I don´t know, Nei, but she looked like she was confident and sure of her destination."

"For me it looked like she was under a spell. I regret not going with her, leaving her alone..."

"Me too."

The princess walks through the rocky desert. She is deadly tired, with her feet hurt, her whole body aching. She is starving, exhausted, but she doesn´t seem to care about that. She just keeps mumbling to herself. "I´m here to save you... I won´t let you go..." After walking some miles alone, under a scorching sun, she is seen by a group of men. The group approaches the princess, talking in a strange language..

"Who are you? What a beauty like you are you doing here, alone?"

The princess ignores the men and keeps walking.

"Hey!" One of the guys hold her arm. "Where do you think you are going, pretty girl?"

The princess pulls her arm with violence and frees herself for the hold.

"Short tempered? Guys, let´s 'tame' this beauty."

The group of man starts running after the princess. She is very tired and is not able to run. Soon, one man embraces her from behind and holds her tightly. She jerks her body, but she is unable to free herself from the strong man´s grip. The other men arrive and push her to the ground, holding her arms. She tries to kick herself free, but it is useless. Soon they immobilize her legs as well.

"_No! That can´t be! Leave me, save yourself!"_

"I will not leave you!"

"_You cannot die, majesty! Not because of me! Save yourself. Leave me to die!"_

"No! I´d rather die than let you die!"

"_The universe cannot lose a love like yours. Please!"_

The group of men start trying to tear off the princess´ dress. She is not very conscious of what is about to happen to her. The men start arguing who will have the pleasure to be the first. After a short dispute, it was decided that the leader of the gang would have the "honor". Two strong men force the princess´ legs open.

"_No, not with you! I´ll seal all the evil that may happen to you, even it that costs the last bit of energy I´ve have left."_

The leader of the gang was trying to rip the lower part of the princess´ dress when he suddenly fall, completely paralyzed, like dead. All the other men of the gang, one by one, fall on the floor as well. The princess feels a sense of relief to be free again. She regains her conscience by a short instant.

"Thanks Laya for this miracle!"

"_I would not let that happen to you!"_

"Whoever you are, I owe you my life."

"_No, I owe you my life. I´m only alive on your love."_

The princess leaves the group behind and resume walking. Soon, she is under the same trance again. "I´ll not let you go... I´ll save you..."

The group is walking towards the city the Innkeeper recommended to them. They are deadly tired and the purple-haired girl almost fainted twice of weakness. Finally, after one hour walking, their eyes meet a dark and dirty city, a bigger version of the village. The sun has already set and they can notice an excess of lights everywhere.

"Yuck! All the cities in this planet are disgusting." The golden-haired girl shows all her disgust towards the planet.

"Let´s hope there are people more friendly here."

The group enters the town. As usual, they are eyed suspiciously by the passersby. The telemental tries to talk with two strangers, but they just avoid the group. He then approaches a young man who is searching something under a pile of junk.

"Excuse me, we are travelers. Where can I find a place to rest?"

The young man eyes them suspiciously.

"Please, help us."

"Why don´t you try the Inn? Do you take me for a fool?"

"No, it is not that, we just don´t know where is the Inn."

"Stop fooling around. Look at that big sign. I-N-N."

"Thanks."

They turn their attention to the Inn. It is a wooden house, but much bigger than the Inn in the village. The Inn also looks better, as it doesn´t look like it needs desperately repairs. There is a big neon sign on the wall.

"I hope they treat us better here."

"I doubt. I´m getting scared in this place." The purple-haired girl looks worried.

The group enters the Inn. The customers in the bar just ignore them. The telemental goes straight to the clerk.

"Please, Mr. We are travelers from far-off lands. We need a place to rest for the night."

"That is two hundred."

"Alright sir. Unfortunately, we were robbed by rogues in the desert. We are short of funds..."

"I can´t do anything for you. Now, leave my Inn, we don´t want people like you hanging around this place."

"Couldn´t we pay the fare another way?"

"Hmmm, now I understand..." The clerk measures the girls with his eyes. "But I´m not into this kind of business. Go to the Sleazy Club, at the end of the street, past the general store."

"Thanks."

The group leaves the Inn and heads to the club.

"Sleazy Club? I don´t have a good feeling about that..." The golden-haired girl is angry.

"What choices do we have?" The telemental shrugs his shoulders.

"But, with this name, you know what kind of club it must be..."

"Well, let´s check out. I will not hurt us."

They enter the Club and the security guards stop them at the entrance.

"What to you want?"

"We were robbed and we are penniless. A man on the Inn told us we could exchange something else than money for a place to rest today."

"That same old excuse."

"Hey, look at his eyes..." Another guard points to the telemental.

"Do you think he is..."

"Maybe he is or was..."

"Better not meddle with them..."

"Very well!" The first guard who barred their entrance turns to the telemental. "Come on, our boss will like to make business with you."

The group was taken inside the club. Two guards led them to a private room on the back of the building. While crossing the main hall, the golden-haired girl´s suspicions were confirmed. The Sleazy Club was a men´s club. All the women inside were wearing sensual clothes, including some almost naked. Some were dancing to the customers, some were whispering things in their ears. There was not one woman who was not dressed like that or seated on the tables acting like the customers. They all seemed to be prostitutes.

"Hey, let´s get away from here. Look what kind of club this is!" The golden-haired girl whispers in the telemental´s ear.

"Be calm. Maybe they want you to dance. Or to clean the place. Maybe it is not too bad, we need the money, there is no choice."

One of the security guards look at them with a reproaching look because they were talking in an unknown language. As they reach the room´s door, one of the guards enter and exchange some words with a man who is inside the room. Then, they are ordered to enter the room.

"Hey, please, enter the room. Take a seat, Mr."

"Thanks."

"Looks like you came here for business."

"Yeah."

"Let´s see..." The boss, a fat and bald man, lifts from the chair and start examining the girl´s bodies. "Good stuff you have here... I guess they are not _experienced_."

"What are you talking about?"

"This _petite_ thing with funny ears is charming and has an exotic beauty. I give you four hundred for her. Now, this blonde... this blonde... what a woman! I´ll give you six hundred for her. Is that fine for you?"

"Hey!" The golden-haired girl shouts in anger. "What do you think we are? Let´s get out of here!"

"Don´t be offended. I double my offer for you."

"Enough! You are a disgusting man! Let´s go away..."

"Anna?"

"Can´t you see he is trying to buy our modesty, stupid telemental? Let´s leave this damned place now!"

"Hey, once a pretty woman enters Don Capri´s room, she never leaves it unscathed." The boss says so with his eyes burning with desire.

"If you want to leave the room with your head attached to your neck, just let us go!"

"Do you wanna fight? Oh well, stupid girl, so be it. Guards, take the girls!"

In a few seconds several toughs enter the room and advance to grab the girls. Faster than them, the golden-haired girl hits the ribs of one of the toughs with her elbow and then knocks him down with a punch on the face, which breaks the man´s nose. The purple-haired girl rips her claws through the arm of another tough who was trying to hold her, making him immediately release her. The other toughs get somewhat scared of the purple-haired girl´s weapon and draw their guns, but with a clever movement of hands, the golden-haired girl repeats the performance with her slashers she had done with the androids and, before they could realize what has happened, all their guns had been sliced. The toughs stay in shock for some seconds, trying to understand what had just happened. Then the purple-haired girl turns her anger to the boss and rips her claws through the man´s groin.

"Gahhhh! Help! Look what this girl has done! Ahhhh!"

"Let us go if you don´t want to share the same fate as this crook!"

"What will be of me now! Ahhhh! She cut off my most precious thing! Ahhhhh!"

"You deserved that. Now get out of our way!" The golden-haired girl shouts as she shakes her slasher as a warning.

The toughs get out of the way, frightened, trembling. The girls go away running, causing some confusion in the main hall of the club. The telemental, still stunned, follows the girls.

"What have you done? Are you mad?"

"They deserved what they have got. Now shut up your mouth and run."

"But... but... what was so bad about their offer?"

"Ask your mom, jerk!"

They reached the door, which was blocked by three guards, but they all refrain from blocking the fleeing group way at the sight of the purple-haired girl´s bloodstained claws. The group exited the club and ran through the streets, mixing themselves with the crowd. There was a commotion in front of the club, with people entering and leaving the club in despair, causing a small riot. The group took advantage of the confusion and hid themselves into one of the dark alleys of the town. An old man, who was looking through his window, noticed the strange group and stopped them.

"What is all this mess? What has happened?"

"Something inthe club. I don´t know exactly..." The telemental stopped to answer.

"Who are you? You don´t look from here."

"We are travelers looking for a place to rest..."

"Well, my house is on ruins, but I could help you if you don´t mind..."

"Of course we don´t mind."

"So let´s get in."

"Thank you so much, Mr."

The group enters the wooden house. The house is pretty simple, consisting of a living room, a small kitchen, a small bathroom and one bedroom. The furniture of the house is mostly old and somewhat worn out. There is a large TV set on the living room, two ragged and dirty couches and a small table. The furniture is covered by a thin dust layer, the floor desperately needs sweeping and cleaning. As a first impression, the golden-haired girl feels a disgust for the place, but as they don't have any better choice, she is resigned to spend a night over there.

"Please, please, drop your things at the corner and take a seat."

The telemental and the girls leave their packs at the corner of the room. The telemental sits on the same couch as the old man. The golden-haired girl looks at the other couch with disgust, but to not make things worse, she finally sits beside the purple-haired girl.

"Well, well, strangers... Where are you from?"

"A distant continent."

"Which continent?"

"It is a far-off land."

"Hmmm... what business do you have here?"

"We came to look for a person..."

"A cousin of mine." Interrupted the golden-haired girl. "He has asked me to come because we have some family business to solve, an uncle's inheritance. Nothing big, but you know, I had to come. So I brought some friends with me."

"Hmmm..." The old man looks suspiciously to the faces of the telemental and the girls. "I know... I know..."

"Unfortunately we had been robbed, so we are out of money. We wanted to reach our destination today, but there are several miles left, so we had to stop here..."

"I see..."

"Well, can we rest here at your home?"

"Look, I'm an old man who has nothing to offer you, but I'm experienced enough to know that you are lying."

"No..."

"Don't interrupt me, please! You don´t look dangerous, so I may let you rest here for today, given the girls..." The old man coughs.

"Oh, no, not again..." The golden-haired girl puts her hand over her slasher.

"The girls... help me cleaning this mess a bit. And you, man, you could help me fixing my wooden stairs. I can't get to the upper floor anymore."

The golden-haired girl sighs in relief. "Is that all? Deal done."

"Good. Then you can sleep on the couches this night."

"Would you mind if we do that tomorrow. We are deadly tired and starving."

"No problems. You may use the bathroom if you want. I'll put some extra water on the soup."

The telemental and the golden-haired girl are relieved. Finally they would have some rest. They didn't know how they managed to go so far without resting, but now their worries would be gone, for at least one day. The purple-haired girl still looked sad.

"What is it, Nei? You look so sad?" The golden-haired girl looks worried.

"Marlena..."

"Oh, Nei... Marlena..."

The princess kept walking, now through a forest. The sun had set a couple of hours before, everything was dark and it was very dangerous to walk in the forest at night. She didn't know anything about the wildlife of that planet, whether it was safe or not to walk in the forest, she didn't have any directions, she was deadly tired, with her body aching, her feet wounded, feeling cold, but still she resisted as if she was immune to weather, environment and even her own pains, tiredness and starvation. She kept mumbling "I will not let you go... I have come to save you..."

She advanced very slowly through the dense forest, but nothing could stop her. She felt a strange scent of lilies, which she used to direct her to her destination. She ignored all the menacing sounds that came from the woods. She just kept walking, walking... "I will not let you go..."

The princess found a small stream of water on her way. She knelt down automatically and drank some water. The water was refreshing. She was thirsty, but she didn't feel any pleasure in drinking the water. The only thing she noticed was a faint aroma of lilies while drinking the water. She entered the small stream to bathe herself, without taking out her clothes. As she exited the stream, her dress and underwear were completely drenched, but she didn't seem to care. Her movements were slowed by the extra weight of the drenched dress, the cold breeze made her shiver, but she just kept walking. "I'm here! I'll not leave you." Her feet were so badly damaged that they have become a mass of blood and flesh. Even so, she kept walking. "I'm here to save you!".

After many hours, as the sun was rising again, the princess reached the sands of a beach. There was a sea between her and her destination. She kept moving until she hit the water. She started acting madly, trying to discover a way to cross the ocean. Suddenly, she felt the scent of the lilies coming from another direction. This time, the scent came from the west. She started walking towards the origin of the scent. As her feet were washed by the salted waters of the sea, she felt a strong pain, but she kept moving on.

After a dozen minutes, she comes across a small harbor. Many small boats are anchored on the shore. She moves towards the first boat and starts making gestures, asking for the sailor to take her to the direction she pointed on the horizon.

"What do you want, girl?"

The girl gestures with her hand a ship sailing, and points to the direction she wants to go.

"Do you want me to take you there? You are mad!"

The man turns away. The princess advances to the next boat and asks the same question.

"What do you mean? Can't you speak?"

The princess just makes the same gestures.

"Well, how much will you pay?" The man takes a coin out of his pocket and shows her, but the princess just shakes her head negatively.

"Then stop wasting my time!"

The princess follows the scent of lilies and discovers it is originated from a small boat. Inside the boat there is an old man, with white hair and beard, smoking his pipe and lying on the sun, with his eyes closed. She climbs up the boat and touches the shoulder of the man. The man opens his left eye to see what it is and is somewhat surprised to see a young and pretty woman inside his boat.

"What is it?"

The princess gestures as if she was deaf.

"Can't you listen to me?"

The princess points to her ears and shakes her head.

"Well... well..." The old captain stands up. "What do you want, dear?"

The princess makes the same gestures to the old captain she has done before to the other sailors.

"Do you really want to go there?"

The princess just keeps repeating her movements.

"Well." The old captain shrugs his shoulders. "I can take you there. It is not that far and I have nothing to do today. Besides, a beautiful company like you will do no harm."

The princess is confused, as she didn't understand the man. The old captain starts raising the sail. The princess kneels down in front of him and bows, thanking the man.

"Oh, pretty girl, that is nothing. Just take a seat and relax. You look so tired..." The old man keeps staring at the princess' eyes. There is something on her eyes he will never forget.

The purple-haired girl wakes up, her body aching, but she is feeling much better. Ten hours of sleep were not enough to make all the tiredness go away, but at least she was not weak anymore. Her mind, though, was uneasy. She couldn't stop thinking on the princess. She was really afraid that the princess could be dead at that time.

She stands up and leaves the living room, where she, the telemental and the golden-haired girl were sleeping. She walks noiselessly to not wake up her companions, but that is not a hard task for her, given her nature. She arrives at the small kitchen.

"Heh, you all sleep too much."

"You'd do so if you were awake for two days."

"Well... what is that with your ears, girl?"

"None of your business. As we promised you, I can start cleaning your kitchen now."

"Oh well, please, do it. And do it well."

"You can leave that to me, I'm used to that."

The purple-haired girl starts cleaning the kitchen, washing the floor, the table, the stove and the refrigerator, dusting the shelfs. With the noise, the golden-haired girl wakes up.

"Hey, Nei, are you doing it all alone?"

"Well, I let you sleep a bit more."

"Oh, Nei, you shouldn't."

"I couldn't sleep that well."

"Of course, these couches are hard as stone."

"It is not that, Anna, it is because of Marlena. She is lost in a lost world. I'm afraid of whom she may have met on her lonely journey."

"Don't tell me, every person in this planet is weird. I will help you in order to get us out of here as soon as possible. Then we may start looking for the princess."

"I hope we can find her..."

"Aha, look who is wake!" The old man enters the kitchen. "Will you help your friend, pretty girl?"

"Yeah, I'll clean the bathroom."

Anna leaves the kitchen and starts cleaning the bathroom. It is not that bad because she has cleaned it a bit the day before, in order to use it. It takes her half an hour to get all the things clean. Then she fills a glass of water, goes to the living room and throws its content in the face of the telemental, who was still sleeping.

"Wake up!"

"Wha... wha... what is that? Anna?"

"Wake up, it is already late. I have to clean the living room and you have to fix the stairs."

"Oh, let me sleep more. I'm deadly tired."

"I'm deadly tired as well, but did you forget something?"

"What?"

"Marlena."

"What is with her? Uh... oh... now I remember."

"So lift your butt from the floor and start working."

The telemental slowly rises from the floor and yawns. The golden-haired girl pushes him out of the living room and start taking the things out of the floor in order to get it cleaned. She looks with disgust at the dirtiness of the floor and the objects. "Well, I´ve fought harder battles before." The telemental goes to the kitchen where he finds the purple-haired girl finishing cleaning the kitchen.

"Good morning, Nei."

"It is already 1p.m."

"Really? Did I sleep that much?"

"Yes, you did. And Marlena spent the whole night and the whole morning away. Who knows were she may be now?"

"I don't know, but it was her choice. She has gone mad, what can I do?"

"Don't ever say that again of the princess! The only mad person here is you!"

"Alright, alright. Where is the old fart?"

"In his room, probably."

"Alright. I´m still feeling drowsy. It is so strange..."

The telemental leaves the room. Soon, the purple-haired girl joins the golden-haired girl in cleaning the living room. Meanwhile, the telemental and the old man start fixing the stairs. After the girls finish the room, they head to the old man's bedroom.

"No, no, don't go inside. You can leave my bedroom as it is."

"Why? Wasn't the deal to clean the house?"

"Yes, it was, but my bedroom doesn't need cleaning."

The golden-haired girl eyes the old man suspiciously. "I will decide if it needs cleaning or not."

"No, no..."

The golden-haired girl storms into the old man's room. She feels extreme repulse for the state the room is in. The floors are dirty, the bed clothes look like they have not been changed for a year. There are many things on the floor, including empty beer cans and empty junk food packages and many, many adult magazines and videos all over the room. But she senses something else and starts looking for something hidden. She opens his wardrobe, his drawers and she finally finds what she was looking for under the old man's bed.

"The princess' jewels!" The golden-haired girl retrieves the jewels, grabs her slasher and leaves the room. A wheezing sound is hear on the living room and the old man only feels a short burst of air near his head. Then he looks down and see part of his hair on the floor.

"What is that?"

"Scoundrel! Return our possessions or you will taste the blade next time!"

"Oh, my... what is that?"

"Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about. Our jewels were under your bed!"

"I... I... don't know how they ended there..."

"I know, you took them there while we were sleeping. Now, return everything or you will literally lose your head!"

The old man, afraid, went to his room and started unfolding things he had stolen. Not only the princess' jewels, but also the girl's underwear was stolen.

"You old pervert! It is disgusting to think I've slept in this house..." The golden-haired girl is really angry.

"Please, please, take anything you want with you, just don't kill me!"

"Well, a bit of food would not be bad. Nei, go to the kitchen and take something for us."

The telemental then goes to the old man's room. He doesn't find anything useful. Then, he catches a glimpse of a magazine and takes it before leaving. As he exits the room, the golden-haired girl, who had finished packing their belongings again, is surprised.

"What does than mean? Are you taking this magazine? Are you a pervert too?"

"No, it is not that, Anna. Let's go, leave this old fart here."

"Hey..."

"Shut up! To think I have trusted a scoundrel like you..."

"Forget about him, Anna, we must find Marlena."

"Yes... Marlena... Poor girl. Roaming alone in this decrepit world. She is really lost in a lost world..."

The short trip is uneventful and, in less than two hours, the princess disembarked in the north island. She had eaten some pieces of bread offered by the old captain and had rested her feet, which were in a sad state. But she didn't get any sleep. She knew that, if she slept, someone would be gone forever.

She wordlessly thanked the old caption, left the ship and resumed walking north. She also resumed mumbling.

"I'll not let you die... I'll be here with you, no matter what."

"_Leave me... you will die... you are exhausted... you need to sleep."_

"If I sleep, you will die..."

"_It doesn't matter, the universe needs you alive..."_

"But you can't go..."

"_It is better if I go than if you go. Please... the world needs your love... your are the personification of love, majesty."_

"I'll not leave you."

Soon the princess reached a large canyon. She had to overcome the canyon to reach her destination and that was not an easy task, specially for someone wounded and exhausted as her. She kept following the scent of the lilies. At some point of the canyon, the princess was so exhausted that she couldn't walk anymore, so she started crawling. Many times she fell on the floor and many times she lifted up again. Nothing could stop her.

"_No... you must not die. Leave me, I'm not worthy your sacrifice."_

"You will not die! I swear it!"

"_Please, forget me... I'm not needed in the world, you are. Save yourself, leave me to die."_

"Never... never..."

Near noon, she finally left the canyon and reached a small forest. The princess used the trees to help her walk by pulling the trees in order to move forward, as her legs were almost useless. She took an hour to cross less than a mile, but eventually she managed to cross the forest in safety and finally she reached a city. The city was nothing like the cities her companions had been. It was like a huge temple, made of stone pathways carved on the rocky mountains, wooden buildings carved on trees and large crystal pieces, everything hanging over a lake. The scent of lilies was very strong. The princess was sure she had reached her final destination.

"I have made it! I'll save you now!"

"_I can't believe you have made this far in such a state! Why did you sacrifice yourself?"_

"I did it all for you."

"_Why that? Please, leave me. You are about to die, you will not make it..."_

"I'll never be at peace without you..."

"_No, majesty... you are the one who must live! I sacrifice myself for you."_

"I'll not let you go, no matter what."

She climbs the rocky and wodden ramps with a great difficulty. The city was empty. The princess drags herself to a small lake. The scent of lilies is stronger than ever. The princess takes almost one hour to move less than a hundred yards by dragging herself on the ground. As she finally reaches the border of the lake, she touches the water with her right hand.

"I promised you! I'm here!"

"_Oh, queen Marlena, what would the universe do without your love?"_


	9. Death

The telemental and the girls leave the old man´s house and go straight to the city gates. They know there may be people looking for them after what they have made at the Sleazy Club, but they knew that the club most probably was illegal itself, so they had a chance of leaving the city unharmed. Though people kept staring at them on the streets because of their odd look, no one has said or done anything to prevent them from leaving the city. As they crossed the city gates and left, the golden-haired girl let out a sigh of relief.

"Finally! What a terrible place it is! People in this world are like nothing I´ve ever seen before. Everybody seems to be dishonest. What a bunch of crooks!"

"That is true. I´m shocked. It is hard to believe there is a person here who is really good, who is needed for saving the universe."

"Girls, don´t be so harsh with people here. Surely they are nothing like Algolians, but that doesn´t mean everybody is evil."

"When I find one person who is worthy consideration in this planet, maybe I change my mind."

"Well, let´s not waste more time. We must find Marlena."

"That is true, Nei, but where will we find her?"

"I don´t know, Anna, but my best guess is that we should go north."

"Hey, telemental, can´t you sense her? Aren´t you powerful enough to track her down?"

"No, I can´t."

"How could you track us?"

"Well, I could sense your spirits calling me."

"And how could you find her for the first time? You were from Motavia, how could you know about her, if she lived in a spaceship very far from Algol?"

"Someone has told me."

"Who? Just tell me."

"That I can´t tell."

"Ahhh, you are the greatest jerk I´ve ever met! Come on, Nei, let´s look for the princess. This man won´t help."

"Oh, I´m feeling a bit drowsy."

"I´m a bit sleepy as well. That old rascal must have put some drug in the soup, in order to make us sleep, so that he could steal our things."

"True. If I ever see that man again, I´ll not cut out only his hair."

"Girls! I know it is not always easy, but you are being too aggressive lately!"

"This is a warning for you telemental. If you don´t start cooperating, maybe you end like that rascal, Don Capri, wasn´t that his name?" The golden-haired girls smiles at the telemental with a sadistic smile, which causes him to swallow hard.

The group started walking north. After some minutes, the telemental starts singing a song.

"There I was on a July Morning... looking for love."

"Hey? What is that? Stop it!"

"With the strenght of a new day dawning."

"Stop! Stop! Stop! We are worried here and you are singing. Stop!"

"Oh, Anna, can´t I even sing?"

"No, I don´t want you singing as if we were taking a pleasant trip."

"Didn´t you like the song?"

"I´ve never heard a song like that."

"Because it is not Algolian. It is a song from the Earthmen."

"Earthmen? Why are you singing songs from Earthmen? What do you have to do with those evil men?"

"Anna, not every Earthmen was evil."

"I don´t want to hear about that. I don´t want to hear anything about those who tried to destroy our solar system, those who killed me."

The group resumed walking north, but they didn´t have much hopes of finding the princess. If she was alive, in more than a day, she could have walked at least fifty miles, which meant that they had an area of more than two thousand square miles to look for her. It was an almost impossible task. But both the purple-haired girl and the golden-haired girl felt that they had to try to find the princess, no matter what.

As the group walks several hundred yards, the telemental took the magazine he has taken from the old man out of his backpack and started reading it.

"It can´t be! It can´t be! No, not her! This cannot be true! No, I imagined she was not like that..."

"What is the telemental talking about, Anna?"

"I don´t know, Nei."

"No, it must not be her. It must be a mistake, a big joke. Not her, it can´t be her. She was supposed to be pure..."

"Oh, my God, what is up with him?"

"No, she was meant to be mine, only mine. What is all that? That can´t be true! That can´t be true! It must not be her. It is disgusting, what she is doing... two guys... no, I can´t believe it is her..."

"It must be something on the air of this planet. First the princess started mumbling like crazy, now it´s the telemental´s turn..."

"Don´t say that, Anna. Something really serious has happened with Marlena..."

"Sorry, Nei, I know, I trust her. As for this guy..."

"No, they can´t have done that to her... I can´t believe it is her... it must not be her... she was meant to be mine... only mine... it can´t be her... no, not with her..."

"Hey, give me this magazine!" The golden-haired girl takes the magazine from the telemental´s hands and starts examining its cover.

"Wha... what...?"

"What is this thing? I can´t understand what is written, it is written in a strange language, with some sticks and drawings. The only word I can read from here is _dojinshi_... what does that mean?"

"I´ve never heard such a word in my life..."

"Let´s see, yuck!"

"What is that, Anna?"

"It is an adult magazine! Throw this crap away, mad man!"

"No no no! Please, Anna, don´t throw it away!"

"Why not? Are you a pervert? Do you like those things?"

"No, it is not that."

"What is it, so? Why were you acting like mad, not believing in what you had just seen?"

"I... I... that is because there is someone in this magazine... she should not be there..."

"Do you know her?"

"No... yes... in a certain way..."

"Throw away that damned magazine. We must find Marlena."

"Give it back to me! I need to ask her something, If I ever find her..."

"What was in that magazine, Anna?"

"Things you should consider yourself luck for not have seen them. Oh, it was an adult magazine with lots of disgusting pictures. A woman, two men, two women.. yuck."

"Was it that made the telemental so excited?"

"I don´t know, he told me he somewhat knows someone in that magazine."

"I prefer to think he is a pervert."

"I didn´t understand exactly what he was mumbling, but if it is what I´m thinking, I think we will have some problems with him soon."

"I hope you are wrong. And I hope we find Marlena soon."

"I´m praying for that too."

The princess is looking at the lake with love in her eyes. Because of the weakness and exhaustion, the princess was not in her normal state of mind. She fell into a delirium state.

"_Where am I?"_

_The princess couldn´t see anything. The place she was in was completely dark._

"_Is anybody there? Am I dead?"_

_The room was in a complete silence._

"_Please, where I am?"_

_Suddenly, a strong white light blinds the princess. It takes some seconds for the princess to get accustomed to the light. An ethereal feminine figure appears, encircled by the light._

"_Laya!"_

_The woman just stares at the princess._

"_Laya, I can´t stand it anymore."_

_The woman is still silent._

"_I only want to say, if there is a way... take this cup away from me."_

_The woman stares deeply in the princess eyes._

"_Listen , surely I´ve exceeded expectations..."_

_The woman remains silent._

"_Could you ask as much from any other woman?"_

_The woman keeps staring at the princess eyes, unmoved._

"_Do you mean it is not you..."_

_The ethereal image doesn´t make any movement._

"_Do you mean it is me who had chosen this path?"_

_The woman doesn´t move. Her eyes shine brighter than before._

"_No... I´ve made up my mind... if it was me who decided so, let it be. I´ll go through all that, until the end."_

_The woman shakes her head, agreeing with the princess._

"_So be it! If this is my destiny, I´ll fulfill it."_

_The woman disappears._

They princess returns from her delirious state. She is still looking at the waters of the lake, which are calm. She doesn´t know how many time has passed since she reached the lake, but no one has seen her since.

"_Leave me. You are dying!"_

"I´ve made up my mind. I´ll not leave you. I´ll keep on trying till the end."

"_Please, let me go!"_

"No, even if I die, I´ll bring you back."

"_No, you can´t die. The universe can´t live without your love. You are meant to do great things... my time has already gone. I´ve already done what I had to do..."_

"Why did you keep asking me to come? You are the healer..."

"_I never meant to do you any harm. I don´t want you to die for me. I just wanted to finish some unfinished business..."_

"I know I have to make it. Even if it costs my life."

"_If you die and bring me back, I´ll die of remorse. Leave me and save yourself. I´m already grateful for what you have done to me."_

"I´ll not leave you, no matter what you or anybody else says."

The princess kept focused on her task. Though exhausted, she keep focused, looking the waters of the lake with love. She was suffering a lot from pain, cold, weakness and exhaustion, but she did not complain, she just looked at the waters with love in her eyes. After a long time, a lily petal pops up from the bottom of the lake to the surface.

The group has been walking for one hour, but they haven´t reached the point where they have telelported to the day before yet. The telemental doesn´t have any hopes that they may find the princess, but the girls oblige him to follow them. Suddenly, the telemental stops. Only after one minute walking, the golden-haired girl notices that he has stopped.

"Hey, why did you stop?"

"Wait! There is something..."

"What do you have in you crazy mind?"

"I´ve felt something... That is... I´ve found it!"

"The princess?"

"No, the person we came here to revive. I can feel the energy again..."

"Really?" The purple-haired girl feels a flow of emotions on her heart and starts running towards the telmemental. "Really? That means Marlena..."

"I don´t know. Maybe."

"Who else could be if not her? She must have found the person she was looking for. She must be alive. Laya be praised for that! God be praised for that! Anyone who exists and may be held responsible for that be praised!"

"Wait, Nei, don´t rejoice so much. I don´t know if it is Marlena´s work."

"It doesn´t matter. Now that you know where she is, let´s meet her."

"I´ve told you, Nei. I don´t know..."

"It doesn´t matter, telemental!" The golden-haired girl interrupts the conversation. "Just teleport us there!"

"Alright, we have nowhere else to go, anyway."

The telemental draws a circle on the floor. The girls got inside the circle along with they belongings. The purple-haired girl can´t hide her feelings, she cries while she embraces the golden-haired girl. "The princess is alive! Marlena is alive! I´m so happy..." The telemental casts the spell and a white plasma circle rises from the ground. Soon, the plasma circle engulfs them and a small explosion happens.

A white mist forms in the surface of a small lake. The mist rises from the lake surface and suddenly there is a plasma circle over the lake surface. Suddenly, a man and two girls dive on the water.

"Gasp! What is it? Stupid telemental!" The golden-haired girl rises her head above the water surface.

"Oh... help me!" The telemental is trying to swim to the surface, but he in entangled in the packs straps.

"Where are you, Nei?"

Suddenly the telemental feels himself pulled to the surface. The purple-haired girl is pulling him.

"Oh, thanks... thanks, Nei, we have made it!"

"Shut up, stop shaking your arms or you will make us both drown!"

"Let´s swim to the margin."

The group swims to the margin of the lake. The purple-haired girl is so agile that she reaches the margin of the lake before the golden-haired girl, even pulling the telemental with her. There, she releases the telemental and exits the lake. Her clothers are drenched, her backpack too. But at least they all are alive. She starts looking her surroundings, there is no one near.

"What a beautiful place! This beautiful lake, these trees, these crystals... It is nothing like what we have seen on this planet. It is so beautiful, so calm..."

"Help me with these bags, please."

"Who did tell you to teleport us in the middle of the water?" The golden-haired girl is angry with the telemental.

"I just teleported to the place where the energy was coming. How could I guess it was from the lake?"

"What could I expect from you, anyway? What a strange place is this!"

"Wait! Wait!" The purple-haired girl screams, interrupting the conversation. "I can see someone on the other side of the lake. It is her! Marlena!" The purple-haired girl starts running towards the princess. "I can recognize her cyan hair! Marlena! You are alive! You have made it!"

"Marlena? Thank God she is alive..."

"Well, it must be her who brought back the person..."

"Let´s go to her."

"Marlena! Marlena! Are you OK? Marlena..."

The purple-haired girl is shocked at the state which the princess is. She is lying on the floor, with her hand touching the water of the lake. Her dress is ripped up in many places, she is dirty, her hair is a complete mess and she looks like dying.

"Marlena?"

"Don´t interrupt me, Nei, this is pretty serious."

"Oh, you look so bad, are you sure everything is alright?"

The princess slowly nods. "Now leave me alone, Nei. When I finish this task, we talk."

The golden-haired girl and the telemental reach the place where the princess is. Both the purple-haired girl and the golden-haired girl are puzzled.

"What is she doing?"

"Shhh! She is trying to revive the person. Don´t interrupt her, she must be focused on the task."

"Well... she doesn´t look fine. What can we do?"

"Wait, Anna, just wait."

The girls seated near the princess to wait, while the telemental, who was very anxious, kept walking in circles. The girls were restless with the princess' overall situation, but they had nothing better to do, just wait and see if the princess was able to revive the person. The purple-haired girl started asking questions to the telemental.

"Hey? You have already seen me and Anna being revived. How does that work?"

"Well, usually the princess takes the corpse, puts one of her hands over it and starts concentrating on reviving the body. The body starts recovering gradually until it becomes completely recovered, though still lifeless. After some more time, the person returns to life."

"Interesting. But I don´t see any corpse here."

"Well, I'm sure the corpse must be on the bottom of the lake. When we found you, Nei, your body was pretty decayed, but miraculously she recovered your body exactly as it was. I don´t know about this person she is trying to revive now, but I trust her powers. If there is anyone in the world who can do so, it is her."

"We can only hope. She is so tired, she looks exhausted, sick. I´m afraid, really afraid. She almost died to bring Anna back. How can she do it this time, being in such a state?"

"She must do it!"

The purple-haired girl is scared by the telemental´s last sentence. There is fire in his eyes, they appear to be red, not yellow. She decides to end the conversation. As she turns to the golden-haired girl, she notices the other girl is praying, so she whispers to her.

"Anna? Sorry for interrupting you. Can I ask you something?"

"Oh, Nei, you can ask me anything you want."

"Could you teach me how to pray... in your religion?"

"Of course, Nei! I´ll be glad."

"Thanks, Anna."

The girls stay praying for a while. The telemental keeps walking in circles. He is anxious and, as the time passes, he becomes more and more angry at the princess. He wants the princess to revive the last person badly, even if that costs her life. "She made me fall in love with her, but I don´t really need her, I need the other person. If she dies, it will be a pity, but I´ll have what I need in my hands."

Meanwhile, the princess is suffering the greatest pains she had ever to endure in her life. Her body is almost collapsing of exhaustion, but she keeps focused on her task. Nothing can stop her now, only if death itself.

"_Queen Marlena, I´m glad you have tried to revive me, but that will be impossible. I just wished to live longer and do what I was supposed to do before my life was tragically interrupted, but if that is not possible, I´m at ease with that. What I can not tolerate is that you sacrifice your blessed life in a futile attempt of trying to revive me. Your life is far more important than mine, you are a blessing to this universe like no one else. Please, majesty, I beg you to release yourself from this ordeal and let my spirit go forever. I´ll always be thankful for your goodwill and love. I´ll always remember you and protect you. Just let me go and spare your own life."_

"No, I´ll not leave you. You will be here again. It doesn´t matter how much it costs for me, you just need to return."

"_Who has put this decision in your mind? I acknowledge I committed a mistake calling for you. I wanted to live, I was being selfish. But now I release you from this impossible task."_

"It is me, only me who wants you back and I´ll do it, even if it is the last act of love in my life."

"_Queen Marlena..."_

The princess was decided to taking her task to the ultimate consequences. She was barely alive, but she kept on focused, looking at the lake surface with love in her eyes. The cyan of her eyes reflected in the lake surface created such a beautiful scene that no one could endure looking at it for long.

After one hour of no noticeable activity, bubbles started erupting from the lake surface.

"Look there! Something is happening!" The purple-haired girl pointed to the spot where the bubbles appeared.

"I wonder what it may be..." The golden-haired girl was not excited.

"Don´t give up! Don´t give up!" The telemental speaks directly to the princess´ mind.

After some minutes of bubbles coming up, several small fragments started to gather in the lake surface, exactly where the princess had her right hand touching the water. As the fragments multiplied, the purple-haired girl noticed something was happening there.

"Look, Anna, these fragments... They are gathering near Marlena... could they be..."

"Parts of the mysterious person´s body?"

"Yes, Anna, what else they could be?"

"I don´t know. I really don´t know."

"Well, let´s hope they are. I wish the princess can finish this task soon. I fear for her life..."

The telemental was not moved by the fragments. They looked like small particles of dust floating on the water. As the time passed, the telemental became more anxious. He had just one thing in mind: he wanted that person revived.

After some minutes, the small particles started gathering together, gluing on each other, forming larger fragments. At the sight of that phenomenon, the princess started crying. She was sure her efforts were not being useless. She could feel the warmth the spirit of the person being revived.

"Look there! What a strange thing! The particles are gluing on each other, getting bigger. I think she has made it!"

"What? Nei, are you sure?"

"Look at the lake, Anna! Something is happening over there. I hope it doesn't last long."

"What a strange thing... the parts there look like fragments of bones, tissues and skin. It is disgusting, looks like the remains of a person sliced in a blender."

"It is disgusting, but at the same time, amazing! It is a miracle before our eyes!"

"Thank God my body was preserved on the spaceship. Yuck!"

"By the way, Anna, can you feel a scent of flowers in the air?"

"No, I can´t feel anything."

"Strange. The scent has appeared out of nowhere."

The telemental moves toward the princess. He inspects the fragments on the lake surface. He notices the air near the princess is very cold, as she is taking heat from the environment to reconstruct the body. He kneels near the princess´ head.

"Don´t ever think about quitting!"

"What is that man doing to the princess?" The golden-haired girl is angry.

"Don´t stop! If you stop, that will mean death for you!"

"Hey, what the hell are you doing? Are you mad? Stop shouting at the princess! Isn't it what you wanted from her? Leave her alone!"

"Don´t talk to me like that!"

"If you don´t stop, you will taste the blades of my slasher."

The telemental leaves the princess. His eyes are on fire. He is acting like a mad man, but he prefers avoid confronting the golden-haired woman for now.

"_Leave me... majesty... leave me..."_

"Not now. I´ll save you!"

"_Leave me... you will not be able to do it... I don´t want to see you suffering anymore."_

"Soon you will be by my side."

"_No... it is impossible. I´ll use my last energies to save you, to heal you. I can´t stand seeing people suffering..."_

"You will live, believe in me. You will live..."

"_Oh, majesty, please... leave me... I sacrificed my life to save the life of the others..."_

"That means you really deserve to live again!"

"_Maybe, but not by your suffering, not by your sacrifice..."_

The process of revival keeps going. The small fragments soon become large pieces: bones, organs, tissues, flesh, blood, skin, hair and clothes. As the minutes pass, the parts start forming an human body, placing themselves in their proper places. The princess is almost losing her last forces, but she keeps focused on her task. The telemental is anxious and angry. She keeps repeating inside the princess´ mind "Don´t quit your task!" "Keep on doing that!" "If you stop, you will pay with your life! You mean nothing to me!" "She is holy! Bring her back!". The girls are apprehensive, they can´t stay quiet anymore. The golden-haired girl feels a bit of disgust to see the mysterious´ person internal body parts, while the purple-haired girl is amazed at the sight of such a miracle.

"That is a terrible sight. My stomach is turning..."

"Oh, Anna, it is not so bad. I see the scene as a miracle."

"I just don´t have the nerve. I´m not a butcher..."

"But you act as so with your slicers against your enemies..."

"I know, but those scenes disgust me. I wish I could change the enemies minds and solve the problems peacefully."

"Come on, Anna! You were the one who went in a kill frenzy when you saw the enemies!"

"That is true, but when it is over, I feel regret... I don´t know what it is..."

"Hmmm. You surprise me, Anna... your cold and somber expression... your gentle touch... your empathy... your love for Rolf..."

"I wish I could understand myself better, Nei... It is very hard. It is painful... By the way, what is this smell? Smells like an open perfume vial..."

"It is the scent I've told you before... I think it comes from that woman..."

"Looks like she is one more strange person for the club..."

As the tissues and organs are all restored, the princess gently preserves the modesty of the person being revived by restoring the clothes before the skin. A large piece of pink cloth can be seen over the partially reconstructed body. The purple-haired girl can´t prevent smiling at the sight of the clothes covering the private parts of the body. She is also surprised at how much control over the process of revival the princess has. Meanwhile, the princess is trembling, sweating coldly. The previous exhaustion and the efforts in resurrecting the person are taking its toll on her health. She almost passes out. She knows that, if she passes out, the person will not be able to be revived anymore, so she uses her last energies to keep the focus. Her inner struggle is unthinkable, she is on the verge of passing away.

The body soon recovers its original shape. It is a young woman, with a very long brown hair. It is the same woman who appeared on the princess' dreams. She is wearing a pink dress that goes down to her ankles. Her body is arranged in a way that her head and shoulders rest on the margin of the lake, while the rest of her body is on the water. Her corpse is almost recovered, but still lifeless. There is a big wound on her belly that has not closed.

At the sight of the woman, the telemental's eyes flash with happiness. The golden-haired looks suspiciously at him.

"Nei, look the telemental! Look how he is excited at the sight of the woman!"

"Yes, he is scaring me."

"And the princess was right! The last person was a woman. She looks very pretty."

"There is something on her... She is attractive, indeed."

"Look at her hair! It reaches her hips! She is very pretty indeed!"

"Her face is strikingly beautiful as well."

"I just hope she is not ridiculous as every other person we have known in this planet."

"Yes, people from this planet are terrible!"

"By the way, she looked like the woman in the telemental's magazine..."

"Really?"

"Yeah... I´m afraid the princess was right about the telemental's plans?"

"Which plans?"

"He wanted us revived because we are pretty women..."

"Why would he do that? Is he a necrophile?"

"No, a necrophile would want our corpses. I think he intends to take that woman as his third wife..."

"Third? Is he married?"

"Not that I know of."

"Why the third, so?"

"Because you would be the first and me the second."

"To marry him? I´d never do that, he is a jerk. Look how he treats Marlena, who is the sweetest person I´ve ever met."

"I´m afraid he tries to force us..."

"And, if she wanted to marry pretty women, why not marrying the princess, who is the prettiest of us all?"

"I think it has to do with me being the guardian, that woman the healer..."

"If it is really his real intention, he must be prepared to face deception. I´ll never marry this man."

"Neither will I. I hope we are mistaken about him, but I advise you to have your claws ready. Just in case."

The princess keeps on focused. The sun sets very late, for it is summer on the city, which lies in the deep north of the planet they are into. There is no light. The golden-haired girl lights up a flashlight. She and the purple-haired girl eat part of the food they have got from the old man´s house. The food is still wet from being thrown at the lake, but it is better than nothing. The telemental doesn't seem to care about food. He just keeps walking in circles and shouting at the princess' mind aggressive words, threatening to kill her if she stops. There is another source of light. The princess' eyes are shining a cyan light over the body of the woman being revived.

After two hours, the princess is still trying to revive the woman, her belly wound is still open. The girls are deadly tired and stay embraced, as the environment grows colder and colder every minute. The telemental barks at the princess.

"What are you doing? Are you fooling me? It used to be so fast, why can´t you revive her?"

"_Don´t listen to him... listen, Queen Marlena, my wound will never close. I´m beyond help."_

"Don´t say that, dear, I´ll bring you back, no matter what."

"_It must be something magic, it will never close. Leave me and save our life!"_

"Answer me, damned princess? Why is it taking so long? She is the holy one! Bring her back now!"

"_I can use my last energy to protect you from him. Just leave me. You must leave. Leave the dead be dead! Thanks for your love, your dedication, your help. Now, leave me, majesty..."_

"No, I´ll never leave you! NEVER!"

The golden-haired girl is annoyed with the telemental and throws her slasher towards him. The slashes flies closely to his neck scaring him. He turns to the golden-haired girl with fire in his eyes. They have become completely red.

"What are you trying to do?"

"Leave the princess, madman, or the next time you will lose you head!"

"Come on, do you think you can defeat me?"

"Shut up and leave her!"

"I´m tired of you! If you are not helping, stay away!"

"You are the one that is not helping. The last thing the princess needs is someone shouting at her."

"You don´t understand..."

"Can you see that, Nei? He is threatening Marlena!"

"I can´t believe that! Marlena has done everything he asked, risked her life and he still threatens her.."

"If he doesn't stop, I´ll have to attack him."

"Poor Marlena! With all that love... what a terrible ordeal..."

The princess uses her last energies and, very slowly, the wound starts closing. It takes one hour to the princess to finally close the wound entirely, from the back to the belly of the woman. The telemental keeps walking in circles and shouting at the princess' mind all the time. The golden-haired girl, though tired, was alert because she feared the telemental would harm the princess. The purple-haired girl was subdued, tired and kept praying for the princess' health.

The woman's corpse was perfectly recovered. She looked like she had just died. Now it was time for the next step, the hardest step of all. To make the life flow again into the body of the deceased person was the most exhausting step. The princess passed out when she tried to revive the purple-haired girl and went into a coma for many days when she revived the golden-haired girl. In the sad state she was, it was a very dangerous move.

"_No, leave me..."_

"I... I... won´t..."

"_Leave me... you are dying, queen Marlena. Save yourself..."_

"No... I... will... not... let... you... go..."

"_Please! Don´t do that!"_

"You... must... live... you... are... ho... ly..."

"_No, the world can´t live without your love!"_

"It... is... time..."

"_You are the most important, not me. Everything the universe needs is love. It can thrive without healing, without holiness, without hope, without reason, without protection. Without love, it can´t exist."_

"Love... is... what... makes... me... bring... you... back..."

"_No! Marlena... I wish I've never met you. How can I live knowing you died for me?"_

"I... love... love... love... you..."

The princess was trembling, with her head bent down, sweating cold, with pains all over her body and with high fever. She was also in a state of shock. She takes the last effort to revive the woman. Her cyan eyes start to glow in the dark, sending all her love to the dead woman. The princess sighs and suffers a cardiac arrest. Blood starts dripping from her eyes and mouth. There is a huge flash of light out of her eyes and the princess falls on the floor.

Shocked by the sight of the terrible scene, the purple-haired girl runs madly towards the princess. She sits on the floor and takes the princess in her arms. The golden-haired girl runs after the purple-haired girl. The telemental runs toward the woman, examines her, but notices she is not breathing.

"Damn! She didn´t make it! The woman is not alive! Damn! Damn! She failed! Stupid princess! Without the holy one, it can´t be done! Stupid princess!"

"What? What are you saying?" The golden-haired girl stares deeply at the eyes of the telemental. Each one eyes the other with anger.

"Marlena... Marlena..." The purple-haired girl embraces the princess and caress her hair.

The golden-haired girl keeps staring at the telemental in anger, ready to attack him. The telemental stares her back, still cursing the princess for not being able to revive the woman. Suddenly, both jump out of the floor, scared.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The purple-haired girl releases a deafening wail of pain, that echoes and re-echoes through the rocky walls which surround the lake. The princess' heart has stopped.


	10. The Girl With Pearls In Her Hair

_The princess opens her eyes. She is lying in something soft. There is a strong scent of lilies in the air. She turns her head to the left to see where she is lying. It is a huge pile of lily petals. She looks up and recognizes the ceiling of the large building. She had already seen that building in a dream._

_She feels a strange sensation of peace. She feels no pains, no exhaustion, no sickness. She just feels comfortable. She is at peace, a peace she has never felt before. "It feels so good... I wonder what may have happened..." She turns her face to the right and meets a woman, who is on her knees. She is wearing a beautiful white gown. She looks up and notices that the woman is with her hands crossed, praying. The woman has a very long brown hair, arranged in beautiful tresses. The braided woman is crying, tears falling like a waterfall from her green eyes._

"_Go back!"_

"_What?"_

"_Go back from where you came from! Now! Please!"_

"_Is it you? Didn´t you..."_

"_Go back, the universe needs your love!"_

"_Had I failed?"_

"_Go back, I beg you! Go back..."_

The purple-haired girl starts crying desperately, cradling the lifeless body of the princess. The telemental and the golden-haired girl are shocked. The golden-haired girl kneels down beside the purple-haired girl and starts crying.

"No, that can´t be true! Marlena!"

"Marlena... she is dead! Dead!"

"Dead? Are you sure, Nei?"

"Her heart has stopped! Marlena is dead!"

"No!"

"I can´t believe that... this shoudn´t have happened... not with the princess.. this can´t be true..."

"Damned girl! She failed! It is better for her to be dead!" The telemental despises the princess.

"What? How come you say that from the princess?" The golden-haired girl slowly rises from the ground, holding her slashers. "She did everything for you and you don´t care that she is dead."

"I didn´t want her! I needed the other woman, but the stupid princess failed in bringing her back."

"That damned witch, put the princess under a spell that cost her life! I wish we had never put our foot in this damned planet!"

While the golden-haired girl and the telemental are exchanging hate expressions between them and the purple-haired girl is sobbing over the princess' dead body, refusing to believe she is dead, nobody notices what is happening beside them. The woman slowly opens her green eyes. She blinks once, twice, to make sure her eyes are really working properly. She takes a deep breath and shyly smiles. It is so pleasurable to feel herself alive again. Then she starts rearranging her thoughts, understanding what the stimuli in her senses are. She slowly rises her head from the ground and turns it to the right, in order to see what is happening. Her eyes meet a strange robed man with red eyes discussing with a strikingly beautiful blonde woman. She can feel the excitement in the air.

"The princess means nothing to me. She was only important to revive you, Nei and that woman. If she survived, that would be better. If she died, too bad for her. But she couldn´t have failed! This woman is not only the healer. She is also holy!"

"I will kill you! Or die trying! But I can´t stand seeing you talk of Marlena that way! You must pay."

"Why all this rage? Just because the useless princess is dead?"

"You fool!" The woman screams while making a quick movement towards the princess. "She is the most important! She is the personification of love!"

Her quick movement and unexpected shouting takes everyone by surprise. Scared, the purple-haired girl jumps back, leaving the princess' body slip to the ground. The golden-haired girl and the telemental turn their attention to the woman, who they believed dead. The woman jumps over the princess body, puts her right hand over the princess' heart, her left hand on the floor, closes her eyes and shouts.

"I return the pulse of life to this woman! Her heart must beat again!"

The body of the princess rises a feet over the ground with the strength of the electric charges released by the spell. There is a sudden flash, a loud crack of lightining. The woman passes out. As the princess' body falls back to the ground, the woman falls with her head on the princess breasts, unconscious.

"She... is alive! Alive! She is alive!" The telemental cries with joy.

The purple-haired girl, shocked by the unusual event, slowly moves towards the princess. She is somewhat afraid of touching the princess' body after the electric discharge. But she notices the princess' chest is slowly moving upward and downward.

"Marlena... you are alive!" The purple-haired girl starts crying abundantly.

"Marlena? Are you sure, Nei?" The golden-haired girl chokes a bit on her tears.

"Yes, our beloved princess is breathing again."

The princess recovers her conscience. She is feeling a bit drowsy, but not only she is alive again, but her health condition is satisfactory, much better than she was in the last feel days, such was the power of the healer´s spell. She also came out of the trance which possessed her. Because of the trance, she doesn´t really remember much of the last days. As she feels a weight over her breasts, she is afraid it is one of the rogues who tried to take her by force on her way because it is one of the few memories she has from the whole trip, but as she opens her eyes and catches a glimpse of the woman´s face, partly covered by hair long hair, she feels a sense of relief.

"Oh, it is you..." The princess raises her head and chest, sitting on the ground. "Come here, my dear. I promised you I´d bring you back." The princess embraces the woman with love, like a mother holding her child. The princess starts stroking the woman´s hair gently. "Ah, you are exactly the way I´ve seen you... so pretty... so sweet."

"Marlena?"

"Nei! Come here, dear!" The princess stretches her right arm and touches the purple-haired girl´s face gently. "I missed you..."

"Oh, Marlena! It is so good to see you back!" The purple-haired girl starts crying again, but this time her tears are tears of joy.

"Nei... everything is fine now. Now I have to take care of this girl."

"Is she alright?"

"Yes. She had just fainted."

"Oh, Marlena, it is so good to see you back!" The golden-haired girl leaves the telemental behind.

"I´m so glad, Anna. It is finished. My task is over. Here she is."

"We feared for your safety, Marlena. We thought you were dead."

"And I was, in fact, but someone just healed me at the last moment." The princess turns her eyes to the woman in her arms.

"Thank God! At least she was not evil. I thought she had put under a spell. You were acting so strange..."

"No, she didn´t. She is sweet, sweet as you two are."

"And she has a scent of lilies... isn´t it strange?" The purple-haired girl gets closer to the woman. "Look, there is a pink ribbon entangled in her hair."

The purple-haired girl takes the ribbon and starts pulling it our of the woman´s hair. At the other extremity of the ribbon, there are many colored pearls tied in it. The pearls shine with the light of the rising sun.

"They are so beautiful." The purple-haired girl is amazed with the pearls.

"Hey!" The telemental tries to be friendly again. "Princess..."

"What happened to you? Your eyes are yellow again." The golden-haired girl is still suspicious of him.

"I don´t know. Princess..." The telemental kneels down beside the princess. "Are you OK?"

The princess stares deeply at his eyes. The fire in her eyes makes him shudder. "Don´t ever talk to me again."

"Excuse me, I was anxious..."

"Don´t ever talk to me again! Do you understand?"

The woman shakes a bit, making the princess turn her attention to her. She opens her green eyes slowly, looks to the princess´ face and release a big smile.

"I´m alive! Thanks, majesty!"

"I´m so happy... I promised you I´d make it."

"And I´ll always be thankful for that, queen Marlena."

"You don´t need to call me queen..."

"A queen is always a queen, majesty."

"But I don´t even have a kingdom..."

"Wherever you are, there is your kingdom. The kingdom of love."

The woman gently frees herself from the princess' embrace and stands up, leaving the princess thinking about her last sentence. She removes the dirty of her clothes with her hands and take her hands to her hair, in order to tie it.

"Sorry..." The purple-haired girl blushes. "Here is your ribbon."

"It was nothing to feel sorry about, pretty girl." The woman gently takes the ribbon and starts braiding her own hair.

"I was not stealing your pearls. I was only looking at them. They are so beautiful."

"If your were a thief, you´d be a very bad one, given the amount of time I stayed unconscious, you should be able to hide it from my view." The braided woman laughs.

"Well... yes..." The purple-haired girl feels embarrassed.

"Oh, sorry, I was just joking with you." The braided woman playfully caresses the purple-haired girl´s hair.

"Well, well, well, finally you are there." The telemental turns to the braided woman.

"Yes, I´m here. It is so awkward."

"What will we do now?" The golden-haired girl asks the telemental.

"We have nothing left to do in this damned planet."

"Hey, look how you talk of my planet!"

"Sorry, but we have had a hard time here. We were almost robbed, the stupid telemental here almost sold me and Nei..."

"Let´s skip the unnecessary details."

"Anyway, we didn´t find anyone good here. Err, forgive me, besides you."

"No need to excuse yourself. Why don´t we spend some days here, then we move on?"

"I think we should leave immediately." The telemental answers harshly.

"We must spend some days here!" The braided girl uses a very defiantly tone.

"OK. But what will we do? We don´t have money, no place to stay, no friends."

"Don´t worry, finding a way to survive in this planet is my speciality. Let´s go." The braided girl pauses and turns to the princess. "Sorry, majesty. Do you feel better? Are you able to take a long walk?"

"I don´t think so... I´m still feeling weak..."

"Well, there is a place where we can rest in this city. I think you should go there and have some rest. The journey will not be that long, but it will be better if you have some rest before. Come with me, majesty." The braided girl extends her hand to help the princess to stand up.

"Thanks."

The braided woman starts leading the way. Noticing that there are four backpacks, she takes one, which was supposed to be the princess´ backpack and carries it herself. The three other girls follow her at some distance. The telemental walks alone, some yards on their left. His plans were not going well, so he decided to take a chance with the braided woman.

"Oh, I´m glad you are here with us."

"I´m glad to be back again, though I don´t know yet what I will do."

"Oh, I have great plans for you."

"Really? Will you make my dream come true?"

"Dream?"

"Yes, I always wanted to be a singer. Don´t you think I have a great voice?" The braided woman scats some phrases.

"Well, you do have a great voice, but..."

"Where do I sign, Mr... what is your name?"

"Just telemental for you."

"Right, Mr. You. Your parents surely had strange ideas regarding names." The braided woman laughs.

"Oh my..."

"I see, you don´t make the businessman kind. Maybe regicide fits better for you." The braided woman stares at the telemental´s eyes seriously.

"Damn."

"There is something in your eyes... remind me of someone... I don´t like it..."

The telemental distances himself from the braided woman. He is feeling terrible. He has earned the hate from the golden-haired girl, from the princess and most probably from the purple-haired girl. He hoped to change the situation earning the braided woman´s trust in order to convince the others, but she seemed to be too free-spirited for that.

"This woman... she has something on her, I can´t explain..."

"Neither do I, Nei. I was afraid she had put you under a spell, Marlena."

"No, it was not her... it was something inside myself..."

"Pretty strange, isn´t it? Why would you risk you life for her?"

"That must be the same thing that made me go to Motavia for the first time. Only this time I really didn´t want to revive her... not because of her, of course, she seems to be a nice person. But I didn´t want anything to do with this reviving business anymore, so I think I fell on this trance to not abandon her. Love was guiding me all the time."

"Well, that still sounds strange for me. You looked like a crazy woman, Marlena."

"Anna, though I don´t remember very well the things while I was under that trance, I just can´t tell you how many times she begged for me to leave her and save myself."

"Could it be the telemental, so?"

"I doubt it. I think it has something to do with what she told me, that I´m the personification of love..."

"Oh well, I hope that don´t end killing you. If it was not for her powers, you´d be history."

"I know."

"When I look at her, I feel an awkward feeling. There is something in the way she moves... something on her lily scent... you can see she is special just by looking at her."

"That is really strange, Nei. I´m somewhat afraid. We don´t know her. She is not even from Algol..."

"Yes. I can hear a faint crackle as she walks. I wonder what it all means..."

"Well, she really has something special about her. She could talk with me while dead. She even cast a spell to save me from some rogues in the desert... maybe that has something to do with the fact of her being holy, as that stupid telemental said."

"Save you? What happened, Marlena?" The purple-haired girl was really worried.

"I don´t know, some rogues attacked me. They tried to take me by force. They had overpowered me, I was helpless. Then, she did something and every man of the band fell on the floor, like dead."

"That is scary."

"Anyway, she was powerful enough to protect me while dead."

"Yeah, she really looks special in some way."

"What is more awkward for me is that she always talked to me very politely, very seriously, I imagined she would be a different kind of person. She is certainly sweet and lovely, but she looks free-spirited, she makes jokes all the time. Look how she treated the telemental."

"Yes, she is _debonair_, she has a devil-may-care attitude."

"Well, Nei, I hope we have the opportunity to know her better."

"That is true. I hope she may help us against the telemental. He is really becoming mad."

"I don´t even want to remember all the things he has told me..."

The braided woman leads them into a rocky path. At the crossroads, she turns left and is followed by closely by the group. The princess comes near her.

"Forgive me, I don´t want to be a nuisance, but I´m not feeling well. Are we too far from our destination?"

"Oh, majesty, you are never a nuisance." The braided woman stretches her right arm and gently embraces the princess. "We are almost there. Can you see those wooden cottages carved in the trees?"

"Yes."

"I´m almost sure there is a place to rest in the nearest one. I don´t know for how long I´ve been dead, but this city is abandoned anyway. I don´t think anyone would care coming to this city besides me."

"Hmmm. I´d like to know more about you. Thanks."

"You are always welcome, majesty."

The braided girl enters the building and checks if it is really what she had described to the princess. She feels an awkward sense of nostalgia, as if the time had stopped in that place. The place looks exactly like it was before she was killed.

"You may come in!"

The group enters the strange cottage. The girls are impressed with the wooden cottage carved in a tree trunk. It is large and comfortable. The telemental doesn´t pay attention to that, as usual.

"There are some beds in this room, you may rest on them."

"Sounds good, I´m deadly tired." The telemental walks towards one of the beds.

"Hey, you will not sleep with the girls. Take one of the mattresses and lay it on the floor, outside."

"Why? I´ve slept with them before."

"I think the girls prefer this way. Don´t make things worse."

"Well, well..."

"Looks like the beds are clean. What a relief!" The purple-haired girl sighs.

"Very good. There must be a bathroom in the back of the room if you need it. Are you feeling fine, majesty?"

"It is nothing. Just a bit tired."

"I see. Shut the bolts and have a good rest."

"What about you?" The telemental seems worried.

"I´ll look for something for us to eat. There is a village nearby."

"I´m going with you."

"No, you stay here. And please, don´t do anything wrong."

"Why do you think I´d do something wrong?"

"You know yourself better than me."

"Isn´t it dangerous for you to go out alone, penniless?"

"Don´t worry, all my life has been like that. I´ll be back in a couple of hours."

The braided woman waits until she hears the sound of the bolts being shut inside the girls´ room and leave the building. She heads to the lake again. She has something on her mind. She enters the spiralling wooden building, climbs up the ramps, climbs down the crystal stairway, jumps the stones and finally reaches an altar, elevated over the waters. She kneels down and crosses her hands and starts praying.

"It is so awkward to be here. It has been such a long time... the last time I´ve been here... I... was... killed... in this altar... but I´ve fulfilled my destiny... Now I´m alive again... I´ve learned so much during all those years... now I know where my goal is... I know what we all lived looking for doesn´t exist... yet... It must be built... over our blood, sweat and tears... I know I have a mission... this time I´ll not fail... even if we don´t exist anymore with our blood... we will exist with our minds... our thoughts... our teachings... that will be our legacy to the universe... our spirits will roam free... we will keep on living, just not in this world... but our hearts and minds will still be set in the good of every living thing... we will still help... teach... learn... love... be loved... through all the eternity... May your spirits be in peace and under the love of God... We must be bounded for infinity by love... I will never hate anybody anymore... not even him... not even him... I forgive you... I forgive you..."

The braided woman leaves the altar with tears in her eyes. The emotions were too strong to resist. But she is at peace. She feels so comfortable, so light that it feels like she can float in the air. Her heart is filled with love. She leaves the building, retracing her steps back to the building entrance. As she exists the building, she takes a deep breath. She feels at peace, a heavenly peace. But she knows her task is not over yet. She has to help at least two people. And she must hurry, for one person is in serious danger.

The braided woman leaves the city behind her and starts walking through a forest. She feels herself at ease in the wilderness, happy with the contact with nature. "In this place... it was the last time I´ve talked to him... I miss him... I miss them all... though I don´t have that feeling anymore, neither for him, nor for the one before... even so, I miss them... I wonder what my life could have been if it wasn´t interrupted at that point..."

The braided woman keeps walking among the trees. She has a ladylike posture, a peculiar way of walking, she was in touch with the nature, with the whole planet. After some minutes, she crosses a rocky passageway and finds herself in a village. The village is just a few cottages built on the mountainside. There are some people working, mining the mountain.

"Hi, there!"

"Hello!" One of the workers stop to chat.

"It´s been a long time since I´ve been here, but the village remains pretty unchanged."

"Yeah, you know, there is not many things going on here. If it was not for the mine, it would have been abandoned decades ago."

"Well, I´m glad to see the things are progressing, albeit slowly. I´ve been for quite a time in the northlands, I didn´t have much news about the cities down here. Is everything OK?"

"It is, in fact nothing out of the ordinary has happened in many years. As you said, things are just progressing slowly."

"Neat. Sorry for disturbing your work. I´ll not take your time anymore. Thanks."

"That was nothing."

The braided woman walks through the village streets, which are ramps and ladders carved on the mountain wall. She makes her way to the main shop of the village.

"Hi there!"

"Hello!" The clerk answers with the usual fake smile of shop clerks.

"I came here looking for some food and medicine, but it looks like I can´t afford them."

"Too bad."

"Don´t you know about some job I could do to raise money enough for the medicine? A friend of mine is really sick, she needs help desperately."

"I wish I could help you, but the only job available here is that of miner, which is not fit for a lady like you. Besides that, today people will stop working and they will come back only after the weekend."

"Tough luck..."

"Yeah, the miners come here for some drinks and most will return home."

"Right. Thanks anyway."

The braided woman leaves the shop uneasy. She needs to get some food and medicines, but without money it will not be easy. She could sell one of her pearls, but she doesn´t feel like selling them, as they may be useful in the future. As she cannot work, the only thing she could get for free were some exotic flowers in the forest, but miners are not the target audience for a flower seller. Suddenly one idea comes to her mind and she returns to the shop.

"Hmm... hey, I have an idea!"

"Really?"

"Yeah. If they will return home for the weekend, most likely they want to take something to their wives, girlfriends, mothers or daughters."

"Hmm, sometimes someone ask me for a gift, but I don´t have anything cool or romantic to sell."

"What if I provide you something? You could sell it for a profit."

"Bring them in, I´ll see if they are worthy."

"Thanks! Could you lend me an empty bucket? I swear I´ll not steal it."

"Alright, I´ll take it for you."

The man goes to another room and soon returns. "Here, take it."

"Thanks. If I don´t return in thirty minutes, you may call the cops."

The braided woman leaves the store smiling. She returns to the small forest and start collecting exotic flowers. It is a pleasurable task for her, as she loves flowers. She tries to collect quantities already considering the aesthetic aspect, for she doesn´t want to collect more flowers than needed, after all they are living things. After a few minutes, she is back to the store.

"You are back again. What do you have there?"

"Nothing yet, but if you lend me your back room for some minutes, I´ll make you something special."

"Well, what can I lose? Just go on."

The braided woman goes to the back room and starts making flower arrangements with great dexterity, using some spare materials found in the room. In fifteen minutes, she comes with very beautiful flower arrangements.

"What do you think? Don´t you consider them a good souvenir for the miners wives, girlfriends, mothers?"

"Wow, they look quite nice. Who about twenty-five each arrangement?"

"Let´s make a fair deal. I need some of your stuff, so why not exchange each arrangement for thirty-five worth in goods from your store and the rest you pay me twenty-five?"

"That is not a bad deal. What will you need?"

"Some food.. this, this and that. That makes fifty... I also need some medicine for my sick friend. That potion and these herbs make another fifty. I think that is enough."

"Very well, lady. Don´t you want anything else?"

"Not for now, thanks."

"So, as you´ve made nine arrangements, I owe will a hundred and fifty. Take there."

"Thank you very much. You have saved my life."

The braided woman takes her packages and is ready to leave, but then she remembers something.

"Sorry, I have forgot something. There is an iron rod in the pile of junk outside..."

"The metal bars? They are useless."

"I think I have some use for one of the bars. Can I take it?"

"Of course. I still owe you five from our exchange. You may have it. I just don´t know what you will do with that."

The braided woman takes the iron rod and returns. "You don´t know how useful it can be in the right hands... or dangerous... _en guarde!"_

The braided woman mockingly thrusts the rod towards the shop clerk, but refrain from hitting him by half a hair width. She leaves the store laughing, while the clerk is shocked by the performance. The braided woman leaves the village at ease, as she managed to obtain what she came looking for. "I´ve told them surviving without money was my speciality!" The joy turns into worry as she remembers of the medicines, so she runs through the forest back to city where she had left her companions.

Meanwhile, at the wooden house, the girls are getting ready to sleep. The purple-haired girl and the golden-haired girl are tired after a long and eventful day. The princess is in a much worse situation. She is awake for more than three days, without rest, and completely exhausted. Though the braided woman´ spell has helped her a great deal, she was still very weak.

"Girls,I hope you don´t mind if I take my shower first."

"Of course not, Marlena, you really need it. You need some rest as well. Please, dear, go ahead."

"Thanks, Nei."

The princess chooses a nightgown from the ones she has saved from her home and enters the bathroom. The golden-haired girl and the purple-haired girl stay at the bedroom, chatting.

"Whew, that was close, Anna. I really thought we had lost Marlena forever."

"You can say that again."

"When I took her in my arms and realized her heart had stopped, I felt as if I was dying with her."

"And that damned telemental seemed content to see her dead. He only cared about the woman Marlena revived."

"Luckily that woman was able to bring Marlena back. As for the telemental, I wonder what he is up to. Now he has me, you and the other woman revived."

"It is better for him that he is not playing any trick, otherwise he will have to face my anger."

"I´m glad it is all over and Marlena is well. If the telemental has some insane plans in his mind, we can just refuse to follow him."

"If it depended only on me, we´d have already got rid of him."

A knock is heard on the door. "Marlena? Marlena?"

"Buzz off. Didn´t you hear her saying that she doesn't want to talk to you anymore?"

"Oh, Anna, let me speak with her, it is something important."

"Leave me alone!" The princess screams from the bathroom.

"But..."

"Did you listen to her? Now leave us alone!"

"Oh, what can I do..."

"Damned telemental! I regret not slicing his neck when I had the opportunity."

"Well... Anna, what about the girl...?"

"You mean the healer? We don´t even know her name yet."

"Yes. I don´t know what to think about her. She doesn´t seem to be like us..."

"She doesn´t, indeed. She has some strong ideas on her own. She forced the telemental to stay in this planet. I wonder what she does have in mind."

"I don´t know as well. Anyway, she cured Marlena, she protected us... I think she is not a bad person."

"Even so, it is better to keep a wary eye on her."

"Do you think that necessary?"

"I think. She appeared on Marlena´s dreams. She talked to Marlena while dead. She also knows things about us, about the telemental. Now that I thought better, she even speaks our language while no one else in this planet does. Isn´t it strange?"

"Pretty strange, but she has saved Marlena. For me, that is proof enough she is not evil."

"I hope you are right."

The princess leaves the bathroom ready to sleep. Her looks impress the girls, for she was in such a desperate state when they have found her. Now, after just one shower, she looked stunningly pretty again.

"Nei.. Anna... do you mind if I don´t wait for you? I´m not feeling very well..."

"What are you feeling?"

"Nothing special, Nei. Fatigue... some pains... I´m sure some good hours of sleep will make me feel better."

"Don´t worry about us, Marlena, you deserve this rest after all you have endured."

"Thanks, Anna."

The princess lays on one of the beds and soon she is sleeping. The purple-haired girl takes her shower and then takes another bed. The golden-haired girl is the last to take her shower. When she is finished, the other girls are sleeping, so she lays in another bed and tries to sleep as well.

The telemental, laying on a mattress outside, was deeply worried by the current state of things. He lost the control of himself when the princess was reviving the braided woman and had lost the control of the situation. She tried to ask forgiveness, but the girls didn´t even want to listen to him. He tried to conquer the trust of the braided woman in order to use her to convince the other girls to forgive him, but she was not the kind of woman that he could easily convince. "Damn... I lost the control of myself. How could I know Marlena was needed as well? After all I have said and done, how will I convince Anna, Nei, and specially Marlena of my plans? And this woman... she has a free spirit, she knows things I don´t know... she is not exactly what I thought she would be... And that magazine... Damn, I cannot fail, cannot fail!" After much thinking, the telemental falls asleep.

The braided woman arrives at the city where the group was left and hurries to the wooden house. She tries to get inside without making much noise, but the telemental has placed his mattress in a way she couldn´t see him before stumbling over him and nearly falling to the floor.

"What is that?"

"Oh, sorry... I didn´t see you. You should have put your mattress in a corner, not blocking the only passage. Did I hurt you?"

"Not really. Where have you been?"

"Getting food for you." The braided woman throws a pack of snacks at the telemental.

"Do you call this food?"

"What did you expect? A feast?"

"Something better than this junk."

"Don´t eat if you don´t want."

"Well, if there is nothing better, I settle with that. What else have you got there? An iron bar?"

"It may be useful for me to protect myself from men like you." The braided woman laughs.

"Oh, my..."

"And, most important, money." She takes the bills from her bra and waves them to the telemental. "Look here... look here..."

"How is the village?"

"Not nice. Just a bunch of miners, only men. Nothing to work at besides mining."

"So how did you get all that money?"

"Well, I sold my talents to earn some money."

"Oh, so that must magazine must be true..." The telemental speaks to himself.

The braided woman leaves the telemental, lightly knocks the girl´s room door and whispers. "It´s me." The princess, who is awake, crying and feeling an acute pain on her chest, makes a lot of effort to stand up and unbolt the locks. At the sight of the braided woman, the princess abandons her body on her. The braided woman hugs the princess to prevent her from falling on the ground and slowly pushes her back to her bed.

"Oh, majesty, I knew you were not feeling well, so I hurried back."

"I don´t know what it is... I feel a sharp pain on my heart..."

"Lay down... I´ve brought you some medicine."

The braided woman leaves her packages on the floor, kneels beside the princess´ bed, takes the potion and the herbs out of the package, mix them inside the potion flask. The princess watches the scene anxiously, as the pain is too strong to endure. Then, the braided woman opens the flask, closes her eyes and lays her right hand over the flask opening. The princess watches the contents of the flask change from yellow to blue.

"Drink it, majesty."

"Tha... thanks..."

The princess raises her head to drink the potion. The princess´ hands are shaking, so the braided woman helps her drinking the contents of the flask. After she finishes drinking, she lays down again. The braided woman gently strokes the princess´ hair.

"Soon you will be feeling better. You can rest now."

"Thanks."

"I´ve bought some food. You must be starving."

"Yes, but I don´t feel like eating now."

"So rest a bit, majesty. I´ve got some money as well. When you are feeling better, we may move to a bigger city, where I can take better care of you."

"Thanks. You have been so kind to me. How did you get money enough to all those things."

"I´ve sold my talents to be able to help you."

"No! Are you saying you sold yourself in order to help me? You shouldn´t have done that, I feel so bad..."

"No, majesty, I didn´t sell myself, I´d never do that. Well, maybe I would if that was the only way to save your life. Anyway, I made some flower arrangements with exotic flowers I´ve collected in the forest and sold them to the shopkeeper."

"Amazing! You really know how to take care of yourself."

"It has always been like that. I´ve always been poor..."

"I see. Well, thanks, the pain is going away..."

"Nice, get some rest. I´ll take a shower and get some rest as well."

"Do you need some clothes? You can take one of my nightgowns in one of the backpacks."

"Really? You are so kind."

"That is nothing after you have done to me."

"That is nothing after you have done to me first, majesty."

The braided woman winks at the princess and leaves to the bathroom. Arriving there, she takes out her dirty dress, her underwear, opens the shower tap and lets the warm water fall on her head and shoulders. "I can´t believe it, I´m alive again! Thanks, God, for sending this blessed woman to me! I promise You I´ll do much more for the universe in this second chance. Thanks!" The braided woman takes a long shower, using the time to think of her life. Past, present and future.

The braided woman finishes her shower, dries herself and puts on the princess´ nightgown. It doesn´t look so bad as she is a bit shorter than the princess, so it is a bit large for her, but comfortable. The exits the bathroom and moves toward the free bed, which is the first to the left, besides the princess´ bed. As she lays on the bed, the princess turns to her.

"Uh, sorry, I woke you up."

"No, you didn´t. I was awake."

"Are you feeling better, majesty?"

"Yes, the pain has almost gone. Breathing is normal again."

"Thank God you are feeling well. Now rest a bit."

"I´m not feeling sleepy anymore. Do you mind talking to me a bit?"

"No, not at all."

"I want to know you better."

"I see."

"By the way, is this gown OK for you?"

"Yes, it is a bit large, specially on the chest, but comfortable."

"Good. Luckily my dresses are good for you and the girls, otherwise we´d be in trouble."

"Well, you know, you are all almost the same height. You all are thin and... What do you have among your people that all the girls are like that? You all have large... well... you know, I don´t... "

"But you are strikingly beautiful the way you are."

"Thanks. I had a friend who used to have them large as yours and I somewhat envied her, but now I´m glad just to be alive. I hope she... and him... got together... after all I was not there anymore..."

"Sorry, of whom you are talking about?"

"Nevermind, people from my past."

"I see. There are many things I want to know about you. How could you talk to me? How could you bring me back? How could you cast spells to protect me while dead? What means that I´m the personification of love? You seem to be powerful and wise. Besides that, I want to know you as a person as well, the reason why the telemental needs you."

"There are lots of things. I just don´t know from where to start..."

"Oh, if you don´t feel like talking..."

"No, I don´t mind, that helps me know me better as well..."

"Thanks."

"Well, I don´t know myself very well... I was adopted. I have spent most of my childhood imprisoned. They say all my people was annihilated. I remember being in laboratories with a woman... probably my mom... One day we escaped. That woman died and a kind woman adopted me. Then I started living my life as a common girl... But it was never like that, there were strange things happening... voices in my head... my powers..."

"Your story is really sad. By the way, we all four share sad fates."

"I´m sorry to hear that, majesty. I know what has happened to you..."

"This is something that puzzles me. How can you know?"

"While dead, we stay in contact with the universe. We learn these things..."

"Strange, the other girls didn´t tell me they were able to learn things."

"Maybe it is just another weird thing about me.."

"I see."

"It is not easy being this way... Sometimes I wish I were only a common girl. I wish I could have a normal life..."

"Sometimes I feel this way too..."

"I know... after all you have such a special power."

"Can you tell me more about it? I´m completely confused about that."

"Well, you are the personification of love."

"And what does that mean?"

"As I was made to heal, the blonde girl, Anna, was made to protect, Nei was made to bring hope, you were made to bring love."

"Love?"

"Yes, you may not notice, but you exhale love from your soul. I imagine people usually fall in love with you."

"Well, I can say that happens a lot. Even with girls..."

"That is because you are the way you are. Now I´m near you, I feel an awkward feeling."

"What do you feel?"

"I don´t know. You get that certain something on my mind." The braided woman blushes. "Oh, it is embarrassing."

"What?"

"Nevermind, queen Marlena. How about some rest now? We will have time to know ourselves better tomorrow."

"Oh, sorry, I was excited to hear more from you, I forgot how tired I was."

"No problems, majesty. Tomorrow we will have a longer journey, so it is better if you get sleep a bit. Bye."

"Bye."

The braided woman turns to the other side and tries to sleep. The princess keeps looking for her companion for a while. "I don´t know what this girl has... I feel as if I´m attached to her in a supernatural way... How I regret refusing to bring her back..."

The telemental wakes up in the middle of the night, hungry. He unwillingly eats some of the snacks the braided woman has bought him. He feels uneasy. "Now it is time to put my plan to work. I just don´t know how I will make it. This girl... she is my last chance... but I thought she had a purity aura over her... I just don´t know what to think about that. I only know I need to make the things work out, even if that means using all my power."

The girls start waking up, hungry. The purple-haired girl notices some snack packs, very similar to the ones she used to have in Motavia. She takes a chocolate bar and eats it. "Not bad. It is a pretty decent chocolate." Then she moves on to potato chips. The noise wakes up the golden-haired girl.

"Sorry, Anna, I woke up hungry. Do you want some?"

"Yeah, I´m so hungry that I´d start eating my pillow."

"Looks like you are hungry, girls." They can hear the braided woman whispering. "Sorry for not being able to bring better food. Those were the only things available. I hope they are edible."

"Don´t worry, it is fine. It is as tasty as the ones back home."

"I´m glad to learn that, Nei. By the way, the day is almost dawning. I think we can break up camp as soon as queen Marlena wakes up."

"Let´s get ready for our journey and let her rest a bit more."

"Alright, Anna, I´ll exchange my clothes." The purple-haired girl drops the potato chips pack and goes to the bathroom.

"I´ll take a breath of the fresh air of the dawn."

The braided woman unlocks the door and leaves the bedroom. She meets the telemental outside, seated in a chair, eating.

"Hey, come here."

"Yes?"

"I... I need our help!"

"What for?"

"I need that you help me to get along with the girls again."

"After all you have said and done..."

"I´ve made a mistake. Everybody can make mistakes. Now, will you help me or not?"

"What will I get from you if I help you?"

"I´ll allow you to be my wife."

"My God, get real! Don´t offer love as a reward for a favor. It doesn´t work..."

"Well, could you just help me?"

"You know it depends much more on you than on me."

"That is really important for me."

"I don´t want to see you on bad terms, but you must change your ways."

"I will... I will..."

"You must learn to be humble. You must learn compassion. You power is useless without that."

The braided woman exits the building. She walks to the lake. There, she sits in its margin and looks to the east, in order to catch the glimpse of the first rays of the rising sun. She is not worried about the cold breeze that blows in the dawn. She stays watching the wonderful colors of the sunrise painted in the sky while she meditates. "It is not easy being here. It is not easy to overcome our human nature... But I must keep on trying... keep on trying... doing the things right... as You expect me to do..."

She returns home to find everybody ready for the journey. The telemental is trying to talk to the princess, who acts as if she was deaf. The braided woman exchange her clothes, putting on her pink dress and her bracelets, ties her braided hair with her ribbon, takes her iron rod and leaves the bedroom to meet everybody at the entrance.

"I see everybody is ready. But, girls, we are not going for a party."

"We know that."

"So why are you wearing these luxury dresses?"

"They are the only ones we have."

"That is not fair, you are prettier than me already. If you wear those dresses, I´ll look like a girl from the slums." The braided woman shrugs her shoulders. "Well, that is exactly what I am, so let´s start our journey."

"Where are we going?" The telemental asks the woman.

"We are going down south. We need to go to a certain city, bigger than these villages from the north."

"I see. Show us our way."

"Let´s make a deal first."

"Which deal?"

"I´m aware of your difficult relationship and I´m not here to judge you. I just ask one thing from you. Let´s not make the things more difficult. I don´t ask you to be friends, but try to treat each other with respect..."

"See, Marlena? Stop ignoring me..."

"That includes not talking when it does more harm than good." The braided woman raises her voice to interrupt the telemental. "Do we have a deal?"

"Yeah... I´ll try..." The princess answers, still unsure.

"So be it. Thanks for your cooperation."

The braided woman leads their way through the rock path that takes them out of the city. Soon they reach a forest, the same forest the braided woman has crossed the day before. The purple-haired girl and the golden-haired girl are interested in the exotic plants and flowers. The princess is more interested in knowing that woman better.

"Hey..."

"Oh, majesty! Are you feeling fine?"

"Better than yesterday."

"I´m glad to hear that."

"Now I´m worried with my feet. I´m not used to long walks."

"I see. Specially wearing high-heeled shoes. That is why I use these boots. They are not beautiful, specially for a charming lady like me, but they save my day when I take long walks."

"I´d borrow one pair from you if your feet where not so small."

"I´d lend you one pair if I haven´t died. You know, that old saying that you don´t take anything with you in the death trip is true."

"Ha ha, you are right. Would I bother you if I asked you some questions?"

"Not at all. I´d like to know you better as well."

The golden-haired girl starts a conversation with the purple-haired girl.

"Nei?"

"Yes, Anna."

"I´m not feeling well."

"Are you sick?"

"No, it is not that, Nei. It is a feeling of uselessness."

"Why do you feel like that?"

"Well, I was revived, but I don´t know what for. The telemental don´t care about us, he only cares about Marlena and this new woman. Marlena is always with her, there is something going on between them. As for me... well, I used to be a loner, but I was very concentrated on my job before I met you and Rolf. Now, I don´t have any reason to keep me alive."

"Oh, Anna, sometimes I feel like that too, but we must wait and see what will happen."

"You know, there is something about this woman, I don´t understand. She seems to have put Marlena under a spell. Did you see how she suddenly became attached to this woman? Marlena went mad before because of her. I know she doesn´t look like an evil woman, but we know that the evil lurks everywhere, so I´m not comfortable with this woman yet."

"Well, Anna, I don´t see her as you see, but I admit Marlena is overjoyed with her. But I feel comfortable. Did you notice that the old _joie de vivre _in Marlena is coming back again?"

"Yes, I did notice that. I hope that it is for her good."

"Me too. We have to wait, trust her and see what happens."

"Well, we don´t have any other choice, have we? By the way, I can´t take Rolf out of my mind..."

"Oh, Anna..."

"Why? Why did the things have to be this way? Why couldn´t I have a happy life beside your brother, Nei? Why can´t all of us be happy? Why do we need to suffer this way? You know, Nei, I´m not that kind of girl who cries for anything, I´ve faced the worst in my life, but I´ve never complained, I´ve never lost control. I always try to take a rational and pragmatic approach to things in life, but it is too hard, too hard to hide in my own shell, conceal my feelings. I suffer, like you do. I love, like you do. It is all the same. I loved Rolf. I suffer to not be able to have a happy life by his side. All I wanted was to have him as my husband, you as my sister-in-law. To abandon the days as a hunter or guardian, to have a peaceful life..."

"Oh, Anna... I´ve never seen you crying like that..."

The princess slows her pace. "Come on, girls, join us."

"Why can´t we all be happy..." The golden-haired girl sobs bitterly.

"You know, life is not the way we want it to be, life is the way it is. Even so, we must still be the same, no matter what happens. It is easy to be nice when everything is perfect, but to be a fantastic person like you are, with all the hardships you had to endure, is so rare. I´m proud of you, Anna." The braided woman embraces and kisses the golden-haired girl´s head.

"I know, but yet it is too painful to endure..." The golden-haired girl embraces the braided woman and buries her face on the woman´s shoulder.

"I know... I know exactly how it is..."

"Really...? Oh, Rolf... I really loved him..."

"..."

"Well, let´s go on." The golden-haired girl releases the braided woman, wipes the tears from her eyes and resumes walking. "Forgive me..."

"There isn´t anything for what you should ask forgiveness. Your love is true."

"Thanks. How can you be so wise? You are not much older than us. How old are you?"

"I´m 22."

"I´m 19. You must have had a tremendous life. I´ve had a life filled with hardships, challenges, I´ve learned a lot, but when I compare myself to you, I know nothing. You always have a wise answer to give us."

"I don´t know, I don´t consider myself so wise... I think I still have to learn a lot... but I´m glad that I can help you all."

"I wonder how your life has been..."

"Most probably like yours. I was just a common girl, living my life as such. Someday I got involved in the process of trying to save my planet from tyrants who wanted to rule it. Then, I´ve got killed while trying to save it."

"Just like me, though I´ve never had a normal life."

"Neither did I, Anna, but that was the way the things were meant to be. What can I do, if not try to make the best out of it?"

"You are probably right again and that makes me feel bad. I feel guilty for not thinking the way you think..."

"Please, Anna, don´t feel guilty for that. You didn´t do that on purpose, in malicious or evil ways. You´re just learning and trying to become a better person, just as me and all the good people in this whole universe."

"Please, I´ve had enough of that!"

"Forgive me, I didn´t mean..."

"No, no, it is me who have to ask you forgiveness. I´m not being sarcastic or bad intentioned, but I´m drowning in your wisdom and it makes me feel bad. I feel so insignificant, falling through the cracks of your amazing story..."

"Sorry, Anna, take your time. I just want to help you, if I can."

"I really appreciate your willingness to help me. Thanks."

The golden-haired girl slows her pace again in order to have a private conversation with the purple-haired girl.

"My God, I know I shouldn´t, but I feel worse now than ever. I´m depressed, I wish I could hide myself from them. I wish I could be sent back home... or to the oblivion... That woman scares me. She must be holy, as the telemental has told us. I´m just a poor sinner, I can´t take it any longer."

"Oh, Anna..."

"I know, Nei, you are scared. You have never seen me acting this way. I always seemed to have the situation under control, regardless how bad it looked. But this is mentally devastating. I feel shunned by the light of the princess and that woman. I´m nothing..."

"Don´t say that, Anna, you once saved our entire solar system with your courage, with your wisdom, with your hope, with your love..."

"I wonder why the telemental wanted us when he can have them..."

"I prefer to think we will have our value. You are an excellent person, Anna. Don´t you feel happy to be alive, to have the opportunity of participating in something great again? I feel so happy to be here! To be here, walking in a distant planet, 1,000 years after I died, in the company of amazing people as you and Marlena! Not even in my most optimistic dreams I have dreamed with something like that! It is already something to rejoice over and over."

"The telemental must not be so mad as I think he is because he must be right about you being the Hope. I wish I could see the world though your eyes, or that woman´s eyes."

"Don´t be so negative, dear. Let´s wait and see. It can´t be so bad."

"Given the telemental don´t try to sell us, kill us or marry us by force, it may not be so bad after all. If only Rolf was with me here, I´d feel confident, safe, happy."

"I know I´m not him, but as his sister, I hope I can mean at least one percent to you as he meant to you, excluding the romantic feeling, of course."

"Oh, Nei, if it wasn´t you to keep my spirits high, I´d have already taken drastic measures."

"Like the ones I´ve taken with that pimp, Don I-don´t-remember-well-his-name?" The purple-haired girl sticks her tongue out of her mouth, mockingly.

"Oh, Nei, you beat me on that one... maybe that is not a bad idea..." The golden-haired girl winks at the purple-haired girl as she jerks her head towards the telemental.

The group advanced through the forest and eventually made it to the village the braided woman has been the day before. There, the braided woman asked for advice on how to cross the sea that separated them from their destination. She was taken to a communication station, from where she radioed to the docks on the other side of the continent.

"There is an old captain with a sail boat, if I remember well, who was kind to me and brought me here for free. If you could hire him..."

"Oh, majesty, thanks, I´ll ask for him."

"_Hello!"_

"Hi there! I need transport for five people from the north continent. It is not a long trip. Do you think you can make it?"

"_Of course. But why don´t you hire a steamship? It is safer and more comfortable than my old sail boat."_

"Someone has suggested you to me. How about a hundred for that?"

"_A hundred? If I could make a hundred everyday, I´d work only on weekends!"_

"So be it. That person who suggested you told me you had saved her life, so I´m willing to compensate you for that."

"_Thank you very much. I´ll me in the old pier in two hours. Wait me there."_

"We will be there. Thanks, captain."

Turning to the princess, the braided woman announce the good news.

"Good! We will have a ride for the southern continent. The old captain seemed to be happy."

"That is great! Let´s get going. By the way, where is Nei?"

"Oh, majesty, she must be chit-chatting with the villagers, wasting the telemental´s translating spell."

"I´m so happy to see her so excited with the things..."

"Surely she has a lot of things to learn from this planet. Let´s find her because we have to climb down the canyon and reach the shores in two hours." 

The braided woman starts searching for the telemental and the purple-haired woman. Soon she spots her exiting the store where she had bought stuff the day before.

"Did you like chatting with people from my planet?"

"Well, it was interesting. You have a different way of life, less bounded to technology than we used to have. The guy had some interesting stories."

"Really? Great! Let´s move because we are getting late. Did he tell you something interesting?"

"Yeah. He told me about a crazy woman who almost crushed his face with an iron bar yesterday."

"What?"

"Really. He told me she had sold some beautiful flower arrangements for him, that ended being very profitable, but suddenly she almost killed him. He is still deadly scared of her."

"These guys can´t take a joke. We can´t have fun anymore!"

"Was it... you?"

"Yeah, queen Marlena, but I was just joking with him. What is the problem? Must I have to be serious all the time? This world is already too serious..."

"I wish I was there with you to see that. You and Nei together would bring every house down!" The three women laughed.

"Well, telemental, Anna, let´s move. We must climb down the canyon. Please, be careful."

"Marlena, could I have some words with you?" The telemental approaches the princess shyly.

"Didn´t you want me dead? Consider myself dead!" The princess dryly barked back.

"Marlena..."

The group exited the city and started climbing down the canyon. It was not a difficult task, but the group had to be focused on the task because some passages were narrow and steep. Any mistake could be fatal.

The telemental, annoyed with the current situation of his plans and the attitude of all the girls towards him, loses the focus and misses a step. He loses balance and tries to recover, but his left foot slips under loose rocks. He is going straight to the cliff, which is hundreds of feet high. The princess notices he is falling and hurries to him, grabs his arm and pulls him with all her strength. Though she is not very strong, she manages to stop his movement downwards and throw him towards the rocky wall, where he falls in safety. He releases a sigh of relief and looks back to see who has saved him for a certain death.

"Ma... ma... Marlena?"

"Different from you, I don´t want to see you dead."

The princess jumps over his body and keeps walking without looking back. Still puzzled, the telemental just babbles her name, as he stands up. The braided woman, who looked back to see the commotion, mumbled to herself. "Thank God she did the right thing!"

The group reached the bottom of the canyon and started crossing some plains to reach the shores were the old pier was located. The plains contained some sparse trees, low grass and was easy to cross. The braided woman lead their way, followed closely by the princess, the golden-haired girl and the purple-haired girl, who occasionally chatted, and the telemental some yards behind. As they passed a small grove, suddenly two man appeared. One embraced the braided woman from her back and pointed a gun to her right temple. The other pointed a sub machine gun to the rest of the group. He screams to the group.

"Halt! Everyone! Hand us all your possessions and you may leave alive!"

The group was surprised by the attack. The golden-haired girl instinctively moved his hand towards her slasher.

"Hands up or I´ll kill everyone!"

The golden-haired girl, fearing for the braided woman´s life, raises her hands. The others from the group raise their hands as well.

"Surrender you possessions now! And don´t try any trick!"

"Hey, this beauty here will not lose only her possessions..." The man holding the braided woman hugs her maliciously.

"What are you talking about?"

"Look at these babes? Do you think I´ll lose this chance? Fate smiled upon us! I´ll have them all!"

"Don´t make the things worse, we came here only to steal them."

"I´ll steal something else from this beauty."

Both the telemental and the golden-haired girl were tense. They knew that both had powers to annihilate both opponents, but they had to wait a mistake, a lapse, otherwise they would not be fast enough to kill their opponents without harming the braided woman. Attacking someone drawing their weapons was one thing, but faster as they were, it was a completely different thing to attack someone with his finger on the trigger. Everyone was tense, specially the princess, who was on the verge of crying.

Suddenly, with a fast movement, the braided woman swung her iron rod, hitting the right temple of the man holding her. The force of the blow made the man stagger and release her. The group had only time to focus their attention on the girl when they saw her jumping toward the man with the sub machine gun. She swung her rod over her own arm, hitting the arms of the man, making him drop the machine gun. While on the air, she rotated her body and swung the rod again, now holding it with both arms, to give more precision and strength to the blow and hit the man exactly on the base of his head, knocking him unconscious. The other man tried to regain balance and aim at the braided woman, but as she landed facing him after the spin she performed in the air, she jumped again, towards him, swung her rod and hit the man full-force on the top of his head, before he could pull the trigger, knocking him unconscious, as well.

That was too much for the golden-haired girl. She threw her slicers and a wheezing sound filled the air. Everybody but her was static, shocked by the performance of the braided woman. They were surprised again by the loud sound of metal against metal. The golden-haired girl was shocked to see her slashers fall on the ground, after hitting the braided woman´s rod, chopping its extremity. The rod has blocked the attack which was meant to chop off both rogue´s heads.

"Why? Why that?"

"Enough, Anna, we have already defeated them. We don´t need to kill them."

"But... they are rogues. They would rob us. They would rape you."

"Even so, they don´t deserve to be killed so mercilessly. Don´t make your hands dirty with their blood. You don´t need to do that. They have already learned their lesson today. Let them live. Let´s resume our journey!"

The braided woman wipes the dust from her pink dress with her hands, rearrange her hair and resumes walking. The rest of the group stay motionless. The purple-haired girl is delighted with the braided woman combat skills with a mere iron rod. The princess seems to be unable to believe what her eyes had just seem. The telemental just left his lower jaw drop. The golden-haired girl, still incredulous of seeing her deadly slashers blocked by a weak iron rod, shakes her head.

"I wonder if someday I will understand what is inside the mind of this girl with pearls in her hair..."


	11. Memories of Love

The braided woman leads the way through the plains, while the group silently follows her. Except for the braided woman, they are still trying to organize their thoughts after the last events. They have just learned one surprising thing about the braided woman. The princess approaches the braided woman.

"Wow! I've never thought you were so good at fighting as well! I was losing my hope..."

"Oh, majesty, that was nothing... just something I've learned over the years."

"Do you call that nothing? You even blocked Anna's slashers. I've never imagined that was possible, she is so fast."

"Oh, she is surely a fantastic fighter, I'd be no match for her in a direct confront. But I couldn't let them be killed... they had already learned their lesson, we were not in danger anymore."

"Well, sort of. Anna must have her reasons..."

"Even if I were to be raped... that would be a terrible thing... but would it be worthy their deaths?"

"I don't know, that question is a bit tricky..."

"To rape... steal the innocence of a woman... is a terrible crime, I know. But to kill is the biggest one... It is very hard... Many times a woman who goes through such an experience never recovers completely from the trauma, many times they accept as part of their life like all those women who are forced under influence of alcohol and drugs just in order to do things they'd never do... Many times a criminal never repents his crimes and, for the society, he is better off dead. Many times a criminal really repents from his crime, so he deserves to live and learn..."

"I see, it is really difficult..."

"There must be a way to end all this suffering. No more rapes, no more murders."

"Where will we find the answer?"

"I'm afraid we will have to come up with the answer ourselves..."

The group keeps walking until they reach the old pier. It is a very small wooden pier where only two ships can be anchored at a time. There is no one nearby. The group stays waiting for the boat to come. The purple-haired girl and the golden-haired girl are seated, chatting.

"Nei?"

"Yes, Anna."

"I feel so bad..."

"Why?"

"That woman... she blocked my Nei slasher with an iron rod."

"That was impressive."

"That was scary! That made me feel depressed. Look, I've killed enemies powerful enough to annihilate her whole planet in less than a second. How can she do something like that?"

"I don't know. She looks so frail..."

"I wonder who may have killed her..."

"Maybe it is not like that... maybe that was just luck. She wanted to much to spare the lives of those rogues..."

"That is what scares me most. She was right! I shouldn't attack these guys. They were already beaten up. They were not a threat for us anymore."

"That is right."

"I just hate that woman! She is making me feel the worst criminal in the world."

"Please, don't. You are not."

"Who is...? You?" The braided woman approaches the golden-haired girl and sits by her side.

"Please, Anna, forgive me, I don't want to make you feel bad..."

"Oh, go on, start showing how you are better than me again and I'll drown myself into this sea after realizing how smart and good you are and how I am not."

"Anna..."

"Please, every time you talk to me, you make me feel worse."

"Anna... you are such a wonderful girl... Don't feel this way..."

"How can I not feel this way when all you say and do just show me how wrong I am?"

"No, Anna, I'm not trying to do that, you are better than me in many ways..."

"You are trying to be nice to me, but that is not true. You are wiser than me, you are stronger than me, you are more just than me..."

"No, no, Anna, you are stronger than me and a better fighter."

"Who are you trying to fool? You blocked my attacks with a mere iron bar."

"Still you are better than me. Oh, Anna, don't feel like that, sometimes... most of the times... I'm just a fool girl..."

"Well..."

"For example, Anna, my empathy is terrible. I'm trying to cheer you up, I'm trying to tell you good things, but I'm just making matters worse. See, it is not that I'm making you feel bad on purpose. But try as I might, I end up messing the things up. It has always been like that... I'm not good dealing with emotions. As for you, your empathy is well-known for being majestic."

"Hmmm..."

"See, Anna? I'm not perfect, I'm far from that. I've made lots of mistakes in my life."

"If you are saying so..."

"Come on, Anna. Talk about yourself a bit... I'd like to know you better..."

"Well, you know, I've had a sad life. My parents were killed when I was very young, I had to take care of my myself since my early teens... I don't like to remember too much about my past because it is still very painful to me. I've always been a lonely person... I've always had to hide my feelings in order to survive the hardships of living in the slums, amongst the dredges of the society."

"It is very hard to live like that. Though I had a stepmother, I lived in the slums as well and that is not easy..."

"I've always lived in contact with crime, but I always hated criminals. Many times I was offered a position in the gangs, but I've always refused. Some government agents turned out to crime, harassing entire neighborhoods and small cities, becoming gang bosses. I just couldn't stand that, I started making justice with my own hands..."

"I see..."

"I know you will give me a sermon, but there was nothing I could do other than silently eliminate these gang bosses. The innocent people did not deserve that... I just couldn't stop myself..."

"Anna..."

"Sometimes I can't stop myself..." The golden-haired girl starts crying.

"Oh, Anna..." The braided woman hugs her.

"Then I met Rolf... He was handsome, intelligent, good, fair, kind..."

"Nei's brother?"

"Yes... he was one year younger than me, but he was so mature, so knowledgeable... he was the man who could understand me... he loved me... but now he is gone..."

"Oh, to be really loved... I wish I could have known that..."

"What can I do now? Without him, my life is without purpose again. I have no dreams, no plans for the future."

"Oh, Anna, I'm sure he still loves you... one day you will be reunited..."

"That is all I ask for..."

"Be strong, Anna. You will be happy by his side."

"That is the only thing I ask God for."

"Hey, there is a ship there. Could it be our ship?" The purple-haired girl interrupts the conversation.

"I don't know, Nei, ask queen Marlena, she knows it better."

"Hey! Here!" The purple-haired girl starts shouting and jumping, waving her arms. "Looks like our boat has come."

"I don´t know why we are spending time in this stupid planet." The telemental is in a bad mood.

"That man... gets on my nerves..."

"I know, Anna. You must learn to ignore him."

"Hey! Hey! Here! Here! Marlena, there is our boat!"

"It is about time!"

"Why, majesty? Are you not feeling well?" The braided woman is worried.

"I'm a bit tired, but that is not what I'm worried about. I think I've seen some people covered to their heads lurking behind the trees."

"Strange... well, there is nothing to worry about, soon we will be departing."

"I do hope so."

The sail boat approaches the pier and anchors in order to let the group get aboard. The old captain recognizes the princess.

"Hey, it is you!"

The princess understands what the old man says because of the telemental's spell, but she shyly smiles and nods.

"Sorry, I've forgotten you are deaf."

"Deaf?" The purple-haired girl looks puzzled.

"She is not deaf. She just doesn't understand our language. Ah, here is your money. Thanks for helping my friend when she most needed your help."

"Oh, that was nothing. She was so pretty. She looks even prettier now. By the way, you all..."

"We are all models." The braided woman laughs. "That strange man there is our fashion designer. You know, these people are eccentric."

"Oh yeah, I know that." The old captain laughs too.

The boat set sail and the group moved through the calm waters of the ocean. The telemental felt motion sickness again and left for the cabin. The purple-haired girl was excited to be sailing again and stayed all the trip on deck, looking at the scenery, feeling the gentle breeze. The princess was feeling tired again and sat in a corner. The golden-haired girl joined her and they stayed together in silence for a long time, until the golden-haired girl decided to break the silence.

"How do you feel?"

"Huh? Oh, Anna. I'm not feeling well..."

"Are you sick?"

"I don't know. I was not feeling well yesterday and I'm afraid the bad feeling is coming again."

"What are you feeling?"

"Yesterday I started to feel tired, then breathing became difficult and I started feeling a sharp pain in my heart. She had to heal me again when she returned from the village. Now I'm feeling tired again."

"The healer? Has she healed you?"

"Yes. She has bought me some medicine."

"I see. I'm worried about your health."

"Me too."

"I'm also worried about other things..."

"Such as?"

"Our future. The telemental. That woman. There are so many things going on. We are trapped in this strange planet. Who knows if we will leave it again? If we leave it, who knows where the telemental will take us?"

"In the past I'd demand him to carry me home immediately after reviving that woman, but now that I don't have a home anymore, I think I'll stick with you and Nei, wherever you are. It has been only weeks since I met you, but I feel a great friendship uniting us."

"Thanks, Marlena. I'm so glad to have known such a person like you. Well, we don't have a home too, but I'd like to return to Motavia, if possible."

"Let's see. If we can, we may resume our lives there."

"That would be something. What about that woman?"

"Well, to me, she is always sweet and kind."

"I know. I'm not having a good time with her, but it looks like she doesn't put me down on purpose. She confessed some of her weakness to me and she looked like a common girl-next-door, but she still have something on her I can't explain. I'd rather keep a wary eye on her."

"Do you really think she may be dangerous?"

"I don't know, I could not decipher her yet. She is not like me and you."

"Oh well, I hope that, when we know her better, we can dismiss all those suspicions."

"Me too. Talking about suspicions, I think your suspicions about the telemental were right."

"Which ones?"

"His purpose on reviving us."

"Do you mean he wanted to revive you just because you are pretty?"

"You didn't see him when you were trying to revive that woman. He was out of his mind. I had almost fought him."

"He kept threatening me if I was not able to revive that woman. What do you think this man has in his mind?"

"I don't know, but I'd say that we would be better off without him."

"If he is hiding something, he will soon show his true colors."

The trip is uneventful. After some time, the braided woman notices a newspaper on a corner and asks the old captain.

"Can I take a look on that newspaper?"

"Sorry, dear, it is from the last week."

"That will do. I've been for a long time in the north and I lost the contact with the south."

"Oh, if you don't mind, you can take a look."

The braided woman takes the newspaper and immediately looks for the date. "January 14th, 55... It has been almost fifty years..."

"Excuse me, captain, would you mind answering some questions?"

"No, I love chatting with an interesting girl like you. Sailing alone is boring. Besides, nobody has time to spend some time with an old man."

"I can imagine... well, how are the things going down south?"

"I'm not much in contact with the big things and I don't really want to be. I've become a fisher to have a peaceful life. Of course I always read some things in the news, but looks like there is nothing really remarkable going on these days."

"Were you alive when... tragedy stuck the planet?"

"Oh, that big event, yeah, I remember it very well. I was really afraid we all would die. I used to work in a big company at that time and I didn't believe such a thing could happen to our planet. I was very young. I used to be an apprentice technician there, but I dreamed of eventually building a successful career in that company. The company was so big and powerful, everybody sought jobs there. After all those traumatic events, I started questioning my wishes for the future and decided to abandon the big city life. It is nice to have money and leave surrounded by advanced tech devices, but no money can buy my peace of mind."

"I see, those times were really scary. I'm glad the planet could overcome the difficulties."

"Yeah, something holy saved the planet from being annihilated."

"So true."

"Unfortunately things didn't change that much. I mean, it is slowly progressing, we are not at the hands of tyrants, but there are still big companies doing things not so nice and people not caring about the future."

"That is sad, but we all are slow learners. Everybody seems to want to change the world when a sad event like that, or a global war happens. After some decades, people settle down again. In fact, people want to live comfortably, without worrying too much about life's big questions."

"Yeah."

"How are the things in the Capital? I intend to pay a visit there."

"Well, it is getting better. It is still partly in ruins from the old capital, but last time I went there, I was happy with the results. They are rebuilding it in a more environmental friendly way."

"That is a great thing to hear!"

"I don´t know how people could live in those slums, always dark, piles of trash everywhere..."

"Don't tell me. That was terrible, but people there didn't have a better alternative. Once you have a life there, it is difficult to abandon everything."

"So true. That is funny, you talk as you have lived on them."

"Me? Well... no..." The braided woman blushes. "But my relatives did..."

"I see. Tell me something, girl, you girls are very pretty, but I know you are not models. When I helped your blue eyed friend, she was in a sad state, with her dress in rags, looking sick."

"I was just joking about the model thing. My friend, poor girl, she was sick indeed. She and my friends came to the north to help me because I was more sick than her, but my friends were attacked by rogues. They managed to escape, but she got lost in the woods."

"Well, I'm sorry. I'm glad to see you are better now."

"Thanks. We are almost there, aren't we?"

"Oh yeah, I estimate it will take us just fifteen minutes more."

"Good. If you excuse me, I'll have a chat with my friends."

"Don´t worry, just go on. Thanks for spending your time with an old man."

The braided woman walks towards the purple-haired girl, who is with her eyes close and arms open, delighted with the light breeze.

"You surely like sailing, Nei."

"Well, I like sailing, but it is not that I love it. It is just that I try to enjoy all my moments. The gentle touch of the breeze, the beautiful scenery... everything is for free. Maybe that is because I'm condemned to a short life, so I try to enjoy all those small pleasant moments."

"You are right, Nei, we should enjoy more the greatest show on our planet, being aired everyday, for free, courtesy of mother nature."

"Yes. When you think you will live forever, you miss such beautiful things. I feel sad for those people who can't even recognize all those small pleasures available for us."

"Well, Nei, I've never asked you anything about that because I think you may consider it a touchy subject, but why do you think you will not live a long life?"

"Well, you can guess by looking at me that I'm not a normal person. By the way, I'm glad you have never said a word about that."

"For me you are as normal as a person can be."

"Thanks, you are so kind. But I was a result of a bioengineering experiment."

"Oh no, bioengineering... sorry, Nei, that is not about you, it is just because bioengineering brings me back sad memories."

"Hmmm, so I guess there is some degree of bioengineering in your planet."

"Yeah, there was, but don't worry about that, tell me your story."

"I have human and animal cells. My organism doesn't work as the organism of a normal woman. I'm just two and I'm almost an adult."

"Really? Well, this is really a new concept for me. I've heard about bioengineering experiments, but not to such a degree."

"Well, I was made by an accident in an experiment. People in my planet wanted me dead. One scientist took pity on me and adopted me. One day a mob tried to kill me and set my foster parents' house on fire, killing them. I managed to escape, but had to live in hiding. Rolf saved me from another man who wanted to kill me, took pity on me and adopted me as his sister. Only then I could have a regular life, though people still didn't like me. Now, I'm back again, but I think I'm doomed to a short life. I don't have hopes of settling down, marrying... you know, nobody would want to marry a biomonster, but even if someone did, what hopes could I have? I don't think I'll live past 10."

"Oh, Nei, you really deserve a better fate. I'll see what I can do about it."

"Haven't we arrived yet?" The telemental screams from inside the cabin.

"Hey, what is it with you?"

"I'm feeling seasick."

"Why didn't you tell me before. Come here."

"I'm dizzy..."

"Just come here."

The telemental exits the cabin, feeling dizzy. He leans on the cabin wall to not lose balance. The braided woman places her hand in his forehead and closes her eyes. After one minute, she takes her hand back.

"How do you feel?"

"I don't know, I think I'm feeling worse..."

"Stop fooling with me."

"Oh... looks like I'm a bit better."

"Why can´t you just say you are not feeling seasick anymore?"

"Alright, I'm not feeling sick anymore..."

"Good. Too bad you didn't tell me before. Now we are close to the shore."

The ship approaches the shore. In a couple of minutes, the old captain drives his sail boat to the docks. He lowers the sail and releases the anchor.

"Our trip is finished!"

"Thanks, captain. Have a nice day."

"It was a pleasure to have the company of such lovely ladies as you and your friends."

"I hope you have enjoyed because you will never find four ladies lovely as us again." The braided woman laughs.

"My heart would not resist another lovely group like yours." The old captain laughs too.

"Take care. Bye."

The group disembarks in the shore and starts moving towards the grassy plains. It is possible to see the faint outlines of buildings near the line of the horizon. The princess notices some strange people covered to their heads with a gray cloak wandering through the docks. As they pass beside the last warehouse before they reach the small rocky road who will take them to the grass plains, one cloaked person suddenly whispers near the princess' ear.

"Do you think you can do what you have done and go unpunished?"

"What? Me?"

"You! You!"

"But..."

"What happened, Marlena?" The purple-haired girl turns back to see with whom the princess was talking.

"I... I... don't know... didn't you see her?"

"Who?"

"The cloaked woman."

"No, I didn't. Did you see anybody, Anna?"

"No."

"There was a cloaked woman behind the warehouse. She whispered some words at me, angrily. I'm afraid..."

"We can chase her if you want."

"No, Anna, leave that as it is. I'm scared."

"Let's move on, majesty. The Capital is near. Look there, we can see its skyline from here."

"Oh, let'´s move on."

The group moved through the rocky path and them through the grass plains. The weather was cool and the terrain was easy to walk through. The princess was still uneasy, looking back all the time to see if they were not being followed by the cloaked men.

As they advanced, the outlines of the city became more and more defined. The Capital was very large, with majestic skyscrapers, but the eastern part of it seemed to be abandoned. The western part didn't have large buildings as the eastern part, but it looked better than the eastern part, with preserved buildings. On their way to the city, there were some dry marshes among the large grass fields.

"Wow, I'm impressed! The Capital used to be surrounded by a desert, with no natural life. Now the environment is much better. The city seems to be partly abandoned, though."

"This city looks larger and much more advanced than the towns we have been before." The purple-haired girl examines the big outlines of the buildings.

"Oh, it was like that when I was alive. I used to live there, in the slums. Looks like my former neighborhood was destroyed. Anyway, let's check it out."

The group finally reaches the city. There are large gates surrounding parts of the city, but they seem to be abandoned. They walk towards the western part of the city, where people seem to be living. After some minutes they find a gate from where they can freely access the city.

The view of the Capital surprised everyone. High buildings, lots of people wandering around, high technology devices everywhere, people with cellphones and other electronic devices, cars, motorcycles, many things they had not seen in any other city from that planet. The purple-haired girl and the golden-haired girl were not surprised by the technology itself or the metropolis feel of the city because their former home had much more advanced technology, but they were somewhat surprised to learn that the decadent planet had places like that. The braided woman was somewhat shocked because, though she knew her people had technology for something like that, she was surprised to see how fast the old capital was rebuilt into a larger and better city, using some environmental-friendly technology. The braided woman stopped one passerby and asked him for directions. Then they headed to the train station.

"Wow, it impresses me that this city is so advanced, nothing like the villages we've been before!"

"I know, Nei, the sad thing was and still is that the technology doesn't spread equally all over the world."

"It makes no sense that this city has advanced transportation while most of the other places devoid trains, cars..."

"We have airplanes and even rocket technology, but it is very limited. I hoped the things could be better now, but I see it is not as I hoped it would be. At least there are some advance. We can see the sky clearly now. In the past, it was such a mess that there were places where we could barely see it because of the skyscrapers. Well, I'll buy us four tickets. I want to see if a certain place is still standing."

"Where are you taking us? I'm tired of following you. What do you have in mind?" The telemental is in a bad mood.

"I'm trying to save something you can't live without."

"Why don't you tell me? Why do you keep this mystery?"

"Ha, look who is complaining about mysteries!" The golden-haired girl couldn't hold her sarcasm.

"Because you can't see anything other than your own interests. Come on, let's revisit part of my past. If the train is on time, it will arrive in three minutes. If we lose this one, we will have to wait thirty minutes."

"Part of your past? I can't believe it! We will embark into a nostalgia tour! Give me a break!"

"Why are you so worried? Can't you wait three days more? Why don't you take your time to work on that problem you have told me you have?"

"Damn!"

"If you don't want to come, you can stay here. There are some comfortable benches to sleep on. Maybe you can find an old newspaper to use as a blanket. Let's go, girls."

"Yeah, stay there. Your robe already makes you look like a beggar, so you won't be bothered." The purple-haired girl sticks her tongue out of her mouth, in a defiantly way.

"Oh... oh..."

"Are you not feeling well, majesty?"

"Hmmm... sort of... is there a sink here? I'd like to sparkle some cool water in my face..."

"Look, there are the restrooms. Do you want me or any of the girls to go there with you, majesty?"

"No, no, that is not needed, thanks."

The princess goes to the restroom while the braided woman buys the tickets. She is not feeling well, an awkward feeling. She washes her face and take a deep look on the mirror. She knows she is not looking well, there are hints of sickness on her face. When she turns herself to leave, she is surprised by a cloaked man.

"Why did you do that? Do you think you can play with the universe? Do you think you can act like God?"

"Why? I didn't do anything."

"Who are you trying to fool? Why did you bring them back? You will pay for that!"

"I was only doing what that man told me..."

"You will pay with your own blood for all the consequences of your reckless acts!"

The man leaves the restroom and disappears in the train station. The princess is shocked and staggers. After some seconds, she returns to the main platform, looking pale, with her eyes frozen, staring blankly a random point.

"What happened, Marlena? Are you feeling worse?"

"The... there was a... a... man... there..."

"A man?"

"Clo... clo... cloaked..."

"Again?"

"He... threat... tete...tened... me..."

"Why?"

"Because... I... revived... you..."

"What did he say?"

"That I'll... pay with my blood... for the consequences... of my acts, Nei..."

"Oh my... what will we do now?"

"Hey, queen Marlena, you look so pale. What happened?" The braided woman returns with the tickets.

"She told me someone threatened her for reviving us."

"Who?"

"A cloaked man."

"Don't worry, majesty. Nothing will happen to you. I'll not let them harm you."

"Thanks..."

"The train is coming. Let's go."

The group entered the train. The braided woman was impressed with the improved quality of the trains compared to the ones she used to take at her time. She was pleased to see them cleaner, faster and powered by renewable energy sources, according to the information board. There weren't many people inside the train.

"I think I'll have to ask for directions. There may have been changes on the train stations, specially because part of the old city I knew doesn't exist anymore."

"For sure, we don't want to get lost. Marlena doesn't look well, so it would be nice if we could reach our destination soon." The purple-haired girl looks worried as the princess had not fully recovered from her shock.

"Well, I'll ask one of the train workers. Did you see anyone?"

"No, it looks like there are no workers in this car. Just an old man, a mother and her son and a young couple."

"Well, I'll ask that old man, he must remember the old parts of the city."

The braided woman stands up and starts walking toward the old man, who is reading a newspaper. Before she reaches him, she catches a glimpse of a train worker at the end of the corridor, so she changes her mind and asks the worker about directions. Then, she walks down the corridor again to return to her seat.

As she passes the old man, he was turning the pages of his newspaper. He catches a glimpse of the woman and starts following her with his blue eyes. He is shocked. "That can't be! No, I must be mad!" He takes out his glasses and rubs his hands on his eyes, as if trying to dissipate an illusion. "That can't be true! These braids, this pink dress... I must be hallucinating!"

The braided woman returns to her seat. The old man keeps staring intently at her back, as she is seated facing the other side. "That can't be her... it is impossible!" He stands up and starts slowly moving towards her. "Either I am crazy or someone is playing some trick at me. How can she be alive, looking exactly like the last time I've seen her? No, I'm crazy."

"Well, we will have to disembark in the next station. It will be less than ten minutes walking. The sector of the old city I used to live in has no train station, but they have told me it is being rebuilt, so we may find something over there."

"Oh, this useless nostalgia trip..."

"Shut up, you don´t know what you are saying."

The old man gets close to the group.

"A...a...a...a...a...a..."

"To be sincere, I thought you'd be a completely different person. You have a bad temperament, almost as nasty as Marlena."

"Can't you realize the problem is you?"

"A...errr...?" The old man shakes his head negatively and takes the seat behind the braided woman. "No, it is not her. She doesn't speak our language..."

"Why do you all hate me so much? You'd better change your minds."

"Enough! We have arrived. Let's get out of the train."

The old man is still shocked, but he doesn't feel courageous enough to turn his head and face the woman. "Oh, what can I do? Is it her? That is impossible. She died, I've seen her dying... she died in my arms. I put her body to rest. I buried her! That is impossible."

The group leaves the train and stays talking for a while in the platform. The old man goes to the window and stares the braided woman intently.

"There is an old man inside the train staring at you." The golden-haired girl notices the man.

"Really?" The braided woman turns her head to see who the man is.

"It is her! I can't believe it!" The old man is startled and shouts at the braided woman. "Hey!".

The braided woman looks at the man and smiles, as the train starts moving again.

"How can this be true? You are..." The train goes away and the braided woman cannot hear the last words. She shyly waves to the man, not recognizing him.

"Who was that man?" The golden-haired girl resumes the conversation.

"I don't know, I couldn't see his face very well through the window. Maybe he knew me back them. It has been almost fifty years since I've died, so he was probably young back then."

"Oh, that is weird, to meet people knew you fifty years ago. They are old and you are still young."

"It is really awkward."

The old man is desperate inside the train. He tries to make it stop, but it can't be stopped once it starts moving. "It was her! How is it possible?" The old man thinks in going back to find them, but the journey would take him at least twenty minutes, so it would be difficult for him to find the group. Besides, he was not completely sure he had really seem the braided woman or if he was hallucinating, as he did in the past, so he returned home more confused than ever.

The group moved through the neighborhood, that was very peculiar. There were new environmentally friendly buildings, old high tech buildings and ruins mixed, sometimes in the same block. The view was pretty strange, but the braided woman could lead their way to her destination with ease because she could recognize parts of the ruins as buildings that existed back then when she was alive. After some minutes, they stopped in front of the decaying ruins of an old large building. The wooden gates are now small pieces of wood scattered near the entrance. Part of the ceiling has collapsed and from what they can see from outside, the inside seems to be messed up.

"I can't believe it is still standing!" The braided woman is overjoyed.

"Sadly it is partly ruined." The purple-haired girl is curious.

"Let's get inside. If it didn't collapse in all those years, it will be such a bad luck if it collapses over our heads when we are inside."

"Are you happy with your nostalgia tour?"

"You don't know what you are saying."

The braided woman leads their way inside the building, followed by the purple-haired girl, who immediately starts inspecting the strange building. Behind them, the golden-haired girl is helping the princess, who is not feeling well again.

"It smell flowers. Lilies..."

"Yes, Nei. I wonder if they still grow inside it."

"This building..." the princess looks puzzled. "I think I've already seen it." She looks to the partly collapsed ceiling, then to the partly shattered colored windows and identify the paintings and symbols. "That is it! I've seen this building in my dreams!"

"What?"

"Yes, Anna. Twice. I was there, in this building, surrounded by lilies. She was there, with me." The princess points to the braided woman.

"Oh, majesty, do you remember that? We were here, in fact, or in the ethereal equivalent of this place."

"Look, there are some flowers growing on the floor!"

"Really? I can't believe it! Oh, Nei, after fifty years, they are still there. I used to harvest these flowers back them."

"They are so beautiful!"

"Back then, there weren't many flowers in this city, the soil was rocky and dry."

"Sorry... I can't stand anymore..."

"Oh, queen Marlena, come here, near this pool."

The braided woman takes some water from a small pond of water inside the building and sparkles it on the princess. She repeats the process three times.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, I am. Thanks."

"I wonder how you manage to do those things..." The golden-haired girl looks impressed.

"She is the healer. I've told you that many times before."

"Oh, are you still with us?" The golden-haired girl answers with a voice filled with sarcasm.

"Why? Do you want to get rid of me? Do you remember who made it possible for you to be revived?"

"I don't care."

"But I do. And if you think you will get rid of me soon, you are terrible mistaken." The telemental sounds defiantly.

"Oh, well, let's get moving. I'm glad to return to this place. It brings me back so many memories of good times, people I've met, I've loved..." The braided woman's eyes are filled with tears. "But it is time to move on."

"I thought this moment would never come. Can we go back to our important matters now?"

"Not yet. Let's go on, the queen is not feeling so well."

"Where are we going? I'm not feeling very well indeed."

"Don't worry. It is just three blocks from here. I wonder if it is still standing..."

"By the way..." The purple-haired girl whispers in the braided woman's left ear. "You have a beautiful name."

"Thanks. How do you know it?"

"I've heard the old man shouting."

"Really?"

"Yes, my hearing is better than that of a common human. There are some advantages in being partly animal."

"I see. So that man really knows me. I wonder who he may be... I didn't recognize his face through the translucent window... maybe it was him... or it is just me wishing for that..."

The group leaves the unique building and starts moving west. They follow a rocky path, with grass growing in the cracks of the path. There are mostly ruins in this part of the city, but some sparse cottages can be seen here and there.

"Majesty, in the past there was no grass on the ground, we couldn't see the sky from here because of the skyscrapers. This placed looked worse back then than it looks now, even considering it is mostly ruined."

"Oh, that should be terrible."

"It was, indeed, but it was our life..."

"I see. I've always lived in luxury, I can't imagine how it is to live in such a place like this one."

"Not bad. You must be strong and clever, specially if you are a girl. But I managed to live an interesting life here."

"I see. Are we near our destination?"

"If it is still there, just a few yards past those collapsed steel structures."

The group advances through the ruins. After the collapsed structures, they find a beautiful wooden house, somewhat worn out by the time, surrounded by a beautiful garden.

"It is still there! Looks like it isn't abandoned! I wonder who lives inside the house."

"It is a very beautiful place." The princess is happy.

"Oh, it was a safe haven in those slums. Now our gardens are blending with the growing vegetation, the way I always dreamed this city should be."

"Why don't you risk knocking the door?" The purple-haired girl looks curious.

"Well, it is very awkward. I'm afraid of what I may find..."

"Go on! You will not lose anything by doing that!" The purple-haired girl is impatient.

"Oh, well, you are right." The braided woman takes a deep breath. "What can I lose by doing that, anyway".

The braided woman knocks the door. After waiting some seconds, which seemed to her as years, they could heard some noises inside the house.

"Who is it?" The voice of an old lady could be heard coming from inside the house.

"Please, I just wanted to take a look in your house."

"Why?"

"It matters a lot to me."

The old lady unlocks the door and slowly opens it. She is a woman near her nineties, with white hair and many wrinkles on her face. She looks outside and is confronted with the beautiful smile of the braided woman. She almost faints and takes her right hand to her heart.

"No!"

"Huh?"

"It can't be! It can't be!" The woman takes her hands to her eyes, which are filled with tears.

"Mom?"

"How can this be true? God, how can this be true?"

"Mom!"

The braided woman embraces the old lady. Both women stay in silence, crying tears of joy. The other women smile at the sight of such a beautiful scene. The embrace lasts several minutes, but to both women it is as if it contained all the love they would have shared between themselves in all those fifty years.


	12. The Payback

The braided women loosen her embrace on her mother. She smiles to the old lady, who is still choking on tears.

"How can this be true?"

"Mom! It is me! I'm here!"

"How can this be true? You look exactly like the last time I've seen you."

"Oh, mom, I thought I'd never see you again."

"Oh, my darling, since the last time you have left this house, there was nothing I've wished more than to see your smile again."

"I'm so happy."

"But how can this be true?"

"Mom, let's take a seat, I'll explain everything to you."

"Please, dear..."

"Oh, mom, I'm so happy! I'm with some friends, can I invite them in?"

"Of course, dear. My home is still your home."

"Come on, people, feel as if you were in your own homes."

"Excuse me, lady..."

"Do as my daughter have told you." The old lady wipes the tears from her eyes. "Oh, my daughter! My daughter!"

"Mom!"

The braided woman and the old lady seated, still embraced, on the smaller couch. The other three girls seated on the larger one. The telemental stayed stood up by the front door, not caring about what was happening.

"Daughter... how can that be true? You were dead. Now you showed up looking exactly like the last time I've seen you..."

"It is a strange story, but I'll tell you."

"I thought I had died and your spirit came to take me to the other side."

"No, mom, I'm alive, as you are."

"So, please, tell me how that happened. When that friend of yours came to tell me about your death, I cried so much. I didn't want to accept the fact that I'd never see you again, your smile. I'd never feel your embrace..."

"Oh, mom, I thought I'd never see you again too. It is true that I was killed. But, can you see this girl here?"

The old lady adjusts her glasses. "The cyan-haired one?"

"Yes."

"She is so pretty. I've never seen a woman so pretty in my life. Err... besides you, my love." The old lady smiles to the braided woman.

"Thanks." The princess blushes.

"This girl, mom, she has a wondrous power. It is unbelievable, mom. She came from a distant star system... she revived me! Can you believe that? She revived me!"

"How can this be possible?"

"Nobody knows, but she exhales love from her soul. That is why I'm here."

"Oh, I cannot put in words how thankful I am for you bringing back my dear daughter."

"That was nothing... she deserves that." The princess blushes even further.

"Oh, mom, can you see these girls? She has got them revived, as well."

"Really? This woman is wonderful. She is holy! Is she like... you?"

"No, mother, I don't know too much about them, they are from another star system. I don't know how they came here, how they knew about me and they have chosen me, but all I can say is that I'm glad to be here again."

"That is amazing... even more because she revived you, my daughter. Now my greatest wish has come true."

"Oh, mom! Did you stay here all these years?"

"No, dear, that friend of yours, from that big company, came to tell me you had died and took me to a small village nearby for my safety. He did provide me with large amounts of money, as a compensation. I stayed there, protecting your friend's daughter. This city was razed, you know. Your friend's daughter said you had come back that day when the planet was saved. I can't tell you how much I cried that day, a mix of sorrow for not having you and joy for knowing what you were doing. I was always proud of you, my dear."

"Oh, mom, you know, that was my destiny."

"I know, dear. After some years, it began to be rebuilt. I returned here and, by miracle, our house was still standing, though it was not in a good shape. I returned here. Well, the city is not in a good shape, but at least it looks much better than at our times. There is vegetation, the sky is clear now."

"I'm so glad the things are getting better."

"Me too, my dear. I always wondered how you would feel if you had seen the changes in the past forty eighty years and now I know it. It is still difficult to understand what is happening, but I'm so happy to have you here. I'm afraid it is a dream and I'll suddenly wake up."

"Rest assured it is not a dream, I'm here, with you."

"Yet it still feels like a dream. Well, do you want to go upstairs? Some of your things are still there."

"Really?"

"Yes. I know it is a foolish thing to do, but I preserved your room and your things as if I was expecting that you would return."

"And, against all the odds, you guessed it right, mom."

"It is still hard to believe, even after touching you, talking with you..."

"I understand, mom, it is really strange. By the way, would you mind if me and my friends stayed there for some days?"

"Of course not! I'll love that! I wish you'd stay forever, daughter."

"Oh, mom, I'd love to be with you, but you know, I have a destiny to fulfill..."

"I know, dear."

"The good thing is that I know exactly where is that place I was looking for."

"Oh, dear, I know it is hard to be separated from you again, but the best thing for me is to see you happy. My greatest wish has become true, I've seen your smile again and I'm so happy that you are happy! I hope you find all the love your deserve, all the love you didn't find before."

"Oh, mom, I love you so much!"

"I love you, dear, more than you will ever know. Well, maybe now you will have the opportunity to have your own sons, so you will know." The old lady smiles.

"Well, I don't know. The lightning will not strike for a third time on my head."

"Will your friend stay there by the door? Invite him in."

"Oh, mom, he is like that, don't worry about him."

"Look" The golden-haired girl whispers to the purple-haired girl "His eyes are becoming orange."

"Last time his eyes became red, he seemed to be possessed by the devil himself."

"Better keep our eyes open."

The braided woman climbs up the stairs, followed by the other girls. She finds the upper rooms looking exactly like they were when she lived in that house. She hesitates before opening her former room. She feels as if she would return back to the days when she lived in that room. She feels a hand on her shoulder and, as she turns her face, she meets the smile of the princess, encouraging her, so she decides to open the door.

"I can'' believe it! Exactly the way the things were when I was living in this house. Look, there are my books, my staff, my jewels..." She opens her wardrobe. "My dresses, my clothes... I can't believe it! It is like... I've never been dead..." Her mood changes from excited to introspective.

"What happened?"

"No, nothing, majesty, I was just thinking how my life would be if I've never been dead..."

"Welcome to the club."

"Oh, Anna, now I think I understand what you are feeling."

"Yeah..."

"Well, at least I don't need to use your clothes anymore, majesty. Not that I didn't like them, but now I have my own. Besides, with my staff, I'll be more dangerous than I'm with this iron rod."

"I think that came in a good time."

"Why, Anna?"

"Did you see how the telemental is acting? I think we will have problems with him soon, Marlena."

"I hope you are wrong, but somehow I know you are right."

"Well, girls, please, act as if you were on your own home. I'll ask my mom if she needs my help."

"Thanks."

The braided woman left the room. After talking with her mother, she left in order to buy some food and household products for her guests. She was provided with a large amount of money by her mother, who told her that the amount the braided woman's friend has given her after she died was so large that she had never had to worry about money anymore. When leaving her home, the braided woman met the telemental standing up by the door, in silence. She warned him to act naturally. The girls stayed chatting.

"I know the braided woman is happy to return to her own home, but I'm feeling uneasy."

"Why, Anna?"

"Nei, the telemental is acting like mad again, Marlena is still sick and now there are those cloaked men disturbing her peace."

"Well, when you mention these things to me, I realize we are in a very delicate situation."

"Look at Marlena, she seems to be in pain again."

"Why can't the healer heal her?"

"Maybe she is not powerful enough. Maybe she is not even the healer."

"How can you say that, Anna? Marlena was dead in my arms, she made the princess live again. Every time Marlena is in pain, she relieves her pain."

"Oh, sorry, Nei. Maybe it is only me, but I still don't trust her."

"You don't like her."

"Maybe you are right. I just don't like her."

"Why?"

"I don't know, it is something on her. You and Marlena consider her amazing, but I just don't like her. Though I love the way she confronts the telemental."

"Yeah, she doesn't fear him."

"And she accepts everything she orders him to do. I wonder why she insisted in being in this planet for three days."

"I don't know, Anna, but I'd rather trust her than the telemental."

"Well, even I prefer to trust her than the telemental. If she is evil, she can hide it, the telemental can't."

The braided woman returned with many things. She went to the kitchen, in order to prepare the dinner, as the sun was already setting. The telemental was still quiet in a corner, but he didn't look so strange, just quiet. The braided woman prepared the dinner together with her mom, who just wanted to stay with her daughter. The dinner was served.

"I hope you like it. I don't know what you are used to eat, but I tried to prepare something tasteful."

"Oh, I wanna taste it." The purple-haired girl is excited with the opportunity of taste something new.

"Well, so you can start eating."

The telemental is with his head down, staring at his empty plate.

"Hey? Won't you eat?"

"Me?" The telemental acts as if surprised.

"Do you think I've forgotten?" The braided girl removes the cloth that was covering one of the plates. "Here, it is for you."

"Tha... thanks." The telemental inspects the food and notices that it was specially prepared specially for him, with no animal ingredients. "Hey, how did you know that? I've never told you..."

The braided woman only winks at the telemental.

"Hmmm, that is delicious. If we are to stay together I already know who will be the cooker."

"Oh, Nei, thanks." The braided woman blushes.

"No, she is not exaggerating, you are a great cooker."

"Oh, majesty, you flatter!" The braided woman blushes even further. "Let's say I have had an excellent mentor." She lightly squeezes the hand of the old lady, smiling at her.

After the dinner, the group went upstairs, as there were two free rooms for them. The old lady was too old to be climbing up and down the stairs constantly, so her bedroom was on the lower floor. The braided woman arranged her bedroom with two beds for the girls and left the other room for the telemental. She stayed chatting with her mother as the telemental and the girls took a shower. Then she took her shower, put on one of her nightgowns and went to her room, in order to get some rest.

"Well, girls, are you tired? I think it is time to sleep."

"Well, yeah..." The purple-haired girl looks concerned about something. "There are only two beds..."

"Sorry, dears, my humble house is not prepared to accommodate so many guests. I know the beds are not so large, but I thought we could sleep in pairs, two on each bed."

"Well, who will sleep on each bed...?" The golden-haired girl is a bit embarrassed.

"It doesn't matter. We are friends, aren't we?" The braided woman seems unconcerned.

"You and Nei." The princess answers dryly to the golden-haired girl. "And you know exactly why."

The braided woman looks puzzled. "Well, majesty, if you don't mind..."

"No, lay here, it is your bed after all."

"Marlena..." The purple-haired girl has a tone of frustration on her voice.

The girls laid on their respective beds. The single beds are not very comfortable, but they are large enough for two thin girls to accommodate themselves. The purple-haired girl and the golden-haired girl did not have problems because their longtime friendship made them intimate enough to sleep at the same bed. As for the braided woman and the princess, it was a different matter. The braided woman leaned her body on the wooden wall leaving a comfortable space for the princess. She was uneasy as they were almost strangers to each other.

"Uh, oh!" The princess starts sighing.

"You are not feeling well, are you?" The braided woman whispers very lightly, to not disturb the other girls.

"No, I'm not. It is that pain again."

"I know, majesty. I'll help you."

The princess turns to face the braided woman. "What is happening to me?"

"Oh, queen Marlena, you have suffered a fatal cardiac arrest."

"Does that mean it is impossible to heal me?" The princess' cyan eyes are shining with despair.

"No, I will heal you, majesty, I swear. No matter what it takes to have you feeling well again, I'll do that."

"It hurts so much."

"I know, I can't see it in your eyes. Oh, your eyes..."

"Is there something wrong?"

"No, no.. there is so much love in your eyes, majesty..."

"You all say that. What does it mean?"

"Don't come closer, please. Wow, it gives me goose bumps."

"Why?"

"All this love. Oh, that is embarrassing!"

"What?"

"Oh, queen Marlena, please, I'm embarrassed to tell you that. I've never felt something like that, at least not this way..."

"Please, tell me. I must know it."

"I'm feeling ashamed of myself..."

"Please, tell me."

"All this love coming from you... makes me feel... aroused..."

"What?" The princess can't keep her voice low. "You too?"

"Oh, majesty, don't be angry at me..."

"Why does that happen to all you? Are you..."

"No, queen Marlena, I'm not!"

"So why did this happen to you, Nei and Anna? Oh, that pain..."

"Calm down, majesty, I'll explain it to you. Please, don't be angry at me."

"I don't know if I can still trust you."

"Please, listen to me."

"Alright, alright." The princess is angry.

"Queen Marlena, haven't I told you you are the personification of love?"

"Yes, but what does that mean?"

"You exhale love from your soul, towards everyone."

"And?"

"Your love makes us feel like that."

"No, I can't accept that. Love doesn't have anything to do with that."

"It doesn't in theory. But it does somehow. Your random waves of love towards us makes us feel confused..."

"So you are blaming me."

"No, queen Marlena, you have got me wrong..."

"I don't know who you are and I don't know what you want from me. You are always saying things about me as if you knew me better than I know myself."

"Please, majesty, I don't want anything from you. Let me heal you, then you can go if you want."

"What are you waiting for? Heal me. I can't stand this pain."

"Let me wrap my arms around you..."

"Hey! Do you think I am a fool? After what you have told me, do you think I'll let you touch me?"

"How many times I'll have to tell you I just want to heal you?"

"Why should I trust you?"

"Whatever I may say, would it make a difference, majesty?"

"You are right, it wouldn't ."

"Let me heal you, please. It is the only reason why I am here."

"Alright, alright, but mind your manners with me. I hate when people touch me."

The braided woman carefully wraps her arms around the princess' body and stares intently to the princess' eyes, with a serious expression. The princess is somewhat scared by the braided woman behavior, as she doesn't blink. After some minutes, the pain is gone and the princess is feeling well again.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, the pain is gone. I feel a bit drowsy..."

"Get some sleep, it is already late."

"I'll try... won't you release me?"

"I'll stay here, healing you."

"No problems. It feels so comfortable... I've never felt like that before... I always thought... I was unable to feel it... I've never imagined... I'd feel... that.. way..." The princess whisper fades out and becomes impossible to hear. "In... your... arms..."

The day dawns and the princess wakes up. She opens her eyes and sees the emerald green eyes of the braided woman staring at her. The braided woman appears to be breathing with difficulty. Her breathing makes a wheezing sound.

"Good morning. Are you feeling better, majesty?"

"Yes, I am. Thanks."

The braided woman takes her arms from the princess and smiles. "I'm so glad you are feeling better. Stay there resting, I'll get up and prepare the breakfast."

The princess stays watching the braided woman get up and exit the room noiselessly, breathing with difficulty. The princess feels a strange mix of feelings while she looks at the mysterious woman, leaving the room in her usual ladylike pose.

The braided woman took a shower, dressed herself and then prepared the breakfast. Meanwhile, the princess got up, took a shower herself and went to the kitchen to have her breakfast. There she met the braided woman chatting with the old lady.

"Oh, there you are, majesty! How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. I was worried about you. You didn't look so well."

"Oh, don't worry about that, queen Marlena. Mom, did you know she is a real queen at her world?"

"Really? A real queen? Oh, I'm pleased to meet you. Forgive me my lack of manners..."

"Don't worry, treat me just as your daughter's friend."

"Thanks. You are so kind. And so pretty. I'll always be thankful for what you have done to my dear daughter."

"She just deserved that. What will we do today?"

"Well, majesty, we don't have anything specific to do. Why don't we go out and have some fun?"

"Fun?"

"Yes, majesty. We don't have anything better to do. Let's have some fun!"

"Oh, dear, if you need some money, just ask me."

"No, mom, I don't want to spend your money. You know I can survive by myself."

"I know, but what will I do with all those millions?"

"Millions?" The braided woman spills tea all over the table.

"Yes. Millions. The money your friend has given me was too much for me alone. I kept my simple lifestyle, so my savings grew to millions after all those years."

"Wow! Mom! You are a millionaire! In this case, I won't mind spending just a bit." The braided woman laughs.

"Have fun, girls, you deserve it."

The braided woman and the princess finish their breakfast and go upstairs again. There they find the purple-haired girl alone, waiting for her turn to take a shower. The golden-haired girl is in the bathroom.

"Good morning, Nei! Ready for some fun?"

"Fun?"

"Yes, me and queen Marlena will go out to have some fun. Do you want to join us?"

"Yes! Fun! Of course!" The purple-haired girl is very excited.

"Great! Let's wait for Anna. There is a tasty breakfast waiting for you downstairs,"

"Oh, I'm so hungry. Do you mind if I go have it?"

"Of course not, dear. Feel as if you were at your home."

The braided woman sits at her bed and the princess sits beside her.

"Queen Marlena, Nei is always so excited about the things, she really enjoys every small pleasure life provides her. She is always in a good mood, passionate about things. She often cheers us up. It is impossible to not feel happy when we are with her."

"Yes, she has helped me a lot these days. It has not been easy. She is really sweet."

"She is. She told me she is like that because she thinks she will not live for too long."

"Yes, poor Nei, she will most probably live less than ten years. It is so sad."

"I'll not let her have a sad fate like that. I'll do something about it. You three don't deserve to suffer anymore."

"You know, I was used to an uneventful life, but this year is being very hard on me. I was not like Anna, Nei or you, who always had exciting lives, so it makes it harder for me."

"Exciting, but that doesn't mean good. I'd rather be a princess, living in a comfortable palace with nothing to do, just waiting by the window singing _Someday my prince will come, someday I'll find my love..."_

"Oh, you paint it as if being a princess was a fairy-tale thing when it isn't."

"Sorry, majesty."

"If I was there, singing this song, I'd be married to that rascal who is my cousin."

"Thinking this way, it is not so good to be a princess."

"Apart from the money and protection, there are no advantages in being a princess, specially in a patriarchy. In my world, if you are the queen and marries a commoner, he become the reigning king and you become just a queen consort."

"That is unfair!"

"I know, but this is the way the things are there."

"You have not had an easy life, majesty. Would you care to share it with me? I'd like to know you better."

"No, not at all. Well, I was born the princess heiress, but people didn't care too much about that as a child because if my parents had a son, he would be the heir, so I was raised to be a good wife, with all the comfort a princess have, but no special care. As my mom died when I was still very young and my dad never married again, I became the presumptive heiress of my former kingdom, so my dad started educating me to rule the kingdom, if needed, though he always planned to marry me to my cousin. My childhood was not exciting because I was tended with so much care that I couldn't enjoy the adventures the other children could. I was mostly lonely, with occasional company of my cousin, who is a few years older than me and didn't care for me."

"That is not what I'd call a happy childhood. Of course it was better than mine, but it wasn't good anyway."

"I'd not call it a childhood at all. Well, when I became a teenager, things became worse. I was always very pretty, or at least people said so."

"And they were not lying. You are the prettiest woman I've ever seen, majesty."

"Oh, you flatter!" The princess blushes. "I was not allowed to go out, but for very special occasions. My dad was afraid something bad could happen to me, but I know that he was mostly afraid I'd fall in love with a commoner. So I just stayed home, the whole time, under strict vigilance, learning how to be a good ruler and mainly a good wife."

"That is really not nice. To be a teenager and be kept locked inside your house."

"Yes, but that was all without purpose, if I wanted so badly to have a man, there were plenty of servants inside the palace. But I've never fallen in love with anyone and I think I'll never will."

"Well, I can't say it is all bad because I must be the silliest girl in the world when talking about falling in love. I go completely crazy. I've spent my teenage years writing letters for someone who never answered."

"That is sick."

"I know, but when it comes to emotions, I'm very weak, very immature. Anyway, sorry for digressing, majesty. Why do you think you will never fall in love?"

"Because... well... I've never been taught about these things, my father would arrest anyone who tried to talk about that in my presence, but we eventually learn some things anyway... I've never felt... those impure things you and the girls say you feel when you are near me."

"Oh, sorry, I never intended to make you feel this way." The braided woman blushes.

"Funny, isn't it? The personification of love, as you call me, is a cold desert."

"Queen Marlena..."

"You know, one day I washed up in the shores of a strange place. I was rescued by the prince, tended for and he fell in love with me. I, who was suffering with total amnesia, had nothing, no past to cling to, no memories to make me know how I was before. As he seemed to be a good man, I accepted his proposal, what else I could expect? Though I was not in love with him, I did so in earnest, thinking I could be a good wife for that good man. On the day of the wedding, I was kidnapped and brought back to my former home. There I learned I was a princess and that man was from our sworn enemies. Even so, I did not hate him, I still wanted to marry him because he was good and I didn't want to play with his feelings. He came to rescue me, but then, when he learned the truth about me, he ditched me and married a princess from his own people."

"It is a very uncommon story. I feel sorry for you, majesty."

"Oh, well, the weirdest thing is that, though I recovered part of my memory, I don't know how I ended on these shores. Nobody knows."

"That is really weird."

"And, if that was not enough, after a month or so, the telemental appeared."

"Oh, this is really being a hard year for you. You deserve more love. You are such a wonderful person, queen Marlena. You deserved to receive the same amount of love you give to the others."

"Well, that is not the way the things are meant to be." The princess shrugs. "It ain't easy. Many things happening... I don't have the time..." The princess holds the hands of the braided woman and stares at her eyes. "Now that... I've never felt like that before... It makes me so confused..."

"What?"

"Oh... you..."

The golden-haired girl opens the bathroom door. "Damn, Nei, I've forgotten my towel... Ahhhhhhhhh!"

The princess and the braided woman are scared by the scream. The princess releases the braided woman's hands and jumps back. She and the braided woman look to the golden-haired woman, who is naked. The golden-haired woman nervously slams the bathroom's door shut.

"Sorry, I didn't see you... I thought only Nei was there..." The golden-haired girl's voice denotes embarrassment.

"Oh, Anna, don't worry." The braided woman catches the towel and takes it to the bathroom door. "Here is your towel."

"Tha... thanks... From my bed, I couldn't see the bathroom, sorry..." The golden-haired girl opens the door just enough to put her hand out of it and take it from the braided woman's hands. Her cheeks are crimson red.

"Wow, she scared me with that scream!"

"Poor Anna, she is so embarrassed. Well, what were we talking about."

"Nothing important."

"Well. I'll spend some time with my mother, if you don't mind, majesty."

"No, no, it is fine."

The golden-haired girl dressed herself and had her breakfast while the purple-haired girl took her shower. After they all had finished, they got ready to leave.

"Won't you call the telemental?"

"Of course not, majesty, do you think being in company of that man can be called having fun?"

"Oh, you are right."

"That lazy man won't be awake before noon."

"Why, Anna?"

"I had to wake him up at 1pm the day after we reached this planet."

"Rascal! He used to wake me at 5am!"

"When it is his interest, he wants to get up early. When we wanted him to get up early to look for you, Marlena, he didn't care."

"That man... well, where are we going?"

"I don't know. What do you want to do?"

"Well, I don't want you to feel offended, Marlena, but couldn't we buy some clothes? It is not that we don't like your dresses, Marlena, they are gorgeous. But they are not our style."

"Oh, Nei, really? Sorry..."

"No, Marlena, I deeply thank you, but those dresses are too long, too heavy. I'm used to wear light clothes. Anna too."

"No problems, Nei."

"Well, where will we get the money to buy things, Nei?" The golden-haired girl looks worried.

"Don't worry, I have money enough for you all."

"Great, let's go shopping! Yeah!" The purple-haired girl jumps and shouts out loud.

"Oh, Nei, always so excited. You make us look like common girls who go crazy when shopping for clothes."

"Aren't we common girls, majesty? Let us go crazy, forget about our problems." The braided woman winks at the princess.

The group walked for some time, moving towards the market street, where most of the stores are. The golden-haired girl approached the braided woman.

"I want to tell you something serious."

"What is it, Anna?"

"Stop doing that to Marlena."

"Doing what?"

"Do you think I didn't see? She is just sixteen. She is just a girl. You are much older than her."

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you think you can fool me with your long white dress and your ladylike pose? I can see you are very experienced. I don't care about what you like or not, but just leave her out of your filthy desires. She is just an innocent and pure girl."

"You have become mad, Anna."

"I can see it in your eyes. I've seen it in your eyes when you saw me today. It is disgusting! Leave her alone."

The braided woman just shook her head. After some walk, they reached a market street, with many shops.

"Well, girls, feel free to browse the stores. If you need my help, I'm glad to help you. Here you can find dresses, short skirts, shirts, blouses, tank-tops, pants, leggings, shoes, anything but dresses as gorgeous as queen Marlena's ones."

"That is great! Let's get inside that big store!" The purple-haired girl walks fast towards the store.

"Just don't buy any more leotards, Nei!"

"Don't worry, Marlena, I won't."

The girls go inside the store. The purple-haired girl gets crazy and chooses dozens of pieces to try on. The golden-haired girl is not so excited, but choose many for her as well. The princess shyly browses the clothes and reluctantly chooses two or three long dresses, similar to the ones the braided woman owns. The braided woman just stays there, smiling at the happiness of the girls.

After almost one hour waiting, the braided woman looks to the street and catches a glimpse of someone familiar outside. She exits the store unnoticed by the other girls. After one hour more, when they are finished choosing the clothes, they start looking for the braided woman to help them paying the clothes. They search, search and don't find her inside the store, so the purple-haired girl suggest them to take a look outside.

"What? What is that? There is a lion outside?" The princess is shocked by the sight of the large animal.

"A lion? Isn't it dangerous?" The golden-haired girl puts her hand instinctively on her slasher.

"It doesn't look like it is, otherwise people would be running and screaming."

"You are right, Nei. Hey, he is attacking...!"

"In fact, the lion is with his head on her lap and she is petting him." The princess looks puzzled.

"Looks like they are talking. How weird!" The purple-haired girl looks puzzled as well.

The girls stay looking at the strange scene. After some minutes, the braided woman hugs the lion, kisses his forehead and he departs. She waves to him at distance and when he leaves her sight, she returns to the store.

"What were you doing? Petting a lion on the street?"

"Oh, majesty, he is not really a lion. He is just an old friend. He sensed my presence and came to visit me. I´m so happy to have found him." The braided woman has tears in her eyes.

"A friend of yours? How strange."

"He is. If we had the time, I'd introduce you to him. He'd like to know you. Well, girls, what did you choose?"

"Not too much, just that."

"I think I'll have to hire a truck to carry them home. Let's pay for these things and return home, it is almost lunch time."

Meanwhile, the telemental woke up and ate his breakfast. He acted rudely towards the old lady, who was annoyed.

"Who are you?"

"I'm the man who brought back your daughter."

"Wasn't the queen who revived her?"

"She just revived her. If it was not me, your daughter would still be dead. It was me that wanted her revived, that brought the queen here."

"Why did you want her revived?"

"It is none of your business."

"Hey, mind your manners!"

"You are a nuisance! I should have obliged your daughter to return to my planet immediately."

"What are you up to?"

"It is something that concerns only me."

"I can see you are evil, aren't you? You intend to do harm to my daughter. Come on, tell me."

"Harm? Well, if that can be called 'harm', then I will do her 'harm'."

"Why did you disturb my daughter them? Why didn't you leave her there?"

"Because I want her. I want her to be mine. And you will not say anything to her, lest you want to see her dead."

"Why do you want to do that cruel things to her?"

"If she collaborates, she may even enjoy it. I'm not evil, I just want what is my right."

"I can believe it. You are insane."

"Remember that, don't mess with me, don't ever tell her about our conversation today and I will not harm her. Otherwise you will have the pleasure of having her dying in your arms. Do you understand?"

The braided woman paid for the clothes the girls had chosen and they left the store. As they were walking home, the princess felt a strange presence by her side.

"Do you think this will go unpunished?"

"What?" She turns her head and see one cloaked man beside her.

"It is time for the payback. We must stop you before you start ruining the whole universe."

"Me? What have you done?"  
"You know what you have done!" The cloaked man produces a dagger from under his cloak.

"Hey!" The golden-haired girl grabs the cloak man's arm with her left hand and pushes him to the ground. "Are you mad?"

The man answers with a grim on his face. "Go on, start your murdering streak! You all will pay for that! Murderers!"

"Leave him alone, let's return home." The braided woman puts herself between the cloaked man and the golden-haired girl to avoid further confrontation.

"Your time will come!"

The group distances itself from the cloaked man. The princess burst in tears.

"Why? What have I done? I'm so scared."

"Oh, Marlena, don't cry, we will not let them harm you."

"Oh, Nei, I can't take it anymore."

"Who are those men? You must know, they are from your planet." The golden-haired girl speaks harshly to the braided woman.

"I don't know them, I've never seen these people before."

"The sooner we can get out of this planet, the better."

"We just can't Anna. Not now. Two more days and it will be over."

"If you are hiding something from me, I'll make you return to your peaceful rest very soon."

"Anna..." The braided woman shakes her head.

The group returned home. The braided woman soon perceived that something has happened between the old lady and the telemental, but the old lady denied it. The braided woman prepared the lunch and they had their lunch, but the tension among them was very strong. The telemental ate alone, the golden-haired girl convinced the princess and the purple-haired girl to not have the company of the braided woman, so that the braided woman had lunch with her mother. The afternoon was uneventful. The princess was very scared and decided to not go out again that day. The other girls decided to stay with the princess, so only the braided woman went out again to buy things for the house. The purple-haired girl spent her time trying to cheer up the princess. The golden-haired girl, on her turn, stayed alone, keeping an eye on the telemental and another on the braided woman. She had a terrible feeling that something evil would come soon, either from the telemental or from the braided woman. Or from both. The braided woman, having nothing better to do, decided to split her attention between her mother and the girls, though she didn't find much opening with any of the girls. She took chances with the telemental, who is sat at a corner of the living room.

"Did you talk with my mom while we were outside?"

"Huh? No, no, I didn't." The telemental is with his head down.

"I know you did. She doesn't want to tell me, but something happened in this house while we were away."

"That was nothing important."

"Why do you have to fight with everybody? Why can't you be reasonable?"

"Why should I be reasonable?"

"I know you are a powerful and knowledgeable, but you must have a better relationship with people."

"Why should I? Most of the people are fools! They will never understand me, they will just bother me with their stupid things."

"So you think we all are fools. Why didn't you leave us alone?"

"You will not understand."

"Well, keep going with your mystery, but put in your mind that you gain nothing when acting rudely with us. If you need us, if you want to be forgiven by queen Marlena, you should stop acting like that, being rude, not caring about us."

"Stop your sermon. Save it for the fools who need it."

"Hey, I'm trying to help you, but if you don't want to be helped, if you think we are only a nuisance, pack your things and teleport away from this planet. Leave us alone, we can survive by ourselves."

"You know I can't. Do you think I'd waste my time reviving you if I didn't need you?"

"If so, think about what I've said you. Really." The braided woman places her hand in his shoulder in a friendly way. "I'm not mad at you. I just want to help you."

The telemental raises his head and looks at the braided woman's face, who is smiling at him. He is surprised to see her smiling at him. The braided woman leaves the living room. The telemental feels confused, climbs up the stairs and locks himself at his room. He abandons his body on his bed and starts crying. "Why... why can't she be like the others? Why... why can't the things be the way I want? I don't want to do any harm... I don't want to do her any harm... why can't she still be the way I wanted her to be... Why couldn't I be there before... to be the one..." The telemental's eyes turn to blue. After many minutes, he stops crying. He was very disturbed by the current situation of the things. "I don't know what to do, they will never agree with me. I'm getting tired of all this." The telemental stays thinking in his possibilities "I'm getting angry! I want it, I shall not fail!" His eyes return to the usual yellow color.

The telemental spent the rest of the day acting like a shadow to the braided woman. He was afraid her mother would tell her something about their conversation. He knew she was his last hope of improving his relationship with the other women and he knew that the needed a much better relationship with the girls if he wanted to succeed on his plans. But he was more afraid of losing the favor with the braided woman. Not that he had a good relationship with her, but she was the only of the girls who would listen to him. "But sometimes she has a temper as nasty as Marlena. And that magazine, that damned magazine..." his eyes grew a bit redder each time he remembered of that magazine.

Night has come, the dinner was served. This time all them ate together, but no meaningful words were spoken. After the dinner, the telemental excused himself and left for his room. The princess started feeling tired again, but not so tired as in the previous days. Even so, she followed suit and left for her bed. Soon, everybody went to their beds, but the braided woman who stayed a bit more with the old lady. The golden-haired girl started questioning herself about the real need of them staying on that planet, but, as the braided woman insisted it was needed, she didn't have anything to do but wait. When they were ready to sleep, the princess demanded that the girls slept on the same beds as in the day before. The golden-haired girl looked less than happy with this decision.

"Nei." The golden-haired girl whispered to the purple-haired girl when both were already on the bed they shared. "I'm worried."

"About what?"

"Shhhh. I don't want them to listen to us, let's talk under the sheets."

"OK." The girls covered their heads with the sheet.

"I think that is something going on between Marlena and that woman."

"Why?"

"Can't you see the way she looks to the princess?"

"I haven't noticed anything wrong."

"Eh? Look at them now and tell me what you see."

The purple-haired girl uncovers her head and peek over the golden-haired girl, then recovers her head.

"Looks like they are sleeping embraced."

"Yes, but pay more attention to the woman. She is staring intently the princess. She doesn't even blink."

"I can't see it, but if she is doing so, it is really strange."

"I think she doesn't get any sleep."

"I don't think she is trying to harm Marlena. In fact, she has helped Marlena many times. Do you think her insistence in staying in this planet has to do with those cloaked men?"

"No, Nei, I think she has other things on her mind. I think she is trying to be _too good_ to Marlena."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Soon you will see..."


	13. It's fun time: The arcade!

The day dawns and the princess wakes up only minutes after the daybreak. She looks much better than in the previous days, with no signs of tiredness and feeling no pain. She opens her eyes and sees that the braided woman is awake, staring at her. The braided woman is also breathing with difficulty, making a strong wheezing sound. Her face shows that she is suffering a great deal. Even so, she smiles at the princess. She loosens the embrace on the princess.

"Good morning... queen Marlena. Are you... feeling better... today?"

"Yes, I am. Thanks. It feels so comfortable to sleep with you here..."

"I think... just one... more... and you will... be healed..."

"That is a very good thing. I don't feel weak anymore."

"You are not... completely... healed yet... majesty..."

"I see. You don't look well. What happened to you? Today you woke up worse than yesterday. Though you got better during the day yesterday, I'm worried about you."

"Better... get... used to... it..."

"Why?"

"Healing... cripples the... healer's health..."

"Oh, you make me feel bad. You are sacrificing your health for me?"

"Don't... worry... it is... needed..."

"Are you sure this will end tomorrow?"

"It will... but will not... at the same time..."

"What do you mean by that?"

"It will... never end..."

The braided woman made a great effort to get out of the bed and went to the bathroom, still short of breath and wheezing loudly. She walked very slowly, almost passing out, but still she kept on moving. She took her shower and put on a long pink dress. When she exited the bathroom, she was feeling better, but still tired. Then, she went downstairs, in order to prepare the breakfast. The princess stayed in the bed, thinking about what the braided woman has just told her.

The women woke up and took turns to take a shower and have breakfast. For most of the morning, they stayed into the house, save for the braided woman who had made a short run to the market in order to buy fresh vegetables for the telemental. The purple-haired girl grew bored and started complaining about the lack of action.

"I want to have some fun!"

"Oh, I know, Nei, but I don't think queen Marlena and Anna find it suitable to go outside."

"Your planet is not so bad as I thought, there are many exciting things. I wish I could make more of my stay here."

"There was a nice place, a city for entertainment. Sadly it is far from here and, to be honest, I don't even know if it is still standing. I have so fond memories of there..."

"Really?"

"Yes... I remember... him..."

"Who?"

"Someone from my past. Well, there is no time to grieve for what could have been. Life is so short..."

"Specially for me. That is why I don't want to stay here, idling."

"I know, Nei. I've walked the neighborhood these days and I didn't find anything interesting. Well, except for the telemental, maybe."

"What did you find?"

"A men's club."

"Ah, thanks, by I'll pass this one. Me and Anna have already had fun in a men's club in your planet before."

"Did you?"

"Remember we told you that the telemental almost sold us?"

"Yes, I remember now. Well, we could take a walk after lunch. There is an ice-cream shop near, there is also an arcade..."

"What is that?"

"Do you mean the arcade?"

"Yeah."

"It is a place where people go to play electronic games."

"Sounds fun. We didn't have that in our planet. Surely there were some games, after all most of the people didn't work. But I've never heard of a specific place specially to play games."

"Well, if the others agree, we may spend some time there."

The lunch was better than the previous day, with everybody agreeing to eat together. The telemental seemed to be in an unusual friendly mood and not only complimented the braided woman's cooking abilities, but also tried to be engaged in conversation with the purple-haired girl, who was trying to convince the princess and the golden-haired girl to take a walk after the lunch, though he was largely ignored. The golden-haired girl was not happy with the idea, still worried about the cloaked man who tried to stab the princess the day before, but the princess considered a good idea to take a walk, just to relax a bit, for a change. She didn't invite the telemental, knowing he would refuse, but as the girls were ready to leave, he, out of a sudden, decided to join them.

"Will you come with us?" The braided woman looks surprised.

"I think it is time to change my ways with you."

"Really? I can't believe it! He realized he was treating us in a bad way! Wow, are there any fireworks here? We must celebrate!" The golden-haired girl is pure sarcasm.

"Less, Anna, let's not make it unpleasant. Very well, let's go."

"Marlena..." The telemental tries to talk with the princess.

"Don't ever talk to me again."

"Marlena..."

The group went to the ice-cream shop and everybody had one ice-cream, even the telemental, who was trying to act in a friendly way. Only the braided woman still talked to him in a proper way, but the golden-haired girl and the purple-haired girl were not so cold and occasionally said something to him. The purple-haired girl was very excited and wanted to eat one ice-cream of each flavor, but after the sixth, the other girls convinced her to leave the rest for their return. Then they went on to the arcade.

Arriving at the arcade, the purple-haired girl was amazed with the decorated storefront. The storefront was decorated in an exaggerated way, with images of games and other random images the store owner considered cool, but which had a terrible aesthetic value. Even so, for the purple-haired girl, these images represented new things and nothing could get her more excited than new things.

"Wow, it looks nice! I can't wait till I get inside!"

"Why are you so excited, Nei?"

"Oh, Anna, that is something we don't have in our planet."

"I know, but they are only games..."

"I know you will change your mind. Come with me!"

The purple-haired girl pulls the golden-haired girl by the arm and both enter the arcade. They are followed by the other girls. The purple-haired girl is amazed at the sight of the colorful machines, the noises, the lights. She wants to see everything. The golden-haired girl tries to conceal her surprise as well because she doesn't like the idea of spending time playing games.

"How do we play? I can't wait for that!"

"Well, Nei, we have to buy some coins. Each time you play, you have to insert one coin in the machine."

"I see, are they that expensive?"

"Not too much. For a millionaire." The braided woman laughs.

The braided woman goes to the counter and buys two hundred coins. She uses her charm to get two hundred and fifty coins for the same price, flirting with the young store owner. The girls are puzzled by the way the braided woman talks with the man, showing deep interest, blinking on purpose, winking and blushing.

"Why did it take so long?"

"Well, Nei, I was getting more coins for us."

"You were acting strangely."

"Ah, Nei, you know, men can't resist a woman's charm, even when we are not too pretty. If it was queen Marlena there, she would get three times more coins for the same price."

"Ha, you are a mean girl!" The purple-haired girl sticks her tongue out of her mind, in a friendly way.

"Mean? No, just smart. There are some people who want to fall for a lady's charm. Let's start playing."

"Yeah! Do you teach me?"

"Of course. Choose one machine and I'll teach you how to play."

The purple-haired girl runs through the arcade aisles, trying to catch a glimpse of every machine. The golden-haired girl followed her for some seconds before stopping because she was not interested, specially after realizing that the target audience for the games was composed of teenagers (though she was still in her late-teens). The princess tried to follow the purple-haired girl, curious about some of the games. The telemental was not amazed.

"Are you always flirty like that?"

"Me?"

"Yes, you."

"What if I am? Are you my father? Even if you were, I'm already 22, I'm responsible for myself. I can flirt with any man I want."

"Or any woman." The golden-haired girl tries to hurt the braided woman with her sarcasm.

"Please, Anna, don't start that again."

"What are you talking about?" The telemental seems puzzled.

"Girls talk. From girls, to girls, about girls..."

"Anna..."

"Anyway, I had another image of you. It would be better if you changed your ways, if you were a pure lady like Marlena."

"Alright papa, your little princess doesn't wear diapers anymore. Could you stop caring about my behavior? What does it matter to you?"

"Miuch more than you can imagine."

The braided woman leaves them and walks toward the purple-haired girl, who was still choosing the first game she would play. One machine attracts the attention of the braided woman. It is a mechanical machine, who has several sets of two platforms separated. The higher platform is smaller and move over the larger platform, through an opening. Both platforms are usually filled with coins. There were three openings in the top to insert coins. The coins, when inserted, would follow a path and land over the coins placed on the top platform. As the coins piled up on the top platform, they would hit the metal wall over the opening and fall in the lower platform. As the top platform exits the opening, it pushes the coins on the lower platform. There is a large opening in front of the lower platform where the coins may fall if pushed. When the coins fall through this opening, they can be retrieved by the player. Each set of platforms can be played by one player, making it possible for six people to play in the machine at a time.

"Nei, do you want to see something funny?"

"Yeah."

"So come with me."

The braided woman approaches the side of the machine where a young teenager is playing. She notices that the platforms are filled with coins near the opening that will, sooner or later, fall. When she thinks it is the right time, she gets closer to the boy, all flirty, with a sweet voice.

"Excuse me, this game seems to be interesting, but I didn´t understand it yet. Could you show me how it works?"

The guy is impressed by the beautiful woman flirting with him and becomes excited. "Yes, yes, of course. Look, you insert a coin in one of the three paths and it will fall on the upper platform. As the platform moves, it pulls the coins down, so you win them."

"Can you show me how it works?"

"Yes, look. Wait for the open platform to be totally open and let your coin fall." The boy puts the coin on the machine. Now, you wait for it to fall. Look! Oh, it almost fell."

"What happens if I put the coin when the upper platform is hidden?"

"You will certainly lose it, because it will only pile up in the lower platform."

"I see, may I try, honey?" The braided woman says so very close to the boy ear. The purple-haired girl can´t hold the laughter at the sight of the scene.

"Yes, please." The boy is trembling. He stares at the braided woman's eyes and start slowly looking down, trying to catch the glimpse of some flesh not covered by the braided woman's long dress.

"Thanks, baby. Let´s see... I´m feeling lucky, the cuttest boy in this place has shown me how to play this game..."

The purple-haired girl laughs even further at the reaction of the boy, who carefully examines the braided woman´s body while she is playing.

"Hmmm, here. Cross your fingers! Cross your fingers! It will fall! It will fall! Aha!" Dozens of coins fall through the opening. "I´m so lucky!" She jumps in the air, kisses the boy in the cheek and collects the coins. "You gave me lucky, cute boy, thanks."

She kisses the boy on the cheek and leaves him again. The boy stays looking at the braided woman, infatuated. Then, he returns to the machine and realizes that all the easy coins have fallen. "Damn! She fooled me! But she is so hot... I'd give all the coins in this world to her..." The purple-haired girl can´t stop laughing. The braided woman arrives where she is and hands her all the coins.

"Now you can have fun, Nei, courtesy of that cute boy there."

"Oh, how could you do that? It was so funny. You should have seen his face when you were playing and then when you kissed him."

"These teenagers are so easy to fool. Poor boy, must be trying to find me again."

"I don´t doubt that. He will follow you the whole afternoon."

"Well, until he lays his eyes on you, Anna or queen Marlena."

"You are so funny! Let´s play?"

"Yes, after all that is what we came for."

Two people didn´t find it funny. The telemental saw the braided woman flirting with the boy and got jealous. He remembered of the magazine and his eyes grew redder. The golden-haired girl didn´t consider it funny, she considered it a cruel thing and her suspicions about the braided woman increased. The suspicion that she was using her charms to do something harmful to another person.

The braided woman helps the purple-haired girl to play some games. She starts with easier pinball machines.

"For a beginner, I think this is the easiest game. You can see these machines look less advanced than the others, being mostly mechanical. That means the game mechanics are easier for a beginner. You pull this lever to shoot the steel ball through that ramp. The ball will run through the play field and fall through the opening. Your task is to prevent the ball from falling, using these levers. These levers are activated by these buttons. When the ball hits the objects in the play field, you score some points. The objective is to score the maximum points possible. When the ball falls through this opening, you lose it. You have three balls each game. As you play, you will learn the tricks of hitting the ball with the levers at the right time, to direct it to the best targets. You may even get an extra ball or an extra game. Do you want to try, Nei?"

"Yes! Yes! Of course!"

"Keep in mind this is a fast-paced game it will last less than a minute of you don´t concentrate. As soon as you learn the tricks, you will enjoy it even more."

"Don´t make me wait!"

"So, insert this coin into that opening and be ready for some fun!"

"Wow, let´s start!"

The purple-haired girl inserts the coin and the game starts. "Wow, what do I do?"

"Pull the lever and then hit the ball, don´t let it fall!"

"Ahhhh! That is too fast! Ahhhh!" The purple-haired girl pushes the buttons like mad.

"Calm down, Nei, you don´t need to do that."

"Ahhhhhh!"

"Oh, Nei, you are so funny playing!" The princess laughs.

"No! No! Noooo!" The ball is lost. The purple-haired girl crosses her arms and looks pissed off, like a child. "Stupid game!"

"Come on, Nei, you still have two balls left."

"Really?" Let´s go again!"

Excitedly, the purple-haired girl pulls the lever and resumes playing like mad. She has a bit of beginners' lucky and manage to keep the game going for about five minutes, when the last ball falls through the opening.

"Damn! Do I have any balls left?"

"No, Nei, it is game over for you."

"Ahhhh, you can´t be serious!"

"Calm down, Nei, we have hundreds of coins, you can play over and over again. You just need to cool down a bit, otherwise you will destroy the machines."

"Yes, Nei, calm down a bit, it is just a game."

"Oh, Marlena, you know, I´m very competitive. Well, how much I scored?"

"Five million and a half."

"Wow! Isn´t it something?"

"Let´s wait for the high scores. Let me see... a hundred and sixty five billion points."

"Damn! How can it be possible?"

"There are boys who spend all their days here, Nei. It was a good score for a first time."

"I want to play again! Give me some coins!"

"Yeah. Don´t you want to try another pinball machine? Then we move to the other games."

"Alright, I´ll find a fair one, this machine robbed me!"

"Oh, Nei, you make me laugh. And you, majesty, don´t you want to try?"

"I´m a bit afraid of machines. Electricity, machines, all these things are new to me."

"Really? But don´t worry, they won´t bite you."

"I know. I´ll see Nei playing a bit more, then I try."

The telemental taps the braided woman in the shoulder. "Could you... lend me... some coins, please?"

"Why don´t you use your powers to milk that gambling machine there?" The braided woman grins.

"What? Me?" The telemental looks confused.

"Oh, man, I´m just kidding." The braided woman pushes the telemental´s shoulder, in a friendly way. "Take it and have fun. You are always so serious, it will do you good." The braided woman puts a dozen coins and a fifty bucks bill in his hand.

"Oh... thanks..."

The telemental left to another corner of the arcade. The braided woman escorted the princess and the purple-haired girl through the arcade, showing them different games and teaching them how to play some, which required reading instructions. The purple-haired girl seemed to be having the time of her life, so amused she was with the variety of the games. The princess was amused with the new world presented to her. She was not so fond of gaming, but she realized they were an interesting entertainment for relaxing. Only the golden-haired girl was not interested. For her, games were a fool thing to spend one´s time on. Besides, she was very worried about what both the telemental and the braided woman would be doing, so she kept an eye on both.

After some time, the purple-haired girl sees a strange game. The machine has a cabin, but unlike the simulators, it is just to make the player at ease. At the panel, there are lots of instructions written.

"Hey, look at this machine! How weird, it is written in our Palmian language. How can this be possible?"

"I don´t know. I wonder how they have got this machine here." The braided woman is surprised.

"Let me see... _Phantasy Star II_. They say here something like _embark in a phantastic journey that will take you to a wonderful world. 100 hours of play guaranteed! _Who would play a 100-hour game?"

"Anyone would die from exhaustion before being able to complete half of this game." The princess looks baffled.

"Let´s see... here they say you´ll get a card every hour of game completed, so you can resume later. Even so, it would be too expensive to finish the game. I wonder what they had in mind when they made this game." The braided woman is still puzzled.

"Won´t you try, Nei? It is in Palmian." The princess tries to encourage the purple-haired girl.

"No, thanks. Even if the game is good, I´d never have patience enough to play that."

"I see. I wonder what kind of person would play a game like this one..."

"Someone sick, Marlena. Only a mad man could play and enjoy a game like that."

"Like the telemental? Look, he is coming from a machine similar to this one."

"I´ve just seen the most stupid game of this world!" The telemental arrives where the girls are. The princess looks down, ignoring him.

"Why?"

"Oh, it is a game who promised hundreds of hours of fun, a deep story, a mental and strategic challenge. I thought it was worthy trying, but it is the most ridicule thing I´ve ever seen."

"Really?"

"Yeah. That game, Fantasy something... I inserted one coin there and a low quality video, with squared people started showing up. It lasted for so long that I exited to buy me a soda. I returned and the game had not the game started and apart from silly battles, the characters kept talking over and over about blowing up a reactor, blowing up a reactor, awgh, blowing up, can't stop blowing them, yikes, they blew up my patience! I´ve played for one hour and received a card to resume it later, but I hope to never play it again!"

"Yeah, this game really sounds strange."

"Well, Nei, don´t play it, don´t lose your valuable time with that garbage. I´ll look for other interesting games. See you later, girls."

"See you."

The group resumes playing. After some minutes, the braided woman is stopped by a little girl.

"It is you! It is you! Take a picture with me, please!"

"Me?"

"Yes, you! Daddy! Daddy! Come here!"

A middle-aged man comes near. "What do you want, dear?"

"Take a picture of me with her! She is my heroine!"

"Me?"

"Oh, dear, she is just a woman dressed as her..."

"It is her. She even has her weapon! Please, daddy!"

"Alright. Forgive me, lady, could you take a snapshot with my daughter?"

"Of course!"

The braided woman poses to the picture with the girl. The man takes the picture in an instant machine. The little girl takes the picture and keeps shaking it waiting for the image to be revealed.

"Forgive me, my daughter is crazy about that game, she collects dolls, books, everything."

"Oh, nevermind, your daughter is lovely."

"Please, please, sign this photograph for me!"

"Let´s go, dear, you are bothering the woman!"

"Please, daddy..."

"Alright, but stop bothering her. Forgive me, could you please sign the picture?"

"But... what am I supposed to sign?"

"I think you want to sign the name of the character you are representing..."

"But I'm not representing..."

"Daddy, she is not representing, it is her! Sign your name!"

"My name? That doesn´t make sense. I´m not a heroine..."

"You are! Please!"

"Well, alright..."

The braided woman signs the photograph and gives it back to the girl. The girl looks at the signature and goes mad. She starts running and screaming! "Ahhhh! I can´t believe it! I have a picture with her, with her signature! Can´t wait to show it to my friends! They won't believe it! I can´t believe it I'm so lucky!"

"Forgive me, you know how girls are."

"Don´t worry, that was nothing."

"What was that?" The princess turns to the braided woman.

"Something very awkward, majesty. A little girl came saying I was n heroine and wanted to take a picture with me. From what I understood, it is a heroine from a game."

"Very strange, but maybe you looked like her."

"The weirdest part is that she asked me to sign the picture. I signed my own name on it and she went mad!"

"That is really strange. And scary. As if I had not seem scary things enough these days..."

The girls keep amusing themselves in the arcade. The braided woman takes an hilarious attempt at a dancing machine that almost causes her to fall on the floor many times. Her performance provides many minutes of laughing to the purple-haired girl, who takes her chances in the dancing machine and does much better, specially because her inhuman agility. The braided woman didn´t notice, but she has an increased audience. The boy who she fooled at the gambling machine can´t take his eyes out of her. The golden-haired girl is always checking to see if she is doing something suspicious.

The telemental taps the golden-haired girl´s shoulder.

"Won´t you play?"

"No, these games are stupid. You are just wasting your time and your money. We should be doing something useful instead."

"Can´t you just relax a bit? Don´t you want to come and have a drink with me?"

"You must be out of your mind! Are you flirting with me?"

"No, Anna..."

"I know you´d love the company of a pretty woman like me, after all isn´t it what your quest is all about? But why don´t you ask your sweetheart for a date? Or your second sweetheart? Maybe because your sweetheart is stealing your second sweetheart from you."

"I don´t know what you are talking about Anna."

"If you have seen them... well, as you are a stupid man, you´d enjoy it."

"Could you please talk in an understandable way?"

"You seem changed. What happened to that guy who wanted to kill us all?"

"Anna... I don´t know what happened to me, I was very anxious. Can't you forget that? Well, if you don´t want to come with me, just say so."

"I don´t want to go with you. Are you happy, now?"

"Not happy because I´d really enjoy your company. You know, you have been revived after being dead for too long, you don´t know many people... I just thought I should be nice to you... be like a friend..."

"You don´t need to lie to me, I know exactly what you have in your mind. But I don´t want to have anything with you, forget about that."

"Oh, well, what can I do? At least you went right to the spot and that is enough for me."

The golden-haired girl leaves the telemental and spots the braided woman moving towards the boy she has fooled at the gambling machine. The boy is clearly infatuated with her, he can´t take his eyes from her. Expecting to hear something that might expose her, she came near enough to read the conversation.

"Oh, boy, forgive me, I was cruel to you."

"No... no..."

"Listen, I was joking with you, but it is not fair, the coins would be yours. Take here." The braided woman hands a hundred bill to him.

"Why?"

"Take that."

"I shouldn´t accept..."

"Please, do. And another thing, don´t play on that machine anymore. It is nice to have fun with the games, but that machine is not a game, it is gambling. It is not providing you entertainment. It is stealing your money, selling an illusion."

"Yes... yes..."

"Nice boy. Forgive me for using you as a target for my joke. I was feeling guilty all the time."

"Yes... yes..."

"Well... see you around."

"I hope so..."

The braided woman leaves the boy, who didn´t understand the situation completely, as he was still infatuated with the woman. The golden-haired girl leaves the spot angry. "Damn! How can this woman be always so perfect? I hate her!". The purple-haired girl finds her in a corner.

"Anna, why are you like that? Come have some fun with us!"

"Playing stupid games are not what I´d call fun."

"Please, come with me. There is an interesting game to play together, you will like it."

"I'll never enjoy those stupid games."

"Can't you at least try, Anna?"

"Alright, Nei, I´ll go with you. I just can´t promise I´ll enjoy it."

The purple-haired girl takes the golden-haired girl to a set of arcade machines which resemble the cockpits of racing cars. The controls are steering wheels, pedals and gear shift, like a car. The machines are linked in a way that multiple players can play at the same time, racing one against the other.

"Come on, you will like that. You liked to drive the jet-scooter sometimes."

"Well, let´s try. How does it work?"

"It is a race. Each of us sit in one of the machines, choose a car and we race one against the other. Let´s see which girl is better driving."

"Most probably Marlena will not win, as she has never seen a car in her life."

"Don't worry, Anna, most probably I'll not win any game, regardless of the theme. You hadn't seen me playing the other games."

"Better so, I'll not feel so bad when I beat you. Let´s try."

The four girls took the four machines and started playing. Soon it was clear that no one was a match for the golden-haired girl, as she had military training with vehicles while training to become a guardian. She was doing so well that all the other girls gave up. Other players started challenging the mysterious girl, but she proved to be a vicious driver beating them all fair and square. After one hour, no one dared to challenge her. Everybody was impressed with her skills. She had what was needed for the game: great agility, superb reflexes and a huge self-control.

"Well, it is not that bad. I have to concede that playing games is not so useless."

"Anna, you beat the whole competition! Amazing!"

"That is my idea of having fun."

"Oh, come on, Anna, you must learn to have fun by playing, not only by winning."

"I know, Nei, I was just joking."

"You look so serious when you joke that sometimes it is hard to get if you are joking or talking seriously."

"That is part of my charm."

"Anna, Nei, excuse me, I know you are having fun, but it is getting late."

"Ahhh, I can't believe it!"

"Sorry, Nei. If you want to play some minutes more, I won't mind, but I don't want to get out of here too late. As it is our last day here, I promised to take mom to dine out. You know, I may never see her again anymore."

"I understand. I wish I could have had one more dinner with mom and daddy."

"Oh, Anna..."

"I don't want to spoil your happiness. Sorry."

"No, Anna, I understand you. How about fifteen minutes more?"

"Thirty?" Nei looks anxious.

"Well... thirty, but not one minute more!"

"Yes! Yes! Thanks! Let's go, Anna, let's play more! I'll show you some nice games."

"Oh, well, let's go, Nei."

The braided woman is left alone and notices that the telemental is trying to talk with the princess, who ignores him.

"Marlena..."

The princess just stares at the floor.

"Marlena... please..."

The princess keeps staring at the floor.

"Marlena..."

The princess crosses her arms and answers, very angry. "What do you want?"

"Marlena, please..."

"How can you talk to me bare-faced after all you have said and done?"

"Forgive me, Marlena, I was out of my mind."

"And do you think it is a valid excuse for you to killing me?"

"No, Marlena, try to understand me, I couldn't make it without her. If you think all that for her, not for me, you will see that it is not that bad."

"She didn't press me to revive her, she didn't threaten me. She begged many times for me to leave her and save myself."

"But, Marlena, I was afraid..."

"Afraid of what? Can't you see everything I've done since I've met you, I've done for you? I've let you take me from my home, not knowing what you really had in mind. You could be fooling me to kidnap me, to rape me, to murder me, but I trusted you. You have never given me a reason, even so I trusted you. I almost died reviving Nei, but still I trusted you. I almost died reviving Anna, but still I trusted you. You took me here to revive her, left me wandering around this dangerous planet, set an impossible task upon me, that cost my life, still I trusted you. Now, though I'm finished with my task, I'm still here with you. Can't you see that?"

"Oh, Marlena!" The telemental embraces the princess, who is surprised by this display of affection coming from him. "Marlena... forgive me..."

"Alright, I forgive you. Please, don't do that again. Keep yourself under control. You are so wise, so powerful, I trust you are doing all that for the good of the universe. But please, keep yourself under control."

"I will, I will..."

The telemental is deeply moved, because he knows it is not so easy for him. _"How can I tell her? She is so pure, so loving, so good. How can I tell her the truth? It feels so good to be here, I wish I could be on her arms forever..." _He releases the princess from his embrace and notices she is crying.

"Why are you crying, princess?"

"I can't hate you. I just can't..."

"Please, don't hate me."

"I won't..."

The braided woman keeps watching them at distance, smiling. She is happy that the princess had forgiven the telemental, but she expected that. "_After all, she is the personification of love..."_

After twenty eighty minutes, the braided woman started regrouping the group. It was difficult to convince the purple-haired girl to stop playing.

"Please, just a bit more. I have two minutes more, you promised me."

"Come on, Nei, we are getting late."

"It is not fair, just one game more."

"Oh, Nei, do you want to lose the pinnacle of fun?"

"Pinnacle of fun? How is that?"

"Come with me, you will see." The braided woman winks at the purple-haired girl, who immediately follows her.

"Well, people, we are ready to leave, but I still have almost a hundred coins. I'll not retrieve the money, I'll do a charity act with the players here. Of course, it must be a fun charity act."

"Oh, you and your fun..." The golden-haired girl is not excited at all.

"For your safety, I'd ask you to stay in the exit."

"Safety? What do you have in mind? Is it dangerous?"

"Not dangerous at all, majesty, you don't need to worry. It is just fun."

"What will you do then?"

"It is something people call jokingly as _Hallelujah, _Nei."

"Halle-what?"

"Hallelujah. Come and see it... Wait, wait."

"What is it?"

"There is something I think we all should try before leaving. We have many spare coins."

"And what would be that?"

"That." The braided woman points to a electronic machine with the drawing of a cat. "Fortunetelling."

"I don't believe in that, it is all those non-committal sentences." The telemental shows his despise for fortunetelling.

"Come on, it may be fun. We pick up the papers and then I read them for you later, OK?"

"Alright, alright. You are the one who is spending your money in this useless things..."

One by one, they insert a coin on the machine and receive one paper with their fortunes told. Then, the braided woman goes to the cashier and buys more lots more coins to perform her trick. She positions herself near the exit, with the rest of her group behind her. She is facing the arcade's main room, where there is an open space, free of arcade machines.

"May I have one second of your attention?"

Few people pay attention to her.

"May I have one second of your attention?" She shouts louder this time.

More people look at her, but puzzled.

"Come here, people, looks like something really interesting will happen here, now."

"And what is that?" Some of the people inside the arcade looks puzzled.

"Come nearer, people"

Some people shrug and go the the open space. Others remain where they are, looking suspiciously to the girl.

"Look there!" The braided woman points to the ceiling and many people look at the point where she is pointing. "Hallelujah! Coins are falling from the sky!"

The braided woman starts throwing the remaining coins to the air. People on the open space try to catch them desperately. She throws more and more coins to the air, shouting "Hallelujah!". A small riot ensues, with more and more people desperate to catch the coins being thrown. The purple-haired girl can't stop laughing. The arcade owner becomes furious with the riot.

"Time to go! Hallelujah!" The braided woman throws all the remaining coins to the air at once, making the riot grow. Even people who was playing left their games in order to try to get some coins. "Run, people, run!"

The group exits the arcade and runs through the street. The arcade owner stop at the exit, yelling at them. The purple-haired girl and the braided woman can't stop laughing. When they realize the arcade owner will not chase them, they stop running in order to let the girls who are laughing to catch their breath again.

"Ah, I've never had so much fun in my whole life!"

"You two are two devils. No wonder the universe conspired to not make you be together. Hallelujah... look at the riot you have caused." The princess tries to be serious but is grinning.

"Ah, I was just doing a charitable act. Making everyone happy."

"Everyone happy? Ask the arcade owner. He will hang a picture of you on the wall: _Wanted for Hallelujah. Reward: 50 coins._"

"Ah, majesty, imagine me being dramatically arrested, being dragged through the street by cops just because an innocent charity act."

The girls kept laughing for a while. Even the golden-haired girl, who would usually be angry at the braided woman took the lighter side of it and, though she didn't want to admit, she couldn't hide a shy smile in her mouth. Only the telemental didn't seem to care. Not that he didn't consider it funny, but because he had other things on his mind. He was smiling because the princess had forgiven him.


	14. But the Payback Is Not Over Yet

The group walked back to the old lady's house, still laughing about the fun they have had in afternoon. The unplanned visit to the arcade had a positive effect which none of the group members expected. For the first time, the group was somewhat united, at peace, though this peace was obviously hanging by a thread. The telemental kept his plans and secrets for himself. The golden-haired girl was still uneasy. She thought she had guessed part of the telemental's plans and they didn't look good. And she didn't trust the braided woman, no matter what the braided woman did to dismiss her suspicions.

The braided woman remembered of the fortunetelling cards.

"Well, it is time to know our future now."

"Do you mean the plans for our quest? I can't reveal them all yet." The telemental seems uneasy.

"No, you fool, I'm talking about the fortunetelling cards we have acquired at the arcade."

"Ah..." The telemental sighs in relief.

"Who will start?"

"Me! Me!" The purple-haired girl starts waving her card, excitedly.

"I don't know why you still ask. Just tell Nei to start. It will be the same."

"Oh, Anna, don't be so harsh at me!"

"Sorry, Nei, I didn't mean to insult you. Sometimes I wish I were like you, excited about the common things."

"That is OK, Anna. Well, sorry..." The purple-haired girl blushes. "I can't read it."

"Oh, yes, give the card to me, I'll read for you." The braided woman takes the card. "Ready?"

The purple-haired girl takes a deep breath, jokingly. "Yes."

"Here it says that you will soon find the love of your life."

"Really?" The purple-haired girl can't hide her joy.

"Yeah, the only problem, it says, is that your love has yellow eyes..."

"Ah, come on! You are lying!" The purple-haired girl is indignant and crosses her arms.

"Ah, oh, Nei... I'm just joking... you don't need... to be angry... at me..." The braided woman is laughing so much that she can barely speak.

"Oh, read the real message, please."

"Nei, wouldn't you like to marry a charming man like this one?" The golden-haired girl points to the telemental.

"Me? Come on, not even if he was the last man in this world!"

The telemental stares at the golden-haired girl with a serious expression. She lightly grins at him in return.

"Well, let's go to the real message. It says you are a gifted person who will live a long life and be able to achieve great things in your life."

"Me? That was stupid, everybody knows I'll not live a long life."

"Maybe they were referring to the fact you will do great things..."

"No, that was simple stupid and cruel to me. Are you sure you read it right?"

"Oh, Nei, sorry, it is what is written in your paper."

"I think the telemental was right about this one. The sentences are just random babbling."

"Oh, Nei, how could I know you'd get depressed by that? I think I shouldn't have suggested that. After all, it is all foolishness from my part to believe in that. Sorry."

"No, you didn't do anything wrong. Go on with your predictions."

"Alright. Who wants to be the next one?"

"Read mine, it is all foolishness and I don't mind, so you can go on with yours after that."

"Oh, Anna..."

"Read it."

"It says you will lead people and to achieve something remarkable."

"Me? Leading people? I'd rather stay alone."

"Looks like my idea was the worst possible..."

"Do you really believe in childish things like fortunetelling? What do your card says?"

"Well, Anna, let me see, it says my life will be one of sacrifice and advises me to not expect rewards from it."

"That must be wrong too, after all you are so amazing, so perfect..."

"Anna!"

"No, majesty, maybe she is right, maybe I'm just making a great fool of myself."

"Please, let's stop that, we were so happy a few moments ago."

"Blame her and her stupid idea."

"Anna, why can't you take these predictions lightly? You said you don't believe it, take it as a big joke. You have gone too far!"

"Sorry, Marlena."

"Please, read mine, I think I have nothing to lose." The princess hands the braided woman her card.

"Well, it says that you have a inner power that can change the world, you just need to learn to use it. "

"Really? It looks like you have written it."

"But that is true, look, this word here means power, this one inside, this one changes, this one planet."

"I trust you."

"It also says something else, that you will get back what you give in the same amount."

" Well, not too bad, I think..."

"And yours, telemental?"

"Read this garbage, I don't care."

"It says that you must lose something in order to achieve something. It advises you to take care to not lose the most important thing to achieve a minor thing."

"Random message. Pure garbage. Why would I lose my time with that?"

"At least it bears a strong message. Maybe you should think about it."

The telemental dismisses the braided woman advice with a wave of hands.

The group keeps walking towards the old lady's house. The sun has already set. When they are just a few blocks away from their destination, the princess feels a chill on her spine.

"Your time has come!"

"What?" The princess turns her head and notices a cloaked man walking behind her.

"It is time for the payback."

"Why don't you leave me?"

"We can't let you destroy the universe, evil woman!"

"I will not do any harm to anyone."

"Lies! We must stop you!"

"What is it?" The golden-haired girl turns back and sees the cloaked man.

"Oh, no, not again!" The purple-haired girl also sees the cloaked man.

"You will die now, damned witch! Your spilled blood now will save the future of the universe!"

"The one who will die is you!" The telemental turns to the cloaked man and raises his hand. "Nagra!"

Energy waves flow from the sky to the earth exactly at the point the cloaked man is, crushing all his bones and organs. For an instant, it appears as if the man's body has become liquid and flat. Then, a sudden gush of wind hits the group and blue sparks are seen over the cloaked man's body. "Noooo! Are you mad?" The braided woman yells at the telemental and runs to the fallen body of the cloaked man.

"Are you insane? Why would you kill him?". She starts casting some spell to try to keep the man alive.

"He was threatening Marlena."

"You can't go killing people just because you are powerful enough to kill them!"

"That was needed..."

"That was not. Oh, my God, what can I do? He is dying..."

"Is it so bad?" The princess kneels down beside the braided woman.

"Everything inside his skin was crushed by the power of the spell. His body has turned a liquid mass!"

"By Laya!" The princess is shocked.

"What do we do now?" The purple-haired girl seems worried.

"Go back home, tell mom I'll be late. I'll stay here trying to help him, if he is not already beyond help. If I don't return, you can dine without me."

"Without you? But it would be your special dinner with your mom."

"That doesn't matter now. I need to help him."

"Why do you need to help him?" The question of the golden-haired girl is more a stab at the braided woman than a real question.

"Because he is a man! A person!"

"These guys are always trying to harm Marlena..."

"It doesn't matter! That doesn't mean that you can go and kill them at will! He is a person! A life!" Tears start falling from the braided woman's eyes. "Leave me! Leave me now! I have to save him!"

"Let's go, Anna, Marlena, telemental. Let her work in peace."

"But..."

"No, Anna, leave her. Let's go."

"Thanks, Nei."

The group leaves the braided woman tending the injured cloaked man. The braided woman tries everything that is under her powers to try to stabilize the cloaked man life signals, but to no avail. Blood starts to pour from the cloaked man's skin, staining his cloak and the braided woman's dress crimson red. _"I can't make it! I can't make it! There is only one way... but I still have to heal queen Marlena today, I will not survive healing both... But I can't choose, I can't leave this man to die... They said my life will be one of sacrifice... so be it." _The braided woman casts a strong spell that is so exhausting that makes her collapse on the ground. Green waves of energy circle the body of the cloaked man. His body becomes solid again, blood stops pouring from his skin. Soon, he is breathing again.

Still feeling tremendous pains, as his body was crushed under the tremendous force of the gravity spell, the cloaked man makes an effort to lean on his left arm. He stares at the braided woman, who has passed out and is breathing with difficulty, making a loud wheezing noise. He produces a dagger from under his cloak and points it to the braided woman's throat.

"You... you..." The cloaked man shakes his head and hides again the knife inside his cloak. "No, you will never do that... you are on our side... you are one of us... you are our biggest hope." The cloaked man starts crawling away with difficulty, but soon he disappears in the blackness of the night.

* * *

The telemental, the golden-haired girl, the purple-haired girl and the princess arrive at the old lady´s house, but they are not motivated to enter. They are all with low-spirits after the last happenings and no one feels comfortable to tell the old lady the news. They stay standing in front of the house, in silence. The old lady looks through the window and notice their presence, so she opens the door.

"Please, come in, don´t stay there, outside."

"Err... thanks. We were waiting..."

"Where is my daughter?"

"She was with us, but she stopped to do something..."

"She will arrive soon..."

The princess can´t stand this talking and tells the truth. "She stopped to help an injured man."

"Oh, she has done the right thing."

"The man is seriously injured. She was not sure if she would be able to return soon, so she asked us to come and take you to the restaurant. As soon as she is finished there, she will meet us."

"Oh, no problems. You know, queen Marlena, the thing that makes me more proud of my daughter is her sense of duty. She may act like a foolish girl from time to time, but when the matters are serious, she is always willing to help, always ready to give her best."

"We admire her determination too. She must have been an excellent daughter."

"In fact she was. Of course every mom says that, but she was really excellent. She helped me for a long time, working to get money for us. She was a very hard worker, she would wake up very early and often return past midnight. I was always afraid something would happen to her for she was just a girl, but thank God nothing bad has ever happened."

"Hey!" The golden-haired girl elbows lightly his ribs and whispers at him. "Won´t you ask her mom about her job?"

"Shhh! Anna!"

"Who knows? Maybe you find an interesting answer."

"Shut up! I´ll discover, but I´ll never ask her mom about those delicate matters."

"Well, let´s get ready and leave. I´m sure your daughter will arrive soon."

"I do hope so, queen Marlena. Please, get inside the house."

The group entered the house. Apart from the telemental, who stayed seated in the couch waiting, the girls exchanged her clothes and remade their make-up. The girls, specially the princess, were uneasy because the braided woman didn't come back after almost one hour. They gathered on the living room, waiting for the braided woman. The time passed and she didn't come back. The princess started to feel anxious.

"I think we should try to find her."

"Oh, don't worry too much." The old lady seemed unconcerned. "I know she will eventually show up."

"It is getting late. She was not too far from here, I think we should try to find her."

"I'm quite sure she is doing fine, queen Marlena. Don't worry too much about my daughter, she knows how to take care of herself."

"Still I'm worried."

"I understand. Let me see... it is half past nine. Hmmm, it is really late. If we don't leave immediately, we will not be able to get to the restaurant."

"Do you still wish to go there? Your daughter is not here."

"Soon she will be. I'll leave her a note, saying that we went there."

"Hey!" The golden-haired girl taps the telemental's shoulder and whispers. "Where do you think your sweetheart is?"

"My sweetheart? Oh, Anna, what are you talking about?"

"Do you think she is planning something with her cloaked friends? Or maybe she has got one customer. You know, old habits are hard to quit..."

"Anna!" The telemental gets angry. "Why do you say those things?"

"Why do you get angry? They are just hypothesis..."

"Anna!" The purple-haired girl was overhearing the conversation. "Why do you say those things about her? What do you have against her?"

"Oh, Nei, against her? Not much."

"So why do you keep saying those things?"

"It is all planned. Soon you will understand."

"Now it is you and your mysteries..."

"Oh, Nei, don't worry. Don't you trust your old friend?"

"I trust you, you know. It is just that I'm still trying to understand why I was revived and everyone seems to have a plan, but me. Maybe it is just me. Maybe I'm too silly, too immature."

"No, it is not that, Nei. Let's not think about that now."

The old lady left a note. They left the house and walked towards the restaurant. They could have called a taxi, but the restaurant was just a quarter of a mile from the house. Though the old lady was on her nineties, she could still walk with no difficulties, albeit slowly. The princess offered her arm to help the old lady keep her balance. After fifteen minutes, they have made it to the restaurant. The princess was still worried about the braided woman and surprised by the unconcerned reaction of the old lady.

* * *

The braided woman opens her eyes. She is laid in the middle of the street. It is very dark there and there doesn't seem to be anybody around. She doesn't know for how long she stayed there. After some seconds of numbness, she starts to remember why she is there. As she notices the cloaked man is not there anymore, she assumes she has successfully healed him, so she lets our a broad smile. She tries to stand up, but she is not feeling well. She is short of breath and feeling pains all over her body. As she stands up, she remembers about the dinner. As she doesn't know how many time has passed since she passed out and she is closer to the restaurant than from her home, she decides to check the restaurant first and then return home. Everything she wanted was to take a long shower, change her blood-stained dress for a clean one and sleep, but she doesn't want to spoil what may be her last dinner with her mother, so she moves to the restaurant anyway.

Arriving there, she tries to enter the restaurant, but the restaurant host, seeing her state, with her blood stained dress, breathing with difficulty, blocks her entrance.

"Halt! Where do you think you are going?"

"My mother and some of my friends may be inside. I have to meet them."

"I can't let you inside."

"Why not?"

"Look at yourself! Your dress is soaked with blood. I'll call the police."

"Hey, wait! It is not what you are thinking. These are paint stains. I had a small accident in my _atelier_."

The restaurant host eyes her suspiciously. "Even so, you are not properly dressed."

"I was late. What time is it? Ten? Soon you will not be admitting new customers. If I didn't hurry, I'd not be able to make it."

"Please, don't come up with excuses..."

"Can't you check if they are inside? It is a group consisting of an old lady, three young girls and a white-robed man."

"That yellow-eyed freaky? You are all weird people. If it wasn't the old lady, who is an old customer, I'd have not admitted that man."

"So let me in, I'm her daughter."

"Her daughter? Come on! As far as we know the old lady has no daughter. In fact, she had mentioned that she had adopted one girl, but I thought she had died fifty years ago."

"I have thought I died fifty years ago too, but it looks like I'm alive, am I not?"

"Oh, my..."

"Could you please tell her I'm here? She can explain you I'm her daughter."

"No way! I'll call the security instead."

"Really? Get out of my way!" The braided woman gently pushes the man aside.

"Hey, you can't do that!"

"Mom! Mom! I'm here!"

"Oh, honey! Finally!"

The restaurant host stops chasing the braided woman, surprised. The braided woman hugs the old lady and kisses her cheek.

"Sorry, mom, I'm late."

"Don't worry, dear. You friends have told me why."

"Sorry for making you all wait." The braided woman starts speaking in a paused rhythm to conceal her difficulties in breathing.

"What about the man?" The princess looks worried.

"I think... I could save him."

"Oh, that is amazing!" The princess caresses the braided woman's hand, smiling.

"Yeah, he looked like he had been trampled by a tow behind roller." The purple-haired girl adds.

"Oh yes, amazing..." The golden-haired girl rolls her eyes.

"Oh, mom, forgive me, I came here in this state. I think we may never see each other again, I wanted to leave you a beautiful last image for you to remember, but I came here looking terrible."

"Don't worry, my dear, this is the way I want to remember you. Remember that you have just helped someone. That is the way I'll remember best of the magnificent heart you have ."

"Oh, mom, you will make me cry... well, have you made your orders?"

"Not yet. They can't understand the menu and I can't read them because I forgot my reading glasses at home, so we were waiting for a patient waiter to help us."

"Oh, now I can help you."

The braided woman helped her friends to order and ordered her food as well. The whole dinner went calmly, it was more an intimate mother-daughter moment between the braided woman and the old lady, but the braided woman tried to take it easy to make the others comfortable, though she cried many times. Even the telemental, who lacked social skills, tried to behave, if not as a gentleman, at least in an unremarkable and acceptable way. All the waiters were treating the princess in a special way, being somewhat flirty, but the princess was not so annoyed.

There was a person, though, who was feeling uneasy. The golden-haired girl did not feel comfortable at the situation. She didn't like sharing intimate moments with other people, specially a stranger like the braided woman. "_Ah, I can't stand it! I'm not her friend. I don't know her. She scares me. How can she be so perfect, always right? It gets on my nerves! Look the way the telemental accepts that she leads us all. Look the way Nei considers her a friend. Look the way Marlena... damn! Who is this girl? How could she know about us? How could she talk with Marlena while dead? How could she know she'd be revived? I wonder if she knows about the telemental's plans. Either she is agrees with his plans or she has plans of her own. If so, which are her plans?"_

"Anna, are you feeling OK?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I am." The golden-haired girl was surprised by the braided woman remark.

"Was it the food? Wasn't it tasty?"

"No, in fact it is."

"You look bored."

"Oh, sorry, I don't want to spoil your party."

"No, Anna." The braided woman holds the golden-haired girl's hand. "it is important for me that you don't feel this way."

"Why?"

"I don't want to see you feeling bad because of me." The braided woman holds Anna's hands across the table, caressing it lightly and staring deeply at Anna's eyes.

"Please, don't look at me like that."

"Anna..."

"Sorry."

"Please, Anna." The braided woman smiles a pure and compassionate smile at Anna.

Anna released her hand from the braided woman's grip and left the table. The braided woman looked saddened by the golden-haired girl reaction. After some minutes, the golden-haired girl returned and took her seat as if nothing had happened. She avoided eye-contact with the braided woman for the rest of the dinner. The dinner went on, with the purple-haired girl ordering five desserts and eating them all. When they were about to leave, the restaurant owner went to the table to have a fake friendly chat with them, using all the flattery he could. His main intent was to flirt with the princess, but she didn't pay attention enough to him to realize that.

The group leaves the restaurant and returns home, walking. The braided woman addresses the telemental.

"Well, that is it. We can leave tomorrow, if you want this way."

"Good, that is what I was expecting."

"It is difficult to leave all this behind, but life must go on."

"I see. Sorry for being angry at you, your nostalgia trip was not so bad after all."

The group arrives home and, as they were getting ready to sleep, the braided woman opens a chest and starts taking out some pearls.

"You do own lots of pearls." The princess is surprised by the amount of pearls in the small chest.

"Oh, these. Well, they are somewhat special, though not too valuable. I'll need some of them for the night." The braided woman separates some of the pearls.

"Why?"

"I have a most important task tonight." She starts bucking some pearls in her bracelets.

The golden-haired girl, who was overhearing the conversation, rolls her eyes and whispers at the purple-haired girl. "I wonder how important is this task, as she needs to dress gorgeously."

"Anna!" The purple-haired girl gets angry.

"That means you will not sleep here tonight." The princess doesn´t look happy.

"No, I will. In fact, I'm very tired, we have had a full day." The braided woman smiles at the princess.

"Me too. At least today I'm not feeling that tiredness, that pain anymore."

"You will never feel it again, if everything goes well..."

The girls lay on the bed. On the other bed, the purple-haired girl starts a friendly conversation whispering.

"Oh, Anna, today was so fun. I've never had so much fun in a day."

"Good for you."

"I'm so glad to be with the girls. They know me for just weeks or days, yet they treat me as a longtime friend."

"Yeah."

"You know, Anna, I faced so much rejection in my life. Now I'm being accepted, loved. I always longed for close relationships, this sense of family. I hope we four can stick together after helping the telemental."

"Four? No, thanks."

"Anna? What are you doing?" The purple-haired girl notices that the golden-haired girl is staring at the other bed. "You should take the things lighter."

"Oh, Nei."

"Who do you treat her so bad? What has she done to you?"

"I'm not in the mood to discuss that."

"Oh, Anna... you make me feel worried. You are my best friend, the person I trust most."

"Thanks Nei. We talk tomorrow, OK?"

"OK, Anna."

The golden-haired girl stays staring at the other bed. The braided woman is with her right hand over the princess' heart. The golden-haired girl feels a mix of anger and sorrow when she sees the expression in the princess' face in the braided woman's arms. It is an expression of peace, comfort, pleasure, that makes her go mad. _"Damned witch! I hate you!"._

_

* * *

_During the night, while the princess is sleeping, the braided woman keeps casting a healing spell on her, exhausting herself more and more. The princess dreams a streak of pleasant dreams, until some strange images come to her mind.

_Strong energy rays cross the vacuum of the space, directed to distant planets and galaxies. Soon the images focus on people on those planets. In an aerial overview, many different civilizations, intelligent lifeforms, fauna and flora are depicted, each one with its particularities, each one with its way of life. Many human and humanoid people appear, in a succession of frames which shows their lives in large cities, exquisite towns, performing different activities. The focus returns to the energy beams, one which approaches one of those planets. As the beam hits the planet, images of people dying, wounded, crying in pain, sorrow and despair flash on the princess mind. A succession of beams hitting the other planets show all those different people dying and suffering. The roar of their screams, moans and wails of pain is deafening. The smell of the charred bodies, blood and rotten corpses almost make the princess throw up. The apocalyptic visions are very strong and look real, leaving a deep impression on the princess' mind. _

_Suddenly, all the images fade way. The princess is in an open space. There are hundreds of cloaked men, surrounding her. The circle is closing over her. Before they touch her, one cloaked man starts speaking._

"_Have you seen it? This is what will happen in the universe. Uncountable lives will be wiped out in an instant. All the lifeforms will be extinct in millions of planets. And one person will have her hands stained with all this blood. One person will be responsible for all these deaths. This person..."_

"_Who is this person?"_

"_Look at your hands!"_

_The princess looks at her hands and see they are covered with blood. "What is that?"_

"_It is you!"_

"_No, I'll never do that!"_

"_You will be the person who is responsible for all these deaths."_

"_How? I can't even kill a fly."_

"_Because you revived them. You played of being God. You made very serious things recklessly."_

"_But it was not me..."_

"_You were the one who have made it. Remember this man?" The cloaked man points to another cloaked man by his side. It was the man wounded by the telemental. "You killed him."_

"_No! I didn't kill anyone!"_

"_You killed him. If it was not you, he'd be alive."_

"_That is a lie. He was healed!"_

"_But you killed him. And there is only one way to prevent that tragedy."_

"_How?"_

"_Killing you!" _

_The eyes of all the cloaked men shine in crimson red. They all produce very thin pokers from under their cloaks._

"_No! No! Stop! I swear I'll never let that happen!"_

_The cloaked men seem to ignore her._

"_Please, stop! Stop! I don't want to do any harm to you! I love you all!_

"_Liar!"_

_All the cloaked men stab the princess' heart at the same time, from all the directions, causing a terrible pain, with blood gushing to all directions._

"_Nooooooooooo!"_

The princess wakes up in the middle of the night, scared by the last dream. The images were so vivid that she needs some seconds to understand it was only a dream. Her heart is racing like mad, she is trembling a bit and feeling a strange feeling inside her chest. She notices the braided woman's arm is loose, hanging by her waistline. She turns back and sees the braided woman motionless, not breathing, with her emerald green eyes wide open, but lifeless and a smile on her lips.

"No!" She shakes the braided woman lightly. "No! That can't be!" She shakes her again, more vigorously. "What have you done?". The princess gets desperate. "You are... dead? Dead! Why?" She keeps shaking the braided woman, who doesn't move. "Please, don't say that you sacrificed yourself for me. No... please... don't go! No!"

The screams wake up the golden-haired girl and the purple-haired girl.

"What happened, Marlena? Why are you screaming?"

"Anna... she... she is not moving... she is not breathing..."

"Really?"

"No, you can't die. Please, stay with us..."

"How did that happen?"

"I don't know. I just woke up and she was like that."

"What was she doing to you?"

"Please, don't tell me you are dead! You cannot die!" Tears start rolling down the princess' cheeks.

The lips of the braided woman jerk a bit, broadening her smile, but the princess thinks it is only her imagination. "Did you die to save me?"

"Stop asking her questions. If she is dead, she won't answer!" The golden-haired girl gets angry at the passionate behavior of the princess.

"No! No! That can't be true! After all you have done for me, why did you have to die?"

The braided woman lightly shakes her head negatively.

"Oh! You are not dead! You are alive!"

The braided woman nods lightly.

"Thank Laya, I was afraid you have died."

The braided woman tries to breath. She takes a long breath, producing a strong wheezing sound. She jerks her body in pain.

"What is that?"

"Don't... worry..."

"What are you feeling? What can we do for you?"

"I... will... be...fine..."

"Thank Laya! I was frightened."

"It... is... over... now..."

"Thanks, thank you so much. Now I understand that strange feel in my heart. You almost sacrificed yourself for me." The princess embraces and kisses the braided woman's forehead. "Thanks!"

"I... owed... you... that..."

"What is happening over there, Anna?"

"Nothing, Nei. Looks like someone has got what she wanted. Let's resume sleeping."

"Oh, well..."

"I... I thought I'd lost you ." The tears in princess eyes have turned into tears of joy.

"No... I'll... be... fine..." The braided woman breathes painfully.

"Oh, please, rest a bit. You need it."

"Every... thing... is … alright..."

"Rest a bit. You deserve it." The princess stays stroking the braided woman's hair lightly and smiling at her.

Morning broke and the braided woman is the first to wake up. Though she was exhausted from the efforts of the last sleepless nights, she was feeling pains all over her body, so she couldn't get quality sleep. She tried to get up, but her body was aching and it was painful to breath. Even so, she managed to free herself from the princess embrace and got up. She crawled to the bathroom and took a brief shower, as she was not feeling well enough to stay standing for long. She put on a long white gown and crawled down the stairs. Arriving at the kitchen, she has found her mom, already awake.

"Good morning, mom!"

"Good morning, my love. Oh, today is the day we will part ways again."

"Yes, mom. I wished I could stay longer with you. But you know, my task here is finished. I must go and fulfil my destiny."

"I know, dear. I wish you could stay forever, but only to have seen you smiling again was a gift no mom has ever got. No mom who has lost her daughter the way I have lost you. To see you leaving, with a big smile on your face and ready to live your dreams is something that makes me happy."

"Oh, mom, I'm glad you've always understood my special nature."

"All in all, it's just the same as if you were a common girl."

"You're right."

"Well, as your mom, I'm worried about your current health state, my dear."

"Oh, I'll be fine."

"I do hope so, I don't like to see you suffering."

"I've exhausted myself to save the life of queen Marlena. Now it is over, she is completely healed."

"I'm so glad to hear that. I'm proud of you and will always be."

"Thanks, mom. No matter where I be, I'll always have you in my heart."

"Me too, I'll always have you in my heart, my love."

The braided woman insists in preparing the breakfast, despite her mother's protests. Despite the difficulties in breathing, the braided woman is better, so she manages to get the breakfast ready. After some time, the princess wakes up and, noticing the braided woman is not on the bed, starts looking for her.

"Oh, my, you were there! You should be resting."

"Don't worry, majesty, I'm OK. The breakfast is ready."

"I can't believe it. You have even prepared it. You should care more about your own health. By the way, how are you feeling?"

"Quite better. I'm still feeling pain, but now it is as if I was having an asthma attack. Nothing to worry about."

"Oh, I'm deeply indebted with you..."

"No, no, queen Marlena, you were that way because of me, so I had the obligation to heal you. That is why I kept you here. Besides, it is nothing to worry about, that may be needed in the future and I'm ready to give myself completely to people who may need my help."

The princess smiles at her.

"Well, I'll take a short run to the market in order to buy something that may be needed for our journey. I'll be back soon, majesty. Do you have any request?"

"No, thanks. Are you sure you are feeling well? "

"Yeah. If you don't have any specific requests, I'm going."

The braided woman left the house, still breathing with difficulty, but able to walk, albeit slowly, using her staff as a walking stick. She headed to the market street. Meanwhile, the telemental and the girls woke up and started getting ready for journey. The braided woman also paid a short visit to the strange building they had visited upon their arrival, where she prayed and collected some flowers. Then she returned with many things, some for her mother, some for the group. She went upstairs to pack her things. She took one large travelling luggage she had just bought and started choosing clothes to take with her. Then, the golden-haired woman, who was having her breakfast, entered the room.

"Wow! I was impressed with your performance last night. You're surely a good actress."

"What are you talking about, Anna?"

"You latest trick. Oh, I almost believed you have died. I almost shed a tear for you."

"Anna..."

"Poor Marlena, with her innocent heart, she was really scared. She is so pure and innocent, she believed you."

"Enough! I've exhausted myself all these days to save her life. She had had a fatal cardiac arrest and needed to be healed. Don't you remember her pains, her unnatural tiredness?"

"Oh, I see, you are only trying to make Marlena feel good. Very good, by the way..."

"I don't know what you have in mind, Anna, but if that pleases you, I can stay out of your way."

"That wouldn't be bad if you stayed out of our way."

"If that is what you all want, that is fine for me."

"Listen, I don't know what you are up to, but if you think you can fool me, you are completely wrong."

"Fool you about what? Oh, Anna, I know you have grown quite a disliking for me, but I swear you I have nothing to hide from you or anybody else. I was forced back in this life, just the same as you. I did not care if I've never lived again, my spirit would carry on, but as I'm here, I'm just trying to make the most of it."

"Liar! You begged Marlena to revive you, didn't you?"

"If only you knew why..."

"Why won't you tell me? Do you really need to keep this secret?"

"Anna..."

"I knew it. You are hiding something from me, from us."

"Oh, well, do you really want to know why you need the healer?"

"Yeah, tell me. There must be a better reason that to play with the feelings of a pure girl."

"Anna, the healer must be here to heal someone, lest the future may be doomed. Besides, the healer be here to let that new-one to bring hope and achieve new things, the guardian to protect and the personification of love to share her love."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, it doesn't matter. You don't like me, you will not trust me anyway."

The braided woman kept packing her things, with a saddened expression on her face. The golden-haired girl felt somewhat guilt for making her feel sad, but she was still confused about that woman. She went to pack her things, along with the purple-haired girl and the princess. The telemental didn't have things to pack, but he helped to rearrange the belongings that were originally in the backpacks in the new travel luggage. They also packed up some food because the telemental said he didn't know how long it would take them to return.

"Looks like it is farewell's time."

"Well, dear daughter, for me it is as if I was dreaming and now I have to wake up."

"I know, mom, but you can rest assured, I was really here with you. Look what I have brought to you!" The braided woman shows two small vases filled with flowers.

"Oh, lilies! Just like in the old days."

"Just like in the old days. Oh, mom..."

"Before you go, I want to ask you something. Please, let me take a picture of you. I want to remember your smile, to be assured it was not just a dream."

"Of course, mom!"

The braided woman poses for a picture, smiling. The old lady asks the golden-haired girl to take the picture because she was too moved by emotions to take a proper picture. The golden-haired girl doesn't feel comfortable, but acquiesces.

"Well, I think that is all. Thanks, daughter, for coming and returning to me that part which was taken when I lost you."

"Oh, mom, give me a big hug! Farewell, mom!"

"Farewell! Please, stay out of trouble, dear!"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine this time. And don't overwork, mom, you are not young anymore."

"I know, I know. It is just that I like to keep myself active." The old lady then whispers on her daughter's ear. "Take care with that man."

"Oh, you don't need to worry. I know that."

"Really?"

"It is part of my task to help him out of that."

"I see. Take care anyway. Tears start falling from the old lady's eyes. "Goodbye, dear."

"Goodbye, mom!" The braided woman is with tears in her eyes too.

The old lady gives a long kiss on the braided woman's cheek and they depart from the house. The girls thank the old lady's hospitality. As they move away, the braided woman stays looking back and waving to her mother, who waves back, till the house becomes out of sight.

"Well, it is over. Where are we going?"

"Back to Motavia." The telemental answers.

"Really? Great! I missed my planet!" The purple-haired girl is excited.

"Well..."

The purple-haired girl feels the tone of sadness in the braided woman's voice. "Sorry. Nothing against your planets, girls, by you know, it is always good to be back home."

"Surely it is Nei." The braided woman smiles at Nei. "How will we get there?"

"By teleport. The telemental teleports us."

"Interesting."

"Girls, I'm somewhat worried. You know, this time I have another person to teleport, much more belongings, which means much more matter. To make things more difficult, remember we have just get to this planet with the help of the sages..."

"Strange, you always complained about my belongings, but you didn't complain about hers." The princess says so in a sarcastic tone.

"Oh, let's not start with your nasty temper, Marlena."

"What do you need? Stronger magic? Take that!" The braided woman throws a strange pearl at the telemental.

"What is that?"

"It is a gift I've just bought for you."

"Gift?"

"Yeah, use it when teleporting."

"Of course." The telemental rolls his eyes. "We must get out of the city because the explosion will be huge."

The group went to the train station to take a ride to the city entrance. The short trip was uneventful. The braided woman hoped to see the old man who had recognized her days before, but she didn't see him. _"Oh, well, that would be too much luck. I think I'll always be in doubt if it was him or not."_ The group disembarked in the station they embarked when they arrived the city. The streets were crowded of people. Suddenly, it looks like a small riot is going on, with a large crowd on the streets barring their way.

"What the hell is happening here?" The golden-haired girl is irritated.

"I don't know, I've never seen such a crowd in my life."

"Oh, where are you?"

"Here, Nei! Take care to not get lost in the crowd."

"Where are Marlena?"

"I can't see her, neither the telemental."

"Marlena! Marlena!" The purple-haired girl shouts to no avail.

"Let's keep moving, we may find them when the crowd disperses."

"I have a bad feeling about this..."

"You can't come this way!" A man stops the girls.

"What?"

"The road is blocked! You can't come this way!"

The girls look around and see that the road is blocked by concrete blocks and warning tapes. "From where all this stuff came? I had not seen them before." The golden-haired girl looks suspicious.

"I don't know. Well, let's take the detour."

"Better get ready for trouble." The golden-haired girl grabs her slashers.

Meanwhile, the princess and the telemental are pushed by the crowd to a large round square, that is empty. They walk puzzled to the middle of the empty square. The streets that lead to the square are all blocked with large concrete blocks and warning tapes.

"What is happening here?"

"I don't know. We must find the girls, Marlena."

"I'm scared... this square looks familiar..."

As they reach the center of the square, large quantities of cloaked men starts coming from the nearby roads, surrounding them. The cloaked men yell at them, specially at the princess. The circle draws nearer and nearer. The princess is really frightened.

"I... I... have dreamt... with them... they... they... killed... me..."

"What?"

"These... men... I... dreamt with them... they... killed... me...here... in... this... place..."

"Watch out!"

Many of the cloaked men raise their fists against the princess and the telemental. Some of them carry different kinds of weapons as knives, pokers, batons. The crowd gets closer and closer. When they are less than one yard from the princess, they stop. One of the cloaked men steps up to talk with the princess.

"Your time has come!"

"Why? What have I done?" The princess starts crying.

"You are already associated with them. We must stop you, lest the universe will be destroyed."

"I don't want to do any harm to anyone. You are mistaken. Stop that, please!"

"No, your time has come. You shouldn't have done that. You brought them back."

"Please..."

"You are the one who will be blamed for all the destruction caused by your reckless acts."

"I will not do any harm, I swear..."

"There is only one way to prevent that and you know how." The cloaked man winks at the princess and grins.

"Nafoi! Nafoi! Nafoi!"

The telemental raises his arms and starts casting spells like mad. Fireballs fall from the sky over the large crowds of cloaked men, who are set on fire. The cloaked men start screaming in pain, their screams being so loud that they cause pain on the princess' ears.

"Stop that! Stop that!"

"Nafoi! Nafoi!"

"Please, stop! Stop! I can't stand it!"

The smell of charred flesh almost makes the princess to throw up. She sees cloaked men running like crazy, with their bodies set on fire. Many start falling on the ground, dead. Blood is scattered all around.

"Stop! You are killing them! Stop!" The princess punches the telemental, to no avail.

"You... I've told you..." The cloaked men who stepped up to talk to the princess is burning to death.

"No! I don't want it! Stop... please... Stop!"

"You... are... responsible... for... that..."

"No, no, no..." The princess is choking in tears. "Laya, help me! I don't want them dead... No, I don't want them dead... stop it... please... stop... I don't hate them... I love them all..."

After some seconds, it is finished. The telemental stops casting spells. In the open square there are hundreds of charred dead bodies lying all around. The princess keeps sobbing bitterly. She stares at the telemental, whose eyes had turned red.

"I... I've trusted you! I've trusted you. You shouldn't have done it! I... have... trusted... you... I have... done... everything... for... you... I... never... doubted... you... I thought... you... were... good... I... trusted... you..."


	15. The Evil is Spreading

The purple-haired girl, the golden-haired girl and the braided woman finally make their way out of the crowd. They notice that all the accesses to the rounded square are blocked. After catching the glimpses of fireballs, they decided to break into the rounded square by force. As the girls jump one of the concrete blocks which were blocking their way, they meet an apocalyptic view. Hundreds of charred bodies scattered on the floor. The foul smell of burned corpses is disgusting. The girls soon notice that the telemental and the princess are at the center of the square, unharmed.

"Oh, my... what happened here?" The purple-haired girl screams in despair and confusion.

"No... that can´t be! I can´t believe that?" The braided woman falls on her knees, feeling an acute headache.

"What was that? Looks like it is telemental´s work."

"He murdered hundreds of innocent men! I can hear their souls speaking inside my head!"

"Innocent men? Do you mean the cloaked men are innocent?" The golden-haired girl looks suspiciously at the braided woman.

"Yes, they didn´t need to be murdered... why can´t you see that, Anna?"

"I can´t see it because if they were not murdered, Marlena would be dead now. How can they be innocent?"

"Anna, you just don't understand..."

"I've had enough of you, cloaked men lover. Let's meet Marlena."

The girls moved towards the telemental and the princess. The princess was on her knees, face buried on her hands, crying. She was shocked by the deaths of those men. She knew they didn´t deserve to die. She was shocked by the telemental´s actions and felt betrayed by him.

"What happened here?" The purple-haired girl, who arrived at the center of the square first, asked the telemental.

"I had to kill them, as they were threatening us."

"You didn´t have to kill them!" The princess screams in anger.

"You didn´t have to kill them!" The braided woman yells at the telemental. "Now I can hear their souls inside my head... I must pray for them..."

"Shut up, fools! I don´t want to hear about that anymore. You are all crazy! They would kill us. We must leave this planet immediately! I´m tired of these idiots, I´m tired of being ordered by a bunch of immature girls. Let´s get out of here immediately!"

"You have betrayed me!"

"Shut up, let´s go immediately. Either you come with me by your own will or I´ll force you to come with me."

"Hey, hey, who do you think we are?" The golden-haired girl grabs her slashers once again.

"You are getting on my nerves. Let's return to Algol immediately, we have finished our task here. If we were not delayed here, that would not have happened." The telemental looks at the braided woman, accusing her of delaying them.

"And you would have returned home without queen Marlena, you fool!" The braided woman answers, not a bit afraid of the telemental. "Anyway, if you plan to return to Algol, let's move, you have already slaughtered those innocent men, there is nothing we can do about them but praying for their souls."

The group left the square where the battle had happened. The streets were emptied, as citizens were afraid of the telemental. Soon they were crossing the city gates and returning to the plains which the city. The group walked several hundred yards through the plains. When they were far enough from the city to be seen by people, telemental chose a spot of the terrain that was still deserted as the place to perform the teleport. As the group arrived at the intended spot, the telemental ordered the girls to stop.

"I think we can teleport from here. Arrange the things inside the small circle I'll draw on the floor and be sure to stay inside it, otherwise you will be destroyed."

"This form of traveling doesn't look safe." The braided woman is uneasy.

"What do you suggest, so? That we flap our arms and start flying?"

"No, no, just be careful."

"This rascal almost got us killed when we were teleporting to this planet. Well, since we decided to come here, everything has gone wrong."

"Anna!" The princess reproaches the golden-haired girl, but the golden-haired girl ignores her.

"Well, looks like it will be the last time I'll see this planet..."

"Isn't it strange? I've felt the same days before. It is so strange to think you will leave your planet for the last time."

"Well, it is, queen Marlena, but it must be done, so I feel no regrets."

"Please, girls, get ready. Stay quiet, don't try to get out the circle. I hope the trip is not too long." The telemental starts focusing to cast the spell.

"Don't forget the gift I've given you. Use it to cast the spell."

"Oh, yeah, that stone. Do you really think it is useful? Or it is just a random belief, like fortunetelling."

"Trust me."

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Focus on casting the spell through it."

"Well, let's try, even knowing beforehand it will not work, what can I lose by doing that?"

The telemental focus on casting the spell through the pearl the braided woman has given him. The smoke rises from the circle much faster than usual and before they could realize what is happening, they are completely surrounded by the plasma circle. A loud explosion can be heard in the spot they used to be before. A huge fireball engulfed the place the group stood.

"Oh, my God!" The braided woman screams.

A loud crack similar to the sound of a lighting can be heard several miles above. The plasma bubble dissipates. The four girls, the telemental and their belongings can be seen floating in the air, descending slowly, as if they were parachuted from a rocket launch.

"What happened?" The purple-haired girl looks afraid.

"I had to cast a protection spell, lest we all would die." The braided woman calmly answers.

"Why?"

"The telemental did something wrong, I think."

"What is up with you, rascal? Do you want to get us killed? That was not the first time you blundered your teleport spell."

"Of course not, Anna. It is just that the spell was too strong. I've never seen such a strong teleport spell."

"You talk as if it hadn't worked, nothing would have happened to us."

"In fact we would be stardust."

"Oh, great!" The golden-haired girl rolls her eyes.

"Wow! You have saved us! Thanks! Your power is amazing!" The princess compliments the braided woman smiling.

"Oh, queen Marlena, I'm not so powerful..." The braided woman blushes.

"No, surely you are. Besides being a healer, you can also protect us from harm. That is fantastic!"

"Oh, my... won't you get us to the ground?" The golden-haired girl interrupts.

"I will, but we must be at least ten thousand feet high. Do you want to go down crashing?"

"If that would save me from seeing and hearing some things I'm seeing here now, I'd rather crash on the ground."

"Is that so? Well, then I can make your wish come true. Have fun crashing on the ground, Anna!"

The braided woman waves her hand lightly and instantly the golden-haired girl crosses the invisible protection and starts falling to the ground. The golden-haired girl releases a loud scream of fear as she speeds up. The other girls get desperate inside the invisible protection. Five seconds later, the braided woman closes her eyes, raises her rod lightly and the golden-haired girl stops falling. As the protection which holds the braided woman and the others touch the protection surrounding the golden-haired girl, she is taken inside the main invisible protection again.

"Are you crazy? What have you done? You tried to kill me!" The golden-haired girl yells at the braided woman, still shocked by the frightening event.

"I thought you mentioned you preferred to crash on the ground." The braided woman smiles to the golden-haired girl.

"That was really mean! You scared us all! Why did you do that to Anna?" The purple-haired girl is very worried.

"She knows why."

"Your witch! Did you find that fun? Let's see if you will find it fun when my slasher cut you in half!" The golden-haired motions to take her slashers.

"Hey!" The braided woman just raises her hand. That is enough to make the golden-haired girl stop, fearing the braided woman would send her crashing on the ground again.

"Cool down you two! The worst that can happen now is having you two fighting!" The princess tries to bring the girls into reason again.

"You are right, queen Marlena. Forgive me, Anna, I shouldn't have done that."

"That is not over yet."

"Please, Anna, be reasonable!" The princess begs to the golden-haired girl.

"I think it is time to do what I should have done long before." The golden-haired girl is angry, but she doesn't show any hints of anxiety.

They move slowly to the ground and after some minutes they finally land, exactly in the same place they were when the telemental cast the spell minutes before. The telemental starts preparing himself to cast the spell again. A furious golden-haired girl starts running towards the braided woman, who doesn't react. The golden-haired girl pushes her to the ground, climbs over her and starts punching her face.

"Your witch! Did you find that fun? Now let's see if you find this fun!"

"Stop it, Anna!" The princess cries in despair.

"I should have taught you a lesson before! How does it feel now? Don't you find it fun?"

"Anna!" The princess tries to pull Anna away, but she is too weak to pull the strong guardian. "Nei, help me!"

"Let's see how amazing you will look like with this pretty face completely broken."

"Anna, stop it, I beg you!"

The princess kept trying to pull the golden-haired girl away from the braided woman, but she was unable. The purple-haired girl arrived to help the princess and finally they both managed to pull the golden-haired girl away. The braided woman stayed lying on the ground, with her face bleeding by the wounds inflicted by the golden-haired girl punches. She never tried to defend herself from the golden-haired girl punches, nor she tried to counter-attack. She accepted the beating stoically, not because she wasn't able to react, but she just didn't want to react.

"Anna! Are you crazy?" The princess is desperate.

"I can't stand that witch anymore! She almost killed me!"

"But she apologized..."

"Who cares about her apologies? I wish we have never made to this planet!"

"Anna!" The princess leaves the golden-haired girl and walks to the braided woman. "Oh... by Laya... you are pretty beaten up..."

"I know. I think I deserved it."

"Why?"

"I 'didn't have the right to do what I have done."

"And she doesn't have the right to say the things she said to you."

"I don't care about what she says or does. I shouldn't have done that and that is enough." The braided woman starts getting up. "Well, let's go, if you still want me to go with you. If you don't, I can stay here. I've already healed you."

"Of course I want you to come with us! I want you to stay with me wherever I am. Let me tend your injures..."

"Don't worry, queen Marlena, I'll be fine..."

"No, please." The princess touches the braided woman's cheek lightly

"Damn!" The golden-haired girl curses as she sees the princess tending the braided woman in a loving manner. "Witch! Witch! Witch!"

"Cool off, Anna! You have gone too far with your stupid hate for her!"

The golden-haired girl grunted and freed herself from the purple-haired girl's hold. She placed herself inside the circle the telemental has drawn on the ground. The purple-haired girl followed suit and, after being sure the braided woman was not hurt beyond the visual injures, the princess helped the braided woman inside the circle. The telemental just ignored the fight. He preferred that way, so the attentions were not on him anymore.

The braided woman advised the others to keep their eyes closed during the teleport, otherwise they would end blind, as the fast speed this time would make their eyes collide with large amounts of light each second, burning their retinas. They decided to blindfold themselves, just to make sure no one would open their eyes by accident, so they took out some cloth straps and blindfolded themselves. The golden-haired girl was uneasy because she imagined it could be a trick of the braided woman to avenge the beating she had taken, but on the other hand she preferred that way, as she would not have to look anymore the princess hugging and comforting the braided woman, nor she would have to confront the compassionate stare of the braided woman. The braided woman was staring at her with compassion all the time while she was being punched and after that.

The telemental cast the spell through the pearl the braided woman has given him and soon the same fireball on the ground was repeated. This time, though, he was concentrated enough to make the teleport successful. Though they could not see, they could feel that the teleport speed was very fast. The purple-haired girl was thrilled about the ride, which she compared as an exciting rollercoaster ride. The princess was very worried with the braided woman, but the braided woman asked her to not stay so close, in order to not upset the golden-haired girl. So, the princess crawled towards the golden-haired girl.

"Anna..."

"Yes?"

"Why?"

"I don't want to talk about that, Marlena."

"Anna..."

"That is for you! I did that for you! Can't you see that?"

"No, Anna, you are just making me harm by doing that."

"I can't believe that! Tell me why!"

"You know why, Anna."

"Are you crazy, Marlena? Tell me it isn't true."

"Anna, please, you've got it all wrong. Stop acting this way. You harm her and you harm me too."

"Marlena, this woman, she acts in a strange way. You don't know her, you have met her three days ago. I know you owe her some consideration, for she has healed you, but she is doing things she shouldn´t to conquer your trust, to amaze you. Things that are not natural. Things that are not right. I think she has something to hide from us. She has plans of her own. You shouldn´t trust her, you shouldn´t let her feel as if she is your best friend."

"And what if it is me? What if it is me that loves her so much?"

"What?" The golden-haired girl is shocked by the princess words.

"What if it is me that wants that she is my best friend? She is amazing and you don´t know to which extent. She is fun, she is intelligent, she is good-hearted, I just love her ways. Don´t you know that she sacrificed herself to save her planet? Don´t you know that she sacrificed herself to heal me, to heal the man the telemental had murdered?"

"Marlena..."

"Oh, Anna, I know her for less than one week, but I also know you and Nei for just a few weeks. Even so, I have you both as my true friends because I know you are special girls, you are good-hearted, you are lawful, you are intelligent. I know that under your shell there is a good-hearted and altruistic lady. You are a tough woman, but you are fair, just and good. She is just another good woman. The telemental himself may be evil, though I believe he can be a good person if he really wants to. Anyway, you shouldn´t have beaten her up, poor girl, you almost broke her jaws."

"Oh, Marlena, leave me, you are doing more harm than good."

"Why are you always so upset by her?"

"Leave me, please."

The princess left the golden-haired girl, who stayed thinking about the princess´ words. She was uncomfortable to learn that she fell out of favor with the princess, who liked more the braided woman than her. She felt a bit envious and a bit of regret for punching up the braided woman, hurting her. There were many contradictory feelings inside her and she had to battle her own demons.

In just a couple of hours, a circle of smoke has risen from the desert ground of Motavia. Soon, the group was inside, safe and sound. The environment was very cold, as the energy drained by the spell was much higher than in the previous teleports, with a thin layer of ice covering a great extension of the rocky ground. The telemental was surprised by the enhanced power of the spell. They removed the cloth pieces which were blindfolding them. The princess was shocked by the state of the braided woman´s face, her lips and eyes swollen, lots of cuts and injures on her skin. Even so, she smiled. The golden-haired girl tried to avoid looking at the braided woman. She felt really bad when, spying the braided woman from the corner of her eye, she noticed that the woman was smiling at her.

"Oh, our rollercoaster ride has ended. But we are back home again! Yeah!" The purple-haired girl is excited of being back home again.

"Finally. Well, wow, I'm impressed. This pearl really made a difference. I´ve never seen such a strong spell. Without that, our trip could last weeks. Well, let´s get going..."

"Hey, telemental, where are we? Why aren't we at your cottage?"

"Well, Nei, I sensed something strange going on there, maybe some monsters roaming around. Nothing to worry, though. But let's not waste our time here."

The group picked up their belongings and started heading towards the telemental's cottage. The telemental lead the way, followed closely by the purple-haired girl. The princess and the braided woman followed, chatting. Behind all them came the golden-haired girl, in a terrible mood. They have found some crawlers, monsterflies and locustas on the way, but they were easily dispatched by the purple-haired girl and the golden-haired girl. The telemental didn't join the fight because he claimed to be exhausted from the teleport spell. For almost a mile walking, the path went almost smoothly with occasional interruptions of small biomonsters. When the group was crossing a low plateau, divided in two by a narrow valley, dozens of small monsters attacked them at the same time. They were not powerful enough, but as a result of the battle, the golden-haired girl ended alone in the right side of the plateau while the others stayed on the left side. Suddenly, dozens of small sandworms and monsterflies start attacking the group, encircling the group. They are easily dealt with, but other biomonsters keep on coming, trying to encircle the group.

On the right side of the plateau, two distinct opponents appeared. One magician fiend in a red robe, with a white rune painted on it and a shining blue light in her chest and one armored marauder, wearing a golden armor, a large axe and a glowing shield. Both opponents seemed to be extremely powerful. The magician started casting strong fire spells to weaken the golden-haired girl, while the golden marauder readied himself for a crushing blow to kill the guardian. The golden-haired girl released one slasher against each opponent, but though they hit them on the spot, both opponents seemed to be barely scratched by her attacks.

While the purple-haired girl and the braided woman managed to deal easily with the weaker monsters, the golden-haired girl was having one of the most difficult battles of her life. She had to evade the golden marauder blows and keep one eye on the magician fiend, who usually cast fire spells on her exactly when the marauder thrust his large ax. The golden-haired girl managed some minor hits on the marauder, but the effectiveness was limited, as he was wearing a very resistant gold armor. The magician had cast a barrier spell and went unharmed.

After some minutes, the golden-haired girl sustained many wounds and was feeling weaker. The small biomonsters were trying to encircle the group on the left side of the plateau, as they kept coming in a faster rate than the purple-haired girl and the braided woman could kill them. Noticing the golden-haired girl hopeless situation, as she was knocked down by a fireball, the braided woman ran towards the edge of the plateau and used her staff to pole-jump the gap between the two parts of the plateau. The marauder was about to cut Anna's body in half when the blow was detained in the air by an invisible barrier. The marauder staggered a bit with the force of the impact and that was enough for the golden-haired girl to return to her feet. The golden-haired girl was surprised to see the marauder's blow be detained, but as she looked at the braided woman, who was with her hands raised on the air, she understood. The golden-haired girl resumed fighting, but she could not score any decisive blow in neither of the opponents.

The braided woman started attacking the golden marauder with her staff, but her blows were not strong enough to cause significant damage. The golden marauder counter-attacked full force and the braided woman was barely able to parry and dodge the fiend's blows. The magician fiend, noticing the new situation, stopped aiming fireballs at the golden-haired girl and unleashed a strong wind attack towards the braided woman. The girl, who was having a hard time distracting the golden marauder, was hit by the magic and knocked down. The golden marauder ran to her and raised his arms to give a fatal blow on her.

The golden-haired woman sweats. She is watching the terrible scene as a mere spectator. She sees the opportunity to strike a decisive blow on the golden marauder, as he is distracted by the braided woman. She looks at the braided woman, who looks so frail, with her small body, her ladylike clothes. Yet, she is courageous and is facing two formidable opponents with no fear. She is ready to act, throwing both slashers at the marauder. One is supposed to cut the armor and the second to cut the skin and flesh left exposed by the first cut. She looks again at the braided woman and the negative feelings she has towards the woman come up again. She hesitates. "_It wouldn't be too bad if she was killed, it would solve some problems..."_ Then she dismiss the negative feelings from her mind and throws both slashers.

The slashers fly on the air in such a speed that no one but her is capable to see their exact position. Only a whirring sound travels the air, confusing the opponents. The golden marauder is so focused on striking the other woman that he will never know what caused his death. As he is starting moving the ax downwards, the first slasher hits the armor that covers his neck, severing it. Almost instantly, the second slasher hits exactly at the same spot the first slasher has hit, severing the head of the golden marauder. His head only remains hanging on his body because of the armor on the other side of his severed neck, but he starts falling to the ground. As he was already moving his hands downward, the blows don't prevent him from finishing his blow on the braided woman, albeit weaker than the intended blow. The giant golden ax hits the braided woman's chest, splitting it open.

The golden-haired girl is terrified by the sight of such image and starts blaming herself for hesitating. The others couldn't see the scene because they were surrounded by small monsters. The golden-haired girl feels a pain on her chest, as if she had been hit by the ax. The ax remains stuck in the braided woman's chest, her face shows she is enduring extreme pains. The golden-haired girl kneels down beside her and tries to pull the ax from her chest. The braided woman holds her screams, though her face shows all the pain she is feeling. As the golden-haired girl successfully pulls the ax, blood starts pouring out through the wound and she realizes she had just made it worse. She presses her left hand on the wound, to slow the blood pouring out. The braided woman smiles at her and whispers "Watch out!". As the golden-haired girl turns her attention to the magician fiend, she sees him casting some black energy waves towards her. She uses one of the slashers to block most of the energy rays, but some of the black wave particles hit her, causing her pain. Before she can use the slasher again, the magician fiend casts the same spell again and she is obliged to use the slasher to block the energy wave. This cycle starts repeating itself each twenty seconds and the golden-haired girl becomes desperate, as every time she is hit by some particles that hurt her.

On the left plateau, more and more enemies surrounded the purple-haired girl, the princess and the telemental. The purple-haired girl ripped her claws through dozens of enemies, but they kept on coming on a faster rate than she was able to deal with. In minutes, they were completely surrounded and the enemies kept closing the circle. The purple-haired girl was killing biomonsters restlessly, but it was not enough and she became desperate because they needed to eliminate as many biomonsters as possible in order to open a breach in the encircling, so they could retreat.

"Hey, do something. I can't take them all alone!"

"But I'm exhausted, I can't help you."

"You both can help me. Use the legendary guns you have carried along with you all this time." The purple-haired girl cuts a monsterfly in four with her claws.

"But we don't know how to use them."

"Come on!" The purple-haired girl shouts as she decapitates two sandworms. "Marlena, take the gun and shoot it at the monsters, it can't be so difficult. You, telemental, can cut them with the sword."

"But... I don't know how to use a sword..." The telemental holds the sword loosely on his hands.

"And I don't know how to use a gun. I've never seen one before." The princess looks worried.

"It doesn't matter." The purple-haired girl kills another locusta. "Marlena, just aim at them and pull the trigger. And you, telemental." The purple-haired girl rips a monsterfly that had just stung her. "Just thrust the blade in their heads."

"OK, let's try."

The princess started shooting aimlessly with the neishot, but as the crowd of monsters is too large, she always managed to hit some. It was good strategically, but a tactical failure, as it didn't relieve them from the biggest threats. The telemental swung the sword clumsily and managed to dispatch only a few biomonsters. The purple-haired girl kept killing most of the monsters, and, with the help of her companions, they could, at least, slow the biomonster advance.

Back in the right plateau, the golden-haired girl keeps being hit by black energy particles and starts feeling weaker. Suddenly, blue sparks shine over her skin and she starts feeling better again. She looks at the braided woman while she waits her slasher to return from the blocking movement and the braided woman winks at her. The golden-haired girl whisper shyly. "Thanks". She keeps for some minutes receiving the same attacks and blocking the same way. When she feels weak again, the braided woman heals her one more time. This time the golden-haired speaks without looking at the braided woman.

"Why don't you heal yourself instead of healing me? You are dying there."

"I... can't... Not now..." The braided woman answers, with difficulty.

"I can't understand you."

After some more minutes, the things look bleak on the left plateau. The circle is so close on the telemental and the girls that they can barely move. It won't be long till the biomonsters finally overrun and slaughter them. The princess improved her aim and started helping more with her shots. On the other hand, the telemental soon got tired and his sword thrusts became less and less effective. He was defending himself more often than attacking.

On the right plateau, the golden-haired girl started to feel helpless. She felt that the braided woman felt weaker and weaker under her hand. If she released her hand from the braided woman, she could protect herself and attack more effectively, but that would make the braided woman bleed to death and she couldn't let that happen. Not now that she blamed herself for the braided woman injury.

She didn't notice that, slowly, the braided woman was moving her left hand. The braided woman took her hand to the ribbon tied in her hair, took out one pearl and buckled it on her staff. The golden-haired girl kept playing that terrible game of patience against the magician fiend, where most likely she would lose. Suddenly, she was scared by a huge explosion on the left plateau. Luckily, for her, the magician fiend was scared as well, so she managed to score a small hit on the magician.

On the left plateau, enormous electric discharges fell from the sky, annihilating the biomonsters behind the telemental and the girls. Though terrified, the princess saw that the explosion formed thebreach they needed to retreat and put themselves in a better position. The biomonsters were terrified with the explosion and many ran berserk, attacking themselves, panicking, running away.

"Let's go, let's go, we can't lose this opportunity. Let's retreat!" The princess shouts, while shooting a group of sandworms.

"Yeah, Marlena, let's retreat and make sure they don't surround us again! Hey, stupid telemental, don't turn your back on them, let's retreat facing them, still fighting them."

"Damn, all I want is to get home." The telemental looks unconcerned with the battle.

"If you will not help, at least take our belongings!"

"Oh, Nei, how can you think on belongings in a mess like that? Let's just save our lives."

"Shut up and carry our luggage while we deal with these biomonsters."

"Oh my..." The telemental rolls his eyes.

"Whoever caused this explosion, he saved our lives."

"She saved our lives." The princess answers with a broad smile on her face.

The princess and the purple-haired girl start an organized retreat, killing the nearest biomonsters. The purple-haired girl is impressed by how fast the princess got used to fighting. The telemental, on his turn, was only taking care of the luggage, useless for battle. Most of the remaining biomonsters start chasing them, leaving the plateau filled with carcasses of dead biomonsters.

On the right plateau, the golden-haired girl regains focus on her own battle. She sees from the corner of her eye that the braided woman had raised a bit her staff.

"Was it you?"

"Yes..."

"Oh, why didn't you tell me you were able to do that?"

"I have... to plan... carefully... to not... run out... of magic... powers..."

"I think I understand. Rolf used to say the same about his techniques. Well, if can do something about this situation, please, do it. I can't fight this fiend with only one of my slashers."

"I... know..."

The golden-haired girl resumes her old game with the magician fiend. After two or three attacks partially blocked, the golden-haired girl felt a grip on her left hand. The braided woman pushed the golden-haired girl's hand from the wound, leaving it open, bleeding.

"No!"

The braided woman just jerked her head towards the slasher which was laid on the ground.

"Why?"

The braided woman just smiled. The golden-haired girl grabbed the other slasher and started attacking the magician fiend. With careful planning, now she managed to block all the energy wave and eventually hit him, but his magic barrier was too strong, so the hits didn't bother him much as the slasher otherwise deadly hits barely scratched him. The golden-haired girl felt that the game had changed. Now she was the one who would have the advantage if nothing new happened. She could keep the game going for hours, days. But she knew she didn't have all that time left because the braided woman was dying. No matter what she tried to do, the fiend would receive just light blows.

The fiend, though, was not content with the current battle setting and changed his strategy. He started aiming fireballs at the braided woman. That made the golden-haired girl adopt a defensive position, positioning herself in front of the braided woman. The fiend started aiming the fireballs at her instead, so both started exchanging blows. With this strategy, both the golden-haired girl and the magician were hit by stronger blows. The golden-haired girl was feeling pain, but was not so concerned about being hit. Another fact made her feel desperate. She started to hear the sound of biomonsters coming to attack her and the braided woman.

The golden-haired girl was feeling weaker, her reflexes were not so fast as before. The magician was feeling weaker as well, but was still a formidable opponent. The golden-haired girl was desperate, but she had nerves of steel while fighting, so she was still able to score perfect hits on the magician fiend. She felt that she needed three hands and slashers to finally kill the fiend.

During one of the hits, as soon as she threw the second slicer, she saw some object flying over her shoulder, like an spear. The first slasher hit the magician fiend on the chest, but the magician partly parried it with one hand, using a magical protection. The second slasher hit him on the side of the head, but she also partly parried it. Then, the spear hit him rightly above the nose, flying through his skull. The magician fiend fell on the floor dead.

The golden-haired heard also a loud thud behind her. She looked back and saw the braided woman laid on the floor with her back up, in a different place than she was laid before.

"What was that?"

"I felt... as you needed... a... helping... hand..."

"Right on the spot!"

"Could... you... retrieve... my staff?"

"Of course, but let's take you out of this place before."

The golden-haired girl knelt beside the braided woman, grabbed her with her left arm and put her hanging over her left shoulder, holding her.

"Luckily you are the smallest and lightest of us all."

"Oh, I don't know... whether I should... take this as... a good thing... or not."

"In this case, it is."

"Oh, thanks, Anna" The braided woman laughs a bit, then speaks seriously. "Thank you... for protecting me... saving me..."

"Please, don't thank me. Let's hurry, you are weak and the monsters are coming."

The golden-haired girl walked towards the magician fiend corpse and found the braided woman staff some yards past it. She grabbed the staff and gave it to the braided woman, who could barely hold it. Then, the golden-haired girl caught a glimpse of a large group of biomonsters of the same kind of the ones who attacked the telemental, the princess and the purple-haired girl before, coming to their direction. She gently placed the braided woman on the floor and readied her slashers. To her luck, her weapon was the most effective against a large number of weak enemies, as each slasher could slice several biomonsters each throw. When the biomonsters were close enough, she threw her slashers, killing large numbers each throw. Her attacks were so effective that she was able do dispatch the whole group before any of the biomonsters could get close to her.

Before resuming the journey, the golden-haired girl examined the terrain and decided that they would be better protected if they walked through the valley as they could not be seen by opponents, lest the opponents walked very close to the cliff. She started dragging the carcasses of the biomonsters together to form a large barricade at the easiest access to the valley, picked up the braided woman again and they started walking through the valley, trying to reach the telemental group.

The telemental group had advanced in a fast pace, as the retreat strategy proved to be effective. The princess and the purple-haired girl managed to dispatch every biomonster who dared to come close to them and their numbers were diminishing considerably. Sometimes they would find some major biomonsters roaming around the desert, but the princess would easily finish them off with one or two shots of the powerful neishot. Though it was a heavy weapon and the princess made a great effort to carry it, it didn't take any effort for her to use it other than aim and pull the trigger, so the princess had got used to it very fast. After about one hour, most of the biomonsters were killed and they finally reached the telemental's cottage. The telemental hurried inside, while the girls killed the last threatening biomonsters.

The golden-haired girl's path was much harder. She had to carry the dying braided woman and she had to fight alone the monsters. Besides, she didn't know where she was and she just followed the path of biomonster carcasses left by the rest of their group. The golden-haired girl dealt with small groups of monsters without stopping, but sometimes large swarms of biomonsters appeared, so she left the braided woman resting in a safe place and fought the groups alone. Many times she ended wounded by the biomonsters, but she protected the braided woman the best she could. The braided woman, though very weakened by the blood loss, managed to defend herself with her staff the few times a biomonster crept up near her. After each large battle, the golden-haired girl built barricades with biomonster's carcasses to slow their advance.

After they exited the valley, it looked like the large swarms had quit chasing them, so the golden-haired girl concentrated in finding the telemental's house. She kept carrying the braided woman hanging over her shoulder. Every minute she felt the braided woman weaker. The golden-haired girl dress was soaked by the braided woman's blood. The braided woman shivered and moaned in pain.

"I'll find Nei, Marlena and the telemental and hopefully we will be able to heal you." The golden-haired girl said with a serious and worried tone.

"Don't... worry... too much... about me..."

"I can't leave you to die. I hope you can forgive me."

"Anna... everything... is alright... for me..." The braided woman touches some of the golden-haired girl wounds, healing them. She touches every scratch and superficial cut in order to heal them, as if she was retouching a painting.

"Why don't you stop doing that and heal your wounds? I don't need you to heal every scratch in my body."

"Don't... worry... Anna..."

The feeling of holding the frail body of the braided woman, coupled with the demonstrations of her courage and her sacrifice made the golden-haired woman start feeling empathy for the woman she used to hate. By seeing her actions, the golden-haired girl realized that the braided woman was not evil, otherwise the braided woman would not sacrifice herself for her. She felt a deep regret of hesitating when the braided woman was in danger, because that hesitation could cost the braided woman's life. She couldn't understand some of the braided woman's actions, like her refusal to heal herself, but that was not what she had in mind. The only thing she had in mind was that she had to protect that woman.

After walking a quarter mile without being harmed, the golden-haired girl spotted a large group of biomonsters and fiends gathered together in one spot. She tried to avoid being seen by the group, taking the other way, but she noticed another large group of biomonsters and fiends on the other side. She realized that the only way to progress avoiding the groups would be sneaking between them. It was a huge risk she had to take. She tried to crouch a bit and move slowly, but it was a difficult task while carrying the braided woman. Even so, she managed to walk for long without being attacked. The path lead to a small rocky bridge. When the golden-haired girl stepped on the bridge, it cracked under her feet, sending her and the braided woman rolling down the sandy wall of the elevation they were in. When they arrived at the bottom, the golden-haired girl noticed that they were surrounded by thousands of biomonsters and fiends. Unilke the monsterflies, sandworms and locustas, all these enemies looked more powerful.

"Oh, no, it was a trap! What will we do? What will we do now?" The golden-haired girl lost her usual coolness.

"Hm... mm..." The braided woman, who fell with her face to the ground, tries to reach her ribbon, but she is so weak that she can't move her arms properly.

"What?" The golden-haired girl kneels down beside the braided woman in order to try to listen what she is trying to say.

"The... red... one..."

"Red?"

"Red..."

The golden-haired girl looks at the enemies and they are closing slowly on them. "Red what?"

"Pearl..."

The golden-haired girl remembers that the braided woman wears a ribbon with pearls on her hair and starts searching for the red one. She finds many pearls with orange and red tones.

"Which one? There are many red ones."

"The... pure... red..."

The golden-haired girl takes the pearl she considers more closer to the pure red color and hands it to the braided woman. The braided woman makes a huge effort to move her arms in order to buckle the pearl in her staff.

"Now... open... a... small... breach..."

"OK."

The golden-haired girl starts attacking the enemies surrounding her by throwing her slashers continuously at the same direction. With her attacks, the biomonsters and fiends get angry and start speeding towards her. She looks at the braided woman, who seems to be mumbling something. She keeps attacking, but as the enemies get closer, she feels a rare fear she is not used to feel.

"What will we do now?"

"Run... through... the... breach..."

"Run?"

"Run!"

A deafening wail comes from the sky. A giant gray, purple and red dragon, which came out of nowhere flies over the battlefield. As it flaps his wings, the girls, the monsters and the fiends feel strong gushes of wind. Every monster turned its head to look at the menacing dragon. The golden-haired girl also looks at the sky, frightened. The braided woman taps lightly on the golden-haired girl's ankle.

"Run!"

"Oh... yeah..."

The golden-haired girl grabbed the braided woman and she started running out of the encircling of monsters. The golden-haired girl was unable to open a breach, but she ran to the direction she had previously thrown her slashers and resumed throwing her slashers in order to open a breach. As most of the monsters and fiends were paralyzed with fear, she managed to advance, wiping out the monsters in front of her. The braided woman helped by using her staff to prevent the monsters and fiends to attack them from behind. In the sky, the dragon was absorbing energy, generating a huge blue energy ball in its large mouth.

"Don't look... just run..."

"Alright."

The golden-haired girl managed to exit the encircling and kept running away. Some of the monsters and fiends, in panic, started running, some giving her a chase. A loud crack was heard in the sky and the dragon released a blue energy beam over the large group of monsters and fiends. As the energy ray hit the ground, it had the impact of a nuke, leaving a large crater and annihilating all the monsters in the vicinity of the explosion. Air waves generated by the explosion hit the other monsters throwing them miles away from the impact. The energy waves hit the golden-haired girl and the braided woman, but the braided woman had cast a protective magical barrier, so, though they were sent rolling down the sand dunes, they were not shattered by the air waves like the other monsters.

As they came to a stop, the golden-haired girl was stunned. She closed her eyes for some seconds and then tried to stand up. She staggered a bit, lost her balance and fell on the sands of the desert. She waited some seconds more and tried again. This time, she managed to keep her balance. She started looking for the braided woman, who had stopped several yards apart. The golden-haired looked at her surroundings and noticed they were on the top a sand dune. From there, she caught a glimpse of a house. The sun was setting and the lights were on. She wondered if that was the telemental cottage. Also, she could see many corpses and carcasses of fiends and monsters who had been thrown by the force of the explosion. Turning away, she also discovered were the braided woman was. She saw a trail of blood leading to her body, under which a small pool of blood had formed. She ran to the woman in despair, thinking she could be dead, but was relieved to see that she was still breathing.

"It is over! There are no monsters nearby. I can see a house from here, we may find shelter there."

"Mmmm... mmm..." The braided woman could not speak.

"Let's take you out of here!"

The golden-haired girl took the braided woman on her arms and started climbing down the dune, in the direction of the house. The braided woman stared at her, gave a faint smile and passed out. The look of the frail body of the braided woman on her arms, almost dead, with her face severely injured by the golden-haired girl's own punches, but yet smiling at her was too much for the golden-haired girl. She started weeping, regretting all the mean things she had done to the braided woman. "_Marlena was right, you are really amazing, girl. If it was not that thing between you and her, I'd say you were not only showing off as I've told you. You are really perfect."_


	16. Retaking the Control

The golden-haired girl tried to run, but she could barely walk. She was feeling exhausted from the hardships endured that day, but she knew she could not fail. It took her half an hour to cover the half mile that separated her from the house she had seen at the distance, but finally there were only a hundred yards left. She recognized the house as being the telemental's cottage and felt a sense of relief. She also noticed that the braided woman was not bleeding anymore. Her body was colder than the usual and for a moment she thought the woman had bled out, but then she paid attention and the woman was still breathing, though very lightly.

The braided woman was exhausted, with her eyes closed and she had a faint smile on her face. As the golden-haired woman passed thought the small gate of the cottage, she started shouting for the purple-haired girl and the princess. The braided woman was wakened by the shouts and made a light movement of hands. The golden-haired girl looked at her face, she was smiling.

"Oh, I've told you we'd make it."

"Now... I can... do that..."

The golden-haired girl feels a light breeze and sees blue sparkles over the braided woman's body. The braided woman releases a deep sigh. After shouting a bit more, the golden-haired girl notices a head popping up at the window of the second floor.

"Anna! You've made it!"

"Nei! Come here!"

The purple-haired girl runs downstairs, followed by the princess. The telemental doesn't look concerned, but as she sees the girls speeding up past him, he decides to follow them. As the girls get out of the house, the golden-haired girl is almost at the door. As the princess looks at the braided woman, hanging as if dead on the golden-haired girl's arms, she staggers. Tears come to her eyes.

"No..."

"What, Marlena?" The purple-haired girl turns back to her.

The golden-haired girl looks at the princess and her reaction spark again some angry feelings toward the braided woman. "_Well, she is not evil, but still it doesn't make it right."_

"No..." The princess runs to the braided woman and softly hold her cheeks, staring at her face.

"Queen... Mar...lena..." The braided woman stares at the princess' wet shining cyan eyes and smiles.

"Ah, you are alive!" The princess gently strokes her hair.

"Alive... and... getting better... all... the time."

The purple-haired girl looks at the golden-haired girl and at the telemental and becomes worried since both are with an indignant expression. The telemental's eyes flash redder. She is puzzled also because she doesn't know why they are like feeling like that.

"Oh, Anna, it is so good to see that you are well." The princess wraps her arm around the golden-haired girl's neck and kisses her cheek. "Let's get into the house."

"Let me help with her, Anna."

The purple-haired girl helps the golden-haired girl to carry the braided woman inside. The golden-haired girl feels puzzled by the princess last reaction. The purple-haired girl whispers at her.

"Why were you and the telemental looking that way at Marlena?"

"Oh, Nei, I think you don't understand those things..."

"What I don't understand is you, Anna. Why do you hate this woman so much?"

"Don't worry, Nei. Now I know this woman is not evil."

"I'm relieved to learn that."

"I don't hate her..." The golden-haired girl raises her voice. "Let's put her on the couch."

"No!" The telemental screams, angry. "She will stain my couch with her bloody soaked clothes."

"But she is critically injured..."

"I don't care. Lay her somewhere else"

"Lay me... on the floor..." The braided woman seemed unconcerned.

"But you are wounded."

"Don't worry... Nei. I'll be... fine... soon..."

"Oh, well, alright..."

The purple-haired girl and the golden-haired girl placed the braided woman carefully on the floor. The braided woman released a sigh of relief.

"Thanks, Anna..."

"That was nothing. I'm glad it is all over."

"How does it feel?" The princess sits down beside the braided woman and starts stroking her hair.

"Not too bad... queen Marlena..."

"Thank Laya! When I saw you, I thought you were dead."

"No, majesty... Anna protected me."

"I'm so happy to hear that. Oh, sorry, you must be very tired and I'm here making you speak."

"Don't... worry... majesty."

"It grieves me to see you like that, always weak, sick or hurt. I wonder when I'll be able to see you feeling well, smiling."

"Well... majesty... I don't know... whether you will... see me well... often or not... But rest assured... you will... always see... me smiling..." The braided woman smiles at the princess.

"And your smile will always make me smile back."

The golden-haired girl tried to ignore the princess words. The purple-haired girl and the golden-haired girl went upstairs. The golden-haired girl just wanted to take a shower and exchange her blood-stained clothes for something clean. The purple-haired girl followed her to have a chat with her longtime friend.

"Oh, Anna, I was very worried about you. We lost you in the middle of the confusion. Those biomonsters were a big hassle."

"Don't tell me, Nei. I thought I'd be killed by those fiends which had caught me on the plateau."

"And I thought we'd be overrun by those biomonsters. You know, I don't feel very well killing biomonsters because I am one of them, but I felt a bit of joy when I saw those damned creatures annihilated by that mysterious ball lightning."

"My heart almost stopped when I saw that ball lightning cracking up the sky. I was afraid you were hit by the electric discharges."

"No, it was as if the ball lightning was carefully cast to kill the biomonsters surrounding us."

"It was, indeed. Don't you know it was our friend who did that?"

"Really? That is why Marlena said she saved us when I thanked whoever saved us. I thought she was talking about Laya, her Goddess."

"No, the healer is a terrific spellcaster as well. She buckles her pearls on her staff and cast some impressive spells. On our way back home, we fell into a trap. Some biomonsters induced us to a bridge, which cracked when I stepped into it, sending us rolling down the sand dune. When we arrived at the bottom, we have been trapped by thousands of biomonsters and fiends. She cast a spell and then a huge dragon appeared in the sky. It was terrifying. The dragon flew over us and released an energy ray through his mouth, annihilating all the biomonsters. I've never seen such an explosion in my life.., well, second to Palma's explosion. I was really surprised to learn she is so powerful."

"Hmmm, now I understand why she has so much pearls. Well, talking about surprises, I was surprised by Marlena's skill with neishot. She learned quickly and helped me a lot."

"Did she use the neishot?"

"Yeah, we were desperate and there was the only weapon available, besides the neisword. I never thought she'd behave coolly at the battlefield."

"I see. Impressing."

"The telemental didn't help us, so I made him carry our luggage."

"That rascal! Nei, sometimes I wonder when we will have to fight him."

"When?"

"Yes, when, because that we will need to, I'm sure about it."

"Well. So, at least you don't hate the healer anymore?"

"No, she'd made many sacrifices for me, for us all today. I'm feeling guilty, Nei."

"Why?"

"During the battle, I hesitated for a moment and she got that deep cut in her chest that almost killed her."

"Oh, Anna..."

"I feel terrible because of that. She was there to save me and I wished for a moment she would die..."

"Anna..."

"What can I do? I still have my issues with her, but, how can I face her now?"

"Well, as the worst hasn't happened, you can carry on. Don't blame yourself, what is past cannot be changed. But you can still change the future. Try to not make it happen again."

"I know, I'm trying to accept her ways, though it is not easy for me. Well, I don't want to torture myself with these thoughts now. I'm finished here and I'm hungry. Let's check if there is something to eat."

The girls climb down the stairs and find the braided woman seated, leaning on the princess. The smile on the princess´ face make the golden-haired girl roll her eyes, but then she tries to conceal her displeasure. The purple-haired girl comes near to the two other women.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yes."

"We are hungry. Aren´t you hungry as well?"

"Oh, yes, we are, Nei." The princess answers without taking her eyes from the braided woman.

"Well, I think we have brought some food, didn´t we? Where are the luggage?"

"I think the telemental left them in the kitchen, Nei."

"I see. Well, looks like we will have to prepare the food on our own. The telemental, who used to cook for us, is locked in his study room. Our favorite cooker is injured..."

"Oh, Nei... do you really like... my food that much?" The braided woman blushes "I can cook for you." The braided woman tries to stand up, but the princess hold her.

"No, no, you are too weak, you must rest. Though I´ve never cooked myself, I think me and the girls can prepare something."

"Don´t worry... queen Marlena. I can cook... for you. Wait a minute." The braided woman closes her eyes. After some seconds, blue sparks are seen over her chest. When the sparks disappear, the braided woman opens her eyes and stands up, slowly. "Well, now I feel better. I´ll take out this dress, clean myself and then I´ll cook something for us."

"The bathroom is upstairs, I can help you there."

"Thanks, Anna."

The braided woman climbs up the stairs with some difficulty, being helped by the golden-haired girl.

"Well, I´ll take a shower. Can you get me some clothes?"

"Of course." The golden-haired girl stares at the floor. "Errr.. do you want me to help you?"

"No, no, it is not needed, Anna."

"Are you sure? You don´t look so well, you can barely stay standing by yourself."

"I´m sure, Anna. I can manage to do it myself. Besides, I´m a bit embarrassed with the idea. I know it is something silly. You´d be here with me as my friend. I have nothing to hide, I´m pretty unattractive, I know that there is nothing else between us, but still I´m a bit embarrassed. There are some things that make me act as a teenager. Though sometimes it doesn't look like that, I'm a bit too prudish..."

"Yeah, sometimes it is hard to believe you are that way. They way you talk, the way you act with men, with women... but if you are saying so, then I believe it."

The braided woman takes her shower, removing all the dirty and blood from her body. She also washed her blood stained dress, hoping to have it sewn in the future. Meanwhile, the golden-haired girl gets a plain dress for the braided woman and leave it hanging on the bathroom's door knob. The braided woman put on the dress and exits the bathroom. She notices that the golden-haired girl was seated on the large bed, thinking.

"I´m ready, Anna."

"Well..." The golden-haired girl´s tone is not a comfortable one. "I was thinking about Marlena´s behavior..."

"Oh, queen Marlena? Isn´t she lovely?"

"Yeah, but..."

"She has that special talent of hers, for loving. I think she is start mastering her talent, focusing her love to help people. In the future, maybe she will be able to do fantastic things with her love, given it is not misunderstood by those receiving it."

The golden-haired girl is speechless. "_Is she being sincere? She talks as if she is unaware of what is going on..."_

"Well, Anna, we all have our special talents, but most people live unaware of that. It is not that we are chosen ones, superheroes or something of the like, we are just normal people like everyone else. Queen Marlena is just a common girl with a special talent for loving. It would be a shame if she didn´t live to share her love with the world. She will not change the universe, but she may start something beautiful."

"Yeah."

"Look at us three, who were revived by her. We all have our special talents, but we are just common women. We did great things while we were alive, but the universe kept on thriving despite our deaths. Of course, now that we were miraculously brought back, we should make the best of this opportunity, but if we were never revived, most probably the universe would thrive the same way."

"Hmmmm, you are right... but what about the telemental saying we are needed for the future of the universe?"

"Maybe we are, but not the way he believes it."

"Do you mean you know his plans?"

"Sort of, but he will change his mind. He is a very powerful person and he is one who could be doing great things, but looks like he is focused in other things. Let´s hope he can change his mind soon and start using his powers to something good."

"Sometimes I´m afraid of what he has in mind. He acts like a mad man."

"Sometimes I'm afraid too. And saddened because he is wasting his powers."

The girls went to the kitchen and prepared the dinner together, under the directions of the braided woman. When the dinner was ready, they called the telemental, who showed up as if his behavior was normal and they had dinner peacefully. Then the girls went to sleep after the eventful day. Arriving at the bedroom, they realize there is no room for the four girls.

"What will we do? There is only one large bed in this room..." The purple-haired girl has an inquisitive look.

"No way we can sleep in the same bed four of us. It was difficult to sleep in three." The golden-haired girl doesn't look happy.

"Well..." The braided woman turns her head, a bit embarrassed. "You three can sleep on the bed, as you were used to. I'll find somewhere else to sleep..."

"No!" The princess' tone is of worry. "You are still weak, you must rest in a comfortable place."

"No, queen Marlena, don't worry about me. I don't want to be a nuisance. I'll lay a blanket on the floor and sleep over it."

"No..."

"My decision is final."

"Well." The golden-haired girl shrugs. "If you think it is fine, then it is fine for me."

The girls got ready to sleep. Meanwhile, the telemental was restless in his room. He couldn't sleep, so excited he was. He stayed awake thinking about the situation, making plans. "_Damn, everything is getting out of control. I'll have to use my powers to achieve what I want. I wanted the things to flow naturally, but they will never agree with me! The princess... the princess... she is ruining everything! Damn!" _The telemental stayed making plans, while his eyes grew redder.

The golden-haired girl was having difficulties to sleep, even tired as she was. She was rolling on the bed, though carefully, as she didn't have much room for herself on the bed. She looked at the braided woman who was lain over a blanket left on the floor, mumbling some words, with her hands crossed. The golden-haired girl didn't say anything to not interrupt the woman. She started paying attention to the prayer and some sentences caught her attention. She was surprised and whispered.

"What are you mumbling?"

"A prayer." The voice of the braided woman was just a bit stronger than her mumbles.

"Where did you learn that?"

"I've always prayed this way."

"How can that be possible? It is one of the prayers of my religion."

"I don't know. It is just my beliefs."

"Sorry, I interrupted you."

The golden-haired girl stayed staring at the braided woman, puzzled. "_How can this be possible that we share the same faith living in worlds apart?" _Anyway, the discovery made the golden-haired girl feel more at ease because the braided woman should share the same moral values as hers.

Morning broke and the telemental had already waken up. He was still excited, having slept just a few hours. The braided woman, who was the first of the girls to wake up, met him downstairs after taking a shower, but he barely answered her greetings, so she went to prepare the breakfast. The other girls woke up, one by one, took a shower and went to have the breakfast. After they all finished the breakfast, as the purple-haired girl and the princess were doing the dishes, they heard a knock on the door.

"Who could be at this hour?" The golden-haired girl was feeling suspicious.

"I´m not expecting visitors. Leave them outside." The telemental said harshly, dismissing the event.

There were more knocks at the door.

"Won´t you check who it is?" The braided woman looks worried.

"No! There will be some idiots bothering me."

"Idiots? Don´t be so rude. I´ll check what the person outside wants. Maybe it is someone who was attacked by the monsters." The braided woman moves toward the front door.

"No, I didn´t give you permission to do that." The telemental stands up.

"Too late." The braided woman opens the door defiantly.

As she opens the door, she meets a group of three white-robed men and one white-robed woman. At the sight of the unknown woman, with a battered up appearance, the robed man who leads the group, who looks older than the others, seems surprised and worried at the same time, as he only expected the telemental to be in the house.

"Where is that rascal?" The white-robed woman shouts from behind.

"Calm down, Kyra!" The elder esper shouts dryly at the white-robed woman and turns to the braided woman. "Excuse me, lady, we are looking for the telemental. We know he is inside."

"And you are?"

"Espers."

"What does that mean?"

"You´re certainly not from here, are you?"

"Stop wasting our time!" The white-robed woman shouts again.

"Kyra!"

"No, I´m not. Well, he is inside. Do you want to talk to him?"

"Yes."

"Please." The braided woman opens the door fully and motions them to enter the house.

The white-robed men went to straight to the telemental, who was again sitting on the couch. The telemental didn´t even raise his eyes to look at them, showing disrespect for the visitors.

"So you are back again!"

"Why did you admit these idiots into my house?" The telemental addresses the braided woman.

"Hey!" The white-robed woman is indignant.

"Well..." The elder esper clears his throat. "So you are back. Our solar system is facing the biggest crisis it has ever faced and you are there, seated at your couch, as if nothing had happened."

"Why should I care?"

"You were supposed to be helping. All espers are working in order to save our solar system."

"Why do you worry, sissies? Who sent you here?"

"Lutz."

"Rune?"

"Yes."

"That stupid arrogant told you the truth... Now he must believe he is the most important man in the universe. By the way, you have already the chosen one and the mighty Lutz on that, why do you still waste your times worrying about the future of Algol? "

"Because there are people sick, dying. We, espers, are exhausting ourselves to heal people who got sick with the black energy. We don't know whether Rune and Chaz will be able to stop this evil force of not, but even if they can, we must save the lives of people who are dying meanwhile. You should be helping too. There are people who need to be healed, people who need to be protected. You, as a telemental, is an esper. You have the obligation to help."

"I have more serious matters to be worried about."

"Which matters? What can be more important for you than the future of Algol?"

"I don't have to inform you of my own business."

"You should, as an esper. By the way, why were you using magic yesterday? You know you are not free to use magic at will. We have already warned you about that."

"I didn't cast any spell yesterday."

"Liar!" The blue-robed woman yells at the telemental.

"It was not me, it was her." The telemental points to the braided woman.

The group of white-robed men turn to the braided woman, surprised. They start staring at her with inquisitive eyes. The braided woman blushes.

"Is she... an esper?"

"No." The telemental answers dryly.

"How can she use magic?"

"Ask her."

"Who are you? How can you use such strong magic?" The elder esper tone is a mix of fear and arrogance.

"Me... I'm just a common woman..." The braided woman stares to the floor, feeling ashamed of being the focus of the attention.

"Why did you use magic?"

"We were attacked by monsters..."

"Attacked?"  
"Many of them. Hundreds, thousands. I had to kill them to save our lives. I felt guilty about that, but Anna explained me they were pure spawns of evil, so I considered killing them the right thing to do."

"Anna? Who is Anna? I can't believe it!" The elder esper catches a glimpse of the golden-haired girl and turns to the telemental again. "Stupid rascal, you brought Anna back as well? Lutz told me..."

"Rune."

"Rune told me that you had revived Nei. Now Anna too..."

"Yeah! Isn't it nice?"

"Nice? What do you have in mind?"

"It is none of your business."

"Do you think it is right to go resurrecting people you want, without purpose?"

"Are you jealous?"

"Jealous? You are completely crazy! And this woman? Tell me the truth about her."

"She is from outside Algol. We went to her planet to bring her with us."

"Man, why are you doing all that?"

"Ah, I can't stand it anymore!" The white-robed woman shouts, irritated.

"Kyra..."

"Let me speak with this rascal!"

"Oh, Kyra..."

"I've got it, you rascal! You are with all these women just because they are pretty! Look at their faces, they are all pretty. Look at his eyes, burning with desire."

"You are mad, girl."

"Of course I am right! Why would he bring back them if he could bring back the heroes of the past, like Alis, Lutz or Rolf?"

"You don't know what you are saying, annoying girl. Considering you think Chaz and Rune very powerful, I could only expect such a stupid remark coming from you. If you don't have anything intelligent to add, shut up."

"Admit it! You've only brought them because they are pretty!"

"Why are you so angry? Are you envious because you are an ugly, weak and unattractive tomboy?"

"I will show you who is weak..."

"Cool off!" The purple-haired girl holds the white-robed woman before she attacks the telemental.

"Release me! Hey, who are you? You look exactly like Rika!"

"I'm Nei. Come here with me." The purple-haired girl takes the white-robed woman to the kitchen. "Take a seat."

"I don't feel like seating! I need to teach that idiot a lesson!"

"Cool off. Let's chat for a while. Maybe I can answer some questions of yours."

"Oh, well... You are exactly like Rika. Where did you come from?"

"Motavia."

"Really? Which computer has made you?"

"Mother Brain. 1000 years ago."

"Wow! Were you alive at the times of the Mother Brain?"

"Yes... but I ended up killed. To get rid of the biomonsters, I had to die too."

"Why?"

"Because I'm a biomonster."

"Biomonster? But Rika, who is exactly like you, isn't. She was made through extensive genetic research."

"If she is like me, she is a biomonster as well. The fact that we are more human than the others don't make us any different. I can't tell you how many times they have tried to kill me just because I am the way I am."

"Oh, that is revolting!"

"Those were the times I lived in."

"Creepy. Well, how did you get back?"

"That girl there, surrounded by your friends. She revived me."

"Who is her?"

"She is Marlena, a Palmian. She lived in one of the spaceships which escaped Palma when the satellite struck it."

"Come on, you are fooling with me! This can't be true!"

"It is. I know it is hard to believe, but she is Palmian. We have been at her spaceship and people there are Palmians. They have many of our traditions, they speak the same language as us."

"These things you tell me, are hard to believe. I wish I could take this knowledge of yours to the esper mansion."

"Well, I'll be glad to help. Anna can help too. She fought the Dark Force and the Mother Brain."

"Really? With Rolf? Rune told us about the Mother Brain and Rolf, which were in the Lutz Memory."

"Yes. She was part of our group. She met Lutz."

"Our group?"

"Rolf was my foster brother. I was with him during the first stages of his quest. Then I was killed."

"And Anna was with you as well?"

"Yes. She was the closest to him. I thought they'd end up married, but they died fighting the Earthmen, so this relationship never came to fruition."

"I see. What a strange thing. It is too much for me. Well, anyway, why do you follow that rascal?"

"He was the one who started it all. We must discover what he wants from us."

"You should not trust him. He is a renegade."

"We don't trust him, you can rest assured."

The elder esper enters the kitchen. "Kyra! It is useless. Let's leave them. The telemental won't help us. I´ve tried, but he refuses to have a serious conversation with us."

"Rascal!"

"Let's go, Kyra. You must return and be ready. Maybe Chaz and Rune need your help soon."

"Well, gotta go, Nei. Take care with that rascal."

"Don't worry."

The white-robed woman returns to the living room. She notices that the telemental has left the room. Even so, she shouts very loud, to make sure the telemental will listen.

"If Rune was here, he would teach you a lesson!"

She can hear the telemental laughing upstairs. Irritated, she turns to leave and finds the other two espers trying to flirt with the princess. They are just babbling random phrases at her, acting like teenagers. The princess is politely giving attention to the espers, when the white-robed woman catches them by the collar of their robes.

"Hey, what are you doing? Let's go!"

"Huh? Can't we just... stay a bit longer?"

"Idiot!" The white-robed woman slaps the esper who asked. "Do you think we are visiting them for leisure?"

"Oh, Kyra, you don't need to be angry at us..."

"So stop acting like stupid teenagers. We have urgent matters to attend."

"Alright, alright." One of the espers whisper to the other. "Isn't she lovely? Not like the big sister here."

"Yeah, she is also the prettiest girl I've ever seen."

"For her I'd abandon the Esper Mansion..."

The white-robed woman stops and turn at the two young espers. "What are you talking about? Why do you need to keep it secret?"

"Nothing important, big sister."

"So you'd better stop."

"Alright..."

"Sorry..." The braided woman follows the espers to the door.

"Why do you feel sorry? We didn't came for you."

"I promise you... I'll do something... about that..."

The white-robed men leave the place. When the telemental hears that the door was shut again, he climbs down the stairs fuming with rage.

"Damn! Let's leave here immediately!"

"What?" The golden-haired girl is surprised by the telemental's reaction.

"I've wasted too much time with you and these idiots. Now it is time to go on with my plans!"

"Where are we going?" The purple-haired girl is curious and frightened.

"Outside Algol."

"No, not again! I'm not going anywhere!" The golden-haired girl defies the telemental.

"You all will come with me now!"

The golden-haired girl grabs her slasher, ready to fight the telemental, but the telemental casts a spell that immobilizes the four girls. The girls, specially the golden-haired girl, curse him, but to no avail. They are powerless to free themselves from the telemental´s spell. The telemental exits his house and drags the girls along with him, using his magic. He draws a circle on the ground and starts casting the teleport spell. Only when the plasma rings are high enough to discourage the girls to get out, the telemental releases them from the spell.

"Stop this spell, your idiot!" The golden-haired girl threatens the telemental.

"Too late. Now you will have to accept your fate. Either you come with me or you die."

"Rascal! I´ll kill you when we reach our destination!"

"Well, you can try if you feel like dying again! Be ready, it will be a trip with no return."

"What about our things?" The princess is frightened and worried.

"You will not need them, frivolous girls!"

"Why are you doing that?" The princess has tears on her eyes.

"Now it is my time to deal the cards!" The telemental's eyes are crimson red.


	17. The Ultimate Evil

The group traveled through the outer space surrounded by a plasma bubble, created by the telemental. The golden-haired girl and the purple-haired girl were angry at the telemental. They considered themselves betrayed by him. The princess was frightened. She also considered herself betrayed, but she felt fear. Somehow, she felt as if something very bad would happen to her. The only person who didn't feel betrayed by the telemental was the braided woman. She felt sad because of his behavior, but it was as if she was already expecting something like that. She remained thinking, seated in a corner, resigned to her fate.

The telemental, for his turn, was concentrated in the teleport spell, but he was also paying attention on the girls. He did not fear the girls, but he feared one of the girls could do something stupid that would cause her demise. He was happy to be leading the group again. Though the things never went the way he had planned, now he felt confident. He knew that his plans would not be well-received by the girls, but he knew as well that he was powerful enough to force them to accept his plans.

The golden-haired girl comes closer to the braided woman.

"Can't you do anything about it?"

"Sorry, Anna, I can't. We are already in the outerspace. I'd not be able to return us to safety if the teleport spell failed."

"Damn! So we are at the hands of this rascal!"

"Unfortunately we can't do anything for now."

"Luckily I've my slashers always with me, so I can cut this rascal in half as soon as we reach our destination."

"..."

"What is it? You don't look well." The golden-haired girl notices sadness in the braided woman's face.

"Oh, nothing." The braided woman turns her face to the golden-haired girl and smiles.

"Hey, rascal! How many time till we reach our destination?" The golden-haired girl yells at the telemental.

"Damn! I've forgotten the pearl!"

"If you were not in such a hurry, your idiot, we could have reminded you of that."

"Damn! Now it will take some days!"

"Days?" The golden-haired girl hides her anger behind her always emotionless expression. "That means we will starve here. You are always doing the things wrong."

"Don't worry, I'll cast a spell to slow our metabolism."

"Idiot!"

"I think... it is better so..." The braided woman talks with a very low voice.

"Why?" The golden-haired girl turns to her again.

"I don't want to see anyone killed..."

"Well..." the golden-haired girl can't hide a tone of frustration in her voice. "At least you have brought your staff too, though most of your pearls must be left there in the telemental's cottage."

The braided woman unbuttons one of the buttons of her dress by the height of her waist. The golden-haired girl is surprised to see many pearls tied into the dress, like a pearl collar around her thin waist.

"Looks like you are ready. Did you know that it would happen?"

The braided woman just nods slowly.

"How is it possible? Did he tell you beforehand?"

"No."

"And why didn't you tell us?"

"Anna..." The braided woman holds the arms of the golden-haired girl. "I'm ready for my last act."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, Anna, that I'm ready to do what I am supposed to do since I've been revived. If it wasn't that, I'd never be allowed to be revived."

"Really? So do you have a task to perform? What about us?"

"Surely you do too."

"What is your task? What is my task?"

"Sorry, Anna, I can't tell you now. Knowing your task may end harming more than helping."

"I can't believe that! Why would ignorance about the task be better than knowledge about it? Give me a reason, a logic reason for how I'll be able to perform my duty better if I don't know what I'm supposed to do than if I know what I'm supposed to do."

"Anna, it could take away your initiative. That is the main problem of knowing the future. When you don't know the future, you act, trying to achieve something. When you are told you will achieve something, you rest assured you will achieve it, so you don't act. Then, you end not achieving what you were supposed to achieve by acting normally."

"I don't know if I understood well... anyway, are you able to predict the future?"

"No. It is just that I've been told what I'm supposed to do. If it wasn't this task, I'd be somewhere else now. My soul would not be waiting for so long. The wheel of life, lifeflow, universe laws, laws of existence, lifestream, afterdeath, call it the way you prefer, would not let me stay there doing nothing."

"I don't know if I understand what you mean, mostly because neither me nor Nei has any memories of the times we stayed dead."

"It is supposed to be that way. It is just me... that am... different..." The braided woman's tone shows she is not comfortable in saying that.

"Different? How?"

"Different. Not a simple human. But I'd like to avoid this subject for now."

"Well. I think I'll not get anything else for this conversation." The golden-haired girl turns her back at the braided woman.

"Sorry, Anna, I wish I could tell you more."

The girls stay in silence for a while. The teleport process keeps on going smoothly. The telemental stay focused on his spell. The girls are all uneasy, but all of them reached at the same conclusion that they had nothing else to do, but wait till the teleport process was completed. After some hours, the purple-haired girl lays down.

"I'm feeling drowsy..."

"Me too..." The golden-haired girl yawns. "It is so strange..."

"I feel... someone... calling me..."

"They are calling our spirits..."

"Don't worry, girls, just go." The braided woman says so in a comforting tone.

"What is happening with us?"

"You are needed somewhere. It is very important that you go. We will take care of you, don't worry."

"Well..."

The purple-haired girl and the golden-haired girl fall asleep. The princess is puzzled by the sudden change on the girls.

"What is happening?"

"They were called to save Algol once and for all."

"Really?"

"Their spirits will help in the fight against the ultimate evil that threatens Algol."

"I still don't understand."

"Remember that conversation with the espers in the telemental's house, queen Marlena? The guys they mentioned will be fighting the ultimate evil that threatened the solar system all this time and they summoned Anna's and Nei's spirits to provide assistance in the battle."

"Uh, now I understand. How can you know such things?"

"I can listen voices in my head telling me those things. I used to think it was restricted to my planet, but now I know it is not just my planet, it is the whole universe."

"Aren't you afraid of that?"

"I used to, I used to try to deny it. I wanted to live a normal life, like any young woman. But I learned that I could not fight against my nature, I had to fulfil my destiny. I'm not this way by accident. Nobody is. Your power, majesty, was not given to you by accident. It was given to you because no one could be better than you in doing what you are supposed to do."

"And what am I supposed to do?"

"To share all this love you have in yourself with everybody."

"And how can I do that?"

"Take your time, queen Marlena. You will learn how to use your powers. It took me a long time to learn how to use mine as well."

"Well, I hope I can do something good of my powers in the future, because it seems like I'm wasting my powers..."

"Don't say so, queen Marlena. Remember, if it wasn't you..."

"Oh yes, sorry, I didn't mean that reviving Nei, Anna and specially you was wasting my powers."

"I know that." The braided woman smiles at the princess.

"I'm so happy to have you all here with me." The princess hugs the braided woman.

The braided woman and the princess stayed together, waiting for the teleport to end. The telemental was focused on the teleport spell, but was also less than pleased to see the two girls together, but he couldn't think too much about that to not risk the teleport process, which meant risking his life as well. The purple-haired girl and the golden-haired girl were sleeping, but their spirits were working restlessly.

* * *

_The purple-haired girl and the golden-haired girl find themselves into a mysterious cave they think they have never seen before. They look the surroundings, but there is nothing familiar to them. _

"_Were are we, Anna?"_

"_I don't know. I don't remember ever being in such a place like this one."_

"_Why are we here, anyway?"_

"_I don't know..."_

_The girls explore the cave, but they don't find anybody. There is nothing interesting or remarkable inside. The purple-haired girl is anxious to find someone of something that can explain them the situation. The golden-haired girl looks more resigned. Though she is not happy with the awkward situation, she prefers to sit down and wait than to keep walking in circles. After some time, the purple-haired girl is startled._

"_There is something over there!"_

"_Where, Nei?"_

"_Coming from here!" The golden-haired girl points to one opening. "I can feel it."_

"_What it could be?"_

_The golden-haired girl looks at the purple-haired girl and notices she is acting in a strange way. _

"_No, that can't be!" The purple-haired girl's voice betrays that she is under deep emotions._

"_What, Nei?"_

"_It is him!"_

"_Who, Nei?"_

_A blue-haired man comes through the opening the purple-haired girl pointed seconds before. The image of the man brings a sense of peace._

"_Come with us."_

"_Rolf!"_

"_Rolf?" The golden-haired girl can't control herself._

"_Nei, my beloved sister. Anna, my beloved. Come with us. Let's eliminate all the evil from Algol."_

"_Rolf! I can't believe it! It is you!" The purple-haired girl runs to the blue-haired man, but he motions her to stop. The golden-haired girl also started running toward him, but halted._

"_There is no time for that now. We must concentrate in helping the new Algol heroes."_

"_Alright..." The purple-haired girl can't hide her frustration._

"_Come with me, please." _

_The blue-haired man starts walking slowly and the girls follow him. He takes them to a large room, where they see many familiar faces and some unknown._

"_Rudo! Shir! Amy! Kain! Hugh!" The purple-haired girl is overjoyed._

"_Hello, Nei! Hello, Anna! We are happy that you are here with us." A cyan-haired man addresses the girls._

"_Lutz?" The golden-haired girl has a expression of doubt in her face._

"_Yes, Anna, it's me. We are here, together, to help the heroes of Algol to vanquish Profound Darkness once and for all. As past protectors of Algol, we will help them in this difficult task, granting them our power, giving them our courage and our hope."_

"_Well... now I remember... she told us something about that, didn't she?"_

"_Yes, Anna."_

"_Who told you about that?" The cyan-haired man looks puzzled._

"_A woman we know. You should have seen her..." The purple-haired girl's eyes flash with happiness as she talks about the braided woman._

"_Oh, maybe we will meet someday. Well, I think you don't know Alis, Myau and Odin. We have fought together to protect Algol for the first time. You and your friends fought to protect Algol for the second time. Now it is time for us all to fight the evil for the last time, along with our valiant heroes. Every 1,000 years, the Dark Force would attack our star system. This is the Dark Force I fought against, with Alis, Myau and Odin. This is the Dark Force you fought against, 1,000 years after. The Dark Force is a product of an evil entity called Profound Darkness. The current heroes had already defeated the Dark Force, now they are going to fight the Profound Darkness to stop this cycle of hate and destruction in our star system. Let's hold our hands, make a circle and concentrate in helping them. Their battle will be very hard and they will need all the help they can get in order to defeat this evil force."_

_The purple-haired girl and the golden-haired girl are a bit confused, but they acquiesce the cyan-haired man suggestion. The blue-haired man holds the hand of the purple-haired girl with his right hand and the hand of the golden-haired girl with his left hand. The cyan-haired man releases a shy smile at the sight of this scene. "True feelings never die." _

_A purple-haired man steps up, holds the purple-haired girl's free hand and smiles. "I al'ays ka'new ye hada human soul... a beout'f une..." Tears roll from the purple-haired girl's eyes. If feeling loved is always good, feeling loved as a human was something special for the purple-haired girl, who always suffered for not being considered a human._

_The twelve past heroes of Algol positioned themselves in the circle-formation suggested by the cyan-haired man and they started concentrating on helping the five new heroes of Algol. The blond boy lead the group, holding the mythical sword that allowed the connection between the past and the present heroes. He was followed by a cyan-haired man, who looked like the cyan-haired man on the group of twelve past heroes and shared his memory; a red-haired girl who looked exactly like the purple-haired girl; a tall android who looked exactly like one of the androids of the princess ex-fiancé and a green-skinned man. The group advanced carefully through a strange cave, whose floor shined in psychedelic patterns, adding confusion to the group. They faced strong foes, they were hurt, but they never lost the will to fight, they never felt fear. _

_Finally, the group reached a special point inside the psychedelic cave. A huge ethereal lifeform appeared. The lifeform exhaled evilness through its breath and its skin. The fight was very hard. Many times members of the group were on the verge of losing their hearts, but the twelve past heroes acted helping them to never surrender, to keep on trying. After hours of intense fighting, the good prevailed over the evil. The root of all evil was finally vanquished. There was a sense of collective relief in the whole star system. The cyan-haired man of the heroes group thanked the past heroes for the support._

"_Well, it is done. I wish to thank you all for your cooperation once more to save Algol. We hope the source of all evil is annihilated for once and for all. You all may rest in peace. Wherever you are, I know each one of you will be working for the good of Algol, for the good of the universe. Farewell!"_

_The members of the circle release their hands and start walking to different directions. The purple-haired girl and the golden-haired girl stay motionless, watching the spirits of their past friends. They will always have a strong bond among themselves. The bond that links all protectors of Algol. The golden-haired girl turns to the purple-haired girl._

"_Well, I think it is over. Though I wish I could stay forever... with Rolf..."_

"_I know what you feel, Anna, me too. I wish I could stay here forever."_

"_But we have to go back..." The golden-haired girl has tears on her eyes._

"_Yes.. Our task is finished here, Anna. Let's return..."_

"_I think we should have never left... but as the things were not meant to be this way..."_

_The golden-haired girl is startled by a light touch on her shoulder. She turns her head and meet the blue eyes of the blue-haired man staring at her, filled with love._

"_Don't worry. I'll wait for you."_

"_Ro..ool..lf..." The golden-haired girl chokes on tears._

"_Me will be a-waitin' fer ye too. 'ill nev'r let ye sshlip from ma han's. Not ag'in" The purple-haired man smiles to the purple-haired girl._

"_Oh... Kain..." The purple-haired girl starts crying too._

_Suddenly, even without moving, the girls start distancing themselves from the protectors of Algol. Both girls are crying. The blue-haired man and the purple-haired man start waving at them, saying "We will be waiting for you." The girls shyly wave back, with a broad smile on their faces till they are out of sight. Then, everything becomes black._

_

* * *

_The princess and the braided woman spent their time together. The princess tended the wounds in the braided woman's face, which were partly healed. The movements of the princess were slowed by the metabolism slowing spell cast by the telemental. The way she touched the braided woman transpired her deep affection she had for her. The telemental was somewhat irritated by the princess' displays of affection towards the braided woman and turned his back to the girls, in order to not see them anymore.

The telemental tried to not think too muchin order to keep his concentration on his teleport spell, but he was uneasy. He knew the time had come, he'd finally start what he had planned months before. He knew he had lost control of the situation more than once, so he was determined to take it to the last consequences, though he still lacked confidence. His toughest opponent was himself, and he knew that. Though he denied, all the things the girls and the espers had told him affected him, made him think, made him reconsider his actions.

"_Now it is close, the time has come! No one will be able to stop me. I was made to achieve the greatest glory. In the future, all the universe will thank me for doing what I have to do now. I'll bring them peace. I'll bring them wisdom. I'll bring them everything they want. Every single person will be allowed to be happy, to live their dreams. I'll bring them the New World. And I... I'll be the happiest man ever, I'll have everything I've wished for... or not... damn! How can I know that? I'm not courageous enough to ask her... I just can't go and ask her... I can't believe that, but I've seen that with my own eyes! And Marlena... all that love was meant for me! Damn, Marlena, why are you doing that? Why are you ruining everything? It would be much better if you had died there... Marlena... Marlena..."_

The princess felt a chill down her spine, as if she had sensed the angry thoughts towards her. She tried to dismiss it. She started to remake the braids of the braided woman, very slowly, as her slowed metabolism allowed her. She had the braided woman leaning on her, always smiling and she was feeling happy, very happy. After some minutes braiding the hair of the braided woman, she felt a strange feeling inside her chest, as if her heart was freed of a force which used to oppress it. She was startled by the feeling and instinctively took her hand to her chest. Then, she stared at the braided woman with an worried expression.

"Wow! I've just felt something awkward inside my chest!"

"Oh, did you feel that too?" The braided woman said so with a very calm voice, but her face showed she was content. "They have made it."

"What?"

"The protectors of Algol vanquished the ultimate enemy. Don't you feel a sense of relief in your heart?"

"Yes, I do, somehow."

"I'm happy to learn that. Finally people from Algol will be free from that evil force that tried to destroy the entire star system. Anna and Nei will be back soon, I think."

"Oh, were they there?"

"Yes, they spirits were supporting the guys battling the evil being. Luckily it is all over."

"I'm glad to hear that. I wonder if my homeworld will be free from the evil as well..."

"I think it will. If not now, soon."

"Well, that would be fantastic. I've heard people say that Holy Laya was tainted by an evil force and had to battle it at the same time she battled the Orakians at the Devastation War. I don't know it that is true or not, but my homeworld would not survive another war like that."

"Don't worry, queen Marlena, eventually things will be solved there as well. You have already done a lot."

"Me?"

"Wasn't it you that put Orakians and Layans in contact again?"

"Yeah, sort of..."

"You may have saved your world."

"You are exaggerating."

"No, queen Marlena, that may have been the beginning of a new future for your people."

"I hope you may be right about that. Though I'll never return there, I'd be happy to learn that Orakians and Layans had finally put aside their differences and were living in peace."

After a few minutes, both the golden-haired girl and the purple-haired girl wake up, at the same time. It takes them some seconds to understand where they are, as if they had waken up from a remarkable dream.

"Oh, we are back again."

"I'm glad to see you back, Nei. And Anna too." The princess smiles at the girls.

"What a strange feeling..."

"You've done it, I'm proud of you." The braided woman smiles at the girls too.

"Oh, yeah... it was not a dream..." The golden-haired girl takes her hands to her head, still confused.

"It is finished. Peace be with Algol forever."

"So... I´ve seen Rolf." The golden-haired girl blushes.

"Really? That is great." The braided woman seems excited.

"He told me he would wait for me..."

"Oh, that means he really loves you."

"Really?"

"Anna, things are different when we are here. We are led by both our animal nature and our spiritual nature. We believe in love in a different way than there. There, the love is pure, more mature than here. Here, besides the true feeling, we have lust, infatuation, possession, social norms, many things that hinder the true feeling, making people consider love something that isn´t love. How many times we hear people saying 'I love you' without really meaning it?"

"Many."

"All the time. It is not that people always do that on purpose because it ain´t easy to conciliate our animal nature with our spiritual nature. For example, we feel lust because we need it to preserve the species. We don´t need it anymore when we are dead. Of course, lust mess up with our feelings, so it is hard to find the perfect balance while living."

"Yeah..."

"For example, I had some past loves, hm, infatuations would be a better term for them. They lost their meaning when I died. I mean, I still liked the guys, but in a different way. I appreciated them for their moral values, their personality. Then, when I was brought back, I started longing for these loves I had not lived. Everything came back again, infatuation, jealousy, lust."

"Infatuation... lust... I can see it very well on you."

"Anna?" The braided woman´s face shows confusion.

"Nevermind. Go on."

"So, it ain´t easy. And to know that man still loves you after a thousand years means that he has the highest admiration for your persona. His love is in the purest form."

"It makes me want to die now and rejoin him."

"No, Anna, that wouldn´t be right. As he loves you, he would not want to see you suffering, he would not be pleased to see you commit a crime against yourself because of him. That would make him suffer. That would make you fall apart. He wants to see you happy. He wants to see you doing great things while you are here. He can wait. What are fifty years, a hundred years, compared to eternity? He can wait. He would not feel jealous if you married someone, had your children."

"No?"

"Of course not! If that would make you happy, he would be happy as well."

"But I´ll never marry anyone. There will be no one like Rolf..."

"If it is really so, it is fine. But if someday you think you should, don´t worry, he will still love you and he will be waiting for you when you die."

"I don´t think I believe in what you have just told me, but I really want to believe I´d be with Rolf forever."

"You will be, Anna."

The princess looks sad and hugs the braided woman with sadness and despair in her voice.

"Oh, and what will I do? Everybody is infatuated with me. Everybody feels lust for me. Yet, nobody really loves me."

"Oh, queen Marlena, don´t think that way... you may not know whether someone really loves you, but that doesn´t mean nobody loves you."

"How can I know that?"

"You can´t, but maybe there is someone just waiting for you, somewhere."

"I don´t think so..."

"Oh, queen Marlena, every person who really knows you loves you."

"Oh, it has been so hard for me... I used to be a princess, accustomed to all the comfort, richness. I used to do nothing myself, nothing that didn´t please me. I loved to take a nap every day, hang around doing nothing, take care of my own things. I was a spoiled girl, I admit. But then I was taken from home and, everything that happened, all the tragedies, they are too much for me. Everywhere there are people trying to kill me. What have I done? What have I done to deserve it?" The princess buries her face on the braided woman' s shoulder and starts crying. "It is as if I had an anti-Midas touch. Everything I touch my hands in end in failure or tragedy. I wish everything was just a bad nightmare and I´d wake in the comfort of my bed, at home. Then I could forget everything and keep being the same girl, the princess I used to be."

"Oh, queen Marlena..." The braided woman strokes the princess' hair lightly.

"If I had stayed home... I could be with my father, my relatives."

"You could have been murdered." The golden-haired girl interrupts dryly and then realizes she had make a mistake. "Oh, sorry, Marlena..."

"Maybe it would have been better if I had drowned at that beach..."

"Because you weren´t, that means you are meant to be here..." The braided woman kisses the princess' cheek and tightens her embrace on her.

"I can´t stand it anymore..."

"Queen Marlena... We will always be here with you."

"Don´t worry, Marlena, I´m sure someone loves you." The golden-haired girl uses a bit of sarcasm, that is lost among the girls. "_Would it be possible to be the same way as Rolf does?"_

The golden-haired girl and the purple-haired girl embraced the princess. The girls stayed a long time together, trying to cheer-up the princess. The telemental was annoyed with the scene because he realized that their disposal at that small plasma bubble reflected the state of their relationship. The girls were on one side, together, tied by a tight emotional bond. He was on the other side, alone. He knew he had to do something as soon as they arrived at their destination and he knew it would not be something nice. "_It will not be nice, but it will be needed. Sometimes we need to shed some tears today to laugh tomorrow. I didn´t want to make them suffer, but if it will be the only way, I will have to do it anyway."_

After some hours of silence, the purple-haired girl catches a glimpse of a star, that starts growing in their view. She concludes it must be their final destination.

"Are we arriving there?"

"Yes. It is the fourth planet from that star."

"Where are we? Why this planet?"

"Soon you will know."

"I don´t know why I still lose my time asking you things."

"Don´t worry, Nei, soon you and the girls will be taught everything." The telemental grins, making the purple-haired girl shiver.

The plasma bubble comes closer and closer to that star system and soon they catch a glimpse of the blue planet. The planet is small and has no moons circling it. As they come closer to the planet, they can see traces of clouds, large bodies of water, forests and mountains. Soon their are crossing the planet atmosphere. The translucent plasma bubble becomes white. They feel as if they were slowing down and then the group comes to a complete halt, as a large plasma circle rose from the ground. Then, a loud crack is heard and the surroundings, as usual, are covered with thin layers of ice. The telemental releases the girls from the spell that slowed their metabolism.

"Finally! We´ve made it." The telemental seems to be happy.

"Oh, well, where are we?" The purple-haired girl looks their surroundings.

"In the perfect place for us to start."

"Start what? What is this planet? I can´t see anything special about it."

The golden-haired girl examines the surroundings, but she can´t see anything remarkable about the planet. The group is at the top of a small mount, covered by grass. Looking at the surrounding, the golden-haired girl could see some sparse trees, more small mounts, some covered with grass, some with sparser vegetation. In one of the valleys, there is a water stream. The climate was cool and they felt comfortable. There were no signs of humans, humanoids, cities, artificial buildings or large wildlife.

"This is the perfect place for us to start our quest."

"Which quest?" The golden-haired girl is irritated. "Now it is time for you to start spilling it out! You have fooled us for too long. What is your quest about, rascal?"

"We came here to fight the ultimate evil of the universe."

"Ultimate evil? Is there such a thing like that?" The purple-haired girl is confused and worried.

"Didn´t we eliminate Profound Darkness? How come you tell me there is something else?"

"Profound Darkness? Pfff, Anna, do you think that was the ultimate evil of the universe? Only those fools could make you believe in it. Do you think I´d waste my time with such a weakling that ended being defeated by a mere boy and an unsure esper?"

"Really? So tell us everything! Tell us about this evil menace! I think it must be some madness from your wicked mind, but as you are an expert in evilness, I want to know what is this thing that worries you much more than Profound Darkness."

"Do you think killing Profound Darkness would destroy all the evil in the whole universe? You are very naive if you think so. There is something much more important we must fight against."

"You are lying! Evil comes from the hearts of people, not from an entity!" The princess, who is still seated, thinking about her fate, shouts at the telemental.

"You are quite right, Marlena."

"So what will you do to fight the evil from the hearts of people?" The princess turns her head to face the telemental.

"We can´t fight is directly, but we can do something. We can plant some seeds, harvest them, let them grow. It will take time, but if we work together, we can, in the future, reap the results of our hard working."

"Oh, I didn´t think you had such a beautiful thing inside your mind!" The braided woman raises, her eyes shining with hope.

"We must start by building a small society, based on the purest values, so we can spread the word through the whole universe. This way, we can finally wipe out all the evil from the universe."

"That sounds fair..." The golden-haired girl is facing a dilemma. She doesn´t trust the telemental and she expects the worst from him, but she can´t deny his ideas are fair. "But then why did you chose us?"

"Because I need the hope and the inquisitive spirit of the new one; the rationality and the sense of justice of the guardian; the holiness and the spirit of sacrifice of the healer; and now I see I need the love of the altruism of the personification of love. This all, mixed with my power, will make a new race, a race of chosen ones, who will rule this universe and eliminate all the evil."

"New race?" The golden-haired girl eyes him suspiciously. "_I knew there was something wrong..."_

"Yes, a new race, that will rule the universe. This race will dominate the universe, fighting the evil wherever it is. When all the evil is destroyed, the universe will be able to live in perfect harmony, forever. Of course, every evil being will have to be sacrificed, but that is a fair price to pay when we think the universe will be free from all evil."

"Now I got it, your rascal!" The golden-haired girl silently grabs her slashers. "How will this 'new race' be made?"

"This new race must be made of people both knowledgeable and powerful. We must make sure this new race will fight the evil and win."

"How will this 'new race' be made?" The golden-haired girl raises her tone.

"We must combine our powers. This new race must be strong and agile in combat as you and Nei. This new race must have magical powers, like mine, and the healer´s ones, plus her holiness. This new race must have the biggest power: to be immortal. The offspring of me and you all will have all these powers."

"Offspring of you and me? You are certainly mad. That will never happen!" The golden-haired girl has despise in her voice.

"You are completely insane! I´d never have anything with an idiot like you!" The purple-haired girl gets ready for fighting as well.

"You will have to accept that, like you or not. Either I´ll have you by your own will or by force!"

"Why did you take us here, anyway?"

"This planet is special. The planet harbors many humans. Their civilization is still primitive. There is a large culture whose people are waiting for some gods to come from nowhere. They will believe we are their promised gods. They are easily influenced, so we can oppress them and make them work for us. They will follow us blindly. From here, we can launch our empire that will spread through all the universe!"

"You are insane. All you wanted to be was the ruler of the world! How mean of you! You disappointed me now, telemental. I knew you are mad, an idiot and a rogue, but I thought you were not so stupid to dream with such a pedestrian thing. Well, girls, let's save the universe from the greatest evil. Let´s finish him off!" The golden-haired girl is ready for battle.

"Why are you so baffled? Which woman wouldn´t want to associate herself with the most powerful man in the whole universe? Together, we can rule the entire universe. We can even seek immortality with Marlena´s powers! Don´t you want to have the whole universe in your hands?"

The princess starts remembering that nightmare, when she saw planets being destroyed by large energy beams. She feels as if all the cloaked-men souls were screaming inside her head at once.

"I can´t believe it! I´ve never thought you had such filthy plans in your mind! Besides, you'd never live forever. Things revived, when dead again, disappear immediately! Hey, now I understand the cloaked-men! They knew your plans! Rascal! Crook! Scoundrel! Assassin!" The princess is furious.

"Come on, girls, think rationally. You can choose between a mediocre non-existence or an opportunity to be happy and meaningful to the universe. I can love you all... forever..."

"You don´t know how to love anything besides yourself. You don´t know what love means."

"Damn you, witch! It was you who spoiled everything! With your wicked charm, you put them all under your spell!" The telemental is angry at the princess.

"I never hated anybody, but now I despise you! I´d never thought you´d be such an egoist and megalomaniac rascal! The things you are planning will cause mass murders and devastation through all the universe! You don´t have a drop of compassion in your dirty and evil soul! I´d be happy if I saw your demise! I hate you, telemental, I hate you!"

"Looks like you have chosen the hard way. Oh, well, I´m ready for that. Do you think you can stand a fight against me? You are out of your minds. Well, in the end it will still be a pleasurable affair to me, though not for you. Well, it is up to you to decide which way you want..."

"And you?" The golden-haired girl yells at the braided woman. "Won´t you say anything? Either you are with us or with the telemental. There is no neutral side this time!"

"Well..." The braided woman stands up. "If it were something to really eliminate all the evil from the universe, I´d certainly be glad to help. I´m such a fool with love and relationships, I've always suffered because of that, I was always infatuated and my relationships ended in sorrow. I´d not mind helping that way if it was needed for the greater good of the universe because I don´t expect to have fulfillment in this area of my life..." The telemental grins at the irritation of the golden-haired girl when hearing the braided woman speaking. "But I´ll not take part of any plan of a madman who wants to rule the universe. Besides, in the last few days, I was taught what true love is. I´m sure I´ll never mistake it for simple infatuation, for lust, for anything else. Someone has showed me what true love is. Now I can feel it, I know that I can really love someone. And I know what you feel is everything but love."

The golden-haired girl grins at the telemental´s irritation. The telemental runs toward the princess and grabs her by the throat. "Damned witch! You have put them under your spell! If it wasn´t you, I´d have everything I wanted. How dare you spoiling my plans? You will pay for that, witch, you will pay with your life! I should have killed you long before!"

Something hit the telemental in the head, as he was fastening the grab on the princess throat, throwing him to the ground. Less than a second after, another slasher hit the telemental´s head, causing a deep cut. The princess fell on the floor and the braided woman ran to help her to her feet. The telemental staggered a bit and slowly raised himself from the ground.

"Do you want the things to be that way? So be it! Megid!"

Strong energy rays flowed from the telemental´s hands direct to each one of the girls. The braided woman had taken a small book out of her dress and raised her arms to the sky. The energy rays hit an invisible barrier. The telemental was surprised to see his spell blocked. The golden-haired girl and the purple-haired girl saw the opportunity to attack the telemental, but this time he blocked both slashers and both claw blows with magic. He also sent strong gushes of wind towards the golden-haired girl and the purple-haired girl that, though blocked by the braided woman´s barrier and not effectively hurting the girls, sent them flying back for hundreds of yards.

"Hahaha, do you think you are powerful enough to defeat me? You are helpless! Surrender now or face my spite!"

"Cast something on him! Help us!" The golden-haired girl shouts.

"It is no use, he has cast a reflective spell. If I attack him, the attack will return to us!"

"Damn it! We have to kill him, otherwise he will kill us!"

The golden-haired girl kept throwing her slashers at the telemental, but all her attacks were deflected by the telemental´s magic barrier. The purple-haired girl tried to help occasionally, but not only every of her blows were blocked but also each time she would be sent flying back. Every time she was sent back, she was injured and the braided woman had to cast a healing spell on her. The telemental kept casting his spells against the girls, but the girls remained unharmed, protected by the braided woman´s barrier. The braided woman noticed that almost all the spells were directed to the princess. After many minutes of stalemate, the telemental became angrier, his eyes flashing a dark red color.

"It is time to stop playing with you. Surrender now!"

"Never!" The princess shouts back. "I´ll never surrender to an evil man like you. I´d rather die than to take part in any of your filthy plans!"

"So it is time for you to meet your maker!."

The telemental cast a tremendous spell on the girls. The energy wave crashed in the magic barrier, but kept forcing the barrier. The force of the energy wave pushed the group back. The braided woman used all her energy to keep the barrier protecting the group.

"It is... too strong... I can´t... stand it..." The braided woman was feeling weaker.

"We must do something about that!" The golden-haired girl was indignant.

"Sorry, I think we can´t... he is stronger than us..."

The energy wave started breaching the magic barrier. The braided woman was feeling weak, using all her energy to keep the magic barrier up, but the strength of the energy waves was starting to make breaches in the magic barrier. "I can´t... stand... anymore...". Inside the barrier, the girls were scared. They were powerless to stop the energy waves. Noticing the direction of the energy wave, the braided woman positioned her body in front of it, as she used her last forces to keep the magic barrier up. Finally, the energy wave breached the magic barrier, causing an explosion. The explosion sent the girls flying back for several hundreds of yards.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" The braided woman released a deep wail of pain.

"Nooooooooooooooooo!" The princess cried, in despair.

The energy waves hit the braided woman full-force in her chest and abdomen. Thousands of energy rays passed through the braided woman´s body, drilling small holes in her heart, lungs, stomach, liver, bowel, kidneys, womb, ribs and spine. Fragments of tissue and bones were sent flying in the air. Thousands of small gushes of blood dripped from her wounds. The braided woman released a long wail of pain, staggered, turned her head to the princess, staring deeply at her cyan eyes, released her staff and collapsed.

"Nooooooooooooo!" The princess is desperate.

"You have killed her, you devil!" The golden-haired girl is furious, but unable to do anything. Though she was accustomed to tragedies of battles, she was still shocked to see what happened to the braided woman.

The telemental walks straightly to the princess. He releases some energy waves that throws the purple-haired haired girl and the golden-haired girl several yards away. The princess stays on the ground, weeping and screaming "Nooooooooooo!" The telemental kneels down beside the princess, grabs her neck violently and places his finger over the princess' jugular.

"Why... did... you... kill... her...?"

"Her heart would never be mine!"

"Mine... will... never... be... yours... never... never... kill... me... but... I´ll... never... be... yours..."

"Because of you! Because of you I lost her!"

"Damn! I can´t move! His magic is too strong, Nei!"

"Anna... he will kill us all!"

"You ruined everything!" The telemental's eyes grow darker.

"I... hate... you..."

"If it wasn´t you, my deepest wish would become true!" The telemental´s eyes become black. "I hate you!"

The princess stares deeply at the telemental´s eyes. The telemental´s finger over the princess jugular starts glowing in a red light. "I hate you!"


	18. The Healing

A sound of metal hitting a hard surface surprises everyone. The telemental is thrown to the ground with the force of the impact. His eyes become red again. The braided woman opened her eyes, grabbed her staff, stood up and attacked the telemental. Her body is aching, she is feeling very weak, with blood dripping from her thousands of small wounds. Her organism is almost collapsing, but yet she had strength for a last stand.

"What is that? Are you still alive?" The telemental looks surprised.

The princess starts choking on her tears. The constant flow of emotions was too much for her. The other girls are surprise. The braided woman resumes attacking the telemental with her staff.

"Hahaha, do you think you can defeat me with these weak blows? What do you have in your mind?" The telemental stands up and starts parrying the braided woman weak blows.

"You... you... what are you thinking? How dare you try to kill her? Why do you want to kill the source of all this love? Is it just because her love is not for you? Are you those kind of men who wants everything for themselves? Do you think you are the only person that matters in this world? How can you be so egocentric? Her love was made to change the universe. Her love was meant to every man and woman, not meant only for you. She could have loved you, but look what you have been doing all the time, to me, to the girls, to her. How can she love you if you despise us all?"

"Hey, are you that kind of girl who gives your love to every man? I didn´t expect that from you, And I thought you were pure, worth of my efforts. That magazine was right, so. You are... "

"Which magazine?" The braided woman stops attacking the telemental.

"This one." The telemental takes it out of his robe and hands her.

The braided woman starts overseeing the pages of the magazine. She feels an extreme disgust for the images in the magazine the telemental has stolen from the old pervert. She becomes furious and throws the magazine to ground, with rage.

"What is it? Who has made it? These people are sick! Can´t they even respect the dead. I´ve never done those things. They play with my feelings. They don´t respect me, my friends. How can they be so mean? What have I done to them?"

"Oh, man, can´t you see that magazine is fake? She so is pure that she crackles when she walks. Can´t you hear that?"

"Nei, how could you come with such an idea?"

"It is true, Anna, can´t you hear?"

"Of course not."

"But she does..."

"Stop interrupting me with your silly worries! Now you will have to listen to me! It is not about that, you rascal!" The braided woman resumes her attack "What if I wasn't? Would you love me less just because I've been with someone else when I wanted it? Just because it would not be the way you wanted it to be? Do you think I should be obliged to do nothing of my life, waiting for you to come and tell me what I'm supposed to do? Do you want all the things for you, that all the things be the way you want? For what have you used your power? Did you help anyone with your powers? Surely there were be lots of people in your planet that wanted you to use your powers to help them, but you´d never mind it. You are blinded by your own ego. It is always about you, no one else. As if the world had to work for you. When the things didn´t happen the way you wanted, you would kill everyone! Do you call that love?" The braided woman thrusts again at him with her staff.

"You are ridiculous. Stop these attacks! If I wanted, I´d kill you in an instant."

"How many times will a person who says _love thy neighbor_ be killed for nothing? How many people will die trying to share his love with the mankind? How many times people will say _crucify him _to the innocent ones who are giving their lives, their time, their energy to help them? How many loves will be wasted because people only look for themselves? I have died, I don´t care if I die again, my life doesn´t matter if I can´t do any good to the others. At least I died trying. Don´t you repent your sins? For how long will we repeat the same sins of our fathers? How many times will we waste the opportunities presented to us? Don´t you think we could live a better life if you just tried a little bit harder? Why don´t people learn to share their love? Just think about the others only once. They are people like you. They feel the same things as you. They feel sadness when the things go wrong, just like you. They feel pain, just like you. They suffer when harmed, just like you. They want to be respected, just like you. They want to be treated with justice, just like you. They want to accomplish their dreams, just like you. They want to lead a happy life, just like you. They want to be loved, just like you."

"What do you want with that?"

"I want you to think about your thoughts and acts. It is never too late to start. How could you consider killing all that love just because it is not yours? How could you be so selfish and revive us just to be yours, forgetting about your responsibilities with people from your planet? You left them to die just because you were busy with your own egoistic affairs. Don´t you have a heart beating in your chest? Haven't you ever regretted the things you have done wrong? Haven't you ever considered the situation if it was her who was trying to murder you because you didn't want to stay with her?"

"Please, stop that."

"Can´t you learn what is the true love? Can´t you try to do the things right from now on? It depends only on you. Try to do something that will not bring you anything in return, but that will help anyone else. Try to respect the other´s decisions. If the girls don´t want you, why don´t you leave them alone and return to your previous life? Why don´t you help your own people back home instead of dreaming in being a tyrant in a kingdom of your own? You could have saved hundreds of innocent lives that were lost to the evil beings, but you were somewhere else killing hundreds of innocent people, like those poor men you killed in my planet. You knew that people from your country, from your neighborhood were being killed and you didn't care. They were being killed right before your eyes and you weren't moved by that. How could you be so mean and so selfish?"

"What do you want me to do? Return home? They will get me arrested, they will not give me a chance. They are all fools."

"It doesn´t matter if they are fair or not. If you have the true love in your heart, they will understand. Even if they are not fair to you, you will still be in peace. You must do what you are supposed to do, not only the things that bring you profit, or the things that will make you look nice among your peers."

"Enough. I don´t want you anymore. You make me feel depressed."

"Does it hurt?"

"Your blows? They are silly."

"Not that."

"You are getting on my nerves. You paint me as if I were the greatest criminal in the universe."

"You know you aren´t, but you know it depends only on you to be the greatest man in the universe, the worst one, just average, good or bad. How could you consider either taking us by force or killing us? Don´t you have the least bit of compassion in your heart?"

The telemental´s eyes start returning to its original yellow color. "What can I do? I want you. I wanted you all for me. Is it too much to ask? Is it wrong to try to live your biggest dream? The one that comes from the depths of your soul? The one that keeps disturbing your mind every minute of life?"

"I don´t believe this is your biggest dream, I can´t believe in that. This may be the dream that shakes your instincts, that massages your ego more. You are a wise man, I can´t believe your biggest dream is to have the three prettiest girls in the universe plus me, who knows the reason why, as your wives and use your power to rule frightened people. You are better than that."

"You... you... you are the prettiest one. You are the one I want most. Can´t you see that? Can´t you see that I was desperate to bring you back? Can´t you see that I almost killed myself when I thought you were dead forever?"

The braided woman doesn´t seem touched by that. "I can´t believe you have done all that just because you are in love with me. All this madness. All that, useless. You did so serious things, you killed people, just because you wanted something. You acted like a child who kicks and screams when they want something so badly. We all must learn that life is not like that. We are not alone, we must think about everyone. Everyone must be happy. Everyone must be respected."

"Why can´t you make me happy?"

"Maybe I would, if you were not the way you are. You made all this mess with the girls, with people from your planet, with people from my planet, just because of your infatuation. Do you think I can love someone who did that? Someone who hurts, harms, kills, just because of a silly infatuation?"

"It is love! LOVE!"

"No, you don´t know what love is. You have given me a fatal blow. Do you think someone who loves, kills his loved one? Be rational! I've always suffered because I was too emotional about love and ended up being irrational. Now you claim you love me and what have you done? Murdered me..." The braided woman stop attacking the telemental with her staff.

"Stop this drama! The princess can revive you again and again."

"Didn't you hear her, your fool? People who were revived are immediately absorbed when they die again. I'm finished."

"That cannot be true! Awgh! I can´t stand that!" The telemental´s eyes turn from yellow to blue.

"You need to. It is painful, but it is needed." The braided woman falls on her knees.

"The blow was not meant for you. You know .."

"If you had killed her, you´d have killed me... Well, you killed me anyway, but at least..." Tears start falling from the braided woman's eyes "I could... save... her..."

"Now you hate me, don't you?"

"I don't. I'm... just... sad... because... you could... have done... good... great things... with your... power..." The braided woman starts collapsing.

"Stop lying! How can you not hate me for killing you?"

"I forgive you... I just hope... you will...never do again... what you've done... to me... Never again... to anyone... else... and I'll... die happy..." The braided woman closes her eyes.

"I can't believe this is happening to me! Alright, you won. You can stop. I´ve had enough. Enough of you all. I can't stand it anymore! That is too much for me! I´ll leave you and I'll never return back! I'll return home."

"Hey, don´t leave us here." The golden-haired girl protests.

"Enough. I can´t stand it anymore or I'll end committing suicide here. It is time to face the truth."

The telemental is engulfed by a white mist and disappears. The braided woman let loose her arms and bend her head down. "Thank God... He understands it now..."

"Where has he gone?" The princess is surprised.

"He... has left... us. I don´t... think... we will... see him... again..."

"Why not?"

"Can´t you see, Marlena." The golden-haired girl says in a serious tone. "She has just healed him from his madness."

The braided woman falls on the ground. She is so weak she can barely move. The princess feels desperate. She runs to the braided woman, kneels beside her and takes the woman´s body in her arms.

"No! Not you! Please!"

"Oh... majesty..."

"She had bled out! She is dying! Anna! Nei! Help me!"

"What can we do?"

"Can´t you heal her, Nei? Please, she is dying!"

"Marlena... that is beyond my powers!" The purple-haired girl is feeling terrible.

"No, not you... don´t leave me! Someone help me!" Tears flow like a waterfall from the princess eyes. Her screams of pain cause an immense sorrow on the other girls. "No... your eyes... I can´t keep on living without these green emeralds shining..."

"Don´t worry... about me... majesty... I´ve fulfilled... my destiny. You... don´t need me... to make... my dream... come true..." The braided woman is very weak and whispers almost inaudibly.

"No! I can´t accept that! The blow was directed to me! Why did you do that?"

"You... know... why..." The braided woman´s eyes start losing their vitality.

"Don´t stay there! Do something! We will lose her! We can´t lose her... no..."

"Marlena... we like her too... we don´t want to see her go. But there is nothing we can do about it. If she can´t heal herself, nobody can." The golden-haired girl tries to comfort the princess.

"She has exhausted her powers. We must help her!"

"Marlena, look at her... she is beyond help... she´s got heaven in her eyes."

"What do you mean by that?"

"She is passing away..."

"This blue... the sky..." The braided woman mind is raving.

"What?" The princess is desperate.

"She is already taking the last trip, Marlena..."

"This blue... these eyes... who is it... Za...? No... Cl?... no..."

"Don´t leave us, please. I can´t live without you."

"Not... yet...? I... see..."

"Don´t leave me..."

"This... blue... is the... one... I... was... looking... for... Love..."

"No. Laya! Listen to your poor daughter´s prayers... just once..."

"Marlena..." The golden-haired girl touches the princess´ shoulder. "It is no use... you have to accept it."

"You don´t understand! You will never understand!" The princess stares at the golden-haired girl furiously.

"Queen Marlena... dear..." The braided woman holds the princess' hand "I´ll be fine..." The braided woman smiles.

"No! No! How can you do that, smile at this moment? How can you smile until the end?"

"I will... be... fine..." The braided woman winks at the princess.

Suddenly, a strong scent of lilies fill the air. Blue sparks shine over the braided woman´s wounds, but the other girls didn´t notice it. Blood stops dripping from her body. She closes her eyes and starts breathing slowly. "I... will... be... fine... I... swear..."

The princess embraces strongly the braided woman´s body and breaks on desperate tears. The purple-haired girl and the golden-haired girl are so saddened by the scene that they turn their faces away. The princess stays crying over the body of the braided woman for a long time. After a long time she notices that the braided woman is still breathing. The braided woman opens her eyes, winks at the princess again.

"I... sweared... you... I´d... be... fine..."

"Oh, I can´t believe it! Thank Laya! Thank God!"

The princess is so happy, excited and marvelled that she starts kissing the braided woman´s cheeks. Out of control, she gives a passionate kiss on the braided woman. Then, she blushes a lot, her cheeks become crimson.

"That was... my... first... kiss..."

"Oh, you are joking with me."

"That... is... true..."

"Forgive me..."

"No... problems... I´m... glad... Not the way... I imagined... but with love..."

"Don´t talk! Save your energies." The princess puts her hand over the chest of the braided woman to make her stop and, when she realizes what she is doing, she blushes even further. "Nei! Anna! Come here! She is alive!"

"Alive?" The purple-haired girl smiles a broad smile and runs towards the princess.

"Alive..." The golden-haired girl shyly smiles. "Thank God! It doesn´t matter anymore what she likes or not, whether I'm comfortable with the idea or not. After this demonstration of love today, it is surely right, it comes from her soul. Such a marvellous person should live forever." She is with her eyes filled with tears, all her issues with the braided woman are part of the past.


	19. The Sane Telemental

Inside the plasma bubble, the telemental traveled back to Algol. Tough he appeared to be quiet and concentrated on his teleport spell, his mind was troubled with many thoughts. He was feeling sad, tears falling from his eyes.

_"I´ve done it all wrong! How could I be so blind? Now I lost everything. I lost their love, I´ll never have my dreams made real! I blundered everything! Now I´ll have to live with the shame of my failure, the burden of being a criminal! I´ll never have the love I longed so much for. Where was my mind? I killed her! What have I done with all my power? Killed her. She was such a marvellous woman... she made me see the truth. And I killed her. I don't even know her name... Everything is useless now. I´ll never be able to face that woman again... that girl... Marlena... I´ve lost all her love... I feel that her love was something I could have had. Now I know her love was the most precious thing I could ever have in my life. And not only I lost it, but I also harmed her deeply. I've taken her love from her... Now everything is wasted. I think I should end it all, letting the bubble burst, so all this suffering would end. But that would be the solution of the cowards. No, I have to live and face the truth. I have to pay for my crimes. I must return to Algol!."_

The solitary trip continued for some time. For the telemental, it seemed like years. He was feeling lonely, a strange emptiness inside himself. Though he was used to live alone, as he was a loner, he felt now he had lost something he would never have again. He started thinking of all the time with the company of the girls. Though he never developed a strong relationship with any of the girls, he felt as if those were the best days of his life. And he knew he would never have them again. _"I don´t know what will happen to me. Maybe I´m executed for my crimes. Maybe I´ll spend the rest of my life imprisoned. Maybe nothing will happen to me. But I´m sure all that love, the company of those terrific women, I´ll never have again. I´ll never share their company again. I´ll never laugh with them. I´ll never look at those shining purple eyes, those shining blue eyes, those shining green... eyes..." _The telemental cried, as he had never cried before in his life. He started feeling compassion. He started having empathy for the others. He started thinking on the other people, not only on himself. He regretted not having helped the Algolians during the crisis caused by the Profound Darkness. He regretted not helping the Palmians more actively in the princess' homeworld. He regretted murdering people on the braided woman's planet. Not to mention what he felt for what he had done to the braided woman. But now it was too late and he couldn´t change the past.

The telemental approached a white planet in silence. A white mist appeared in front of a large temple. The white mist grew in plasma circles and a loud crack was heard, but the surroundings were unaffected, as the surroundings were covered by snow. The telemental was near the main gate of the temple. The temple was a large marble building, with high walls and towers. There were pure crystals in the windows and domes. The white building mixed with the white color of the snow, making it almost invisible. The temple stood solitary in the snowy plains, surrounded by large mountains. It had something of magic, mystic, giving an eerie feel in the visitors. But the telemental was used to that.

As he tried to cross the large temple gates, he was stopped by two white-robed men. The men immediately recognized him as an esper, so the telemental was admitted inside. Crossing the large white marbled hall, the telemental was received by a white-robed woman. She politely asked him what he wanted. The telemental demanded an audience with their leader. The woman took him to a small room, where he was served some refreshments.

His mind was in a turmoil. The telemental was anxious because he knew his future would be sealed in the upcoming audience. He knew there were great chances that he would end imprisoned, but he didn´t care. The feeling of regret has revealed a potential death wish on him. He expected the worst. He desired the worst. He wanted to be executed, in a dramatic fashion, by a shocking public execution method, to make him feel avenged for his own crimes. He wanted to be a martyr of evilness, serving as a negative example for the future evil doers. But then he realized that these thoughts were part of his megalomaniac and egocentric personality. If he couldn´t be the paladin of the justice, a living deity, he wanted to be the nemesis of the mankind, the doom bringer, the harvester of sorrow, a living demon. But he knew he was neither one nor the other, he was just a proud and selfish man. Though he had learned a lot with the braided woman teachings, that he tried desperately to not forget, he realized that the road to become a good man was much longer and rougher than he though. It was not enough to know, he had to act according to the teachings. And that was the real challenge.

After some minutes waiting, he was called in by the same white-robed woman. He was taken through a narrow aisle of shining white walls to a large room. The room was made of white marble as well, but the room was decorated with fine red carpets on the floor, beautiful marble columns in the middle of the room, other luxurious decorations. The room was also lighted by an unnatural source of white light. Near the wall in the opposite side of the gate, there was a luxurious throne. In the throne, a cyan-haired robed man was seated, holding a staff than shone in a white light. There were some chairs on his left and on his right, with other espers seated on them.

"Hey, it is the weirdo! Hey, weirdo, what brings you here?"

"Reverend Lutz, I'm handing myself to the esper's mansion." The telemental bows down in the presence of the esper council.

"Handing yourself? We have no use for you here. What are you doing here?" By his tone, the cyan-haired robed man seems unconcerned with the telemental's presence.

"Reverend Lutz, I've made many mistakes and now I'm willing to pay for my mistakes."

"Oh, you have made lots of mistakes, playing with your powers, hiding from your responsibilities as an esper. What have made you change your mind? Kyra told me you had gathered four girls. Did the girls give you the boot?"

"Sort of..."

"I just imagined that. By the way, what happened to the girls?"

"I left them somewhere. not in Algol."

"What for? Are you crazy? Hey, weirdo, when you will stop doing stupid things with your powers and start helping people, as your position as an esper and as a telemental demands?"

"I'm here for that. I know I deserve to be imprisoned, executed for my behavior, for betraying you all, for not helping the star system when it most needed me. For not preventing the deaths of the innocent. For using excessive force when it was not needed, causing harm. Killing..."

"Hey, weirdo, stop this babbling, I'm almost dozing. We are not accusing you of anything. It is true that you should have helped during the crisis, but you were not helping our opponents, you were not committing crimes. All your misdemeanors are punishable by warnings."

"Really?" The telemental raises his head in surprise.

"Of course, weirdo!" The cyan-haired robed man dismiss the telemental's worries with a wave of hand. "By the way, what happened to your eyes? They are not weird anymore."

"One girl... has healed me... from my madness..." The telemental takes his right hand to his eyes and tries to fight back the tears.

"Good, this is very good." The cyan-haired robed man grins at the telemental.

"What shall I do now?"

"Well, look, the greatest source of evil in Algol is gone, but that doesn't mean there isn't a lot of hard work to do. You, as a powerful telemental, could help us by going to Motavia, helping people there overcome the tragedy and rebuild their planet. With one telemental here and one telemental there, I'm sure we will be able to rebuild the star system with more ease."

"Well, I think you are right, reverend Lutz. I have one request, though."

"What do you want?"

"The other espers may have told you about that. One of the girls were a Palmian, who lived in one of the spaceships that escaped Palma's destruction. I'd like to be able to help them as well. Looks like there is one Dark Force already released on their spaceship, so they may face some difficulties in a short future."

"Well, I think it is a fair demand, weirdo."

"Thanks."

"Well, you can leave at once if you want it to."

"Thanks, Reverend Lutz." The telemental turns to leave the room.

"Telemental..." The cyan-haired robed man hesitates. "I'm glad to have you back here. I hope someday we can be friends."

The telemental lightly turns his head and nods before resuming walking out of the main hall.

The telemental left the mansion and teleported back to Motavia. It was a very short trip. Soon, the telemental was back home again. At the sight of his cottage, he felt sad again. He missed the mess the girls caused in his home. When they were there, they made his cottage full of life. They filled the air with the scents of their perfumes. They filled the air with their chatting and laughter. They colored the house with her dresses, shoes and ribbons. Now everything was so bland, so uninteresting. In the past, the telemental used to enjoy being alone, but now he wished he could be with the girls again, enjoy their conversation, their company, their love. "_I had them with me here... I could have had them forever... Now I'll only have them again in my memories..."_

The telemental entered the house and noticed that the girls' belongings were left in his house. He fought an irrational desire of keeping them to remind him of their brief presence in his life. He decided to return their things, teleporting them to the planet they were left. He teleported many other things he judged they would need in order to survive in that planet, as he knew their technology was much less advanced than the technology in Algol. Their technology, in fact, was very primitive compared to the medieval technology of the princess homeworld. He sent many datapad books with technology manuals, in order to make the girls to be able to build high-tech devices in that planet.

The telemental resisted the urge to keep anything that was originally owned by the girls, including the braided woman's things, which he considered useless, as he had murdered her. The only thing he kept for himself was the pearl the braided woman has given him as a gift. _"She has given me this pearl as a gift to help me... I think she believed I'd use its power to do great things with my magic. I cannot do anything less than doing what she expected of me. For the trust she had on me. For her memory... For her love..."_

After dealing with the unresolved matters of his past, the telemental left his cottage and his loneliness in the past. He directed himself to the cities, trying to find people who he could help. Soon he discovered that there were many people in need of help and there were many ways he could provide some help. He started helping people not only with his powers; in fact his magic powers were rarely used. He helped them more performing conventional tasks, supporting people, working in rebuilding the cities, giving advices and, mostly, just listening to people. He never thought it was so easy and so fulfilling to help people. Every time he helped someone, he remembered of the girls. At the beginning, the remembrance made him sad, but then he got used to it and started thanking the girls every time he was able to help someone, as if he was working with them, as a team.

After some years working hard for the benefit of the Algolians, the telemental seriously considered paying a visit to the girls, to show them he had changed, he had become a good man. He wanted to prove them that he was not that egoistic man anymore, that he was capable of doing something good. He hoped the girls could forgive him and even that he could have their company again. But he was always busy, be it on Algol or on Alisa III, the princess spaceship, so he let the opportunities pass, till he was too old to take a trip there and he resigned to the fact he would never see them again..

The telemental never met the girls again. Even so, at the end of his life, he was happy. He still regretted all his wrongdoings and he was aware he had to pay for them somehow. But he had attained the peace of mind he had always sought. And that was the greatest prize he could have attained in his life. He was satisfied to have devoted most of his life to do good things. He was satisfied to know he had helped Alisa III to get rid of the Dark Force for the last time. He was satisfied to have had the time to change his ways and become an honored man. He eventually made friends with most of the espers, including the cyan-haired robed man. Despite being a telemental, a man of great powers, he tried to hide from people the extent of his powers, to the point of being known as _the humble esper_ during the last stages of his life.

Finally, the telemental understood the nature of evil. People are not really evil, they are sick, mad. An encounter with a healer can change the life of these sick and mad people. Eventually, all the sick people will be healed. And learn the meaning of the true love. As the telemental learned himself. And then, he was answered.


	20. The Kingdom of Love

The four girls are in an unknown world. On the top of a small mount, the princess holds the injured braided woman, surrounded by the golden-haired girl and the purple-haired girl. Though a collective sense of relief for learning that the braided woman would survive the ordeal made the girls forget about their situation, soon the golden-haired girl returned to her senses.

"What will we do now? That rascal has left us alone in this planet we don't know anything about! Damn! What will we do now?" The golden-haired girl walks in circles.

"I think... we should... make the... telelemental's dream... come true..." The braided woman breathes with difficulty.

"Are you insane?" The golden-haired girl is baffled at the suggestion. "You are still weak, your mind is not clear yet."

"No, Anna... I'm serious..." The braided woman coughs. "I'm not.. talking about... dominating the universe... but of planting a seed..."

"You mean that we should try to build a kingdom here?" The purple-haired girl is curious about the idea.

"Yes... we should build... here... the Kingdom of Love... we already have... a queen here... the perfect queen..."

The braided woman raises her hand slowly and touches the princess face. The princess blushes at the suggestion.

"What should we do, then?" The golden-haired girl is skeptical.

"Remember... the telemental told us... there are people living... in this planet... We could... associate with them... and help them..."

"Well, that is not a bad idea. As we don't have anything else to do, maybe we should try." The purple-haired girl is content with the idea.

"I wonder if it will not be dangerous. We are in a planet we don't know anything about, we are just four women... you know how dangerous it can get."

"Oh, Anna... do you think any man... can be a threat... for such a strong girl like you." The braided woman laughs briefly, but stops as she feels pains.

"You are right."

"So what will we do?" The princess has the expression of someone who is completely lost.

"Well, first we must improvise a litter in order to carry her, as she is too injured to walk. I can do it easily, slicing a chunk of the trunk of a tree with my slashers. Then, me and you can carry her while Nei uses her special charms to scout the way for us. We must try to find these people or, at least, some source of water and food."

"You are right, Anna. It is a perfect plan." The princess smiles in satisfaction.

"And you doubted... you'd be... a great... leader..." The braided woman winks at the golden-haired girl.

"Hey? Are you talking about those fortunetelling predictions?"

"Yes... don't you... believe in them...?"

"Of course not, it was just a coincidence."

"What about... the telemental's... one... Didn't he... lose us... because he sought... the wrong thing...?"

"Well, thinking this way, you could say the prediction was right, but that is a particular interpretation of his message." The golden-haired girl is still skeptical.

"Well, just wait... and see..."

"Thinking about mine prediction, it may be true as well. I'm starting to learn how to share my love with the others... and... " The princess blushes. "I feel as if I'm starting to be loved as well..."

"Come on, Marlena. You too?" The golden-haired girl crosses her arms. She is trying to not believe that the predictions could be right.

"Do you mean I'll live a long life?" The purple-haired girl becomes excited with the prospects of the predictions being right.

"I... believe... I can help you... on that." The braided woman smiles at the purple-haired girl.

"Really?" The purple-haired girl starts shaking the body of the braided woman. "Really?" Tears start falling from her eyes. "Really?"

"Really..."

"Are you sure? Don't make promises you can't keep." The golden-haired girl is still skeptical.

"If I survive..."

"So the fortunetelling was right?" The princess is confused.

"Well... let's say... someone played... a trick... on you..."

"Do you mean...?"

"Yes... I've... invented... the messages... The real... ones were... just silly... things..."

"Oh, you devil! What about yours? It said you'd not achieve great things... is it true?"

"Impossible. She will be the ruler of the universe."

"Anna, hold your sarcasm for once!"

"Sorry, Marlena."

"Yeah... it is your time... to shine... Your powers... are needed... to build the... Kingdom of Love... mines aren't..."

"But you are so wise, so good..."

"I know... queen Marlena... but it is my time... to step back... and let you three shine... But don't worry... I'll be with you... always... as long as Lord let's me..."

"Lord?" The golden-haired girl turns to the braided woman. "What was that book you were holding while casting a spell?"

"This one?" The braided woman takes a book out of her dress.

"This book... how can this be possible? I used to own this book when I was alive back then... it is the book of my religion."

"Curious... isn't it?"

"Well, there are many things going on here and I still need time to digest them all. Your litter is ready. Let's get going..."

The girls started exploring the unknown planet. The planet showed no traces of big wildlife or humans, so the girls were a bit fearful at first, but the animal instincts of the purple-haired girl worked fast. After some hours, the purple-haired girl climbed a small mount and, from its top, she caught a glimpse of a small village, some miles ahead. The girls decided it would be safer to cling together, so the purple-haired girl started taking turns with the other two girls carrying the litter while they moved towards the small village. When they were near the village, they were seen by some of the inhabitants. They felt a bit of fear, but the inhabitants treated them exactly like the telemental had said they would. The villagers treated them as deities, providing them with the best they had available.

Though the girls didn't understand their language, in a few days they had already established a primitive language for communication. The golden-haired girl took the lead of the group and explained the people there that they were not deities, but the villagers still treated the girls as so. In a few days, the braided woman was fully recovered for her wounds. Almost at the same time, the purple-haired girl, during one of her errands in the wilderness, has found their belongings and the other things the telemental has teleported them. The girls were surprised and thanked the telemental's consideration. With these resources, the girls could live better. Besides, with the technologic resources the telemental has provided them, they started acting in the village, making it develop. As soon as the girls learned the people´s language, they started helping the villagers more actively.

The purple-haired girl, with her curiosity and energy, soon took the lead concerning technology, pushing the inhabitants to pursue new inventions and technological advancements. The technology evolved a lot in a short span of time and the village soon stood out among the other nearby villages. In a few months, people from the other villages took interest in the new ways of life of that small village and the small villages peacefully blended, creating larger towns, bringing progress to the whole country. Her actions earned her the nickname of the Progress Lady.

While the purple-haired girl acted in technological matters, the golden-haired girl was elected a natural leader because of her sharp rational sense. She was the judge for most of the legal disputes, protecting the weak and acting fairly. Her intellectual authority over the common people was so large that, though she never stopped practicing to not get rusty, she never had to use her combat skills again. Her rationality earned her the nickname of the Wise Lady.

The princess, on her side, inspired love and altruism on people. She taught people to work together, to do the things together, to live together, to dream together. Soon, most of the villagers had abandoned their rude means and their old beliefs and adopted the system proposed by the princess, of only doing to the others what they accepted the others did to them, to seek the peace, to help the others to achieve common goals. Her love earned her the too obvious nickname of The Loving Lady.

The braided woman stayed most the time reclusive. As she had predicted, her role was diminished compared to the other girls. She spent great part of her time feeling weak because she had to spend her energy to heal the girls, as they suffered from lots of cancers due to the revival process, which was not perfect. She was also trying to extend the short lifespan of the purple-haired girl. In both tasks she was successful; the girls never noticed they suffered from cancers and the aging rate of the purple-haired girl was considerably slowed. It cost the braided woman part of her health, but she didn´t care too much about that. She was resigned to her fate. She knew she was not of much use helping the people, as she had a terrible empathy, very low social skills and a twisted sense of humor, which would do more harm than good. When it was needed, she helped people with her healing powers, specially during plagues and epidemic surges. She also gave advice to the other girls and spent lots of time writing about the things she knew. This reclusive character earned her the nickname of the Mystic Lady.

After ten years in the planet, one day one mysterious letter appeared out of nowhere, addressed to the princess. The princess took the letter and opened it, trying to guess who could be the sender. She was surprised. Old emotions flowed through her mind.

"_Dear Queen Marlena le Cille,_

_I know I shouldn´t be writing for you, I have no rights to talk to you after what I´ve done to you, but I know there must be, deep inside your heart, a small drop of compassion for this wicked man. I know I have made you suffer, I know I meant you harm, I know you despise me for that and you are right in hating me. If it is not too much of an effort, I beg you to, for the love of Laya, read this letter until the end._

_I have been such a fool, the greatest fool of the whole universe. I was really thinking only on me. I was blind and I could not see anything besides my own interests. I wanted the girls because I thought I had the right to possess their bodies and souls all for me. I was the greatest rogue, an assassin. I´d harm people if they stood in my way. I´d crush all those who opposed my will. I was the most evil man in the universe. But, believe me, Queen Marlena, I´ve changed._

_Through all those years, I never stop thinking about you all. I never stopped thinking about what that woman has told me. I regret doing everything I´ve done to you all. Now I´m trying to compensate for my crimes, though I know I´ll never be able to pay for what I´ve done. No matter what I do, it will not bring her back. No matter what I do, it will not bring you girls back to me. You were my biggest treasure, but not the way I thought. You are fantastic women and your company is the greatest blessing anyone can have in his life. But I had you and I didn´t care. In spite of rejoicing and doing everything I could for you, I wanted things I never had the right to want. I wanted you all for me and now I can only grieve how stupid I was back them. _

_As a feeble compensation, I´m dedicating myself, I´m giving my energies and using my powers to help people in need. There is no thing like helping people in need. I´m helping to reconstruct Motavia after the last traumatic events. From time to time, I pay a visit to your homeland, in order to help them there as well. It feels so good to be useful. Now I think I can consider myself an esper, though I know my name will always mean shame and vileness. It is imprinted in my soul, I will never be able to hide my crimes. I´ll never be able to hide myself from my conscience._

_But the thing I wanted most, was to see you. I know I have no right of seeing you after what I´ve done do you. You gave me love and I payed you back with hate. You gave me trust and I betrayed you. I´m doomed, I´m the devil itself. Forgive me for the fragmentary letter, there are so many things I wanted to tell you that I can´t arrange my mind in order to write you a proper letter. But what I really wanted to do was to spend some time with you. I love all you girls, Nei, Anna, her... but now I know you are by far the best, you are the one I love most. I know I´m wicked and I don´t think I´m able to love anyone, but if there is something on my soul that can be faintly related to love, this feeling is for you. All I wanted was to be forgiven by you, but I know I don´t deserve it, as my crime prevented you to be really loved by the one who really loved you._

_Telemental_

_P.S. I know I don´t deserve that, but if you wish to answer me, leave the answer in the place you have found this letter, in three days._

The princess felt strange emotions by reading the letter. She believed the telemental has become a good person. She could see he was still a troubled person, but now he didn´t mean any harm. She didn´t hate him, she knew he was just a sick man who needed to be healed. And, though she didn´t want to answer him for she knew it could harm him more than help, she knew also that she could relieve him from the cross he was carrying all those years without deserving.

Some days later, the telemental teleported back the reply given by the princess. The reply consisted of single sentence, but the message made the telemental cry. He cried of joy. He cried of relief. He cried because, though he should still be blamed, he had not committed the crime he would forgive himself for having committed it. He received a photograph of the four girls, smiling. On the back of the photograph, it was written _We Forgive You _and it was signed by the four girls. The telemental stayed crying for a long time, repeating the same sentence over and over. _"She is alive! She is alive!"_

The girls never heard of the telemental anymore. After some decades, when all the girls were middle-aged women, nearing the old age, the braided woman´s health started deteriorating. All the years trying to help the other girls had taken its toll on her own health. She passed away swiftly, thanking the other girls for having made her wish come true. Her wish of a place were love was the basis of every relationship and peace would be eternal. Some years later, it was the purple-haired girl who passed away, having lived many times more than the expected and having contributed intensively for the technological, cultural and scientific knowledge of people from that planet. She passed in peace, ready to meet the purple-haired man, who was the one who always loved her as a human. The golden-haired girl survived for some decades more, leading the people and establishing the solid foundations of a society based on justice, merit, honesty and use of reason. She passed away peacefully, happy for achieving things she never imagine she would achieve. And happy for being able to meet again the love of her life.

The princess lived on for some decades more. She lived to an unnatural old age. After a century on that planet she learned to love with all her heart, she prepared herself to another stage of her existence. She was satisfied to see how much that society had progressed, how majestic her humble Kingdom of Love has become, spreading through half of the planet, absorbing people and cultures without the use of violence and oppression, everything based on love, respect, friendship, altruism, peace and preservation of the nature. All the subjects of the Kingdom of Love treated themselves as real brothers. And the princess left the world knowing she had fulfilled her destiny by teaching people how precious is to share one´s love. She had learned what true love really was and she had lived it. Now she was ready to reunite herself with the great love of her life.

People mourned for a whole year the passing of the Eternal Queen Marlena Le Cille of the Kingdom of Love. Even without any of the Four Holy Ladies, as the girls came to be known, the society was built over such strong values that they kept living on the same rules, for centuries, always improving more and more the society based on love. After centuries, all the planet was living under the rule of the Kingdom of Love. The seeds planted by the girls reaped an wonderful result. It is just one lonely planet among the trillions of planets of the universe, but that was a start. As a sign of gratitude, every people from that certain planet worshipped the Four Holy Ladies and preserved the memories of all the love and the wisdom they had left. Almost everybody uses some kind of charm which contains a picture of them or has the picture of the Four Holy Ladies in their homes. The picture is the same they have sent to the telemental, showing the four girls young, pretty, with a lovely smile on their faces. But besides the symbol they considered holy, everybody held their teachings fresh in their hearts, which is the thing that really matters.

The end


End file.
